Danger, Keep Away
by Buffy Salvatore
Summary: What if Damon and Elena were in the same high school? He's the infamous bad boy vampire in school while Elena is the virgin good girl that happens to like partying. Will he be able to add her to his little black book? "That place in my mind.." RATED M bb!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another Delena story! Please review!

I do not own Vampire Diaries...but if I did...Vampire Diaries would be on HBO and not on the CW! :)

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are all in high school and guess who else is in high school with them? Damon Salvatore! He's a little younger in this story but still a badass bad boy vampire who has girls throwing themselves at his feet. He is the infamous school player while Elena is the virgin good girl who happens to love partying. Also, Elena lives with Jeremy and Jenna...in this version her parents died when Jeremy was born. Hope you like it!

Rated M for language and strong sexual content (Oh yeah Damon fucks a lot in this story but will he be able to do his favorite girl Elena?)

Chapter 1

Feeling the stress, intoxicating atmosphere, and back to school shocks were all a little too much for Elena Gilbert. Summer was over and now it was time for her to return to social hell. She was returning back to her best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, and back to puppy eyes Matt. She didn't know how to be any clearer to him that she didn't want to be together but he was insistent. Truth was when Elena was with Matt she couldn't bring herself to feeling anything for him, much less sexual feelings. She didn't want Matt to be her first or her second or her last. She cared for him as much as she cared about a pet gerbil and that made her feel horrible. If you found your gerbil far more interesting than your boyfriend than that was clearly not a good sign. Elena could see Caroline jogging towards her with her arms piled with books.

"Hi Elena," Caroline breathed and peered at her over her pile of books.

"Auditioning for Belle in Beauty and the beast?" Elena offered.

"Ha, very funny and thanks." She shoved a couple of books into her hands, and let out a sigh of relief. After her breathing returned to normal she peered at Elena inquisitively.

"What?"

She gave her a one armed hug suddenly. "We haven't seen you all of summer break."

"Oh, well I went on vacation with Jenna and Jeremy to New York…sorry."

"Does everyone over there wear Yankees hats? That's what my mom told me."

"No…"

"Why didn't you tell us? You didn't call, email, Facebook, or tweet us at all! Bonnie and I were worried. I was kind of expecting you to look like a completely different person. I'm glad you are still a brunette."

"Sorry, it was a last minute sort of thing. Jenna thought it would be best to turn off all electronic devices so no computer and no phone. She said something about technology being the devil's weapon."

"Jenna still scared you're going to be sending topless photos to Matt?" Caroline joked.

"That's not even funny," Elena said, crossly. "I would never do that. Eww…Matt is just…I love him and all but definitely not like a boyfriend or anything like that."

"Poor guy…he thinks he has a shot at getting you back. You need to let him down."

"I don't want to talk about Matt right now. How's Bonnie?"

"The teen prodigy was on her best behavior this summer. She should be here any minute. She's supposed to meet me at my locker." She motioned Elena to follow her. As soon as she sprang open the locker door she stuffed her books in and let out a sigh of relief.

She turned to look at Elena again and whisked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Have you seen—"

"No." Elena cut her off. "—And I hope I don't."

"Okey dokey." She nodded and searched the area for Bonnie. As if on cue Bonnie approached them with a warm smile and hugged them both.

"Hey stranger," Bonnie greeted Elena. "How was your summer?"

"Big buildings, a lot of diary entries, and no internet," she replied. "It was such a drag."

"No internet how come? And what about your phone?"

"I was at my grandma's and she's not really fond of the internet. Plus, Jenna insisted we use no electronic devices, but anyways how was your summer?"

"Caroline and I volunteered at this kid's camp all summer…and we met some really cute guys—volunteers—not kids—we are not pedophiles. So one of them was hardcore crushing on Caroline," Bonnie giggled.

"He was a loser. I wasn't interested."

"How come?" Elena asked Caroline.

"He just isn't what I'm looking for. I want a guy that can be mature and spontaneous. Josh was just a silly boy with a crush. Plus, I heard he has a small penis and that's a big no-no."

"Picky," Bonnie muttered, under her breath.

"Oh, I'm picky? What about all those guys you reject? That's like an apple calling blood too red. You don't want anyone but Stefan."

"Oh Bonnie, you still haven't told him?" Elena's eyes widened. Stefan was Bonnie's guy best friend and he also happened to be secretly in love with Bonnie. Caroline and Elena didn't understand how they both couldn't tell how into each other they were. Every time Elena tried to tell that to Bonnie she thought she was just trying to make her feel better.

"No and I won't tell him," she snapped. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself. He doesn't see me that way."

"And Ricky Martin isn't gay. Whatever you say." Caroline rolled her eyes. "But I heard he has a big dick."

"Okay…" Bonnie glared at Caroline briefly. "We should get to class."

"I have English right now with Mr. Murphy," Elena told them. "Kill me."

"So do I," replied Bonnie, inspecting her schedule for the third time.

"Aww, no fair I have class with Mrs. Helga aka _Miss I don't believe in razors_. FML. See you guys later."

"Alright. We'll see you later." They said bye to Caroline and headed to their first class of torture. Elena was glad she was getting back into the rhythm of things; she wanted to get into partying and having fun time with her girls.

"Hey Bonnie." Stefan patted her shoulder lightly. He nodded at Elena in acknowledgment but he was mostly interested in Bonnie's attention.

"Stefan! Hi!" Bonnie tried swallowing her overwhelming enthusiasm before she embarrassed herself any further. "We have this class together?"

"Yup." He grinned. "I specifically asked to have this class with you otherwise I would refuse to show up. I don't think the counselor was very happy." He took his seat in front of Elena. Elena was glad that Bonnie had someone as nice as Stefan in her life. At least one of us is doing it right Elena thought. But attached to Stefan's name was someone who wasn't as nice. Elena looked around and felt an almost overwhelming feeling of liberation at the realization that he wasn't in her class. She had spoken to soon because at that moment the devil himself had walked into the classroom: Damon Salvatore. She gritted her teeth as he flashed a kilowatt smile at her. Damon was the perfect guy in every school girl's opinion. He had the bluest eyes in Mystic Falls, was insanely gorgeous, smart, sexy, funny, and alluring. Everyone except Elena seemed to ignore his vast amount of flaws. He was a heartbreaker, a player, evil, shallow, and a vampire. He had screwed not only the girls at school but the school staff as well.

"We have Mr. Murphy?" Damon groaned when he realized who the teacher was. "If I fall asleep please don't wake me up."

"I'll try not to." Bonnie laughed, staring up at him with amused eyes.

"Prepare yourself for the Chronicles of Boredom," Damon chuckled.

"Quiet!" Mr. Murphy croaked at them. "Oh God no. Not you again. Is this going to be another episode of Sesame Street from Hell this year?"

"You know I've been worrying a lot lately because I haven't been getting much shut eye but you should be glad that I'll be able to catch up on my sleep because of your class."

"Not funny Mr. Salvatore. I'm not going to be as nice this year."

"Excuse me? You are either incredibly delirious or extremely funny. When were you ever nice?"

"Just because I hate little arrogant vampires doesn't mean I'm not nice."

"Perhaps you were nice…in your previous life as a cockroach."

"One more little outburst Mr. Salvatore and I'm sending you to the Principal's office." Mr. Murphy retrieved the textbook off of his desk and flipped through the pages leisurely.

"Go ahead. I've been screwing her too," Damon muttered.

Mr. Homes paused from looking at the textbook to glower at him fiercely. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"If I have to tell you something…I'll let you know, don't worry."

Mr. Homes remained silent. He huffed and continued scanning the text he was preparing to read to the class.

"You are so intimidating," Sarah Bradman whispered to him. "And cocky."

"If you want I'll show you how cocky I am after class." Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes. Damon was always making innuendos about his penis. He had the reputation of having the biggest one in school, but Elena severely doubted that.

* * *

Elena wanted to turn on her heel when she saw that Matt was sitting at their lunch table with Caroline and Bonnie. _Oh Great_ Elena thought. _How many times am I going to have to die in my mind_? She hesitantly moved to the table to join them.

"Elena hey!" Matt greeted her with sincere happiness. Elena felt like gagging.

"Hey Matt, "Elena replied. "How was your summer?"

"It was kind of boring, to be honest. I was just working at the Grill nonstop. I heard you went to New York."

"Yeah…"

"Did you meet someone there?" Matt swallowed awkwardly.

"As a matter of fact—" Elena started to say when she saw Damon walking toward their table. _Crap!_ He moved effortlessly with his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He winked at a couple of girls before arriving at their table and circling around so he could stand behind her.

"Well hello there," Damon addressed them all. Elena could feel his body directly behind her seat. He smelled of delicious rain forest and leather. She pushed herself half of an inch to inhale more of his intoxicating presence but she refused to look up at him in fear of him turning it into something else.

"Hi Damon." Caroline giggled. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and straightened up her posture. "What brings you here?"

"Hello beautiful. I just wanted to tell you to come see me later…when you're alone."

"Will do." Caroline stared up at him as if he was a God and she had the privilege of having him in her scenery.

"Bonnie you are looking rather beautiful today. My brother can't stop gushing about you but that's Stefan for you…always gushing. Just last night he was going on and on about the new _How I met Your Mother _episode."

Bonnie blushed severely and continued eating her sandwich in silence.

"Mutt right?" Damon raised a brow at Matt.

"It's Matt," he said, clenching his jaw.

"Close enough," Damon responded. "Have fun in your sausage-fest practice." Damon chuckled one last time and made his way away from the table.

"It's football practice." Matt shook his head in disbelief. "That guy is such a dick."

"You barely realized that?" Elena asked sarcastically. "He's in love with himself."

"Can you blame him?" Caroline glanced at each of them. "He has those gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair…and oh my God did you hear about the size of his—"

"That's enough Caroline," Elena told her, feeling like she was about to throw up in her mouth. Sex talk always made her uncomfortable.

"All I'm saying is—"Caroline leaned in so only we could hear. "—horse size."

"I'd like to keep my lunch in my stomach thank you very much," Elena retorted.

"Oh he likes it in the mouth too," Caroline tittered. "I wish I could give him a try."

"Yeah, that's my cue to leave. See you later." Elena scooped up her stuff with a single motion and made her way out of the cafeteria into the school hall. To her dismay there was Damon leaning casually besides her locker door, glaring at her with baby blue eyes. Elena couldn't help but feel a little woozy. His black apparel and jet black hair made his eyes shine like piercing ice. She was starting to understand a little why girls found it so hard in resisting him.

"I knew you'd be coming," Damon said knowingly.

"Can I help you?" Elena gestured reproachfully at him, anger shooting up to her head now.

"Now now no need to be snarky. I'm not causing you any harm."

"What do you want?" Elena spun the lock trying to open it quickly but for some reason Damon made her nervous.

"I just wanted to ask you why you hate me so much? You're the only girl in the entire school that gives me the cold shoulder. I think I'm very charming. Don't you?"

"No, I think you're a jerk who treats girls like they are nothing."

"I don't treat girls like they are nothing. I treat them like precious garages that must be filled…And well with the best car in town…" He flashed his signature bad boy grin and she cursed herself for fluttering vaguely.

"You're sick. You see, there you go acting like they are there just for your sexual amusement," Elena spat. "Honestly, I hope someone gives you a taste of your own medicine someday."

"But girls _are_ here for my sexual amusement. They are here for whatever I want or whenever I need them. That's just how it goes, darling. I'm sorry not all of us spend our time looking for Clues with Blue or helping that terribly color blind girl Dora find something that is in front of her face."

"Why color blind?" Elena asked as if it mattered.

"Have you seen what that poor creature is wearing? She must be color blind if she is honestly going outdoors in that clothing."

"Whatever." Elena shook her head trying to get back to the topic. "The point is that…you are an ass."

"Why do you like hurting my feelings?" Damon asked with faux sadness, clenching at his chest. "Listen; if you are so bitter with your life…I'll give you a good screw. You know what they say…_Once you go Damon you come running back_."

"I'll give you a screw." Elena nodded. "Screw you."

* * *

"Jenna? Jeremy?" Elena closed the door behind her. She had just come home from shopping at the mall and was kind of hoping they would have showed up. Nothing but silence filled the air. Typical. No one was ever home. They had probably started doing their routine day to day plans. She threw her bag on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to prepare herself a meal. Sure enough there was a note on the table from Jenna.

Hey hon.

Spending time with Tom

Eat some cereal or something

Love,

Jenna

Elena tossed the note in the garbage and continued on her merry way to make a fabulous peanut butter and jelly sandwich. This wasn't a strange feeling for her because no one was ever really home. After swabbing the bread with peanut butter and jelly she sat down and instantly regretted it when the doorbell rang. When she swung the door open she was confronted by an almost disturbing cheerful Bonnie and Caroline

"Hey…Bonnie...Caroline..." Elena gazed at them questionably.

"Hi Elena! We would have text you but since we were driving like a couple of blocks away we thought it was better if we came to talk to you in person."

"Okay, sure. Come in." She gestured for them to sit on the sofa. "What's going on?"

"Well Damon invited us to a party tonight," Bonnie began with a breath full of air. "…at the Salvatore house…you know that huge boarding house everyone is in love with. I know you hate him and all but we really want you to come with us…we don't want to go without you. Please? I really want to see Stefan."

"Oh…well I—"

"Unless you want to stay and watch Handy Manny….cause everyone is going to be there. There are no other parties tonight."

"Please Elena?" Caroline joined.

"I think they should change the phrase to _peer pressure killed the cat_."

"Come on Elena." Bonnie threw her arms up in the air. "I don't feel like spending our time watching reruns of Sabrina the Teenage witch. You want to be robots or something? Just operate when operated?"

"No, Bonnie it's not like that…You more than anyone know how much I love parties…I'm just worried we'll get into something stupid at that party. You know how Damon's parties are infamous…"

"Don't worry Elena! No one will be sticking their dick in your ass," Caroline rejoined. "Mine on the other hand…"

"Shut up," she breathed. "Alright we'll go but don't get mad at me if you end up doing something stupid."

"Of course not Elena!" Bonnie hugged her tightly. "You are the _bestest _best friend!"

"Are you sure Stefan is going to be there?"

"Why wouldn't he be at his own house?" She beamed like a love bug. "I can't wait to see him. He's so dreamy."

"I can think of a few…billion reasons starting with his own brother. Anyways, I can't believe you still react the same way every time you see him….since the day you met him."

"He's just so amazing," she sighed. "He's so easy to talk to…I feel like I really know his soul."

"I'm sure he says the same things about you," Elena told her. "You guys just connect so well."

"I wish he saw me the same way but he just doesn't, Elena. He's talked to me about all his girlfriends and not once has he ever tried suggesting he'd go for someone like me."

"Why wouldn't he go for you? You're smart, pretty, and such a loyal friend. The only way he wouldn't is if he is gay."

"He's so not gay! He sees me as a close friend and that's good enough for me."

"Alright, I give up…but one day when he confesses to you his hidden desire don't say we didn't tell you."

"That's never going to happen."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie had arrived at the Salvatore house and were now entering the Jurassic party. Beer cans were lying around on the floor, on the tables, on the chairs, and on the stairs. Sleazy girls were bumping and grinding against each other and other boys. A Pitbull song was blasting through surround sound speakers. Elena could see Damon in the middle of five girls pouring alcohol down his throat as he spun around shirtless.

"Is there a certain time you want to leave?" Elena raised a brow at them as a football went flying over their heads.

"No…no…whatever time you want," Bonnie replied but Elena could tell that they both wanted to stay a long time. The party had just started, after all.

"Hey kittens!" Ronnie Jerkins slapped their butts. "Back to school parties are just the best aren't they?"

"They sure are, especially when it's at the Salvatore house." Caroline agreed, greeting him with a hug then turning away. Bonnie just remained silent. Bonnie and Ronnie hated each other because Bonnie had rejected Ronnie at a party. That resulted in Ronnie spreading a rumor that she had gone down on him.

"Oh, so you brought your pretty little buddies with you," Ronnie said suggestively. "Are you two going to bump and grind with any of the lucky guys present?"

"You wish sleaze ball," Elena scoffed. "I'm not hooking up with anyone tonight."

"What?" Ronnie scratched the back of his neck, confused.

"Ronnie why don't you like…get lost now?" Bonnie scowled.

"Don't you have a dick to suck?" He pronounced, rolling his eyes, before ambling away.

"Don't listen to that ass."

"I don't," Bonnie said simply. "I'm going to look for Stefan. Be right back."

"I guess it's just you and me Caroline," Elena said, as she watched Bonnie squeeze in between some jocks. "Caroline?" Elena turned her head frantically searching for her but found nothing but an empty void where she had been standing. "Great…Where the hell did she go?"

Elena skimmed the area around her but saw nothing but drunken teenagers dancing and some practically having sex there in the open. She noticed that Damon wasn't dancing anymore so Elena took the opportunity to search for Caroline around the dance floor.

* * *

Caroline fumbled to open Damon's zipper as quickly as possible but she was so nervous she was having difficulty. She wanted nothing more than to feel his thick cock entering her tight little hole.

"Damn, you're wet," Damon groaned, as he threw her panties aside. He placed his hand on hers stopping her from pulling down the zipper. "How many guys have you slept with?"

"No more than five." Caroline replied with a swallow. "Why?"

"And how big was the biggest one?"

"Probably about seven inches…"

"Wow," Damon chortled. "Poor you…your about to be split in two."

"Is it really as big as everyone says it is?" Caroline gulped and instantly felt embarrassed.

"How about I show you," Damon answered, with a smirk. He zipped down his zipper and pushed down his pants to reveal his thick member. Caroline gasped at the size. It was at least thirteen inches and really thick and veiny. She had never in her seventeen years of being alive seen something as big and scary.

"That is not going to fit…" Caroline shook her head. "It's way too big."

"Don't worry it'll fit. You're as wet as the amazon river," Damon laughed. "Now come here." He grabbed her suddenly and pushed her up against the wall. He slid his fingers inside her briefly to make sure she was prepared enough and licked her juices off his fingers. "You taste delicious…Now where were we?" He placed one hand on the wall and used the other to place the head of his anaconda at her entrance. He looked in her eyes for a few seconds before finally pushing into her. Caroline gasped at the intrusion then started breathing hard as he filled up her walls. He felt so huge; she was worried that he really would split her. Her body tightened at the sensations he was causing inside of her. She knew that she would never ever have a fill like the one she was getting. The pain was only brief. She shut her eyes as he began to pound into her, sliding all the way out and then back again. With a forceful hand he pushed her blonde locks out of the way and trailed kissed on her neck. He continued pushing in and out of her then buried his fangs into her neck. Caroline yelped as he continued to push deep into her and draw blood out from her smoothly. His rhythm became forceful as he hit the end of her hard and continued stroking inside.

"Oh god Damon," Caroline breathed. "Your dick feels so good."

Damon stopped moving inside her when Elena barged into the room.

"What the…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the great reviews and a big thank you for even reading my story! I've been having a lot of fun with it and hope you stick around to see how it unfolds. I hope you love Chapter 2 as much as I do and please review! Your feedback means a lot, thanks!

P.S Will try to finish Chapter 3 as soon as possible.

Chapter 2

"What were you thinking?" Elena's voice echoed through the awkward silence.

"She was probably thinking she had an itch that only Damon could scratch," Damon responded, with a smug look that made Elena want to slap it out of him.

"I don't think I was talking to you," Elena muttered. She kept her eyes on their faces; she didn't want to see any body parts. "Caroline get your clothes."

"But I didn't even get to orgasm!" Caroline pinched her voice in disapproval.

"This is why I didn't want to come to this stupid party."

"Did you just call my party stupid?" Damon tilted his head to the side.

"Caroline. Clothes. Now."

She picked up her clothes off the floor and rushed out of the room into the bathroom across the hall.

"Seriously? You had to go after one of my best friends?" Elena said with disgust.

"It's not like I forced her. She came to me darling."

"Do _not_ call me darling. Ever." Elena stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and ran to Bonnie who was chatting away with Stefan. She felt horrible for interrupting them.

"Elena what's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Caroline…she…" Elena trailed off. "…you know what? Forget it. I'll be over there. You have fun with Stefan."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie grabbed her elbow to stop her from leaving.

"Positive," Elena ingested. "I'll come in a while so we can leave."

"Okay then." Bonnie nodded and turned back to a confused looking Stefan. Elena gritted her teeth when she saw a now fully dressed Caroline coming down the steps.

"Elena let me explain," Caroline pleaded.

"Explain what?" Elena said, through her teeth. "That you just became another notch on Damon's belt?"

"It wasn't like that," Caroline replied, her voice shaking with registered embarrassment. "It just hit me right now…I have no idea what I was thinking. He's just so charming with those lovely blue eyes and he makes you want to tear off your clothes just being around him."

"Really? I didn't realize I was naked when I was talking to him," Elena voiced sarcastically.

Caroline jabbed a finger towards her. "Stop being judgmental…you're supposed to be the understanding best friend."

"Yes," Elena said. "but I'm also the logical friend. What you did was stupid as hell. I know you aren't a virgin or anything but you couldn't have been talking to the guy for more than a couple of minutes and already you let him in your pants."

"Elena," Caroline spoke, examining the floor with carefulness. "Don't make this harder than it already is. I got the memo and I already feel like shit."

Elena glared at her and shook her head in displeasure. "Fine, but please do us all a favor and stay off of him."

"Are you going to tell Bonnie?"

She shrugged. "I'm not the one who should be telling her."

Caroline was about to reply when the sound of Damon approaching them interrupted.

"I hope what occurred tonight won't make you leave," he told them. He sounded so sincere Elena couldn't believe what a good actor he was.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Elena spat, recovering her composure. Damon, humming a tune under his breath, retrieved the jacket that hung on his shoulder and stuffed his arms into it.

"Why would I kid about that?" He asked in a cool voice, while buckling his belt. "Maybe I want you around?"

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself darling. I'm doing this so you won't be mad at my Care-bear." He tilted his head towards Caroline. Caroline cowered behind Elena. "It's not her fault she found me irresistible. I could only blame it on whoever decided to bless me with these angelic good looks." His glacial blue eyes were making Elena feel a little out of it. Just staring at him made it hard to stand straight….Having him so close only added to her insanity. Still, she felt no desire in ripping off her clothes for him.

"We are leaving in a little bit. You can go now, thanks."

"As you wish." Damon raised his hand in defeat. "But if you ever change your mind and want a good roll in the sack…let me know."

"In your dreams," she muttered.

"I wish you wouldn't have dragged me to this party," Elena sighed running her hand through her long brown hair. "As much as I love parties…I can't stand him."

"I know I'm sorry…no more Damon parties, promise."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

The next day at school Elena had found that word about Damon and Caroline hooking up had spread like wildfire. She could here hushed frantic voices as she passed people in the hall. She didn't know why it was such a surprise…Damon had a reputation of sneaking into every girl's pants no matter the age or how innocent. Elena had no response to the girls who would approach her asking for confirmation of the said "hook up."

"Everyone knows," Caroline said gloomily to Elena who was now retrieving her books out of the locker. "They all have the 'I know what you did slutty girl' look."

"Well what did you expect?" Elena scoffed. "For them to invite you to the 'Nuns are Us' club? You knew that having any sexual involvement with Damon would have its consequences. Gossip being the number one."

"You really know how to comfort your friends Elena," Caroline observed.

Elena shut her eyes and inhaled before replying, "I'm sorry Caroline…I guess I'm just mad about what happened last night."

"It's okay. I completely understand why you are mad," Caroline nodded. "I'm a slut. I love dicks and cum all over my face. It's a horrible lifestyle, I know."

"Eww too much information," Elena laughed. She looked at Caroline who was staring blankly at someone. To her terror of course it was Damon.

"Hello ladies," he greeted with his kilowatt smile. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"If you have something to say get to it _now," _Elena told him.

"Care bear?" Damon crooned sweetly. "Do you mind if I have a quick word with Elena? It won't be long I promise."

Caroline looked at Elena for reassurance and with a nod from her she ambled away.

"What do you want?" She sucked in her breath.

"I know we haven't gotten along lately at all—"

"We've never gotten along," Elena cut him off.

"Right," Damon continued. "But you see…I would love if we could maybe try getting over this silly little grudge you have and—"

"I don't have a grudge you—"

"Could you possibly let me get a word out without interrupting?"

"Go on," she muttered squeezing her hand into a small fist.

"And like I said…I don't want there to be this tension always between us…I was wondering if you would go out with me sometime?" He flashed her a Joker-like grin.

"You are asking _me_ out on a date? Are you serious?"

"Don't faint on me now darling," he chuckled. "I know it's amazing and all."

"Oh no I didn't mean 'are you serious' as in this is the greatest moment of my life. I meant 'are you serious' as in what the hell are you thinking asking me out of all people out? I mean I _hate_ you and when I say hate I mean you are like mustard and ice-cream mixed together. It's disgusting."

"Excuse me?" Damon raised an angry brow.

"Listen…Why don't you pick up your dignity off the floor and leave this conversation because I have a feeling you don't handle rejection well considering you've never experienced it before."

"Oh Elena…little Elena," Damon said amused, no hint of embarrassment tinted his words. "If you really think you scare me off with your imprudent little words you really don't know what vampire you are dealing with." He pushed Elena against her locker door, his breath striking her with such force as he whispered, "I can have anyone I want darling. I'll have you before you know it." He gazed down at a helpless Elena, smirked, and then sauntered away.

* * *

Bonnie held her books tightly with her arms as she walked out of the school doors. She needed to get to dance rehearsals and she was already running late. She glanced at the empty surroundings around her and almost died of a scare when Damon appeared out of nowhere besides her.

"Hello little bird," Damon said innocently.

"Hi…" Bonnie glanced at him with confusion etched upon her face.

"You look remarkably beautiful today, "Damon complimented her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Okay what is it that you want? You obviously need something."

"I'm shocked that you would think that little of me." Damon placed a hand on his chest as if he were hurt by her words.

"I have to get to dance class."

"I need you to convince your B.F.F to go on a date with me," he revealed finally.

"What? She would never—"

"Pretty pretty please with a virgin's cherry on top?"

"Damon, she hates you. You are giving me nothing to work with."

"If Elena would listen to anyone it would be you Bonnie. If you do me this teensy little favor I'll help you out with Stefan. I can be very convincing when I want to be hence why you are still in this conversation."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I like you Bonnie. You are like a sister to me…a hot sister."

"If I do this…you swear you will help me with Stefan?"

"Scout's honor," Damon replied.

"Were you even a boy scout?"

"No but I ate one once."

"How sweet," She responded, looking at him weirdly.

"I'll talk to her when I see her. No promises that she'll actually agree."

"That's all I want. Just a nice girl talk over nails and Dragon Tales or whatever it is that you talk about."

"Dragon tales? Seriously? I have to go now. Bye Damon."

"Bye little Bon-Bon," Damon said with a sly smile. "And remember I will talk to your Prince Caspian tonight."

* * *

"Where is Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie after she shut the door behind her.

Bonnie plopped herself on the couch before answering, "She's running late. She'll be here in a little bit. She sent me a very vague text so I don't know why."

"When aren't her texts vague?" Elena laughed. "So how was dance class?"

"Eh same as usual," Bonnie replied, stretching then letting out a yawn. "Clarissa was being a bitch of course. I swear she just loves wasting her breath criticizing me."

"Why do you put up with her?" Elena asked bewildered. "She's evil…like Gollum evil."

"True," Bonnie agreed. "But I love dance class so I guess it's just a price I have to pay. Besides imagine how great of a dancer I'll be once it's all said and done."

"Way to look at the glass half full." Elena sat beside her, crossing her legs. "So you'll never guess who tried asking me out on a date today."

Bonnie looked at her in the best astonishment she could sum up. "Damon?"

"How did you know?" Elena felt a wave of suspicion.

"Lucky guess." Bonnie shrugged, sinking down into the sofa.

"Bonnie," Elena muttered. "Tell me now."

"Well I mean everyone sees the way he looks at you," Bonnie said with a defeated sigh. "It's so obvious that he wants you. You wouldn't ever consider giving him a chance?"

"Bonnie—," Elena began.

"I know you hate him," Bonnie cut her off. "But why exactly do you hate him? Besides the fact that he is a player and besides what happened last year—"

"You of all people are asking me this?" Elena half closed her eyes before glaring at her. "Damon. He's a prick. He uses girls for his amusement and that does not sit well with me. He's immature and I just can't stand the way he thinks the world is in love with him. I'm not into guys like that."

"So you don't think he is hot?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure he is attractive but that's not what matters," she admitted. She opened her mouth but shut it quickly before she revealed to Bonnie that she thought he was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

"Maybe underneath that bad boy persona lives a sensitive guy," Bonnie suggested, looking at her wide eyed.

"How cliché. Anyways, why all of a sudden did you become his lawyer?" Elena's eyes darkened.

"Because I think there might be more than meets the eye with him. Who knows you could end up falling madly in love with him."

"Bonnie, I'm a virgin. I do not want to lose my virginity to someone who has done more than half the world. When I have sex…I picture a fireplace in the background and my stuffed teddy bear blindfolded."

"Maybe his experience would make it better for you."

"Eww please be quiet now." Elena indicated with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry," Bonnie spoke softly. "But promise me you will think about it."

"If that helps you sleep at night, sure." They both turned their attention to a heavy breathing Caroline who had just barged into the living room.

"So—Sorry I didn't knock," She breathed. "Water?"

Elena sprang up from the chair, went to retrieve a water bottle from the kitchen and came back to give it to Caroline who was already sitting next to Bonnie on the couch.

"Caroline, isn't it a little too early for your corner job?" Bonnie teased.

"Ha very funny," Caroline said between gulps of water. "My car broke down. I had to run over here!"

After Caroline's breathing returned to normal she exchanged curious glances with both girls. "So…why the weird faces? Don't tell me one of you is pregnant?"

"Oh please," Bonnie scoffed. "We don't even have sex. Out of the three of us you would be the only one with a chance at getting pregnant."

"Yeah why is that? I'm curious to know your insane reasons behind the Mickey Mouse purity rings."

"Not all of us give in with a few words and a smile," Elena responded.

"Ouch, "Caroline's voice squeaked. "Thanks but I already know you registered me for Slut Academy."

"I don't want to have sex with anyone other than Stefan," Bonnie stated. "I do not want anyone else's _pinky_ inside of me."

"Oh well Damon definitely does not have a pinky! I would know—"Caroline stopped short at the look etched upon Bonnie's face.

"What…did you say?" Bonnie asked in bewilderment. "You…had sex with Damon?"

"I—yeah. At his party last night," Caroline admitted shamefully. "Elena caught us."

Bonnie looked over at Elena whose eyes were glued onto the tiled floor. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Caroline was going to," Elena said, her eyes rising to meet Bonnie's. "I didn't think it was my business to inform."

"We are best friends!" Bonnie shook her head in disappointment. "Caroline…why?"

"I don't know why." She looked startled. "I guess…well I mean…who could resist him?"

"Damon was just using you as his toy. Everyone knows he's been interested in Elena since last year when—"

"Stop, please," Elena spoke quietly. She didn't want to remember the events that had happened last year. They tore at her heart like painful glass wedged into her.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized quickly. "The point is Damon is off limits. No more…understand?"

"Yes," Caroline sighed. "I understand.

* * *

"Damon," Principal Mary Truscott said in surprise as he closed and locked the office door behind him. "You frightened me…Why are you here so late?"

"You know why," Damon said seductively. "I wanted to see my little Mary."

"Damon, I can't….I have to get home to Greg."

"I'm sure your husband can live a few more minutes without you." Damon trailed a finger on her desk and looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"I can't…I already told you. He is waiting up for me…we are supposed to go out to dinner."

"He can have you after I'm done with you." Damon appeared behind her in a blink of an eye. He used his hands to explore her breasts as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I really shouldn't…" Mary began but her words turned into a moan as she felt his hardness pressing against her back. Mary had only ever had sex with her husband and had thought that his six inches felt big inside of her. She was proven severely wrong when she had somehow taken Damon's anaconda sized gift all the way in. He stretched her in ways she had never thought possible. As Damon continued kissing her neck he tugged her skirt down enough where he could slide into her.

"Damon stop I've never—"

"Never what?" He smirked.

"Never taken it in the back," she admitted her face a deep red.

"Well at least I can take that virginity," he chuckled. Without waiting for approval in one motion he slid into her and covered her mouth as she screamed out in pain. She bit his hand hard as he stroked within her, reaching the end. After she grew used to the intrusion he uncovered her mouth and placed his hands on her hips. He held her tightly as he continued ramming into her little hole.

"I have to ask you for a tiny little favor," Damon breathed into her ear suddenly.

"W-What is it?" She managed to say through moans. "Anything."

"Could you give Elena Gilbert detention tomorrow?"

"E-Elena Gilbert? But she doesn't d-do anything w-wrong."

"Just do it," he growled as he thrust into her hard and fast almost breaking her. "Make something up. I'm sure you can think of a few ideas. Attendance…harassment…too much Bob the Builder?"

"O-Okay." She backed into him trying to swallow him whole. "Done."

"Good." A smile crept onto his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and thanks for the great reviews as always! I was very happy to find out that a lot of people have alerts for this story...although not even half of you review :( I would really love it if you could leave me some form of feedback. Please tell me if its good or bad, doesn't matter. If not...that is okay too as long as you keep reading! Also, if you have any suggestions at all of what you would like to happen feel free to tell me and I will CONSIDER them all! I'll find a way to incorporate it to what I have planned already.

I also noticed that DomOx has an alert for my story and that just really made my day! She's an incredible writer and one of the reasons why I was inspired to start writing fanfiction. I hope one day I can be as great of a writer as she is. :) Until then I will continue writing and hopefully getting better as I go.

Hope you like the chapter! See you lovely people for Chapter 4 later.

Chapter 3

The door of Elena's room slowly opened, with creaking delight, revealing Jeremy standing by the doorway with his face scrunched up in disapproval. He eyed her room curiously.

"Can I help you?" Elena glanced at him wearily as she tossed her backpack on her bed. She bent over to tie her converse and to pat her jeans.

"It smells like you've been reading smut in here," Jeremy pointed out. "Masturbating to Spike and Buffy again sis?"

"I _don't_ do that," she replied, her voice bordering irritation. "I'm not you."

"Whatever," he shrugged indifferently. "Jenna says to get your lunch."

Elena looked into the mirror, reapplied her lip-gloss, ran her fingers through her hair to verify that no knots had snuck their way in then used all the energy she could sum up to retrieve her book bag and exit her room. She was very tired. Last night her, Bonnie, and Caroline had gone to Chris Daniel's party and hadn't returned until two in the morning…and on a school night that wasn't too good. Her legs felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds each as she dragged herself down each torturous step. _Why can't lightning strike me now? _Elena thought bitterly.

"You okay there?" Jenna's eyes looked up from the magazine she had been reading while eating her coffee cake.

"She's sore Jenna," Jeremy replied with a spoonful of cereal invading his mouth. "All those pushups that random guy from the party did on her."

"Shut up," Elena snapped, and then fixated her attention on Jenna whose mouth hung ajar in horror. "He's lying, Jenna. I'm not doing that stuff."

"Yet," Jeremy hummed. "But I strongly suggest you have the number for Planned Parenthood on speed dial."

Elena bit her lip out of anger and breathed through her nose. Jeremy was always trying to get her in trouble and it was beginning to take a toll on her nerves. He was tired of being the only one being nagged on for having failing grades and having costly cell phone bills.

"That's enough Jeremy," Jenna said, her voice sounding unnaturally stern in the now silent kitchen. Elena and Jeremy were never used to hearing Jenna take the "motherly" voice so they were slightly taken aback. Elena couldn't really read her expression but she knew something was bothering Jenna. Maybe Jenna was beginning to get sick of the thought of Elena being sexually active even though she wasn't. "Elena get your lunch and head to school."

"Okay," Elena replied, before having the chance of asking Jenna what was wrong. Elena shot Jeremy a furious look before picking up her blue jacket from the chair and shoving her hands through the sleeves. "See you later."

"Okay honey." Jenna nodded but didn't peek up from her magazine this time. Even though her words sounded harmless Elena couldn't help but feel an icy tone. She made a mental note to talk to Jenna later about the situation.

* * *

Elena was hoping she wouldn't have the unfortunate chance of seeing Damon this morning. She was already feeling like crap and she didn't need more crap showering all over her day. She gasped slightly as she turned to look to her side. She hadn't noticed that Caroline had fallen into step besides her with a sly smile.

"What ya thinking about girly? I'm guessing you aren't thinking about the Little House on the Prairie."

"You guessed right," Elena answered. "Jeremy was being a 'thingy for the woman part again'."

"It's okay to say '_douche' _Elena no one will be throwing you to Inappropriate-Words Jail." Caroline widened her eyes.

"Ew I just…Can you picture me saying that word?"

"I see your point."

"Yeah, and Jenna was acting super weird this morning—"

"Maybe its menopause?" Caroline cut in.

"Caroline," she said, disbelief coloring her face. "She's nowhere near getting there. Anyways, Jenna and Jeremy made my morning annoying besides the fact that I still feel like crap from last night's party."

"Hey you didn't even get to try Chris's mom's stripper pole huh?"

"Like I even wanted to," Elena replied with a frown. "And besides nobody even had the chance to with you hogging it the whole night."

"I bet you loved my reenactment of Miley Cyrus's infamous pole dance at the Teen Choice Awards."

"Oh yeah." Elena nodded, sarcasm dripping from each word. "It was the highlight of my night."

"Sweet pole dancing last night!" Andrew Caruso high fived Caroline.

"Why thanks Drew," Caroline giggled. "I'm glad somebody appreciated my art."

"Art?" Elena scoffed.

"Haters gonna hate," Caroline whispered to Andrew loud enough for Elena to hear. Andrew winked and made his way away from the girls. "Hey at least I didn't hook up with anyone last night."

"True, and when it comes to you that is a monumental accomplishment. We are talking bigger than the Twilight series here."

"You are too funny," Caroline retorted. "Someone's just bitter that they are collecting cobwebs in their vagina."

"Ew Caroline!"

"Honestly we are talking about a spider's version of Albert Hitchcock's Birds movie."

"Please be quiet because I'm getting this close in becoming bulimic or modernizing the Exorcist movie with all the throwing up you love causing."

"I'm glad I'm so special to you." Caroline fluffed up her hair as they approached the restrooms.

"I have to go to the restroom real quick...to put some drops in my eyes. I'm feeling like a zombie."

"Elena wait—"Caroline called after Elena but it was too late. Elena had already had her hand on the men's restroom door when Damon came out.

"This is the men's restroom," Damon informed her. Elena looked up and sure enough there was the little man sign on the door. She flushed a deep red as Damon grimaced down at her. "Having gender confusion darling? Because if you are I can gladly check out the anatomy inside of your jeans."

"Leave me alone," Elena muttered as she pushed the door to the women's restroom open.

"Well that was embarrassing," Caroline pointed out, tossing her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. "You should have seen the color your face turned—"

I grimaced. "Please be quiet Caroline."

"Sorry…it's just you almost walked into the men's restroom. That's gotta have some traumatic effect."

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Elena reached into her bag and pulled out her eye-drops. She unscrewed the cap and looked straight up to the ceiling readying herself. She squeezed a drop out and almost lost the tiny bottle when the restroom door sprang open and in came Principal Truscott storming in.

"What is that?" Principal Truscott's voice echoed through the dead silent atmosphere.

"Principal Truscott…" Elena stiffened. Caroline cowered in the corner of the restroom speechless.

"Hand it over now," She demanded, her nose flaring. Elena almost thought she could see a spark of fire.

"What—"

"The little bottle in your hand."

"My eye-drops? Why?" Elena exclaimed, angry confusion sweeping through her like a wave.

"We do not accept unknown substances in this school. Knowing you kids these days you could be hiding drugs in that liquid."

"There aren't drugs in here! I—what—"Elena was so shocked she couldn't get out any coherent sentences. She didn't understand why Principal Truscott was acting the way she was or why she was in the girl's restroom in the first place.

"How am I supposed to know that," she responded, snatching the bottle out of her hand. "We'll have someone study this and until then you have detention."

"Detention?" Elena asked her voice reaching new levels of astonishment. "You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. I'm the Principal and if you continue with that little tone of yours I'll make sure you are in detention for the rest of the school year."

"I can't believe this!" Elena protested.

"Detention after school Miss Gilbert. Do _not _be late." Her words rang loud and clear. "Now get to class."

"That is complete bullshit," Caroline finally spoke. "She can't just give you detention for something she has no proof of. It's not fair."

"Now you speak up, thanks."

"Principal Truscott is scary. Like if I had to go into a room with either Michael Myers or her I would _gladly_ pick Michael Myers."

"What was she even doing in here?" Elena tried digesting the event that had just occurred. "Never in my three years of being in this damn high school has she ever talked to me. Why now?"

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged solemnly, and then raised her finger as an idea came to her. "Maybe she's possessed. What if she's those types of women that go to clubs and fuck so much that a demon consumes them? You know like they act all innocent when some poor guy hits on her….but once they are behind closed doors a sex demon is unleashed but this time the demon did not leave."

"Where the hell do you come up with these ridiculous ideas Caroline?" Elena asked baffled.

Caroline shrugged. "Animal Planet?"

"Let's get to class before Principal Trus-cunt comes back."

"O.M.G did you just call her Principal Trus-cunt? I am so proud of you! My little Saint Elena is finally growing up! I could cry right now!"

"Shut up." Elena rolled her eyes, and grabbed her by her wrist. "Seriously, let's get to class."

Caroline and Elena hugged each other in the hall as Elena approached Mr. Murphy's class.

"See you at lunch, bye." Elena waved at her before making her way into Mr. Murphy's class. Bonnie was already in her desk scribbling something on a piece of paper. Stefan was nowhere in sight. She looked up as she saw Elena's shadow on her desk.

"Hey girly," Bonnie greeted enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"Well how can I summarize my incredible morning?" Elena slid into the desk next to Bonnie's. "Thanks to Jeremy, Jenna thinks I'm sexually active and she's acting beyond weird—like The Fourth Kind weird. And Jeremy was acting like a total idiot this morning accusing me of…disgusting things. Then I accidently head towards the men's restroom and of course Lucifer's Son had to come out at that moment and tell me I'm gender confused." Elena paused to take a breath. "Then I go to the _actual_ women's restroom and I'm about to put in my eye-drops when Principal Truscott comes barging in like she's Shrek. And she has the audacity of accusing me of drug use! So now I have detention."

"What the hell?" Bonnie's eyes enlarged with incredible surprise. "How in the world can she give you detention? I knew that bitch isn't getting any from her husband."

Before Elena could agree Mr. Murphy sauntered into the class holding a notebook in one hand and an apple in the other. His glasses slid down to the end of his nose as he scrutinized his notes and bit into his apple.

"Good morning class." He set his notebook on his clustered desk and proceeded to eat his apple. All heads turned when Damon walked into the classroom unperturbed by anything or anyone.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Salvatore," Mr. Murphy muttered.

"Couldn't miss the most amazing class in the world." Damon grinned as he took his seat. "You see there was this guy who got run over outside. He was riding his bike and some blind man behind the wheel kind of hit the poor kid. The kid was lying on the street begging for help as I passed by him and I had to say 'sorry I can't help you. I don't want to miss Mr. Murphy's Epic class' and I walked away and well here I am."

"Oh Mr. Salvatore you never fail to make up the most absurd lies."

"I'm not lying," Damon replied with a smile. "Would you prefer for me to tell you that I was screwing your wife?"

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Betty right?" Damon asked innocently.

"Detention Mr. Salvatore! If you speak another word I'll make sure you are removed from my class and placed in alternative."

"Fair enough." Damon beamed. He turned to look at a startled Elena and whispered. "See you in detention darling."

_What the hell? How did he know?_

* * *

"I'm telling you Damon must have told Principal Truscott to give me detention," Elena repeated to Bonnie and Caroline. "How else would he have known?"

"Maybe he overheard?" Bonnie guessed, pursing her lips together.

"We were in the girl's restroom Bonnie."

"Are you going to eat that?" Caroline asked, pointing at Elena's carrots.

"Yes I am," Elena replied.

"Okay thanks!" Caroline retrieved the carrots off her tray and stuffed them into her mouth before Elena could strangle her.

"I said I was going to eat those!" Elena cried out.

"Oh!" Caroline giggled. "I thought it was opposite day and yes meant no."

Elena gave her a wry look. "You are so lucky your one of my best friends and that you're a slut and I feel bad for you."

"I think the word you are looking for is nymphomaniac."

"Anyways," Elena exhaled shifting her attention back to her B.F.F Bonnie. "As I was saying. I really believe Damon is behind this detention-hell. You don't find it a little bizarre that I wasn't on Principal Truscott's radar for three years and all of a sudden today I become a blimp!"

"But how would he get her to give you detention?"

"I find hilarity in the fact that you are asking me this. We are talking about Damon Salvatore right?"

"No way!" Bonnie almost chocked. "He's having sex with her too?"

"How is it that you are barely figuring this out?"

"I don't pay attention to her life."

"Everyone figured it out when they both came out of her office and she had massive sex hair. Like Pamela Anderson's but on steroids."

"Wow," Bonnie whistled. "How many girls has that guy been with?"

"Well he's pretty much had sex with everyone in school except you and me. Does that answer your question?"

"Damn, he must have more energy than the Energizer bunny."

"And he pounds more than the Energizer bunny too," Caroline joined, taking a sip from her soda. "He's deflowered all of the virgin girls left in Mystic Falls…all except you two."

"Your point being?"

"Nothing," She said quickly. "Just reminding you."

"Like I care about that demon," Elena retorted, scooping up her books from the table. "Hey where was Stefan today by the way?"

"I have no idea," Bonnie said truthfully. "Something probably came up."

"Oh I see…well I'll see you girls later."

"Wait, where are you going?" Bonnie asked looking from Elena to Caroline.

"I need to get some fresh air and just process this super fantastic amazing day."

"Okay then. Bye hon-bun, hope you feel better."

* * *

Elena sat patiently as Mrs. Iverson walked into the almost vacant classroom. There were only three students in detention including Elena. Mrs. Iverson had huge glasses that looked more like a magnifying glass mostly because she was going blind in one eye. Wisps of grey and white were beginning to consume her hair and wrinkles tainted the corners of her eyes and mouth. She walked in a leisurely pace unbothered by anything specifically time. Elena felt like personally picking her up and dropping her on her desk but she remained in her cool composure.

"Hello," her voice croaked. "Let me just pull out the list so I can confirm you're all here."

Elena sighed as Mrs. Iverson fixed her glasses, pulled out a stack of papers from her desk drawer, and inspected each carefully one by one. _I don't know why I care so much about time_ Elena thought _it's not like I'm leaving anytime soon._

William Prado shrugged at the old lady and pulled out his PSP, Emily Torrez texted away on her phone (ironically enough she was in detention for texting all the time) and David Hutchinson tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. Mrs. Iverson took a good fifteen minutes before waving the paper in the air as if in victory. "Found it! Okay…let's see here."

"Good afternoon beautiful." Damon addressed Mrs. Iverson as he effortlessly ambled into the room like he was the life of the party. "Sorry I'm a little late. I was donating some money to a church. You know me always being the Good Samaritan."

"Of course honey," Mrs. Iverson broke into a big smile. "Don't you worry dear; I know how involved with the community you are. Go ahead and find a seat."

_If involved with the community you mean how he's seduced most of the female population, including your granddaughter, then yes he's very involved._ Elena rolled her eyes.

After Mrs. Iverson checked that they were all present she stuffed the paper in her bag. "As long as you don't leave your seats you are free to do what you want."

With that Elena jerked her Buffy book out of her Messenger bag and flipped to the page she had left off on. _Nothing better than a little Buffy reading_ Elena smiled at herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Damon's voice came melodiously.

She shut her eyes in irritation and turned to frown at him. "That is none of your business."

"No need to be rude darling. How was your day? Go into any men's restrooms?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Elena felt like shouting at him and then chocking him.

"Why do you think I got myself into detention? To see Helen Keller?" He motioned towards Mrs. Iverson and Elena had to swallow a laugh that was yearning to escape. _That was kind of funny_.

"Are you talking about me Mr. Salvatore?" Mrs. Iverson peered at him suddenly.

"Yes, I said that you are hotter than Sarah Michelle Gellar."

"Oh you are so sweet to me dear!" She blushed before returning back to scribbling some notes.

"Like hell she is," Damon muttered under his breath. "Sarah is one hot tater tot."

"Are you a Buffy fan?" Elena asked softly. _What the hell are you doing talking to him? _Elena screamed in her mind. _Aww but Buffy is my weakness._

"Of course," Damon replied "Wait, you watch Buffy too?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"You act so holier than thou so how else am I supposed to react?"

"I do _not_ and what person can resist Buffy?"

"Nobody can actually. She looks so hot in those tight little outfits…and when she wears miniskirts…I just want to fuck her senseless."

"How romantic," Elena said sarcastically. "Do you have a favorite episode?"

"Hmm," Damon paused to think. "I like the episode 'Who are you' when Buffy and Faith switch bodies. Bad Buffy was so sexy. Why haven't I found my way in Sarah's tight little hole?" Damon pondered.

"She's married!" Elena shook her head.

"I've done married women before." Damon smirked. "What's your favorite episode?"

"I'd have to say…'Hush' was pretty brilliant. You know a show is amazing when it doesn't even need words. Do you like that episode?"

"Are we actually having what counts as a civil conversation?"

"Yes, and now it's over." Elena turned her focus back to her Buffy book ashamed that she actually talked to the beast as if he were human.

"Come on now," Damon said. "If you don't talk to me I'm just going to stare at you while you read."

"Why do you want to talk to me so badly? Wait. I know because I'm the only girl left in Mystic Falls High that you haven't had sex with."

"That's actually not true darling." Damon raised a brow. "I just like you and not just because of what happened last year either…although that was a big factor."

"Damon if you want to talk to me…can you answer this question?"

"Shoot." Damon grinned.

"How did you know I was in detention?"

"I told Principal Truscott to give you detention," he replied honestly. "I needed an excuse to get you in the same room as me."

"I knew it!" Elena closed her hand into a small fist. "You are such an ass! Talk to the air."

"Elena come on now—"Damon began.

"Seriously Damon leave me the hell alone. What part of I hate you don't you understand? Girls love you because of your looks not because of who you are. If your personality matched your outside you'd be the ugliest thing in the world."

Damon glared at her for a few long seconds then turned away from her. The seconds he had stared at her she noticed something in his eyes…pain? Elena didn't know why…but she felt guilty for what she had told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovely readers! I'm so sorry I took soooo long to update, it was finals at school and I was studying like a maniac but I am done now so here's an update. I promise I will try my best to get chapters posted asap. There is quite a few things going on in this chapter: Delena moments(snark-galore of course), awesomeness, and a sex scene! Can you say woot woot? I wanted to thank you again for your kind words, I swear they make my day. I LOVE you guys!  
There will be some flashbacks coming up SOON Special for DreamToAspire :D You asked and I promise I will. There should be several...all leading up to that thing that happend last year. And shoutout to Eighp you always leave me such awesome and detailed reviews! You rock!

Enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW(tell me what you loved and didn't love) and hug someone xoxo

Chapter 4

Detention was becoming such a drag for Elena. She had already spent a week of her valuable time in detention and Principal Truscott was insistent that she continue attending until she learned a valuable lesson. What the valuable lesson was, Elena had no idea. The only thing she was thankful for was that Damon had not talked to her for days and had not shown up to detention. He was probably still upset at Elena for telling him the truth about his ugly personality. Elena dithered for a moment before shrugging and making her way into the dreadful classroom. Mrs. Iverson was already situated in her desk and cheerily greeted a zombie looking Elena. Daniel Morgan was sitting in a desk, with his headphones in his ears, taking a nap. The rest, about seven students, were busy chatting away.

"No need to look so glum sweetie," Mrs. Iverson told her. Her tone implied that Mrs. Iverson was indeed having a very special day. She was never that cheery. Elena was hoping—scratch that PRAYING that Mrs. Iverson was not smiling like that because of something sexually. The thought of Mrs. Iverson having sex made Elena nearly gag. She shook her head and sighed it was none of her business.

"Of course there is," Elena responded, the weariness in her eyes sneaking into her eyes. "No offense to you Mrs. Iverson but I'm tired of being in detention for no reason."

"No reason? I never asked why you are even in here for; you are such a good girl."

"Principal Truscott gave me detention because I was using my eye drops in the school bathroom. She accused me of drugs."

"What?" Mrs. Iverson exclaimed, shock registering into her. "That is ridiculous sweetie. I have no idea what goes on in that young lady's head. I'm sorry."

Elena nodded in appreciation then descended to the desk in that back. She was about to put her head down on the desk when Damon walked into the classroom dressed in black pants and a v neck black shirt that hugged his lean but muscled body perfectly.

"Damon, honey. What are you doing in here?" Mrs. Iverson asked, looking at him with pleasant curiosity. She scanned the detention sheet then focused her attention back to him. "You aren't on the list dear."

"Yes I am," Damon said sounding self assured. "Check _again_." He looked directly into her eyes and she gazed back as if in a trance.

"Okay." She nodded and checked again. "Oh look here you are. Take a seat dear."

"Thank you." He flaunted a dazzling smile that could have blinded the whole population of the world. He really was beautiful on the outside despite being hideous in the inside. He skimmed into the seat next to Elena's.

"Hi."

"I really enjoyed the days you were too angry to talk to me and stalk me. "

"I wasn't angry at you," Damon replied simply. "And please stop deluding yourself. I make detention more bearable for you. I know, even if you won't admit it, you missed me."

"Of course I did," she agreed with an artificial smile. "And I also climbed the Eiffel Tower with my bare hands."

"Not so hard to do," He chuckled. "The point is I wasn't mad. You hurt me Elena. I had to go home watch _A Walk to Remember_ and buy a year's supply worth of tissues."

"You think you are so charming don't you?" Elena scoffed. "I can't believe all the crap you say actually helps you get girls."

"I don't need words to get them but that's just a bonus. My good looks are enough to even make a nun consider her career path."

"Of course." Elena rolled her eyes.

"So did you decide if you want to go on a date with me yet?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, I did decide. And the answer is still a huge no."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Lesbians can't resist me either. So what is your problem? Are you in a loving and serious relationship with your dildo?"

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Elena crossed her arms, pissed off at the close mindedness that was Damon Salvatore.

"Well I don't understand you."

"Look first of all what I do—"

"So you do flick the bean?"

"_Or __**don't**__ do_ is none of your damn business. I already told you a million and one times that your personality is revolting. That and the fact that I'm still disgusted with what happened last year—."

"You really need to stop watching Veggie Tales."

"Damon do everyone a favor and shut up for once."

"Fine whatever you say darling."

"Don't call me darling!" Elena had to restrain herself from leaping out of her seat and yanking at his hair. He drove her so crazy! She just wanted him to go away and never come back. Okay maybe not that far but still.

Damon thinned his lips, shrugged, and effortlessly pulled out a book as if he were starring in a commercial. From the corner of her eye Elena noticed it was a Buffy book and almost lost it when she realized what book it was.

"Is that the new _Buffy Oblivion Peak_ book?"

"Sure is," Damon rejoined, but kept his eyes glued on the book as he flipped to the page he had left off on.

"I—how did you get it? They aren't even selling those in Mystic Falls and since there were a limited amount of copies they sold out the first day."

"I have my ways." He didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

Elena wanted to ask him so badly if he would lend it to her after he was done but she would not resort asking the devil for a favor. Besides she was still pissed at him so she didn't even know why she was talking to him. _But it's Buffy!_ Elena cursed her thoughts. _Keep it together. He is doing it on purpose_. Elena was very proud that she had resisted him the whole hour and practically ran out of the classroom when detention was over. Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for her outside.

"Why do you have that face?" Caroline asked.

"What face?"

"Like you just sniffed a squirrel's butt."

"Detention was annoying."

Bonnie shot a wary glance at Damon who had walked past them as if they weren't even there. "I see Damon was in there as well."

"Unfortunately…He was extra irksome today."

"So he is talking to you again?"

"You mean bothering me, yes."

"Well we have some good news!" Caroline clapped excitedly. "Ian Samuels is having a party tonight? Want to go?"

"No, not really."

"Please Elena," Bonnie cut in, begging. "The three of us are a team party."

"Well," Elena sighed looking from a desperate Bonnie to an even more desperate Caroline. "Fine."

"Oh so with her you give in like that huh?" Caroline frowned. "I know you guys are BFFs but you could make me feel a little special."

"Caroline what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't play stupid. You two are like SpongeBob and Patrick while I'm that random fish that screams 'my leg' every now and then."

"No we are more like Buffy, Xander, and Willow. Our friendship is unbreakable," Elena informed her truthfully.

"Yup, "Bonnie agreed. "So stop being so silly."

"Yay!" Caroline clapped again but with more enthusiasm. "Okay so Bonnie and I will swing by your house tonight." The three of them got into Bonnie's car.

* * *

"How was school?" Jenna asked Elena who switched off the T.V once she noticed she had arrived. Elena was meaning to talk to her and she thought now would be the ideal time to since Jeremy was out with his friends. There was no way he could ruin it now.

"It was alright, I guess," Elena admitted. "Could have been better. Why so late?" She glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost eight. Had she really spent all that time doing her homework and watching Ghost Adventures?

"Paul had to leave because his wife was in labor. I had to finish up his work for him."

"Hmm I see." Elena hated how awkward the mood had gotten.

"What's up? You look pooped." Jenna asked, spinning the cap off of her soda bottle and taking a mouthful.

"I wanted to talk to you about…well I know things have been kind of weird between us especially since Jeremy keeps filling your head with ludicrous ideas and I just wanted to talk about it."

Jenna sighed, placing her hands on her hips unintentionally, through her nose before nodding. "Yeah I think we should talk about it. I know it's awkward but it's necessary—I think. I don't want you making a stupid mistake…I want you to be assured in everything."

"See that's the thing Jenna you don't have to be worried about any of that right now."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "You are almost a grown woman but to me you will always be my kid niece and Jeremy my kid nephew," she continued before Elena could get in a word. "I know I should trust you and know you are old enough to make these kinds of decisions and take care of yourself."

"Like I said…you don't have to be worried about that _at all_."

"I know," Jenna agreed taking a seat next to Elena on the sofa. "You are a smart cookie."

"No I don't think you understand me," Elena swallowed; she could feel her face turning redder with every word. "I'm not doing that _stuff_ with anyone…in fact I've never done it."

"Oh." It was Jenna's turn to turn a deep shade of red as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "I thought…"

"You assumed," Elena corrected ineptly. "But I'm not ready for it."

"Well I know when you are; you will be smart about it and have good judgment on the person."

"Most definitely."

Jenna reached over to hug Elena tightly, her face buried in the soft horde of hair piling on her shoulder. Elena hugged her back tightly in understanding. They needed no other words to understand the emotion between them. Unfortunately, their hug was interrupted by a doorbell.

"I'll get that." Elena stood up and jogged to the door. Bonnie and Caroline stood at her porch like giddy little school girls. "Hi."

"Hi can you go out?" Caroline sputtered uncontrollably.

"Caroline," Bonnie muttered then shook her head. "What she means it that we are going over to that Ian Samuels party we told you about. Remember?"

Elena looked behind her shoulder to Jenna who shrugged.

"If you want to go, go. This is part of growing up and making decisions for yourself. I know you will be careful."

"Alright." Elena looked from Caroline and Bonnie to Jenna. "Let me just go to the bathroom real quick to straighten up."

* * *

"Please tell me Damon won't be there," Elena pleaded as they stepped out of Bonnie's car.

"I have no idea," Caroline replied truthfully. "But Bon-Bon was insistent in us coming here because Stefan is supposed to be."

"Where has he been? He wasn't in class today."

"Eating little critters most likely," Caroline responded before Bonnie. "That guy turns my Disney movies into horror films."

"Shut up Caroline." Bonnie squinted at her. "It's not my fault he turned you down the first day he and Damon came to school."

"Well I at least I scored one Salvatore brother," Caroline said smugly. "Anyways I like Stefan. He makes you smile."

"How about we go inside already instead of turning this into a mush-fest," Elena suggested.

"Aww she doesn't like being left out."

"Sure, whatever. Are we going in now or what?"

"Fo sho my hoe!" Caroline giggled. "Oh yeah _like a boss_."

Elena rolled her eyes before leading the way into Ian Samuel's house. His house was two-story, white, and looked like any stereotypical house you would see in a teen movie with parties. _Why do I try being part of the status quo? _Elena pondered. Despite being popular in school Elena preferred staying home and reading a good book but her social life called. She felt sick at the thought that she was always weak enough to be dragged to these types of things. _Oh Well. What else is there to do in Mystic Falls with your friends?_ She walked into the usual scenery of teen drinking and hooking up in the corners or on the couches and dancing wildly with each other.

"Aww there's no stripper pole in this one," Caroline mumbled sadly. "I rock those poles so much."

"There's Stefan," Bonnie said enthusiastically. "I'll be back."

"Maybe he'll pop her cherry tonight!"

"Caroline!"

"What? I know you are secretly thinking it but don't have the woman balls to say it."

"Yeah sure whatever you say."

"Hey Elena," Ian Samuels approached them. "Hi Caroline."

"Ian hi…"

"I'm glad you girls made it. I saw Bonnie back there with Stefan being a little flirt." He used his thumb to point behind himself. "Need anything to drink?"

"Nope, I'm just going to wander around." Caroline said and made her way away from them. _I'm so going to kill her_ Elena thought fiercely. She didn't want to be left alone.

"Looks like your friend left."

"Yeah," Elena responded awkwardly. "Looks like."

"You look very beautiful tonight," Ian said, with his most charming boy-Scout smile. He was pretty charming in fact. He had wicked blue eyes, almost as beautiful as Damon's, that were directly underneath a flock of blonde bangs, beautiful lips: a thin upper lip above his full lower one, and had the smile of an angel which was almost impossible to resist to some girls. Elena, though, had never really paid any attention to the baby faced boy before. It wasn't because she didn't think he was attractive—because God knew he was—but more because she usually liked…jerks…

"Thank you," Elena finally replied after swallowing the lump in her throat. Having Ian up close was _very _different from having him far away. Up close you could really appreciate the blue in his eyes and the beauty of his smile. She couldn't believe he had never really been on her radar before.

"I don't know how to be a subtle flirt so…in case you didn't realize…I like you."

"I like you too," Elena replied honestly.

"No as in _like you, like you_."

"Oh…" Elena looked around nervously, her eyes scanning the room for Bonnie and Caroline. Unfortunately for Elena, they were nowhere in sight. "I…"

"Well look who is having a completely separate party in this little area," Damon's melodious voice distracted the discomfited situation. "Ian Samuels and the lovely Elena Gilbert."

"Damon glad you could make the party…even if you weren't invited," Ian replied, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Not invited?" Damon grinned. "There's no such thing."

"Can we help you?" Ian raised a blonde brow. With his sky blue shirt and a cluster of blonde straight hair Ian looked like a complete surfer boy, an intelligent one at that.

"Just wanted to see what Ken and the Omniscient one were up to," Damon accounted harmlessly, matching Ian's innocent smile head on.

_The Omniscient one? Seriously?_ Elena gritted her teeth. _The nerve of this guy._

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't think it is any of your business. Although, if you are so desperate to know I was about to ask her out."

"I'd reconsider your words before I rip your tongue out."

Damon's eyes briefly flashed into an almost red fire making Elena blink several times to make sure she had not imagined the menacing visual. All she saw now were icy blue eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Damon responded coolly. "Now if _you_ don't mind, I need to talk to Elena."

"I was talking to her first."

"I don't think I was taking a survey. Get lost," Damon countered.

"Seriously man, back off. She doesn't even like you."

Damon clutched him by the shirt as if he weighed as much as a rag doll. Elena could feel a lot of eyes glued to them now. The party people had stopped what they were doing to watch the show that was going on. "I said _Get Lost_."

"Damon stop!" Elena tugged at his arm with a plea. Damon's eyes did not leave Ian's face but after a few long seconds he dropped him.

"I need to talk to you," Damon said to her.

"I'll be right back," Elena assured Ian. She felt bad that she might have been the reason Damon had tossed him around as if he were nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena demanded.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you talking to that Bay Watch Reject?"

"How is it in any way your business?"

"That is not the point. Stay away from him Elena."

"You are _no one _to tell me what to do. Go to hell Damon."

"I have a couch reserved for us there."

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes. Why are you even talking to me? I thought we were mad at each other."

"I could never be mad at you." Damon's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Listen to me Damon. You need to stop following me around and telling me who I can and cannot talk to. You are no one in my life; you aren't even my friend for crying out loud."

"Stop acting like you feel nothing for me Elena. You know you like me and I know there is something that draws you to me."

"I think you are confusing _like_ for _disgust_ yet again."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Go away Damon. And do me a favor and never talk to me again. I'm tired of you. Your disturbing obsession is really starting to irritate me."

"Disturbing obsession? Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me and if there is anything disturbing about it I swear I will leave you alone forever."

"Okay you are officially crazy Damon. Get some help and please _**never **_talk to me again. I hate you."

Damon looked after her, fury invading his eyes like a disease.

* * *

Damon needed to find a way to cool off or he knew there would be a blood bath tonight. He searched the party for a willing participant, who was he kidding _everyone_ was a willing participant. _Everyone except her_ Damon thought bitterly. There was nothing more that he wanted than Elena. Ever since he had seen her two years ago he felt a sort of infatuation for her. He couldn't really explain it but it was never as strong as it was now. He just wanted to feel himself enter her little virgin pussy and fuck it until she fainted…but above that he wanted her consent. Sure he could rape her. He could fill her every hole as if she were his Tickle me Elmo but he didn't want that at all. He wanted **her** to **want** **him**. He wanted her to love him—hell or at least like him…at least be his friend. Never in his existence had he ever felt for anyone enough to care besides his brother of course. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only girl that had ever rejected him and that is what drove him to insanity. Of course, that had to be it. Damon smiled. He only wanted the poor imbecile so he could get into her pants and claim the biggest conquest of all…a conquest that would make him a legend. He just wanted to…touch her soft skin…hear her soft heartbeat…embrace her in his arms. _What the fuck is wrong with you? Get it together _Damon cursed himself.

"Hi Damon," Ashley Graham greeted him with a seductive smile. She was the cheerleading captain at Mystic Falls High. Damon wondered why he had never fucked her before. "Why are you all alone?"

"Now I'm not." He gave her his signature charming smile. "Want to keep me company upstairs?"

Damon wasn't even going to bother keeping up the charade. He knew she was easy enough to skip the flirting and the foreplay. Why bother wasting his precious words?

"Sure!" Her eyes lit up like stars in a completely dark sky. "Let's go."

"Great." Damon chuckled to himself. These sleazy girls were making it way too easy. He always appreciated a good challenge. As soon as they were behind closed doors Ashley was already naked and tugging at the button on his pants. He kissed her roughly; he was in no mood to be gentle. He wasn't looking for love making. No, he was looking for a fantastic crazy fuck. He didn't care if he split the poor girl open. Once she had his pants and everything off she stopped and stared at the brilliance that was Damon Salvatore.

"Damn!" She whistled in excitement. "You are gifted."

"Enough talking," He replied, covering her mouth with his. He pushed her onto the bed hard and kissed her violently as his hand found its way to her walls. He inserted two fingers and pushed it in hard and fast. She turned away from the kiss to let out a gasp and closed her eyes in pleasure. After she was moist enough he grabbed his cock, aligned it to her entering, and shoved it in without hesitation. She cried out in pain but he ignored her. Her walls were accepting him anyway.

"Go slow," she begged, wincing. He grabbed her hair in reply and yanked at it.

"How about you shut the fuck up and let me enjoy you, you whiny little bitch."

"Damon what's wrong? Am I not tight enough?" She gripped him tightly with her inner muscles and felt him go deeper and deeper still. He was stretching her so much she was sure she'd be as loose as Paris Hilton after this fuck.

"I said shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this fuck." He didn't know why he was being such an ass, he was usually a lot nicer during sex. Ian and Elena had really gotten under his skin. He couldn't let them ruin his roll in the sack though.

Damon enjoyed the feeling of her breasts against his chest. It was making him harder as he pounded into the poor vixen.

* * *

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Elena ran to her crying friend who was outside by the car.

"Stefan—"Bonnie said through soft sobs.

"What about Stefan?" Elena asked her. "Do I have to kill him?"

"He's…He's dating Jenna." Bonnie's tears traveled down her face.

"Jenna? As in my Jenna?"

"Y-yes."

"What? I—are you sure?"

"Positive," Bonnie replied wiping her tears away. "I finally had the courage to tell him that I loved him and wanted to be with him…and he told me he couldn't….because he was seeing someone…and that's when he said it was your aunt!"

"I don't even know what to say Bonnie…I'm so sorry." She pulled Bonnie to her and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" Caroline ran over to them as soon as she had spotted them from the door. "Bonnie?"

"Stefan is dating Jenna," Elena replied for Bonnie, her face hardening as her eyes met Caroline's.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know." Bonnie's voice tightened. "Can we just go home already?"

"Of course." Elena felt hollow inside. She hated seeing her best friend like this because she was so used to seeing Bonnie happy. "Give me the keys. I will drive."

Bonnie reached into her pocket, fished out the keys to her car, and handed them to Elena gratefully. "I'm sorry for being a party poop guys."

"Don't say that Bonnie," Caroline told her solemnly. "We love you."

Elena turned to look at the house and felt faintly bad that she had forgotten to look for Ian. After talking to Damon, Elena had taken a walk around the neighborhood to cool off. She made a mental note to tell him what happened tomorrow at school. As she was about to turn back she spotted Damon at the door gazing at her. Their eyes connected briefly but no matter how brief it was she couldn't deny that there was something that had flashed through them. She inhaled gloomily before turning around, getting into the car, and driving away.

* * *

Elena slipped out of her clothes and into her pajamas as soon as she had entered her room. She went into the bathroom to take off her makeup and wash up all the evidence of the day. _What a Day_ Elena thought. She didn't know why but the last face Damon had given her didn't want to leave her mind. _Stop thinking about h__im!_ Elena thought. _He's a mega asshole. _Still despite all the assuring she couldn't push him out of her mind. What was it about Damon Salvatore? Whether you loved him or completely hated him you couldn't help but think about him. His eyes always found a way to burn through her soul and her mind. Yes, she did not like him but it didn't mean she wasn't intrigued by him. A part of her wanted to know why he was the way he was. She wanted to see if there was a story behind the hideousness that made him that way. She scooped up her fine hair into a ponytail and headed to her bed. Something at her window caught her eye. She ambled towards it and heaved the window open. It was a book, but not just any book. Her eyes were glued to the cover that read _Buffy Oblivion Peak_.

* * *

A/N: P.S What did you think of Ian Samuels? Hot? Turned off by him? Team Damon forever?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello amazing readers, I sound like a broken record player but THANK YOU so much for your awesome words and reviews. The fact that you like my humor and references makes me feel special. This chapter was fun writing especially the sex scene. I hope you are not like :O "Wtf" at that scene because when I first read it I was like "wtf are you writing you weird-0?" But after reading it a second time I was like "Hmm that'd be hot." Shoutout to my super awesome close friend uneatenbonbon13 for bugging me to update asap :p She asked me to be a character in the story so she = Louise Garland . If you'd like to be a character in the story too PM the name(and last name)you would like for your character I will put you in the story and who knows maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones who hook up with Damon. ;)

Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

P.S Flashback coming up on the next chapter! Wooo *yes DreamToAspire I'm looking at you* ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

Damon caught Bonnie's small wrist before she had the chance to land a slap on him. "What's wrong little bird?"

"You told me you were going to talk to Stefan! I had to barely find out last night that he is dating Jenna!" Bonnie clenched her teeth. Damon could almost swear that steam was coming out from her head. When he released her, Bonnie flung her hand at him again but Damon was too quick for her. It was like a bunny vs. a bear.

"Bonnie you need to calm down," Damon uttered to her. "I didn't know that the frog prince was dating Jenna until that day I told you I would talk to him."

"It's been a week! Why didn't you tell me before I made a complete fool out of myself?"

"I'm sensing that this is the guy you were planning to have your first time with," Damon laughed. "It was going to be romantic. He would subtly touch your breast and you would quiver at this touch like a rabbit ejaculating in the forest. Slowly and carefully Saint Stefan would break through your barrier because he doesn't want to hurt you. He pops your little cherry and you orgasm in two seconds at the thought that he just claimed you. Think about that when you please yourself tonight."

Bonnie stared at him, speechless, placing her hand on the wall to stop her from losing her balance. "What the hell is wrong with you? Were you raped by a Carebear when you were little? Is that why you are such a _**charming**_ asshole?"

"What are you talking about Bon-Bon? I was just telling you about the romance novel story I'm currently writing starring you and—if you want I'll change Stefan's name to Fabio? Anyways, in regard to your little nuisance named Jenna don't worry about it. I have a plan."

"What is your plan?"

"A plan that is going to get me in trouble but since I'm the stereotypical bad boy with redeeming qualities I know everyone will forgive me. How could anyone resist this face?" He pouted and Bonnie gulped at how adorable and innocent he looked. As much as she loved Stefan she had to admit _**no one**__**was **_more beautiful than Damon Salvatore. Although, her Stefan was a very close second.

"You are so evil."

"I call that my Poker face."

"You play poker?"

"When I'm in Vegas, religiously. Unless I have strippers riding _my_ pole."

"Just tell me does your plan involve me? Please don't tell me you are going to hurt anyone."

"Oh Bonnie always so caring." Damon shook his head in disapproval. "I'd love to have you in my Serial killer club. You get a gold star for every kill and a gift certificate to Jelly Bean world."

"Damon."

"You don't like jelly beans?"

"Damon!"

"Like I said before don't worry about it. Now if you excuse me I probably have a teacher to thrust into. I'll fix everything, scout's honor."

"I have severe doubts about your scout's honor!" Bonnie called after him but he was no longer in sight.

* * *

Elena didn't know exactly how she felt about Damon lending her the book. Just last night she had told him that she never wanted to talk to him again. Now…well this situation was more difficult than that time she had tried reading Moby Dick backwards. Yes, she liked doing weird things like that every now and then. Her brown eyes examined the area around her, no Damon in sight _yet. _Would he approach her on his own or would she have to go up to him and thank him. She didn't really want to talk to him but she was raised to say thank you when needed. She couldn't _not_ say thank you. Elena didn't know why but something made her want to turn her head towards the school entrance. Right through the glass she could see Damon outside of the door sitting down, on the school steps, with some girl. Elena took a deep breath and made her way to him. The girl she noticed was none other than Amy Horde or her nickname she was more known for Amy Whore. Amy was blonde, pretty, and loved spreading her legs for anyone with a phallic shape between their legs. Damon looked up at Elena peculiarly.

"Can I help you?"

"I…I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Have a couple minutes even," Damon said smugly, turning to Amy. "Be a doll and give us a few minutes." Amy nodded, stood up, gave Elena the stink eye, and walked over to a bench to chat with some friends. "So are you just going to stand there personifying the statue of Julius Caesar or are you going to talk?"

"Yes," Elena said with an overcoming sigh, dipping down onto the steps of the high school next to Damon.

"Are you sure you won't catch an STD just by sitting this close to me?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"I wanted to thank you," Elena ignored him, and stared out in front of her gloomily.

"Be a little more vague darling? Thank me for existing? Thank me for being so gorgeous or for my icy blue eyes? There's so much I should be thanked for."

Elena rolled her eyes and exhaled. She was regretting this already. Why did Damon always have to ruin the beautiful scenery that_ he _was just by talking. "Thank you for lending me the book."

"Oh that." Damon acted as if he had just realized what she was talking about, but from the look in his eyes she knew he was pleased. He fished out his phone and placed his finger on the screen. "I was starting to think that maybe you were the girl I hooked up with when I was drunk."

"I don't want to know about your hook ups," she began, growing irritated. "I come to thank you and you always have to make your little jokes or change the topic so we can talk longer. You think I even want to thank you? This doesn't change anything between us. You are still a prick and I will never like you even if you give me the whole world. I will always hate you."

"Are you done with your Linda Blair impression?" Damon asked, laughing at something he had just read on his phone. Elena wished she had a flask of Holy water so she could fling it all over his face. She would never actually do that but it didn't hurt to have pleasure from the thought. She was beginning to get infuriated. It took every ounce of willpower to come talk to Damon and he was acting like an oblivious asshole by only half listening.

"And you wonder why I hate you? You beg me to be friends yet you only pay attention when you want to which is when _you_ are talking." She scrambled to her feet ready to leave.

"Oh Elena, " Damon uttered, standing up as well. "It was not my intention to make you feel as if I weren't listening to you." He looked at her with the most innocuous and adorable eyes she had ever seen. "How could I not pay attention to you when you look so remarkably beautiful."

"If you are trying to gain brownie points nice try but it's not working."

"I can bake my own brownies thank you very much." He smirked like a mischievous little boy.

"You bake brownies?"

"Blood brownies. They were all the rage in _Vampire Academy._"

"Eww blood brownies?"

"Yeah. My old girlfriend _Rose_ used to make them for me all the time, but now I have to make them myself obviously. I'd love to make you some sometime."

"Yeah I think I'll pass. I should get to class now. I guess I'll see you in first period right now and in detention unfortunately."

"Right. We both have to pay attention in class and not make goo-goo eyes at each other. You need to build up those brain cells darling. My future girlfriend needs to be smart as hell." He grinned knowingly.

"I'll be your girlfriend when I start shipping Buffy and Giles which by the way is never going to happen. Bye."

"Elena," Damon called after her harmoniously.

"What?" Elena peered at him over her shoulder.

"I didn't lend you the book, I'm giving it to you." He shot her one last smile before making his way back to Amy Horde. Elena couldn't help but smile to herself.

* * *

"Bonnie…hey." Elena told her somber looking friend as soon as she took her usual seat next to her. "How are you feeling? Sorry, dumb question. You must feel terrible."

"I just…can't believe we'll never get to be together," Bonnie replied softly.

"You don't know that." Elena shook her head. "I really doubt Stefan and Jenna will last. She's probably just feeling lonely. I mean the last time she was in a relationship was like two years ago."

"Have you seen how gorgeous Stefan is?" Bonnie asked. "She'll never let him go!"

"That doesn't mean he won't let her go," Elena countered. "Look I love Jenna, she's my aunt and all, but I don't think Stefan is in love with her. He's in love with you Bonnie. Anyone with two eyes can see that. He's just in denial."

"Yeah right," Bonnie replied, wiping a tear that had crept into her eyes. "He doesn't love me like that and even if he did how could I get with him knowing he's been with your aunt?"

"You've been in love with him since he came to this school. You loved him first and she's just going to have to realize that…I'll talk to her tonight."

"No Elena," Bonnie refused. "Don't tell her anything…at least not yet. _If_ they break up then you can tell her…"

"But Bonnie—"

"No buts Elena. Please…for me?"

Elena hesitated and let out a long sigh before agreeing. "Okay fine but as soon as they break up I'm telling her."

"Fine." There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Mr. Murphy made his way into the room. The students quieted down and almost as if on cue Damon strolled in after him. He took his seat, but not before flashing a tempting grin at Elena.

"Mr. Salvatore it always brings me such joy knowing you haven't fallen on a stake yet," Mr. Murphy said sarcastically.

"I feel the love sir."

"Where is your brother by the way? I haven't seen him in days."

"Probably making love to a Care bear. How should I know?"

"He's your brother," Mr. Murphy said clearing his throat. "Now he is a Salvatore I love having in class."

"Yeah that's because you secretly jerk off to pictures of him in your room."

"I'd say detention but you probably already have it."

"Exactly."

"Well then just get the hell out of this classroom. Tell the Principal I no longer wish for you to be in this class. I'm sure she will switch you."

"Whatever you say." Damon retrieved his pen off his desk and winked at Elena before exiting the classroom. She didn't know why she felt a little sad that he would no longer be in her class…maybe because he actually made this period interesting by pestering Mr. Murphy.

* * *

Stefan and Jenna had met when they had run into each other at a local grocery store about two weeks ago. They both happened to be at the fruit isle at the same time and started chatting away instantly. Jenna loved how Stefan gave her unconditional attention to her every word and it didn't hurt that he was insanely handsome. The Salvatores had a reputation for their gorgeousness. They hit it off instantly. They would talk on the phone every night and Jenna appreciated the school girl feeling it brought to her. He would always open doors for her and pay for dinner and there was no denying he was a catch. She did feel a little guilty that it took her only a couple of days to go all the way with him but she couldn't help it. He was so charming and when they were in the mood it felt so right. He also turned out to be such a prize in bed. She had never ever felt so blissfully perfect having sex with someone…not that she had that much experience but she knew he was just perfect.

**Now** Jenna and Stefan found themselves in her room and she had to ask him about their relationship. They had managed to keep it in the down low and was surprised that no one had figured it out…or at least she thought they didn't.

"Do you think Elena knows about us?" Jenna asked Stefan nervously.

"Most likely. I mean her best friend knows about us…" He wiped away a strand of her hair from her face. He was so gentle with her that it made her shiver slightly.

"Wait, you mean Bonnie knows? How?" Jenna panicked. If Bonnie did know then Elena definitely knew about them. She hadn't found the courage to tell her that she was dating one of her classmates even though that classmate was 162 years old.

"I told Bonnie," he responded quietly.

"Why'd you do that?" Jenna exclaimed.

"I rather not talk about it. Listen if Elena knows…I don't see why that will be a problem. Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Besides the fact that you are both in the same school and in the same grade?" Jenna scoffed. "Nope, no problem at all."

"I'm technically older than you," Stefan said smoothly, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her to him. "and wiser."

"Whatever," Jenna replied, but couldn't help at smile at his pretty face. He was giving her the romance novel stare which was impossible to resist. "Looks like someone is in the mood." She giggled as she felt his hardness pressing against her.

"Can't help it. You are so beautiful." He bent down to kiss her softly. Jenna knew that they really should be talking about their little problem but anytime he kissed her she melted and nothing else mattered. She moaned as Stefan pushed her jeans and panties down. He slid out of his own clothes and stared at the beautiful woman before him with desire. She returned the desire by licking her lips at the sight of his body. He pushed her gently onto the bed and greeted her wet walls with his tongue. He hungrily licked at her as if he were a starving man in a desert without water. She smelled like subtle cherries which was ironic because her cherry was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes of lapping her up he went back up to her to greet her with a kiss. She could taste herself in his mouth.

"I need you inside," Jenna pleaded. "Now." He used his hand to guide his lengthy penis to her entrance and proceeded by slowly entering her inch by inch.

"Oh God," Jenna breathed. "You think I'd be used to your big dick but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly at her, but kept pushing his cock farther in. Her walls were stretching to accommodate his width and length. Jenna was no virgin but she was not very experienced. She had only slept with two men her whole life. Stefan on the other hand was very experienced, not like his brother who fucked anything that moved, but he was _very _skilled. Living over a hundred years led to getting to know _a lot_ of girls, but he was proud of the fact that he was always sweet to the girls he made love to. Jenna winced as Stefan's cock hit the end of her but urged him to pick up the pace by placing her hands on his hips. He lowered his head to hers so he could nibble at her earlobe as his cock began to speed up inside of her. She shut her eyes and bit her lips to stop her from crying out in pleasure. She loved how his cock felt it was driving her insane. He slammed into her roughly and was surprised at how well she had taken him and even pushed her hips up to meet him as soon as possible. Stefan's mind turned into mush at the feeling of how tight she was. He had been in many tight fits before but this was as pleasurable as ecstasy. He loved how his cock moving in and out of her made little sounds that echoed in his ears. _I might not be in love with her yet _Stefan thought _but she is definitely one of the best girls I've ever made love to._

"You feel so good inside of me," Jenna panted. "Every inch of you." His thick and long hardness filled her up perfectly. Logan and Chris's dicks were like baby dicks compared to Stefan's massive cock. He was at least a good eleven inches. How he was so big, she didn't know or care. He relentlessly continued pounding into her tight little hole over and over taking pleasure of every single thrust. He scoped down between their bodies and drove his thumb into her distended clit. She gasped as an intense orgasm came over her. Stefan pushed into her a couple of more minutes before his seed shot out straight into her.

* * *

Elena pressed her fingertips on the spines of the books as she searched for the one that was required for her History class research assignment. Caroline sat at one of the tables flipping through a celebrity magazine.

"Would it kill you to help me?" Elena turned to look at her blonde friend who giddily stared at a page.

"Alex Pettyfer is so hot, don't ya think?" Caroline's eyes managed to leave the page to look at Elena. Elena placed her hands on her hips and stared back at her, annoyed. "Oh sorry. I don't do books. You are lucky I even agreed to come into this weird place."

"Libraries aren't weird," Elena replied defensively. This is like Disneyland to me…and Alex Pettyfer is really hot."

"How come you can't find the book? Aren't they like in order from most boring to least boring?"

"Ha very funny. They are in order but some idiot must have stuck it somewhere because it says its checked in but it's not in its place..."

"I'm sure you'll find it…eventually."

"Let's hope so because I need that book. I don't feel like wasting almost twenty bucks on a book I'll never use after I'm done with it for class."

"You okay there?" Two dark eyes peered at Elena through the stacks. Elena followed the dark haired head as she went around to greet her. Elena noticed it was Louise Garland. She knew her name only because they had a class together but she didn't really know her or much about her as a matter of fact.

"No not really. I can't find _A Point of View During the Great Depression_."

"That's definitely not a long title," she joked. "People like to purposely place books in the wrong places especially the football jocks."

"I bet," Elena replied. "I need that class for History. People really suck."

"I do help out here in the library so I do know a few key places where people stick books," Louise said, turning her head to the stack towards the far corner. Elena didn't like going back there. It was always quiet as hell and the stacks were so tall it felt like a maze. "Come on."

Elena cautiously followed her through the narrow path. She stole nervous glances around her and cursed herself for acting like a paranoid hamster. Louise paused and bent down scanning the books briefly on the bottom while Elena took on the books at the opposite shelf.

"So you're Damon Salvatore's lucky obsession right?" Bonnie asked as she continued inspecting the books.

Elena's brown eyes darkened. "I hate Damon…how do you know that?"

"I've known Damon for quite awhile," she responded candidly.

"By knowing him…do you mean…you hooked up with him like every other girl in school?"

A small laugh escaped her lips. "No, I have a boyfriend I've been with for over a hundred years thank you very much."

"Oh," Elena took a breath. "You are a vampire."

"Ding ding ding."

"So I'm guessing you and Damon go way back or something?"

"I was turned into a vampire in the same year 1864. I lived by the Salvatores….we were actually best friends back in the day."

"Back in the day?"

"Let's just say an obsession got the best of Damon at that time and we grew apart. Too bad his obsession was only interested in Stefan and never gave him an ounce of attention whatsoever."

"An obsession?"

"Just like you are to Damon," Louise replied. "Anyways, I talk to him now…when he's not busy playing with the high school girls that is."

"I don't mean to sound nosy but…who was the obsession?"

"For someone who says she hates Damon, you sure want to know a lot about him."

"Never mind then," Elena shook her head as if she didn't care.

"Ah here we go," Louise said, pulling out a book. She wiped her hand on the cover and blew the faint trail of dust off. She sprang up and handed the book to Elena.

"Thank you for helping me find the book." Elena smiled. "Really, thank you."

"No problem. I'm always here in the library during lunch and after school if you ever need help."

"Thank you," she echoed. Louise gave her one last smile before leaving. Elena couldn't help but wonder who Damon had been so obsessed with in 1864.

* * *

Elena was surprised to find Ian Samuels in detention when she entered the room. Mrs. Iverson checked her off on the list before she went to go talk to him. She noticed Damon was also already in the classroom sulking in his chair. Ian Samuels was the golden boy of the high school. He had taken over quarterback for the school, always received straight A's, and his record was probably spotless. He _never _got into trouble but then again neither did she and she was in here. Maybe Truscott had put him in here for no good reason. She wouldn't be surprised.

"Ian? What are you doing here?" Elena asked with pleased surprise.

"I thought since we didn't have any classes together the only way to be able to spend time with you would be if I got myself into detention."

"Always a step behind I see. Been there done that," Damon cut in smugly.

"You did that for me?" Elena ignored Damon.

"Sure did." Ian smiled proudly.

"Wow so you actually stopped sucking on your mom's tit long enough to get into detention. Real accomplishment Romeo," Damon uttered.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once?" Ian retorted. "I don't do anything to you yet you are always trying to start fights. I'm sorry she doesn't like you man, really."

"Would you like to know how it feels to fondle only one testicle than two?"

"Damon please stop it," Elena told him before Ian could tell him off.

"I can't believe you are practically spreading your legs just because _Ken: Surf Edition_ is giving you sugar and lies and everything douche. Come on Elena you are way smarter than that. You don't really believe this clown do you?"

"Damon, do us a favor and stay out of our conversation unless you are going to say something nice."

"Like I want to join your conversation about going on a date to Build-A-Bear." Damon turned away from them and pulled out a mini book from the inside of his leather jacket. She noticed it was the Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne but she had never seen it in a book like that. She had to force her attention away from Damon even though she was dying to talk to him about the Scarlet Letter. That was definitely one of her favorite stories.

"So what happened last night? I didn't see you at all after you went to go talk to _him_."

"I'm so sorry! I had to take a walk to clear my mind and then…something happened with Bonnie and we had to leave fast."

"Bonnie? Your friend?"

"No, Bonnie the astronaut," Damon muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ian's eyes shifted to Damon.

"Who doesn't know Bon-Bon?" Damon rolled his eyes. "If you were _really_ interested in Elena you would know about the people she loves and is with everyday…especially her _best_ friend."

"I'm sorry I don't stalk her like you."

"She doesn't seem to mind when we are in the shower." Damon smiled to himself.

"What?" Ian asked angrily.

"Don't listen to him," Elena told him. "He's crazy."

"Sure, blame everything on kick-the-Damon. What's new?"

"Anyways," Ian squinted at Damon with his beautiful blue eyes. "I was thinking maybe after detention….we could go get some ice cream?"

"That sounds great," Elena chirped. "I'd love to."

" 'I'd love to' ," Damon mimicked, irritated." 'Then after that I'll show you how far I can spread my legs' ."

Elena brushed off his obnoxious comments and focused her full attention on Ian.

"I'm glad," Ian beamed. "It will be way more fun and we won't have to be around any annoying jerks."

Damon clenched his jaw to stop him from biting the idiotic kid's neck off. The rest of detention he had to listen to Saint Ian and Holy Sister Elena talk about each of their analysis on _Song of Myself_ by Walt Whitman. It was enough to want him to pull a stake on himself or go to Arizona and take his ring off. The relief he felt when detention was over was overwhelming. He noticed Ian grabbed Elena's book bag and carried it for her as they made their way out of the classroom. Damon felt a crushing feeling of despair at seeing Ian leaving with a smiling Elena...with _**his**_ Elena, his love.

* * *

A/N:

So the sex scene...Hate it/like it, think I'm a weird-O? Yes, I know but I think Stefan  
and Jenna are...interesting...

Also remember to PM your character names if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy readers! ;) A special shout out to uneatenbonbon13 and Krissy for demanding a chapter update!

Love you girls! Shout out to ALL my reviewers you rock my world big time! I loved the ideas, suggestions,

and predictions you have put out there...Keep them coming! Okay so this chapter *drum roll* finally has flashbacks! Wooo! I hope it came out okay, please let me know. There will be more leading to that "thing" that happened last year. Anyways, the sex scene in this chapter might be icky for some so skip over it if you must...Although, it will give an insight of how twisted Damon's mind is when it comes to Stefan...

So a few characters requested are in this chapter

laughingsmyfav = Amber Claire, defansalvatore = Hannah Thompson, Liz = Liz Gomez

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

Chapter 6

_I want to strangle Ian Samuels with his own dick_ Damon thought furiously. _Sucking up to my Elena…I'm sure he has plenty experience with __**sucking**_. Damon shoved the school doors open forcefully, almost breaking them. He gritted his teeth as he stepped into the parking lot. '_Oh Elena I got detention just for you babe wanna go watch Hannah Montana now?' He might as well have showed her his vagina._

"What a moron," Damon muttered. Damon Salvatore was in no mood to smile which pissed him off even more. The fact that Elena had such a force over him further incensed his overwhelming anger. _Why the fuck is this bothering me so much? He can fuck her with a stake, dildo, and his two inch dick for all I care…_ Damon clenched his fist at the thought. _He better not fucking touch her! I don't want his little dick anywhere near my Elena._ Damon flung the door to his black Audi open and threw his pen and _Scarlet Letter _book in the backseat. He sat in the driver's seat but did not turn on the ignition. Instead he just stared out of the window ,with his piercing blue eyes, in thought. _What was it about Elena that drew me in….._

*Flashback*

Stefan and Damon Salvatore had just arrived to Mystic Falls high in their own respective cars. They had just come from Chicago, Illinois which they knew they would miss severely. Stefan had worked with some of the brightest minds in Loyola University, even discovering how to **make** blood so vampires could live openly among people. It turned out to be great for the world, not so much for Damon who preferred it from girl donors. Damon had wasted his time being a playboy in his penthouse and eating beautiful girls (food wise and sex wise) obviously. Eating and having sex with them until they almost split open. _Another population of girls to deflower just for me _Damon thought complacently. He hoped Mystic Fall's pussy was as good as Chicago's. They had moved to Mystic Falls because Zach no longer wanted to live or take care of the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan and Damon knew they would never sell their precious house. Plus, Stefan was insistent in experiencing high school. They would start as sophomores so they could get a good three years out of it. Plenty of time for Damon to screw.

"Well brother I'm surprised you didn't show up in a suit and tie for your first day," Damon mocked. Stefan shrugged at his brother's joke and slung his brown messenger bag over his shoulder. "You actually brought a backpack?" Damon couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic his little brother was.

"I actually am looking forward to experiencing high school since we never really did," Stefan told him with a hard face. "I know you are only here to look up the cheerleader's skirts."

"They don't have to be cheerleaders. They just need to have a vagina, brother. Anyways, why are you acting so holier than thou? You get a lot of action too."

"I actually get to know the girls unlike you. I take them out on dates and get to know them because believe it or not…I'm looking for the _one_."

"Okay Nicholas Sparks," Damon chuckled. "Good luck with that. I'm sure sooner or later you will realize that girls are whores."

"It's disgusting how badly you talk about them. They aren't objects, Damon."

"Sure they are. I'm in a playground and they are all my playthings."

"One of these days you are going to fall in love and she's going to break your heart."

"Okay whatever you say." Damon rolled his eyes at the absurdity that was his brother. "I just don't understand why you don't admit that you love screwing girls."

"It's not screwing," Stefan countered. "And yes I'm a guy so of course I enjoy sex but I'm not a dick about it like you."

The walked into the school and Damon couldn't help but smile at how many girls and some guys had frozen in place. All eyes were glued on Stefan and Damon as they made their way through the school hallway. Some were whispering about how hot they were, some were fanning themselves, and some were just plain frozen. They were two different flavors of hot. One brother with light hair and green eyes the other with black hair and blue eyes. Mystic Falls High had just hit the jackpot.

"There's a new class in school," Damon told one of the girls by the lockers, winking. "It's called Damon 101 and you can all study me on my bed…naked of course." Girls fluttered and gasped as he winked at each one. Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes at his older brother. Every time they arrived somewhere he had to turn it into a circus by provoking the girls.

"I suggest you smile brother," Damon told him. "If you don't they are going to think you are gay and only the guys will be fanning over you."

Stefan lifted his chin, his jaw situated, and placed his eyes on Damon. "Let them think what they want. What does it even matter? I know who I am."

"So do I. You are Stefan—a brooding version of Tina Turner."

"I'm going to go get my schedule," Stefan muttered. "Later."

"Don't get lost," Damon called after him, cynically. "Poor guy can't find where his dick is even with a map." Damon looked down to see a girl standing in front of him. She was very cute and all he could think of was how good of a fuck she would be. The girl looked at him closely, trying to read his face. "Well, hello beautiful. What's your name?"

"Liz," she answered in a small, fragile voice. "Liz Gomez."

"You are very pretty Liz," Damon told her honestly. He bent his head down to kiss her. She touched her lips in shock. She looked up at him with wide and naïve eyes. _I can't take advantage of her_ Damon told himself. Something about the girl made him feel guilty. She was way too childlike…He rubbed her shoulder briefly before proceeding through the school. And there at the very end of the row of lockers stood a girl. She had straight brown hair that traveled well past her shoulders and eyes that matched the color of her hair. She had a doe like expression and at that moment Damon wanted to protect her despite there being nothing to protect her from. He stood in his tracks with a vast amount of curiosity. _I also want to fuck her brains out_ Damon mused. _I bet she's tight as hell._ Damon looked down before looking back up quickly and making his decision. He noticed her eyes followed his movements towards her. Startled, she opened her mouth partly as if she had just seen the most gorgeous guy in the world. _I just made her life _he thought superciliously.

"Why hello there," Damon greeted her with his most seductive and charming voice.

"…Hi…" She looked a little…petrified? She probably thought he was a mirage.

"What's your name?"

"Elena."

"That's a lovely name. I'm Damon and no I'm not a mirage and no you aren't dreaming. I'm real." He smirked at her. "How about we skip the small talk and get straight to it. Do you want to start with oral sex, anal sex, or just good old fashion missionary?"

"Excuse me?" Her eyes turned into piercing rage.

"You can cut it out with the good girl act," Damon replied. "I know what kind of girl you are…and you look like you need a good roll in the sack. So my car or yours?" Damon didn't feel the slap until after her hand had left his face.

"What was that for?" Damon asked, his voice flat as he touched his cheek.

"You're a sick asshole," she told him angrily. Before Damon could react she turned on her heel and stormed away. _Well that was a great first impression._

*Present*

Stefan and Jenna walked hand in hand through the mall. He was glad it was the weekend and he promised himself that he wouldn't be absent to school anymore starting Monday.

"Is there any store you want to go to?" Stefan asked. They stopped outside of a store and Stefan leaned on the nearby wall.

"Yes in a little while…right now I just want you to hug me," Jenna told him, going into his arms. He held her lightly as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. The day had progressed fairly well. He was happy that he could spend time with his girlfriend…but deep down inside he felt a knotting feeling in this pit of his stomach. He had gotten accustomed to the familiar feeling…the feeling that he rather have Bonnie in his arms. _Don't say that_ Stefan thought feeling guilty with every second that ticked. _Jenna is an amazing person. You don't even deserve her._ But as much as he tried fighting the feeling he couldn't keep his mind away. He was in love with Bonnie and he wished he had told her before starting a relationship with Jenna. From the moment he saw her…he knew Bonnie was the one.

*Flashback*

"Why are you staring at that Bonnie girl brother?" Damon asked as he stuffed a fry lobbed with ketchup in his mouth.

"What?" Stefan asked, breaking his focus on the beautiful brunette girl sitting at the lunch table with two other girls.

"You could be a little more subtle if that's what you are shooting for." Damon shook his head. "King Kong in the middle of a cafeteria is less obvious."

"There's something about her," Stefan replied softly, cementing his gaze back onto her.

"Yeah, she's hot."

"I'm not talking about looks—although those are perfect. I just feel like there's a great power coming from her…and when I first saw her…there was this intense connection."

"An intense connection? Grab dick, insert in hole. Simple as that."

"Damon," Stefan said. "I'm being serious. You don't feel it?"

"Nope." Damon retrieved his soda and took a sip. "You know what I feel? A wicked boner. If you don't go fuck her, I will."

"Please don't. I really like this girl…give me your word that you won't have sex with her."

"A blow job at least?"

"Damon."

"Fine, whatever. She's all yours…As long as you stay away from someone as well…"

"Who?"

"That girl that is sitting with them, blissfully oblivious to the world around her."

"The one reading the book?"

"Yes, her name is Elena Gilbert. Don't fuck her brother. She's my conquest."

"Fine by me. I wasn't even interested," Stefan replied. "Is that all?"

"No." Damon took another sip of his soda. "I also want us to play Bro-Attack tonight."

"Damon, no. You know I don't like doing that to girls."

"Fine if you don't…I'll go over to your precious Bonnie and compel her to suck my dick right in front of you. You haven't been laid in like a week since you last saw your annoying as hell girlfriend from Chicago."

"Don't do this."

"Stefan, stop acting stupid. You aren't killing anyone and those girls are more than willing for sex. Yes or no?"

"Fine," Stefan responded after a few long minutes of thought. "Only because I don't want you to touch Bonnie."

"Whatever. I'll see you tonight."

Damon always got his way…It was something Stefan had learned to accept.

* * *

Stefan thrust into the girl with a frown on his face. The girl on the other hand had her eyes closed and was moaning so loud you could hear her over the music. Her name was Hannah Thompson and she was absolutely beautiful but Stefan wasn't enjoying himself. It felt so wrong to him. Hollywood Undead, Damon's favorite band, was blasting through the house. The lyrics lingered in Stefan's ears.

_Start getting loud I wanna party now, if you hate on Undead that's a party foul_

_I only drink Mickey's I can't afford the cans, I drink so much they call me Charlie 40 hands_

_If the keg is tapped, then you're getting capped take ur girl to the sack and I'll take a nap_

_Ladies Drink em fast so I could have a blast You got ur beer gog's on and I'm getting ass_

_Like oh my god is that Charlie Scene ladies show me ur treats like its Halloween_

_You got a fake I.D and ur 17 I'm a complete catastrophe buzzing around you like a bumble bee_

_So let's take some shots, do a beer run and flip off a cop. _

_Girls give me props and there on my jock, Paris Hilton said that's hot when she saw my cock!_

"Hurry up Stefan!" He could hear Damon call from the other room. "It's my turn! Cum already and get out." Stefan thrust into her one more time before rolling off of her and letting out a sigh of relief. He didn't want any more girls tonight. He felt disgusted with himself. Hannah Thompson ran out of the room and into Damon's. Damon was having a foursome with three cheerleaders. He smiled as he noticed Hannah at his doorway.

"I'll get back to you lovely ladies later," Damon told them. "Hannah needs my attention now."

Damon effortlessly stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him by her waist. He wasted no time in planting his lips on her. He kissed her wildly as they gave into the sexual passion. Abruptly, he turned her vigorously and pushed her into a lying position on his enormous bed. His hands found themselves discovering her wicked body. Damon didn't know why but he loved fucking girls after his brother…it made him feel dominant…powerful. Because he knew that his cock would rock their world more than Saint Stefan's ever could and it gave him twisted pleasure. Damon was a better fucker than Stefan ever would be. The more things Damon was better at than Stefan…the more pleased Damon was. Hannah and Damon were both luckily naked so they wouldn't have to spend their time with removing clothes. He trailed his fingers on her pussy as his lips captured hers. He slowly trailed kisses from her face and neck down to her breasts. He greedily sucked at each breast teasing the nipples with his fangs and cutting them slightly. Hannah didn't seem to mind as her hips uncontrollably moved up to him to feel skin. Her knee gently rubbed against Damon's cock and Hannah froze. He was big. How much big cock could she take in one night? She wasn't a very experienced person. She was glad that Stefan had left her moist.

"Do me now," Hannah begged as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm going to be more intense than my little brother," Damon warned with a knowing smile. Hannah returned the smile and used her hands to grab at his cock to place it at her entrance. He pushed into her until he hit the end. Hannah bit her lip. Stefan was big but Damon was definitely bigger. She closed her eyes as her wet walls accepted his thick cock. He wasted no time in going slow. Damon thought making love was for pussies. Fucking like animals was the way to go. He slammed into her hard and fast. His hands found themselves underneath her ass so he could push her up to him.

"Tell me I'm a better fuck than my brother," Damon ordered her as he fucked her like a lion.

"You are way better," Hannah told him. "You're bigger and better."

"Good." Damon grinned. He was determined to beat Stefan at _everything_. After the epic disaster that was Katherine…he would never be second best.

* * *

Elena and Ian couldn't help but sneak glances at each other. They had loved their dates these past days and felt like giddy school children. They had decided to eat at Mystic Fall's Junk World because not only was it good food but Elena had a soft spot for go-karts and miniature golf. It was a perfect date place because it was a restaurant and a fun zone. Caroline and Bonnie also joined them with their own respective dates. Caroline had brought Matt along as her date and Bonnie had brought Tyler Lockwood. Elena didn't really know Tyler too well despite growing up with him but she knew he was a self-centered jock. He was also capable of being a dick when provoked but he preached to Ian on how much he really liked Bonnie…So as long as Tyler treated Bonnie with respect everything was good for Elena.  
"So dudes you ready to order or are we just going to watch these two look at each other like Romeo and Juliet?" Tyler asked, motioning towards Elena and Ian. They both turned bright red and looked away from each other.

"Okay…sounds good," Ian finally said. "I'm buying for everyone tonight my treat." Everyone thanked Ian before calling the waiter to order.

"Ian you don't have to pay if you don't want to," Caroline told him. "I can always fuck the waiter so we won't get a bill."

"Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie said in unison.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"You have a date tonight," Bonnie told her, glancing at Matt. "Don't talk like that."

"You can fuck me anytime," Tyler told her honestly. "That is if Bonnie doesn't want me. Otherwise my cock is all hers."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she turned a deep shade of red. Caroline just winked. It was getting pretty uncomfortable for the rest of the group.

"Anyways," Matt said clearing his throat. "Elena, I've noticed you've been talking to that jackass Damon a lot. What's up with that?" His voice hinted his jealousy.

"She doesn't go looking for him," Ian cut in. "He follows her around like a creep. He's obsessed with her."

"Why haven't you gotten a restraining order?" Matt asked. "What if he forces himself on you one of these days. That guy is mental."

"Damon is kind of…intense," Elena said, her hands flat on the table. "And most of the time I hate him…but I think Bonnie may have been right….he could be misunderstood." _Why the hell are you defending him_? Elena thought _He's an ass! You should be telling them how ridiculous his obsession is and how much he bothers you!_ But Elena didn't really like hearing her friends insult Damon for some reason…That was _her_ thing.

"What?" Ian asked her bewildered. She noticed everyone's eyes were glued on her.

"But," Elena added quickly. "He really does need to do something about his annoying obsession. It's becoming too much."

"Agreed." Ian nodded and was followed by an unpleasant silence.

"I'm going outside to get some air," Elena told them. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ian asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be quick."

Elena didn't work well with awkward situations. It reminded her of that time she had walked in on a party clown practically having sex with some girl in a public restroom…It left her scarred especially since the clown reminded her of Ronald McDonald. The image of Ronald with his dick in his hand was etched into her mind painfully. After that she absolutely hated awkward situations. She was not a fan. A light breeze greeted her as she stepped outside. She took a moment to inhale the natural scent and close her eyes. Why had she been irked when Matt and Ian were talking like that about Damon? She didn't feel love for Damon that was for sure…but still…it _**bothered**_ her that it _**bothered**__ her._ When she talked nasty about Damon it felt natural and necessary but others doing it? It was like little shocks in her body. _Next time I will let them say whatever they want_ Elena thought to herself _and I'll even join in insulting._ A part of her wanted to know why Damon was the way he was. Now that she thought about it Damon did show _**very**_ brief moments of kindness. What if he was the stereotypical bad boy with a good heart? No, she refused to believe that. Still…he had been kind to her every now and then despite being the biggest perv known to existence.

*Flashback*

Elena stood in line waiting for her turn like a happy child that was going to Disneyland for the first time. Amber Claire had gone to visit Mystic Falls to sign copies of her book for charity money. She had written all the _Emily Austen Mist House_ series which Elena had grown up with. Elena had worked for her one hundred and twenty dollars by cleaning the house spotless inside and out. It took her days to do it. Amber Claire wanted to raise money for her charity _A Token of Hope_ which helped kids with health issues that are unable to pay. There was no writer that Elena loved more. She hoped one day she could be an amazing writer like Amber Claire.

"You should relax before you urinate in your jeans." Damon's voice caused a jolt through her. Had he been standing behind her in line the whole time? She really was an unobservant person at times.

Elena spoke with effort. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I love Amber Claire," he replied simply.

"Don't tell me you are just here to get her number?" Elena frowned.

"Believe it or not I love Amber Claire. I'm a big fan of her Emily Austen series."

"Really?" Her eyes lost some of the coldness in her eyes that had been seeping through the edges.

"Yes. Emily Austen is fucking hot. The whole time I was reading it I just thought of how much I would love to fuck her virgin pussy."

"Emily Austen is an iconic figure similar to that of Buffy. The way you talk about women…its sick."

Damon ignored the anger in her voice. "Relax Fanny Fern. I actually really do like the books above the sexual fantasy."

Elena looked as if she had swallowed something painful. "Whatever you say." She turned her back to him and noticed that she was almost up. Waiting for hours was finally starting to pay off. The lady at the table greeted Elena kindly as more people entered the private tent-like room to Amber Claire.

"It's going to be a hundred and twenty dollars please," the woman told Elena. Elena fumbled through her handbag scoping through the items to find her money. _Shit_ Elena thought as she frantically pulled out her things. The woman looked at her worriedly as Elena displayed a panic show for everyone to see.

"I have the money," Elena reassured the woman, but she sounded more as if she wanted to reassure herself. She had put the money in a tiny envelope in her purse but it was nowhere to be found. Elena raised her bag enough so she could see the bottom of it. In horror she realized that there was a small hole but big enough for the envelope to slip out. _Why me?_ Elena thought on the verge of tears as she searched her bag again.

"I'm sorry honey but we are going to have to go with the next person if you don't have the money," the woman said softly.

"Wait!" Elena begged in total desperation. Elena's tears were now going down her face in a stream. This would probably be her only chance to meet Amber Claire and now everything was shattering around her. She dropped her bag and slid down onto the floor.

"Hello babe." Elena could hear Damon greet the woman. "I have some money. Here you go." Before Elena could process what she had heard, Damon's hands were lifting her off the floor.

He grinned at her while wiping the tears away gently off her face.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Go," Damon told her. "It's your turn. Try not to have a stroke while you are in there."

Elena blinked as she was being led inside by one of the volunteers.

*Present*

Damon had done that about two years ago for her. After that…he had used all his time to screw almost all of the girls in school which disgusted Elena…but still…she could never forget that he had been kind at that moment. It was probably why she let him hang around despite him annoying the hell out of her. _I better go in now_ Elena decided. She was about to pull the door when Ian had beat her to it. He stepped outside.

"You okay?" he asked, burying his hands into his jean pockets. Elena took a moment to appreciate the blue in his eyes and his model good looks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I'm sorry," he swallowed. "I know it got kind of awkward back there."

"It's not your fault," Elena told him. "I'm weird…little things bother me…"

"But…you're okay now? I'll do anything to make sure you are okay." Ian asked with severe concern. What had she done to deserve a guy like Ian giving her the time of day? He was too kind and too caring for this world.

"Yes," Elena told him with a smile. Without hesitation she hugged him tightly.

"I promise on our next date when it's just us…You'll have so much fun you won't want it to end," Ian said ever so softly. Elena looked up at him suddenly and before she had the chance to process anything Ian reached down and kissed her lightly...as if she were a precious moment. They pulled away when they heard footsteps approaching. Damon was staring at them, his eyes red fire.

A/N: What did you think of the flashbacks? And what flashbacks would you like featured later?

Do you like Ian and Elena? And did you notice TYLER? ;D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi loves! I wanted to get this update in as quickly as I could because I don't know when I will have the chance to update again. Hopefully soon but no guarantees. Thanks for the reviews as usual…wish I could give every single one of you a hug and a cookie! This chapter is dedicated to my good friends kristyd and uneatenbonbon13 thank you so much for your awesome words about my story. They mean the world to me. So in this chapter you will be introduced to a new character I hope you think she's a BAMF like I do…and well I don't want to spoil it so read and find out! Can't wait till you read the last scene though…

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

sorry had to repost for line breaks

Chapter 7

"Oh great it's stalker boy," Ian retorted. Damon said nothing. He had suddenly turned expressionless and his face had become pale. Something nagged in the back of Elena's head but she tried pushing it away. Elena was a complicated individual…

"Damon…what—" Elena began.

"Seriously man…do you follow her everywhere?" Ian asked, sounding abruptly weary. "I'm sure you have plenty of other girls who like you."

"I suggest you be quiet before I find an extracurricular activity for your mouth," Damon said in a threatening voice. "I saw Mutt in there I'm sure he'd love to fill you up." Damon motioned towards the table where Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie were sitting.

"I wasn't trying to be an asshole man but you do appear everywhere and its taking a toll on my nerves."

"Not that it's any of your business but I was coming here because I'm meeting some girls. I wasn't stalking your damaged goods."

"Damaged goods?" Elena exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Damon's eyes rested for a moment on Elena. "Whatever you want it to mean." A flash of fury quickly glistened his eyes before walking past Elena into the restaurant.

"Don't listen to him," Ian told her softly. "He's just…angry. I'm sure seeing the girl you like kissing someone wasn't the highlight of his day."

"Right," Elena replied delicately. "I just hope he leaves me alone now. Maybe he'll finally move on."

"Let's hope so," Ian said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get inside now before Caroline assaults the waiter."

"Yes," Elena laughed. "That's the last thing we need."

* * *

Damon decided he didn't want to stay with the girls at Mystic Fall's Junk World. He apologized before dismissing himself for the night. What was even more of a shocker was that he didn't even waste time fucking them. For the first time ever he wasn't in the mood to have sex which was odd. This was playboy Damon after all. Damon Salvatore who fucked pussy more than all porn stars combined. _What is it about this bitch that drives me wild?_ Damon pondered furiously. _She touches a part of me that I keep locked away…A part of me that I refuse to let out or accept. What the fuck are you saying? Get back there and rape her ass. Rape her, claim her, and touch her until she dies of a fucking heartattack. _Damon stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he had just thought…The thought of hurting Elena, hurt him severely. He rather live an eternity of torture than hurt his precious Elena. _I called her damaged goods…I said that to her because I'm an asshole that loves making the people I care about hate me. Like I do to my brother. __I'm the real damaged goods here. Whatever, fuck them all. _He walked through the silent cemetery swiftly. He had left his car because he felt like walking. He loved how the breeze felt against his skin—cool and calming. It was beginning to change his mood as he progressed zipping between the tombstones. He could hear laughter coming up ahead—two females talking with rushed words. He noted one of the voices sounded familiar. Like a voice he had known for over a hundred years. Sure enough with dark hair, dark eyes, and a casual white shirt paired with jeans sat pretty little Louise on one of the tombstones laughing hysterically. The other female he noticed had blonde hair that spilled like waves around her shoulders, green eyes you could see even through the darkness, seductive and full pink lips that formed a malevolent smile—similar to his. He noticed she was wearing a sexy red blouse with black leather pants and boots. He liked this girl already.

"Hello Louise," Damon greeted her, pushing as much charm as he could muster despite the circumstances that had occurred previously. "What are you doing in a cemetery on such a beautiful night? Who's your friend by the way?" He added when he noticed the girl was staring at him with a smile.

"Oh this is April Blake," Louise started. "We were just catching up on a way overdue conversation."

"In a cemetery? Wouldn't a room filled with nail polish and vibrators have been more I don't know comfy?" Damon asked with a chuckle.

"This must be Damon Salvatore," April acknowledged. Something flickered in her eyes—desire maybe?

"And how would you know that babe?" Damon raised a brow intrigued by the gorgeous woman before him. _Remember how you didn't feel like fucking anybody earlier? _Damon thought. _Scratch that. I want to fuck this girl so hard I'll be in her dreams for eternity. _

"Louise has talked about you before. You also seem like a charming asshole so I guessed it was you. Pretty eyes by the way."

"Likewise," Damon said, crossing his arms.

Louise smiled faintly. "I sense an overpowering amount of lust here…its getting awkward."

"Must be your imagination Lo-Lo," April answered. "I don't fuck assholes."

"Yet." Damon grinned. "A couple of more minutes with me and you'll be begging me to take your panties off."

"Guys seriously," Louise pleaded. "Remember when I mentioned the word awkward before?"

"I'm sorry Lo-Lo but your B.F.F is the one making this awkward for you," April told her. "Is he always this much of a horn-dog?"

"Pretty much. He's done practically all the girls at school."

"No need to brag for me," Damon said with a smirk. "My hobbies don't need to be told. I'm sure she knows."

"Oh I know what a douche you are, yes." It was April's turn to smile. Something about her smile made Damon want her even more. Maybe it was the fact that no one could pull off _**his**_ grin as well as she could. It could also be that Damon thought she was hot as hell and wondered if those dick sucking lips of hers would stretch far enough to take all that was Damon.

"I didn't know you had human friends Louise," Damon looked quizzically. "How did you meet America's Next Top model?"

"I met her when I was living in Washington. I had her for a class and we became great friends. She's transferring here to Mystic Fall's high."

"Is that so?" Damon titled his head in amusement.

"I bet you are thinking of how cute I will look with a backpack," April retorted, lifting a red duffel bag that had been laying on the ground and handing it to Louise.

"No, I'm thinking how cute you'd look sucking my cock."

"And that's our cue to leave," Louise said, after silently thanking April for picking up her bag. "Bye Damon."

"Bye Louise." Damon pressed his lips together, his eyes glued to April though. "Bye April."

"See you around school if you're lucky." She winked. He watched both beautiful girls walk away. He loved the little movements April was making with her hips almost suggesting to mess with her so she'd kill you. Now that was a woman. Not some silly girl with innocent doe eyes….

"You're still going to school?" Elena asked Jeremy the next day. "And here I was thinking you had dropped out already."

"Do me a favor and **don't**talk to me," Jeremy told her, sauntering away as quickly as his legs could push.

"Wow, my own brother doesn't want anything to do with me," Elena said but only loud enough for her to hear.

"What's wrong?" Caroline and Bonnie approached her. Caroline fluffed her hair while Bonnie eyed her with concern.

"Oh nothing besides Jeremy being his usual jerk self." Elena sighed and stepped into a stride with her friends through the school grounds.

"So what happened last night when you and Ian were outside?" Bonnie started. "You both looked a little nerved but we didn't want to ask until we got you alone."

"Oh that." Elena ran her fingers through her hair apprehensively. "Um well Ian and I kind of kissed."

"What?" Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed in synchronization.

"Yes…it was very cute and—"

"Wait, you barely kissed last night? Like the first time?" Caroline asked bewildered. "_Ever?"_

"Caroline we **just**started seeing each other or whatever. Why the shock?"

"If my boyfriend looked like Ian…I'd be riding him at a gallop! He'd be my Seabiscuit!"

"Care! Elena isn't like that at all," Bonnie told her. "She's not just going to have sex with him just because he's hot and has a dick."

"Do you at least know if it's big?" Caroline giggled. "I'm sure not as big as Damon's."

"Ew Caroline I don't know and I don't care." Elena shook her head. "But speaking of Damon…he kind of saw us kiss."

"Awkward!" Caroline gasped. "Was he pissed?"

"What do you think?" Elena muttered.

"As much as I like Ian," Bonnie began. "I can't help but be Team Damon."

"Well thanks for the overwhelming amount of support Bon-Bon," Elena sighed. "Why do you like Damon more? He's such an ass."

"Elena you can tell how much he likes you just by looking at his face. He's the kind of guy that doesn't fall in love Elena, it's rare. He actually takes the time to talk to you and care…which knowing Damon doesn't occur often. He talks to girls for a second, screws them, and then forgets them. Yes, he's a bad boy but you can tell he's also dealing with insecurities or something….How could you not be rooting for him to get the girl? Have I mentioned his eyes?...and he got you into detention just so he could get to talk to you more. That's what I call romantic."

"Yes, what's more romantic than spending my afternoon with a sensitive bad boy in a sweaty room run by Cyclops?"

"Did you just call Mrs. Iverson Cyclops?" Caroline's jaw dropped. "O.M.G his humor is rubbing off on you! Admit it you kind of like Damon!"

"As much as I like hot-sauce on my pancakes," Elena replied dryly. "Honestly." Elena spotted Louise Garland walking towards D-building with a very pretty blonde girl. Elena wondered who she was because she had never seen her before in her life.

"Who's the new school slut?" Caroline asked, her eyes following the blonde girl's every move.

"No idea," Bonnie replied. "She's really pretty."

"She's not _that_ pretty," Caroline said angrily. "She looks like she should be in a porn video not here at school."

"Don't tell me you are jealous," Elena spoke carefully.

"Don't tell me you think she's pretty?" Caroline rejoined. "You do! Don't you? Prettier than me?"

"Oh Caroline—" Elena began but Caroline interrupted before she could continue.

"Don't 'Oh Caroline' me! We aren't having sex!" Caroline shouted before storming off.

"What's her deal?" Bonnie asked confused.

"She's probably worried that she'll get all the boys' attention."

"Yeah…well we should probably be getting to class now."

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

Bonnie couldn't help but flutter when she saw Stefan approaching her. Despite him being taken and all Bonnie felt like they belonged together somehow…_Which makes no sense because he doesn't like me that way! Just shut up!_ Bonnie cursed herself. Elena silently stared into her locker and started organizing her text books while Bonnie gaped at Stefan.

"Bonnie…hey," Stefan said softly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Bonnie replied. "I'm glad you're back at school. I didn't see you in Mr. Murphy's today… It's nice seeing you around."

"I've been busy but I'm glad I'm back too…I missed you."

Elena listened to Bonnie and Stefan exchange subtle feelings through their words. They could say just a **few** words to each other and their chemistry hit everyone like a ton of bricks. It was that strong.

"Oh…" Bonnie replied, blushing. _Did I just say_ "_Oh"? I am so stupid_ Bonnie thought. _No wonder he doesn't like me._ He smiled warmly before reaching to her face and gently brushing a strand of hair away which resulted in Bonnie reaching a deeper shade of red. The combination of his jade green eyes and stare made her completely helpless. If he wanted to she would have sex with him right in the middle of the school hallway without caring who was watching.

"I'll see you later," Stefan told her before smiling, turning on his heel, and walking away. Elena closed her locker as soon as he was out of sight and jumped in surprise when she saw Ian.

"Morning," he cooed. "You look beautiful today."

"I could say the same to you," Elena replied going straight into his arms. She could sense that Bonnie was shifting uncomfortably by her.

"I'll see you later," Bonnie told them. Before Elena could stop her she sped away from them. Elena knew that Bonnie didn't necessarily like Ian that much….

Damon winked at a couple of girls that were staring at him like dogs in heat. He knew they were craving Damon cock _again_. _I think I've run out of girls to fuck…well except Elena and__**…**_ His mind turned to mush when he saw April in a black mini skirt, black boots, and a white top…Now that girl knew how to dress unlike his Elena who wore jeans, a casual shirt or long sleeve , and chucks all the time. Yes, with April he liked her for all the shallow reasons in the world. He just wanted to see how tight she was…

"If you're looking for a blowjob, sorry, I'm all out," April informed him.

"So you do go down on guys, good." Damon smirked. "That means it's only a matter of time babe."

"No…not unless I **really **and I mean **really** like a guy and that hasn't happened yet with _anyone_," she replied. "Again sorry."

"Oh come on stop with the 'I'm too good for anyone' act. I know you have the spirit of Damon's sex kitten. Could you just get over yourself and let me shove my—"

"Never gonna happen buddy," she replied honestly. "So fuck off."

"Meow," Damon laughed.

"Bye Damon," she said, sauntering away. He rolled his eyes. _What an annoying little whore._ Just when Damon was going to continue insulting the tramp he spotted his Elena in the corner of his eye. It was her but she wasn't alone…Ian Samuels had her pressed against her locker as he ravaged her with frantic kisses. Unlike the kiss he had seen last night these kisses literally wanted to make Damon rip his eyes out. Yes Ian was the one who had her pressed against the locker but Elena was the one who was hungrily kissing him. That was the thing with virgins once they thought they had found the most incredible guy all their years of chastity caught up to them. Still this was his Elena. The party yet incredibly good girl the whole school knew her as. _She wouldn't just let Ian-Little Dick-Samuels pop her cherry after awhile of dating and sweet words…would she? _That would just make her a whore just like every other female Damon came across. _Could you be any more of a hypocrite? You fuck girls after a few seconds of talking to them. _Still, seeing Ian and Elena kissing like two turned on polar bears was making Damon feel sick…and hurt. It was incredibly painful like glass cutting at his unbeating heart with every second that passed by. _That should be me_ Damon thought. _Give it a rest. She's never going to give you a chance now. She's found her Prince Charming…she doesn't want a Dark Knight. Maybe it's time to pack your bags and move on…you have nothing else in this town worth sticking around for. You've already done them all. _

"Bonnie," Damon called after her, when he saw her exit dance class from a building that looked more like an immaculate palace. Even though she looked flustered and had tiny spots of sweat coating her forehead she looked beautiful. Damon knew that she was the perfect girl for his brother and she would make him very happy. _Maybe she's the cure to Stefan's boring disease _Damon thought with an inner chuckle.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised but pleased. "Are you looking for Elena?"

"No not yet. I'm actually looking for you."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked curiously. She pulled out a dry white towel out of her dance bag and wiped the sweat off. "Sorry I look like a mess. Dance class was intense today."

"You look fine," Damon replied. "I just wanted to say that I'll be taking care of your little Jenna problem tonight…before I leave."

"What do you mean before you leave?"

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls…tonight."

"What? Why?" Bonnie's calmness had turned into a panic frenzy. "What about Elena? Does she know? Where are you going?"

"Relax," Damon told her, placing a finger on her lips to shush her. "There's nothing to do here in Mystic Falls anymore. I've done most of the girls here and well Elena already found her white knight…It's all said and done Bon-Bon."

"There is still hope for you and Elena! Just give it some time I beg you and what about Stefan?"

"Stefan is going to be fine. I'm sure we'll meet up again in the future," Damon reassured her. "But why are you so insistent on Elena and I having a chance? I thought you liked her with Ian?"

"Damon we've known each other for a long while now and yes you are an ass but you grew on me. All those times I went over to spend time with Stefan and you picked on me…you are like the brother I never had. I've never really told this to anyone but I want you and Elena to be together so much now... You've never ever been in love have you?"

"A long time ago I thought I was…but I realized it wasn't love but obsession…with Elena…its different. I think I might be."

"Then don't go Damon," Bonnie begged. "Fight for her. There's no way you can lose."

"Thanks but it's not up to me. Look out for her…try to talk her into not rushing things with Ian okay? Like I said I'll take care of your Jenna problem tonight."

"Don't," Bonnie told him. "I like Jenna and she deserves to be happy."

"Yeah, well my brother isn't happy with her I can tell. I'm not changing my mind either way so tough luck."

"Damon please—"

"I said **no**," Damon said sternly. "So stop. Take care Bonnie, you'll be one of the **very **few people I'll actually _kind of_ miss."

"But Damon—"

"Remember what I told you look out for Elena and…be good to my brother."

Before Bonnie could try to persuade him to stay Damon turned into a crow and flew away. Even as a crow, she noticed, you could somehow sense his love for Elena.

* * *

Elena was having a difficult time reading the required readings for class. She could see the words clearly but they weren't processing through her mind. She had actually re-read it four times and still had no clue what it was about. _Why can't I pay attention?_ Elena pondered. This wasn't like her. She could plow through a book anytime but tonight she had an uneasy feeling. She could feel that something was coming. Whether good or bad…that was the question. All she could feel was anxiety creeping through her mind and emotions. She shut the book close and tossed it on the floor letting out a long dreary sigh. _Is my mind in the mood to read anything? Maybe I should try reading some Spuffy or Bangel fics…preferably Rated M… _Yes, Elena was a good girl but she found rated M fictions the most interesting. There was no restrictions in writing those kind so the author could write whatever he or she pleased. That's the kind of writing Elena loved…raw with no limits. In a ghostlike pace she moved to her desk where her laptop was and turned it on. _Come on hurry _Elena pleaded in her mind. _Maybe there's a new fic by DomOx or BadBoysAreBest. _She was about to sit down when she heard a light tap at her window. _What in the world?_ She ambled to her window and solidified for a moment when she saw Damon squatting on the first floor of her house's roof which was leveled right to her window. She heaved the window open and was confronted by a pair of icy blue eyes. Even in the darkness he looked too beautiful for words.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Elena whispered frenetically.

"I had to come see you," Damon spoke quietly. It was very weird listening him talk in that tone. She was used to sarcasm and arrogance blemishing his voice.

"It's almost midnight. I should be heading to bed," she told him, casting a nervous look at her unlocked door.

"It didn't look like you were about to go to bed," he said, a little bit of his arrogance coming back. "I need to talk to you…it's important."

"Well," she said hesitantly before accepting. "Okay hold on." She moved quickly to her door, locked it, and turned off her light. She didn't need Jeremy or Jenna walking in her room for some reason and seeing her talking to a boy at her window. That would just bring awkwardness. "Alright what did you want to say?"

"I just needed to see you before I leave," he began.

"What do you mean before you leave?" Elena asked sounding very confused.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls tonight…after I do a little errand," he continued. "Unless you give me a reason to stay….If you can give me some hope even if it's a tiny amount…I need it. I need to know that maybe someday you could have feelings for me otherwise I will leave you here to live life with your precious Prince. It would be pointless to stay if I know there is no way in hell I'll ever be with you. I could be somewhere else trying to enjoy my undead life instead of watching you engage in a relationship with **him**."

"You're asking me to breakup with Ian—"

"No. I'm asking you to be open-minded and tell me if maybe there is room to change your mind if Ian turns out to be something else and maybe you could grow to like me…then I'd have reason to stay. That's what I want Elena."

"Damon." She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "You can't expect me to answer that-."

"Please Elena." Damon reached for her hand. "Just give me a simple yes or no. I don't feel like sounding like that guy from _A Walk To Remember._ Do you think there could ever be a time…where you'd have feelings for me?"

Elena shut her eyes briefly before opening her mouth to reply….

A/N: So what did you think of the chapter? I hope I captured most of the emotions I wanted to display well enough. Oh and April? What do you think will happen? Will Damon leave and maybe make Elena realize that maybe she does need him around? Will she completely shut him off and act like she doesn't care? Or will she maybe give him that ounce of hope Damon desperately wants?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers/reviewers! I hope you weren't too mad about the cliffhanger…I know some of you were….Sorry! I had to take a little writing break to catch up with life and think things over… I'm back now and you don't have to wonder anymore. Again thanks for your wonderful words about my story and I hope I can continue getting your attention. I've been loving all your reviews so thank you from the bottom of my heart for even taking the time.

Shout out to BonGarland for pushing me to update and being awesome as usual.

Some have asked me if I have a twitter I do have a personal one …but I made one just for FFN too Follow me BuffySalvatore1 Feel free to ask me questions or drop suggestions

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

Chapter 8

"Damon," Elena sighed, her shoulders sagging as soon as his name left her mouth. "I can't give you hope. I'm sorry but I don't know if there ever will be a time that I could love you. I can't give you the answer that you want or claim to need."

"I see," Damon replied, his eyes dropping. "I'll just go now. Have a good life Elena and take care."

"So just like that you're leaving?" Elena asked, grabbing at his arm so he wouldn't depart yet. His arm felt cool against her small warm hand. Damon's eyes rested on her hand before looking up at her startled.

"You said—"

"I know what I said and it was the truth," Elena started. "But you claim you feel for me deeply yet you are walking away just like that? If you really felt something for me you wouldn't give up so easily. You'd try to change my mind a little more each day. If you leave that just means your feelings for me aren't that strong enough to stick around and try to change my mind. It's your choice Damon. I could try to give you friendship but that is all….the rest is up to you. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow…or not. We'll see what you decide." Elena gave him a sad half smile before reaching up and closing the window shut.

Damon was frozen for a minute before flinging himself off the roof and landing effortlessly on his feet. He cocked his head to the side slightly as Elena's words slowly registered into his mind. _I think she just outsmarted me…She didn't exactly tell me to leave but she didn't tell me to stay either. She did say it was my choice. If I really love her…I would fight for her love, no? _Damon thought grabbing at his chest. Damon wasn't sure what to think. _I'm basically a coward if I leave. There's no guarantees that she'll ever love me…but she did say she could give me friendship maybe. Oh Damon you pansy, pull it together! Don't let her dictate your life. Stay in town because it's my town. I don't need to change for anyone. If she falls for me great but if she doesn't at least I'll know I tried. Or I could leave and maybe come back some day? You bipolar shit. _

* * *

_Maybe he did leave _Elena thought as Bonnie's car purred lazily across the lot prowling for an open parking space. She didn't know exactly how she felt about it. She climbed out of the front seat of Bonnie's car and shut it closed behind her. She straightened up and adjusted her messenger bag's strap on her shoulder that had been sliding down to her arm.

"You okay?" Elena asked Bonnie, who surprisingly looked pretty damn sad. Well she did know Damon more than Elena. She was probably the closest thing he had as a sister. "Are you actually sad about Damon?"

"What do you think? Have I not been team Delena since the start?" Her eyes flicked towards her sternly. "I begged him not to leave."

"Team Delena?" Elena asked, raising a confused brow. "What the hell?"

"You know as in your couple name. Like Zac and Vanessa are Zanessa…or Nick and Miley are Niley. Yours and Damon's is Delena. Cute huh?"

"Um no," Elena replied defensively. "We aren't even a couple. I'm with Ian, Bon. Get over it already."

"Geez," Bonnie muttered. "I can ship what I want."

"He did come to my house last night," Elena admitted delicately, unable to meet Bonnie's eyes. She unintentionally tugged at her sleeves nervously out of habit.

"What?" Bonnie pulled Elena to stand directly in front of her, their faces an uncomfortable few inches apart.

"Love you Bon but not like that," Elena joked, trying to ease the tension. She stepped back before answering, "He basically told me to tell him I can love him someday or he'll leave."

"What'd you say? Why are you barely telling me this now?" Bonnie's voice was a buzz of hysteria. "Please tell me you told him yes even if it isn't true!"

"No," Elena scoffed. "I did no such thing. I told him it's his choice to leave or stay. I can't give him hope, Bonnie. If he wants to stay and somehow prove he actually cares so be it but I'm not going to go out of my way to make him feel better."

"Elena," Bonnie said shortly, not able to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes?" She widened her eyes, oblivious.

"I sniff a load of B.S coming from **you. **You are very much in denial right now. I know deep down a part of you cares for him and I also know for a fact that you will miss him if he did leave. I don't give a shit what you say."

"Bonnie!" Elena gasped. She wasn't used to sweet little Bonnie talking to her like that. She didn't want her to get all riled up over Damon either. "We'll talk about this later in a not so open and public area."

"Whatever," Bonnie muttered cynically, looking away. She held on to her books tightly as if they were a barrier separating her from Elena. Elena rolled her eyes and was about to give her a very much snarky comment when they saw Damon leaning unceremoniously on the school wall next to the entrance. He had a hand buried in his black pants and the other was holding his phone. He reminded her of a model posing in a catalog…those catalogs she would spend hours staring at sometimes. He was wearing a new black Armani jacket and she couldn't lie that he looked absolutely striking. The blue in his eyes were shining even more than usual as if a fresh cargo of ice was loaded into them. Bonnie shot her a smug look when she heard Elena gulp. Elena returned a look that said 'FU to hell.'

"So I'm guessing you didn't leave," Elena stated, collecting the firmness back into her voice. "Was that whole thing last night real or just an attempt to get into my pants?"

"That time of the month huh snarky pants," Damon chuckled, unnerved. "Truth is, dear Elena, I decided there is no way in hell you'll be able to live without seeing this sexiness everyday. It would leave you depressed and in a heavy need for Prozac. We wouldn't want there to be a shortage now would we?…. **And** why should I leave when this is my home now. You on the other hand can leave whenever you want."

"I'm glad you didn't leave." Bonnie beamed at him.

"Ditto, little bird."

"I'll leave you two to talk," she said quickly after casting him a smile. She rushed off before Elena had the chance to blow her head off.

"Whatever," Elena sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You should really stop rolling your eyes before they stay like that and you're a walking horror show. On a more serious note," Damon said. "About last night…"

"What really made you decide to stay?" Elena asked.

Damon hoisted a brow, but said nothing.

"What?"

"The state of mind I had last night is not conversation material, unfortunately."

"Like a serial killer's or a rapist's?"

"Something like that."

Elena froze. She knew Damon was evil but she didn't really know how much he was capable of.

"Relax Elena," Damon told her with a grin. "I might have a dark mind occasionally but I'd never rape you or hurt you. I don't need to rape anyone. Girls come to me willingly."

"Good to know," Elena said sarcastically.

"I'm going to stay and try to win you over," Damon finally confessed mellifluously. "But don't expect me to change the way I am. I will try to get your attention but I'm not going to try to be like your precious Ian just to get you to like me. If you fall for me I want you to fall for the real me not some simulated douche version of me."

"Okay then." She jumped slightly when she felt two arms slither from behind her and hug her waist. She turned her head to see Ian's beautiful eyes gazing into hers.

"Ian hey!" Elena hoped she didn't sound nervous because her insides were blazing up in uneasiness. "When did you get here."

"Um just right now," he replied, squinting at her peculiarly. "You okay? This guy bothering you?" He motioned towards Damon but didn't bother to look at him.

"No," Elena swallowed. "I'm perfectly fine. Let's go, yeah?"

"Sure." He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her away from Damon.

* * *

_She was nervous_ Damon thought to himself complacently. _**I**__ made her nervous…if that wasn't a sign for good things to come I don't know what is….As long as I get in her pants at least once. _He whistled to himself and slapped at a girl's ass who was leaning over to get water from the fountain.

"Nice ass," he told her with a wink. "Very Kardashian."

"Wanna fuck me later?" She asked. "It's been awhile."

"Eh sure," Damon replied before sauntering away. Of course he had already fucked her. Damon's smiled widened when he noticed April. She had headphones on and was singing along under her breath.

"Hello April," he greeted, pulling the headphones out of her ear. "What are you listening to?"

"Noneya."

"Noneya?"

"Yeah none ya business."

"How clever," Damon chuckled. "Did your six year old little brother teach you that one?"

"I stand by my phrase."

"April come on don't be like that," Damon said, giving her innocent eyes. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out?"

"Are you still a prick?"

"Yes," Damon answered.

"Then fuck off." April walked past him but Damon followed right behind her. "You know stalking me isn't going to magically turn me on."

"I'm not stalking you. I just want to talk to you. I want to get to know you more… like in the movies. You know when a girl meets that bad boy who she's so into but acts like she doesn't like him because he's a jerk. Then as the movie progresses and a music scene that's supposed to display several days appears….the girl falls hard for the bad boy and they fuck. The end."

"I just love your spark notes version of the story," April retorted. "And are you sure your movie version female isn't Elena Gilbert?"

"Now…how do you know Elena?"

"Word around school is that you follow her around with bad boy puppy eyes and she rejects you like a tick."

"Well," Damon gritted his teeth. "It's not her fault. She's special as in _ate paste in school special._"

"Are you going to say I'm special too?"

Damon stared at her hard before grabbing her arms and pinning her to a nearby wall. "April…sweet bitchy April. I could do you right here and right now if I wanted to. I could have you anytime anyplace…anywhere."

"Jerk off," April said through clenched teeth. "You aren't God's gift."

"Hardly," Damon said loud enough for only her to hear. From the outside they looked like any other teenage couple groping in the hallway. "I'm dangerous April. I might act like a smug dick most of the time but there's only so much a fragile mind on the brink of insanity can take. So in other words….I'd be extra nice to me right now."

"I don't have to do anything," she said with a brave face, but swallowed loudly.

"I know you'll be a good girl from now on." Damon tilted his head and grinned like a creepy serial killer. "Have a nice day." He let her go and watched with amusement as she hurried off. He loved being evil.

* * *

The dullness of the classroom was tremendous when it was empty like today. Elena had been ushered inside as if she were a piece of meat by one of the teachers who had been passing by. Elena hated detention. Mrs. Iverson smiled warmly at her and checked her off the list. No one was in the classroom today except Elena. She had to do a double take because the classroom usually had at least a couple students present. Was she early? She was beginning to have a panic attack. She didn't want to be stuck in here alone. The fact that she would rather have Damon than be alone proved how desperate she was. The detention bell rang and Elena let out a sigh of relief when she saw a couple students dash into the classroom into their seats. Her ears were still ringing from the bell but relief rested just below her chest in approval. She started doodling circles and hearts on her notebook but stopped when she sensed a body slip into the seat in front of her.

"Well hello there," Louise's friendly voice and face staggered into view. "Wait, you are in detention?"

"Yes, but for something I didn't even do. Why are you in here? Aren't you like incredibly good with a faultless record?"

"I could say the same to you," Louise responded. "My friend April is a trouble maker." She used her thumb to motion towards her. "She got us into trouble on her first day. We were caught drawing inappropriate things on some lockers."

Elena realized it was the girl she had seen her with earlier. April was somehow even prettier up close. Her skin was so flawless and her eyes a pure green. She didn't even want to go into detail about how perfect her hair was. Sitting this close to April made Elena feel slightly insecure. _I must look like a Chucky doll next to this supermodel looking girl_.

"Hi I'm April. Elena right?" April offered her hand and Elena shook it lightly as if intimidated. It was like meeting a celebrity even though she wasn't one.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Elena asked softly.

"Well, you are kind of famous around here."

Elena frowned. "In regards to Damon?"

"Well that too," she replied and made a displeased face as if she didn't like hearing his name. "But I also heard you are an innocent party girl?"

"Yeah I guess. What else is there to do here in Mystic Falls?"

"You should come party with Louise and I. I think we broke the Guinness record for the number of times someone has gone to a party. Right Lo-Lo?"

"Oh yes," Louise agreed. "Back in Washington we would go to all sorts of parties and clubs. Actually there is this one place here at the edge of town—a vampire club and it fucking rocks! You have to be a vampire to get in but you can bring humans as guests with you. They serve blood spiked with alcohol, it's really great. Even for humans. I'm taking April."

"I would take a date but—" April stopped suddenly when she saw Damon approach them.

"I'd love to be your date April."

"You should come with us Elena." Louise cleared her throat, shooting Damon a wary glance. "We're actually going tonight. What do you say?"

"Wanna go too, Damon?" April turned to him giving him an evil smile. He looked very pleased at her asking.

"Why of course."

"Elena?" Louise echoed. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Come on you'll have a ton of fun."

"Sure, why not." Elena finally agreed. "Can I invite Ian?"

"I think we would all prefer it if you wouldn't," Damon spoke. "I'm sure Mystic Fall's future Valedictorian wouldn't appreciate the scene."

"Don't worry we'll have a blast," Louise reassured Elena. "You'll never want it to end."

Elena spent the rest of detention talking to Louise and April about their plans and possible future weekend plans. They said it was okay to bring Caroline and Bonnie along fortunately. She thought they were both really cool girls and might bring a little bit of excitement to her life. The only bad thing was that Damon would be tagging along most of the time…

When they exited detention Elena followed April and Louise outside to the parking lot.

"That's my boyfriend right there." Louise pointed to a man standing by a dark blue car. She noticed he was way too old to be a high school student. His hair was elegantly parted in the middle and crept over the sides of his head. He wore a grey suit and his face displayed a half smile.

"New acquaintance?" he asked Louise who immediately went into his arms for a hug and a peck on the lips.

"This is Elena, Elena this is—"

"Elijah," he told her, extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Elena replied. "Vampire right? I remember Louise telling me you've been together for quite some time."

"Yes," he answered. "I'm one of the originals."

"Originals?" Elena asked drawing a blank.

"We'll talk about that later," Louise said, uncomfortably as if she were hiding something. "Okay so the plans are that we are picking you up at eight right? Be ready."

"Yes, I'll see you later."

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Elena asked trying her best to sound stable. The alley they were going through was so obscure she practically couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. She could barely even make out the figures in front of her. All she could hear was their rushed footsteps occasionally stepping into small puddles of water.

"It's just a shortcut," Louise called from up ahead. "There is light coming up. We are almost there."

"You should have told me we would be going on a little jog," April told her laughing. "I would have brought my running shoes."

"I don't like that I can't see my own breasts when I look down," Caroline whined but it quickly turned into a giggle. "But I can feel them… so bouncy and full of life!"

"Care, stop playing with your fun bags," Bonnie uttered from behind. "And keep going or let me go in front of you."

"You should play with yours BonBon," Caroline giggled. "You have quite a rack."

"Are you always so annoying together?" Damon asked besides Elena. "I rather watch an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S."

"Pretty much," Elena retorted. "Deal with it or get lost."

"I really love _our_ banter," Damon rejoined. "You make this all worthwhile darling."

"What did I tell you about calling me—"

"See the light?" Louise interrupted. Sure enough there was a light post illuminating a pale orange light over the area just out of the alley. Elena looked around curiously. There were a couple rundown buildings with the paint chipping away and holes in the bricks. Elena's ears picked up on music reverberating in the air coming from a building in the corner. This whole place was like a twisted version of a Dr. Seuss book. The music became louder and louder as they neared.

"Are you sure this a club?" Bonnie asked nervously. "That building kind of looks like it's a place of torture."

"I'm sure," Louise laughed. "It's going to be okay so don't worry."

"That's very reassuring… stranger I've never met before tonight," Bonnie replied. A sign that looked like it was going to come loose from its hinges displayed the name _Vampalooza._

"Hi Bert." Louise greeted the bouncer outside of the club who gladly let them all inside. She was a regular so she and any friends of hers were welcomed with open arms.

"Don't have too much fun," he called after them.

A gasp of air rasped out of Elena's chest as neon lights flashed as the only light source. People were dancing against each other as if they were trying to mesh their skins together. The counters were flaunting cups filled with blood and some cups were already in the hands of some being sipped away. Damon grabbed Elena's arm and she surprisingly didn't push it away. She knew if this place turned out to be dangerous her best bet to be safe was Damon.

"Guys relax," Louise shouted at them in a honest and reassuring voice. "No one is going to make a happy meal out of you!"

"I'm relaxed!" April raised her hand. "See that stripper cage up there? If anyone needs me or wants to join I'll be in there!" Elena watched her and Louise disappear behind a flurry of heads.

"I think it's best if you stick with me," Damon said in her ear. He pulled Caroline and Bonnie to him too.

"I want to dance!" Caroline said like a little girl who needed to get her way. She was extremely jumpy and impatient when it came to dancing and parties. She wasn't a fan of standing around. "Come on let's dance peeps. We gotta get moving!"

Elena clutched at her throat. All that alley walking and sprinting had made her thirsty. "I'll be right back. I need some water. Damon please watch over Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline is not going to want to come get water with me…she's really hyper and impatient."

"I rather follow you," Damon replied.

"Damon please. For me?" The safety of her friends meant far more to her than her own safety.

"I'll go with you," Bonnie told her. "Strength in numbers."

Damon cast her a cold stare before leading Caroline to the dance floor. Elena found it kind of…nice? Damon actually cared for her safety. She turned back towards the dance floor and shivered vaguely at noticing she couldn't see Caroline and Damon anywhere. Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand as they headed to the counter at the far corner where the drinks were available. The counter was faintly isolated from the rest of the club so even though you could still hear the music it wasn't as loud.

"Um do you guys have water?" Elena asked awkwardly. The server turned to look at her with a creepy grin. His blonde hair fell in strands over his forehead and his eyes were a pit of endless darkness.

"Water? Who in the hell asks for water? You must be a human…yes I can hear your heartbeat coming from those lovely bosoms."

"Do you or not?" Bonnie asked starting to become irritated by el weirdo. "I'm sure you see plenty of humans here every night."

"We sure do but they usually stay with their vampire mates. I have a better idea honey…This blood in the cups is not as fresh as blood straight from a neck. I know it's against the law to eat from humans unwillingly….but you two are so fucking beautiful. I'm willing to take the risk."

* * *

A/N: Okay hope you enjoyed the chapter! Will be posting the next chapter as soon as possible! Tell me what you thought about the Delena moments and what will happen at this vampire club.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi Thanks for the reviews as usual, I really appreciate it! Shout out to Eighp! I always love seeing what you have to say, you truly rock! Wish I could give you Damon himself. I also noticed I have close to 120 alerts for this story I'd love to hear from most of you…I try my best and I'd love your general thoughts on the story. It would be greatly appreciated and if not…I still appreciate that you are reading Anyways, hope you like this chapter as much as I do…I was so excited to write it! You get to see a little bit of a different side of Damon too…you know besides his jokester self around Elena but still being awesome!

P.S To get the feel of that **one** scene…please play the song as you read. Trust me.

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

Chapter 9

The floor felt cold on Elena's cheek. She looked up ,dizzily, to see a light shining through the metallic room. All she could really process was that it was really cold in the room. She put all her energy in turning her head to look at Bonnie. She was already awake and aware of what was going on.

"If either of you try something funny I'll make sure to snap your neck before anyone gets here," he chuckled, flashing them an all to disturbing grin. Elena was starting to appreciate Damon's grin because yes it was creepy but at least it was also beautiful. "So play nice."

Elena tried moving but realized she was already tied up. Had he knocked them out? Elena and Bonnie started trembling at the sight of him panting heavily. He really looked like a vampire rapist.

"Are you wearing panties?" His fingers found themselves at Elena's waist tugging at her jeans. She tried her best turning away which resulted him slapping her in the face hard. Tiny dots of blood now coated her lips. He wiped them away with his middle finger and sucked hungrily on it.

"Bitch, if you try that again I swear I will kill your friend," he told her with dead seriousness after he had lapped away at his finger. "Tasty blood by the way."

"You sick fuck," Bonnie spat. "I hope you burn in hell."

"Yes," he agreed. "But before that happens…how about my cock feels how tight your pussies are while I drink you dry. Today must be Christmas because I haven't seen such beautiful girls in a long time…and it's been awhile since the last human girl I raped and drank dry a couple of years ago. I saw your friend that pretty blonde one up in the stripper cage. I would have gladly taken her instead but beggars can't be choosers. You two beauties will do perfectly fine."

"Please don't," Elena begged, soft sobs escaping. "Please!"

"I smell virgins," he replied, his eyes widening in anticipation. "How happy are you that I will be your first? It's your lucky day."

Elena turned to look at Bonnie who was not crying but staring hard at him, with overwhelming hate Elena had never seen before. _If looks could kill!_ Elena thought. _We have to do something, fast!_

"How about you first?" He approached Elena kneeling towards her. With a flick of his hand he had the button on his pants open and slowly lowered the zipper. His penis sprang out and Elena almost threw up at the sight of it. It looked so dirty and repulsing…. Elena had never seen a penis in her life other than the drawings and pictures she had seen in her school text book or bathroom stalls. She closed her eyes trying to think of anything but his disgusting penis. Never a real life one. It was no use, it was painfully etched into her memory.

"Go ahead and scream. No one can hear you back here. I love it when they scream. If you'd like you can give me a good suck after we're done with the main show." He was about to push her jeans down when all of a sudden his hand was lit on fire. He stared in horror as he saw that slowly his arms were now engulfed in flames. There was a scream before he crashed into one of the shelves. Elena heard another crash and a rasp out of his chest before turning to look at Bonnie who was now free of being tied up. She ran to Elena and untied her then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. It was locked. They looked over to The Sick Fuck who was burning and screaming. How would they get it from him now? It's not like they could reach into his now deep fried pockets for the keys.

"Oh God Bonnie what—"

To their relief the door sprang open and they were greeted by Louise. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't

know Ben would—I'm so sorry. When I saw that he wasn't at the counter….He didn't…did he?"

"No, thank God," Bonnie replied. "We're okay fortunately. He didn't take advantage of us…"

"Come on," Louise said. "Damon is looking for you two like a mad man."

They spotted Damon and Caroline talking to a man in his early thirties. Damon looked _pissed. _

"Sir, I understand—" the man started to tell Damon and Caroline but stopped when he saw Bonnie and Elena.

"Damon," Elena swallowed, shaking slightly.

"What the hell happened?" Damon hissed looking between Bonnie and Elena. "You disappeared. I wanted to kill everyone in the damn building out of frustration."

"Your asswipe of an employee almost went Ted Bundy on my friends," Louise told the man, who Elena now assumed owned the place.

"Where is he?" Damon asked Louise through clenched teeth. Elena had never seen him look so frightening before. It scared her. She didn't know what Damon was capable of.

"In the blood storage room behind the counter. He was doing the stop, drop, and roll last time I checked," she answered.

"Thanks." With that he zipped past them to the room.

* * *

"I think you should put a _**Now Hiring **_sign in the front," Damon told the owner. "I don't think your employee can work without a head. Don't ever let this happen again or I swear I will rip your head off _too_. You don't want to mess with me."

"I understand sir," the owner said, nodding. "We are deeply sorry for the situation that unfolded tonight. Believe me when I say it will not happen again."

"Okay, fuck off _now_." Damon watched the man scramble away then turned to look at Elena and Bonnie. Before they could say anything he had them wrapped in his arms. Elena, surprisingly, allowed his arms to rest around them. She felt safe in his arms.

"How did you avoid—" Damon started, and cleared his throat before continuing. "him taking advantage of you two?"

"Oh um well Bonnie..umm.." Elena trailed off.

"I did something with my mind…sounds weird I know but it was like…I think I have powers. Well, I know I have powers because not just anyone can set someone on fire with their mind. My grandma told me once I was a witch or something but I just assumed she was drunk."

"Oh great so you're Sabrina, congratulations," Damon mocked, with a grin.

"Shut up!"

"Louise, do me a favor and keep an eye on Caroline and Bonnie at all times. I will be watching Elena like a hawk," Damon told her.

"Sure thing," Louise said. "Caroline and Bonnie would you like to join April and I in the stripper cage?"

"Would I?" Caroline clapped. "Bon-bon come on we have to replace that traumatic incident with some fun. What ya say?"

"I wasn't aware that the word traumatic is in your vocabulary," Bonnie said, feeling better with every word. "I guess so... Only because I want Damon and Elena to talk alone." Bonnie stuck her tongue out at Elena before leaving with Louise and Caroline.

"Maybe I should just go home," Elena said softly. "I'll call Ian to pick me up. I'm still feeling shaky."

"Come on Elena," Damon said. "Don't go. Let me make this night better for you. I mean we didn't even get to dance."

"I do _not_ want to dance with you," Elena began, trying to walk away. "I rather go in the stripper cage with the girls."

"Oh Elena." Damon grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms so that her head was resting on his shoulder as he looked down at her. She tried moving away but Damon didn't let her. "You know that's not true. You aren't a stripper cage kind of girl and be honest…You know you want to dance with me. Have some fun for once."

"You are right," Elena agreed. "I'm not a stripper cage kind of girl but that is all you are right about. I really don't want to dance with you."

"Please?" He pouted. "If you dance with me once… I won't ask you anymore." He offered her his hand with a charming as hell smile. Elena faltered shortly before finally accepting. "Hold on." He walked over to the D.J who was blasting a Ke$ha song.

"How about you play something slower?" Damon asked.

"Dude, this is a club not Cinderella's ball," he replied, rolling his eyes. "No can do."

Damon looked into his eyes, compelling him. "Listen carefully D.J Douche. You're going to tell the crowd that you are going to play a slower song this one time and to cheer very loudly when my date and I are done dancing. Understand?" Damon leaned in to whisper the song into his ear before walking away.

"What'd you tell him?" Elena asked, blinking in confusion when he approached her.

"Oh nothing," he chuckled, grabbing her hands and pulling her to him.

"Yo Yo Fellow Club hoppers. A stud and his lovely princess will be dancing to a slower song. Don't worry it's just this one song then we'll go back to nonstop jams! He just wants to make his lady feel special so make sure you clap when they are done dancing!"

Elena blushed deeply when "All Of Me" by Michael Buble` started playing. She loved Michael Buble` and apparently so did Damon because when the song started he was singing along word for word to her.

_All of Me, Why not take all of me?_

_Can't you see I'm no good without you_

_Take my lips, I wanna lose them_

_Take my arms, I never use them_

_Your goodbyes left me with eyes that cry_

_How can I get along without you?_

_You took the part that once was my heart_

_So why not take all of me?_

Damon smiled down at her obviously pleased he had Elena in his hands. He could hear her heartbeat pick up as their bodies swayed to the rhythm of the music. As much as she acted like she hated him, Damon knew she was flustered. Her eyes quickly shot up at him ready to roll but instead, to her dismay, it turned into something else. She was staring into his eyes as if in a daze. She put every ounce of strength to try to look away—to look anywhere even if it was a cockroach on the floor—anywhere but in his eyes….but it was useless. She was mesmerized by the beauty that was Damon Salvatore but it was also more than that. Something sparked inside of her as if he had just lit her match. She couldn't help but smile as he continued singing to her.

_Your goodbyes left me with eyes that cry_

_Now I am lost without you_

_And now that you took that part that used to be my heart_

_All of me, why not take all of me?_

_Can't you see I'm a mess without you_

_You took the part that used to be my heart_

_So why not take all of me?_

Had she just witnessed an innocent and helpless side of Damon? When the song ended, the crowd around them burst into applause and Elena quickly let Damon go. She tried running away but Damon grabbed her hand and spun her around back into his arms.

"How about we dance to a fast song now?" Damon grinned as Katy Perry's E.T started blasting through the club. Their bodies were so close Elena felt ashamed but deep down she didn't mind. She knew she was going to pay for this with an extremely guilty conscience _later_. There was _something_ there…and as much as she was disgusted with herself she was also curious. Was there chemistry? How could she deny it after realizing her heart—her everything had turned into pudding and it was because of _him. _It was enough to make her want to cry. _In his arms_ she thought before cursing herself.

"You okay there? You look like you just realized Old Yeller dies in the end of the movie ."

"I'm fine," she said loudly and added, "Asshole."

"Well, it's nice to know you're still in there. Just when I was starting to think you were possessed. I hope you didn't fall for me too hard."

"Yeah right! I was just thinking of Ian and how much better it would have been if it were him instead of you right now."

"Oh there you go acting as if you weren't totally having an orgasm because of me."

"Damon!"

"Elena, you were practically fingering yourself."

"Stop being an idiot. Just because you're team Delena doesn't mean I am—"

"What did you say?"

"That I'm not—"

"No…no…you said Delena. Is that our…couple name?"

"No!"

"You made us a couple name?" Damon asked, smiling widely.

"For crying out loud NO! Bonnie is obsessed with us getting together! She told me the name! I would never and I mean NEVER—"

"I don't want you to pop a vein trying to convince me."

"Damon, I swear—"

"If that's what helps you sleep at night then sure. I'll play along."

"God! You are so unbelievable sometimes," Elena told him. Damon just shrugged and continued pressing up against her. Elena danced along until she felt something hard brush by her leg

"Damon," Elena muttered. "I don't want to look down but please tell me that's not what I think it is. Please tell me you carry a sword with you or something."

"I may be a vampire but I'm still a guy," he chuckled. Elena felt like passing out.

* * *

Damon followed closely behind Elena as she ran up the steps onto the second floor of the club.

"The cage is over there," he said coolly.

"I know, Damon. I'm not stupid." Elena and Damon saw Caroline and Bonnie taking out April from the cage. She looked totally wasted.

"What happened?" Elena asked observing April. April was wearing only mini shorts and her bra. She noticed that Damon didn't hesitate checking her out which nerved Elena a bit.

"She drank a little too much," Bonnie answered, shooting April a wary glance. "She's pretty crazy."

"I can't believe I ever hated her. April is pretty cool actually," Caroline joined. "We had a lot of fun! I haven't had this much fun since that day Bonnie's dad caught us all skinny dipping."

"Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie snapped at once. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!"

"Oh yeah," Caroline said. "Oops!"

"Skinny dipping huh?" Damon asked amused. "Did you by any chance record this beautiful story?"

"Ugh no. The first time I ever got drunk….Bonnie, Caroline, and I went skinny dipping. It was so embarrassing. Her dad was pretty mad."

"We should do that sometime," Damon suggested with a chuckle.

"Where's Louise?" Elena asked, ignoring Damon's comment. "We need to get April home. She looks like she's about to puke her guts out."

"She's outside. Elijah came," Bonnie said. "Let's go."

Damon grabbed April and carried her all the way to Louise's car. "Where are they?" He asked looking around confused. Louise's car was empty and no one was around.

"Here hold her real quick," Damon ordered Caroline and Bonnie. He grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her towards some very quiet sounds they were hearing in the alley.

"Are you hearing that?" Elena asked. Damon raised a finger to her lips and held on to her tightly. They slowly peered into the alley and froze when they say Elijah and Louise. Elijah was standing against the wall while Louise keenly sucked on Elijah's penis. Elena felt like cutting out her eyeballs and throwing them into an endless pit of fire. Damon laughed loudly at seeing Louise sucking Elijah's penis like she was mad at it.

"Oh my God!" Louise said, clearly embarrassed at being caught in such a position. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "We were just—"

"Sorry to blow—I mean interrupt." It was Elena's turn to be embarrassed. _Oh God shoot me now_ Elena pleaded to the heavens above.

"I'm sorry guys but greeting him with a blow job is usually my thing," Louise said, her voice shrinking to almost a humiliated whisper.

"We originals do not refer to it in such a foul way," Elijah said calmly, buckling his belt.

"Well Louise after years of knowing you," Damon began. "I finally know what your mouth is good for."

"That will be quite enough," Elijah told him. "Do not discomfit my dear Louise."

"Whatever you say," Damon laughed. "April is completely wasted. You need to take her home. I'll make sure to get Elena home."

"No that's okay," Elena argued. "I rather have Louise take me home."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Damon said simply. "Let's go. I need to know you get home safe otherwise I'll be waiting for you in your room."

"Fine, whatever." Elena sighed before reluctantly following Damon to his car. When they were safely inside his car, Damon turned to look at her seriously. It took him exactly seven seconds to burst into laughter. Elena couldn't help but laugh along with him. They had just witnessed something hilarious and it felt good to get a laugh out of it. They spent a good five minutes just cackling in his car almost dying. After letting it out he turned on the ignition and drove away from the club.

"I can't believe we just caught Louise doing that!" Elena hooted. "I should be totally grossed out right now but oh God….I needed a good laugh."

"I didn't know Louise could deep throat," Damon spoke. "She always had her panties in a twist. She was in the **I hate Sex Fan club** back in the day. Mr. Original must have popped her little cherry. She probably waited fifty years before giving it up."

"I forget that they've been together so long," Elena said. "I wonder how they keep things fresh?"

"We could role-play as them if you'd like," Damon advised. "I'll show you."

"No thanks," Elena replied.

"Oh right," Damon chuckled. "Sure."

"What happened tonight….." Elena said, her tone turning serious. "That was nothing. We were just having fun, okay?"

"It sounds like you are trying to reassure yourself of that."

"Damon I'm being serious." Elena frowned. "Don't be taunting Ian or anything…Actually please don't even tell him."

"If it was just good fun why don't you want me to tell Prince Ian?"

"Because he hates you and I don't want him to feel bad," Elena stated sensitively. "Damon…please?"

Damon sighed before nodding. "Sure."

"Thank you," Elena mouthed.

"You and Ian…" Damon stared out ahead blankly. "How far have you gotten with him?"

Elena wasted no time in replying, "I don't think that's any of your business."

The rest of the car drive was silent. Damon pulled into Elena's driveway and in a blink of an eye was out of the car and opening Elena's door.

"Well thanks for the ride home," Elena told him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Try not to have sexual dreams about me darling."

"Don't call me—ah whatever. Goodnight Damon."

"Fun first date," Damon called after her.

"It wasn't a date!" She shouted back.

Elena fished for her house keys and sighed in relief when she felt her fingers wrap around them. She did have a habit of losing her keys every now and then. She was about to head for her door when she noticed Ian standing on her porch staring right at her with hurt eyes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did especially the Delena moments! I'd really love to see your thoughts! Did you like the Delena dancing and the song choice? I think that song reflects them perfectly Elena took Damon's heart but she won't take the rest of him and he feels no good without her ;) See ya next chapter

FYI Louise is making her way into a main character whooo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello! As always thanks for the reviews guys! Your words inspire me to keep writing even when I'm feeling too down to write, so thanks. I'm glad most of you liked the Delena dance last chapter and the moments….and that funny Louise and Elijah part. My friend(who is Louise) almost killed me for writing it haha. I'm about 19 reviews away from 200 so I'd really love it if you peeps can help me reach 200 with this chapter! soooo if I reach 200 by Saturday I'll post the next chapter that day if not until next week or later. Anyways, **SOME** of the grocery store scene was inspired by true events XD Hope you love that scene as much as I do. Wahaha

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

Chapter 10

"Ian…" Elena's voice trailed into a slight quiver. "What are you doing here…It's late."

"Why were you with Damon?" Ian asked, sadness tainting his beautiful blue eyes. "So late."

"I—" Elena scrambled desperately for words. His eyes and voice were making her heart shatter into a million pieces. Ian was always so nice to her and such a genuinely good guy. It was hurting her seeing him so torn up. "Louise Garland asked me to go to a club with her and April. April invited Damon, not me."

"Why did he bring you home?"

"I told him I wanted Louise to bring me home but he insisted. He said he would appear in my room if I didn't go with him, I promise."

"You looked pretty happy with him. What happened at this club?"

"Nothing…we might have danced but I swear that is it."

"You danced with him?"

"It was nothing." Elena felt disgusted at saying these words. She was flat out lying to his face. Of course it wasn't nothing. Something had sparked inside of her when they were dancing. What it was exactly was something she needed to find out.

"You say you hate him," Ian scoffed. "Yet… you are going to clubs with him and dancing. You didn't even tell me—your boyfriend by the way—that you were even going out tonight. I called you and you said you were hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline. How am I supposed to know you aren't lying when you tell me it was nothing."

Elena fidgeted under his censorious glare. "Well… I was with Caroline and Bonnie tonight. They tagged along. I'm sorry, Ian. I can't imagine how angry you must feel with me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I think I might have an idea," he replied softly, his gaze dropping to the porch floor. "Have a goodnight Elena."

"Ian, wait!" Elena chased after him, grabbing his arm. "I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Please just let me go," Ian said. "I need to get home."

Elena dropped his arm and tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him walk away.

* * *

_ Fuck, when was the last time I screwed a hot piece of ass?_ Damon thought as his drifting conscience was now awakened. He sat up on his bed and yawned. Light was creeping in from the blinds and reflecting onto the mirror and into his eyes. He winced, moving his hand in front of his face to stop the irritating light from blinding him. _I can't believe I haven't fucked anyone. It's all Elena's fault I bet_ he cursed himself as he rubbed at his eyes to remove the fogginess. When his vision could see he was clearly naked he slid out of the bed and walked right into the shower. He looked straight down at his dick as water splattered over him, splashing his hair down onto his forehead. He tried poking at his cock and frowned when it remained in its limp lifeless form. _Is it broken?_ Damon panicked in his mind. _Is that why I haven't been in the mood to screw anything? _He urgently grabbed at his dick and tried stroking it to life, gaining frustration at each failed attempt.

"Come on," he muttered to it. "Turn into the huge beast you are." He was now using his vamp speed to fondle it but it was still no use. _The huge fucker doesn't want to participate in my Jack-off fest. I can't really work without him._ He dropped it out of his hand when he realized defeat. Damon grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirted a reasonable amount into his hand, and lathered it into his hair. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

* * *

Damon felt like doing a one eighty when he realized his useless brother was in the living room. Stefan was kneeling down buffing his boots.

"Well, good morning Mr. Rogers. You work on those spectacular dirty boots of yours. Perhaps you can work miracles."

"Why aren't you at school?" Stefan asked simply, continuing his attempt at glossing his boots.

"I could ask you the same question," Damon said. "But I don't really care why you aren't. Although, I'm sure it's because you want to catch an episode of Paula Dean Home cooking."

"And I bet you want to catch up on your book _Meaningless Sex For Dummies_."

"Oh how you know me," Damon replied with a smile. "But do me a favor and save your comedic performances for those little kids you go read to every Sunday at _Weenie Hut Junior_. It doesn't really work with my style."

"Are you sure it isn't because you feel threatened? After all you hate being second best when it comes to me. Am I not right?"

"Oh little brother," Damon chuckled. "Your jokes aren't funny—"

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Jenna apologized, as she walked into the living room wearing nothing but panties and Stefan's shirt. "I'll just go wait in Stefan's room or something."

"Don't worry," Damon told her. "You can stay. I was just leaving." _Fuck I forgot about our little Jenna problem_ Damon cursed in his mind. _He's still doing her? Damn. Poor little bird…still masturbating to the thought of Stefan's dick instead of actually getting it inside her little virgin pussy. What am I going to do? I can't go with my original plan of compelling her to breakup with him. I'm sure she's loaded up in vervain….Stefan would make sure of that. _

Jenna walked over to Stefan and sat next to him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. _I bet they fucked this morning and the little horn-bitch still wants more. I guess you aren't completely pathetic brother. Still… you belong with the little bird. I must to something. _Damon gave her a faux friendly smile and walked out of the living room to retrieve his car keys from the kitchen counter. They must have thought he left because moans started to come from the living room. Damon smiled mischievously as he walked back to see them. They were so into their lovemaking, it made Damon want to gag. He rolled his eyes before exiting the living room once again. _Thank God they don't work in the porn industry. _Damon went back to contemplating _Plan Jenna: The Sequel_ as he got into his Audi. _Hmm…well I could…_

* * *

Elena yawned as she poked lazily at her lunch. Caroline and Bonnie were still in line getting their food. She had been thinking about Damon and Ian since last night and it wasn't doing too well on her brain. She feared that her hair would start falling out due to the heavy thinking. She knew she really liked Ian but Damon she didn't know exactly how she felt about him. She thought she had hated him but she couldn't lie to herself. Behind the layers of hate and crap there was a little part of her that liked being around him. Around him Elena felt safe and he always lightened the mood with his stupid jokes. Also, when they were dancing she saw a side of Damon that she actually liked. He was so sweet when he was singing to her and when they had been dancing she felt as if she could stay in his arms forever. _What the hell are you thinking _Elena thought furiously. _You sound like a craze-O!_ _Ian is the one for me…it was love at first sight. I love him and I hope he'll be my first._ She grabbed her soda and took a swig. She needed to wake up.

"Hey girly," Bonnie greeted, pushing her tray onto the table. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean from almost being raped last night by Hillbilly vampire? Ok, I guess. You?"

"I'm not going to lie I was still very creeped out last night when I got home…but you seemed like you had forgotten it all when you were dancing with Damon."

"Bonnie not with this again."

"I'm sorry. I was just really hoping that you finally realized that there's something there."

"No," Elena replied simply. "And there never will be." Maybe if she continued telling herself that…it would be true.

"What's going on hoes?" Caroline asked when she took her seat. "Are we talking about orgies again?"

"When have we ever talked about orgies?" Elena asked.

"Oh wait…that was that one orgy party I went to last week. Never mind." She shrugged and began eating.

"Caroline?" Elena and Bonnie spat at once.

"Hmm?" She asked innocently, taking a bite from her pizza.

"You were in an orgy?" Bonnie's mouth was open in shock.

"Uh-huh." Caroline nodded like a proud little girl. "It was really fun. We even did a chain link. There were _flying dicks_ all over the place, yummy!"

"We know you are sex's number one fan and everything but my God an orgy!"

"BonBon you need to chill your little ass down. It was a way to have fun. No need to make a big deal about it."

"What do you mean no big deal?" Elena joined. "Aren't you scared of getting pregnant or getting a STD?"

"STD?" Caroline asked blankly. "Does that stand for super thick dick?"

"Oh my god," Bonnie muttered, shutting her eyes in frustration. "No it does not mean that! Do you pay attention in health class?"

"Sure I do," Caroline said defensively. "We went over quadratic equations today or something like that."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks of astonishment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Caroline," Elena said through breaths. "We love you!"

"I know you do. What would you do for entertainment without me?" Caroline nodded and continued eating.

"Beats me," Bonnie agreed, turning to Elena. "Okay this is totally off topic but Louise told me to tell you to meet her at the library when you are done eating."

"Oh okay." Elena swallowed another gulp of soda. "I'm not even hungry. I'll just go see her."

"Alright see you later."

Elena scooped up her books and tossed her messenger bag across her shoulder before exiting the cafeteria. Out in the hall, she looked down quickly to the floor when she saw Damon coming in through the front doors. She hadn't seen him all morning so he probably _just _arrived. _He was probably out doing some girl_ Elena thought. It always bothered her that he used girls but this time it bothered her that he was doing girls while he claimed he loved her. _Just remember _Elena told herself seriously _he only wants you for sex_.

"Please don't see me," Elena murmured to herself, trying to blend in. Too bad you could never really fool Damon.

"Exploring the school floor eh Dora?" He asked teasingly. "Or just trying to avoid me?"

"I have to go to the library Damon. Please don't talk to me."

Elena tried walking away but Damon's grip around her arm prevented her from doing so. "What's wrong?"

"Ian knows," Elena replied, her voice almost a whisper. "I don't want him to see me talking to you anymore."

"Serious question, are you bipolar?" Damon asked, anger contaminating his voice now. "How is it my fault? The only thing I'm responsible for is the fact that you had fun last night. If you don't want to talk to me fine then. We'll see how long you last with Captain Boring. Ian can't give you what I can." Damon released her arm. Elena felt like double crap now. She had made both of her boys mad.

* * *

"Louise?" Elena called softly through the empty and exceedingly creepy library. No one was ever in here and it seemed as if Louise wasn't either. Elena sighed and seized a book from the shelf. She flipped briskly through it until she heard two voices approaching. It was Louise and Elijah. To her horror she realized Louise had extreme sex hair and Elijah was buckling his belt. _Oh God why do I always come at the awkward moments with these two. They are like sex bunnies_.

"Elena… hi," Louise greeted ineptly. "Were you waiting a long time? Sorry."

"Um no," Elena said. "I actually just got here so don't worry. Hi Elijah."

"Hello." He cast her a smile then turned to Louise. "I must go now. I have a few errands to attend to." He grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips on hers. "Goodbye Elena. It was pleasant seeing you again despite the uncomfortable circumstances we seem to be fond of."

"Likewise," Elena told him.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to have a little girl talk with you." Louise grabbed her hand and lead her to the floor in the corner. They pressed their backs on the wall and slid down to a sitting position.

"First off….I wanted to apologize about what happened at the club. I had no idea that would happen. I still can't believe he tried to…." She pinched her voice to an awkward whisper. "rape you."

"Luckily nothing happened," Elena said softly. "And anyways it was nowhere near being your fault. I'm glad you got us out of there, thank you."

"Least I could do."

"I just want to put all that stuff behind me. I rather not think about it. What else did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I also wanted to tell you that I'm here for you. I know we haven't known each other that long but I would really love it if someday we could be close friends. You are really great company Elena."

"You too," Elena replied. "I think you are super cool and so is April. I mean you love books and you are so easy to talk to…I feel like I've known you for years. Plus, I've seen you in uncomfortable situations."

"Oh that." Louise's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Yeah sorry about that too. Elijah and I…never really get tired of sex. At least I don't."

"How do you two keep it up after so many years of dating?"

"When you love someone, as much as Elijah and I love each other, it's really hard to get tired. No pun intended. We also find ways of keeping things fresh in the bedroom. We have a….positions chart."

"Positions chart? Huh?"

"Like sex positions…."

"Oh…" Elena felt stupid thanks to how oblivious she could be. How was it possible to be so damn unaware when it came to sex. She felt like Hannah Montana right now….

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Louise asked.

"Yes," Elena swallowed.

"I think that's a good thing. I waited almost fifty years before giving in to Elijah."

"Really? That's a really long time… literally." _Damon was right_ Elena laughed in her head.

"I know," Louise replied. "I used to be such a nervous wreck. I thought that if I had sex I would regret it. It turned out to be the best decision I ever made though because, I mean, I love Elijah. He makes me feel safe and so loved. So, what I'm trying to say is…don't give sex up to just anyone. When you know he's the one that's when sex will feel like there is no better feeling out there. You don't have to wait fifty years to realize it."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Elena nodded and pushed her knees up so she could rest her face on them.

"Okay so honesty hour. Do you like Damon?"

"What—no—what?"

"Elena, I've been alive or well—undead—for quite awhile now. You don't have to lie to me. I can tell you are confused and need someone to talk to."

"Honesty Hour huh? I really don't know how I feel about Damon. Sometimes I really can't stand him but there are times where he can be so sweet…I'm torn up inside. I know I really like Ian though, now that's for sure."

"So you love Ian but you don't know how you feel about Damon? Do you think it's possible that you might like or even love Damon deep down?"

"I'm not in love with him, I swear, but I think I might be in danger of falling in love with him someday…I know I'm definitely attracted to him."

"I don't blame you. He's quite the charmer. Well, maybe you should think about this on your own for a bit. Develop your relationships with Ian and Damon….I'm sure the answer will come to you soon enough."

"What answer?"

"The answer to your question regarding Damon."

"Oh….yeah we'll see. I think I should get to class now." Elena pushed herself up.

"It was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you too. And Louise?" Elena peered at her from over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

This was Damon's first time grocery shopping and he was _**not**_ pleased. Stefan was the one who usually did the shopping… _but the moron insisted he had to go out hunting for penguins or whatever the hell it is that he eats….giraffes?_ They needed food for their human visitors and Damon's guilty pleasure of eating human food. Stefan ate it because he actually felt as if he were a human. _Pansy._ Damon whistled a tune while he pulled out the shopping cart and pushed it lazily through the aisles. _Now what was I supposed to get? _Damon pondered. _Apples and….pizza? Yes, pizza. What else? Chicken? Mmmm….Peanut butter and Jelly… Oh and cereal. _Damon loved Golden Grams. He wished he could live in Golden Grams land where everything was Golden Grams and nothing hurt. He started plucking things off the shelf and tossing them into the cart like a madman. _Why not just get a shit load of food? Enough to feed a starving village._ He retrieved a box of raisins. _Does anybody even eat raisins anymore? _He shrugged and also tossed it into the cart. _Now for the Golden Grams._ Damon pushed the cart into the cereal aisle. To his dismay, a woman was standing right in front of the Golden Gramsyapping away on her phone and blocking the shelf from the heavenly goodness. _Hmm_…_.I'll just easily persuade her to move with my undeniable good looks and charm_.

"Excuse me ma'am," said Damon, channeling as much charm into his voice as he could muster. "Could you please excuse me? I need to get a box of cereal." He used his index finger to point innocently at the shelf behind her.

The lady quickly scanned him before making a scoffing sound and rolling her eyes. "You can wait."

"What?" Damon's brows pulled towards each other. _She must be a lesbian._ _Maybe if I offered her a dildo?_

"I need to get that cereal. So in other words…move _now._"

"Listen asshole, I'm talking on the phone so quit being rude."

_How the fuck was I rude?_ Damon clenched his jaw. _I could just rip her fucking throat out and mold it like play dough._ _You do not stand in between me and what Jesus eats in heaven. _

"I'm going to be here for quite awhile so shoo," she told him, and made a waving motion.

"That's it. You have five seconds before I ram your ass with my cart," he said in a threatening and dead serious voice. "If you think I'm kidding prepare your ass cheeks for cart marks."

"You don't have to be a rude asshole!" She closed her phone shut and turned to glare at him. "Didn't your momma teach you manners."

"Well, it was over a hundred years ago so my manners are fading. If you don't want to shut your damn mouth I can always break your jaw by sticking my big cock in your mouth."

"I don't know why they let trash like you into this store," she muttered, before proudly walking off.

"I don't know why your parents didn't stack up ten condoms instead of one when they accidentally made you," he uttered back. "Go back home to your twenty year old broken vibrator_." __Fucking bitch. She definitely hasn't been laid since 1000 B.C._

She flicked him off before disappearing into the meat aisle. _Well, that's ironic_. He turned to the cereal shelf and grabbed seven boxes of Golden Grams. _Hmm…I need tape and a sharpie to label my Golden Grams as 'Damon's property'….which when I take inventory will include Elena's pussy. _He smiled knowingly and continued browsing through the store for more food.

"Damon is that you?" A pair of eyes peered at him through the shelf from the other side.

"Jenna?" Damon pushed his cart to the other side and sure enough it was Jenna.

"I know I just saw you this morning but how are you?" She asked, loading some tuna fish into her own cart.

"Fine. Not really a fan of grocery shopping though."

"Me either but Elena and Jeremy never want to do it so…"

Damon's heart tingled at the mention of Elena's name. He really was a love struck fool. "Next time we'll make Stefan and Elena go shopping while we go party."

"Sounds like a plan." Jenna beamed. Damon could tell that she was totally checking him out. Who wouldn't besides the ugly beast from earlier. A little light bulb was clicked on by the devil on his shoulder.

"Actually…" Damon started. "We are having a party—well more of a get together—tonight. Would you like to come and join us? We could have a few drinks."

"Well…" Jenna swallowed. "I don't know…will Stefan be there?"

"Sure," Damon lied. "I'll drag him to it. Come on….doesn't a beautiful woman such as yourself deserve a little fun every now and then?" He presented the captivating Damon smile at her to seal the deal.

"Okay then," Jenna agreed. "Will you help me unload the grocery to my car?"

"I'd love to." An evil grin spread like fire across his face.

* * *

A/N: Soo….is anyone Team Grocery Shopping Damon? xD I just LOVEEE writing Damon's POV…way more than Elena's because Damon is so much fun to write and his mind is so twisted…**a lot** like mine actually so it comes natural. Pretty please help me reach 200 reviews guys! I'd love to see what you thought about that last scene and the whole Jenna thing. Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello! As promised if I reached 200 reviews I would update today, Saturday. Thank you sooo much for helping me reach 200 reviews it means the world to me! I take all of your reviews into consideration…I know some of you are getting impatient and want Delena to get together already. Just breathe, relax, and enjoy the ride. Everything happens for a reason ;) There are some who are enjoying the pace. I don't like to rush things when I want it to be epic. That's all I'm saying.

Oh and I'm so glad most of you liked Grocery Shopping Damon xD I'm definitely going to have more scenes like that to come….The Everyday Damon ha. Anyways, thanks for liking my twisted mind.

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

* * *

Damon sat on the edge of his bed, his elbow resting on his leg as his hand stroked his chin. His other hand was wrapped firmly around a glass of Bourbon which he was twirling. Was he really about to do this? He hadn't hooked up with anyone in awhile and it was all because of Elena. The king of Sex had left his throne temporarily for her. If that didn't mean he loved her, what did? Still, she said she didn't want to talk to him anymore because of Ian. She picked the dull colorless painting of dirt rather than the magnificently colored painting of a crow. He sighed as he shrugged off his leather jacket and unbuttoned his black collar shirt. Damon didn't want to feel like a pussy especially over a girl who constantly pushed him away and acted bipolar around him. _I'll screw her aunt and teach her a fucking lesson. Maybe she'll realize what she missed out on….Unfortunately, this will probably hurt me more than it will hurt her. _He stood up and walked to the open window that presented an eternal ocean of stars amongst the darkness of the sky. The floorboards below his boots abruptly felt unsteady or maybe it was Damon who felt like that. The stars made him think of Elena. She was like a star brilliantly beautiful and hypnotic…while Damon was the night sky….A sky that hid the deepest thoughts and true feelings you couldn't see with the average eye. The sky didn't deserve such a presence like the stars but at the same time the darkness is what made the stars looks so vivid and exquisite. _I'm selfish_ Damon thought. _I want Elena all for myself…Elena who is so kind and innocent…a graceful beauty…and I'm the beast who brings no good to her life but insists in having her. Unfortunately this tale doesn't end as well as the beloved Disney movie. This tale ends with me dying alone and paying for all that I've done…First you say you want to teach Elena a lesson and now you say you don't deserve her? No wonder I'm in love with her, I'm bipolar too! _Damon's thoughts were interrupted by a cautious Jenna who had opened the door. She stepped in, swallowed thickly, and locked the door behind her. She was staring hard at Damon's part of bare chest that wasn't being covered by his shirt. The look of desire in her eye looked almost animalistic but also dreadful.

"We can't do this to Stefan," she murmured, but her hands were already traveling down to her pants to unbutton them. Damon grabbed her and shoved her into the wall.

"Just don't talk." His lips crashed into hers urgently.

* * *

Elena didn't understand why people were clustering like flies in the halls, gossip quickly escaping their lips, or like cows being herded to specific areas in the school. Was a Buffy comeback in the works? Elena's eyes darted from right to left as people looked at her while whispering. Were they talking about her? Elena frowned and before she could even process what she was doing she grabbed Lola Henderson's ,who had given her the stink eye, hair. Her friend left running down the hall at the look of madness in Elena's eyes.

"Ow ow ow," Lola said through gritted teeth, as Elena yanked at her hair a little harder.

"Why the hell are you talking crap about me?" Elena asked, annoyed. She _never_ acted like this with people but she didn't care right now. A part of her was staring to get fed up with so much bullshit in her life.

"Aren't you supposed to be like the Virgin Mary?" Lola muttered. "Your behavior says otherwise."

"I don't care what I'm supposed to be like. I want you to tell me why you and Gossip Girl were talking about me with those judgmental Satan eyes."

"You know you kind of sound like _him,_" Lola replied, after Elena released her hair. Lola caressed her hair soothingly trying to ease the pain on her scalp and hair.

"Who?"

"Damon."

"Why were you talking about me?" Elena asked, ignoring her comparison.

"Because there is a rumor about Damon and your aunt."

"What about Jenna?" Elena demanded, pushing for a fearless face but resulting in a worried look.

"I don't know but they were partying last night at his place. Knowing Damon…I'm sure something went down."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Elena had to resist the urge of choking her. She didn't like the judgy tone of voice she was talking in.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Don't take your anger out on me. If you wanted him so bad you should have fucked him first. Now how are you going to ever be with him if your aunt already had him inside of her?"

Elena reached out for her, ready to tug at her hair again, but Lola spun on her heel and sprinted away like a track star.

"I don't think so." Elena heard Bonnie's voice coming from around the corner.

"For real BonBon. We need to have another _LOST_ marathon and you'll see what I mean. Damon looks exactly like that Boone guy," Caroline said. "It's freaky."

"I don't see it." Bonnie shrugged and gasped when they bumped into Elena.

"Hi," Elena said to them, with a different less friendly tone than usual.

"Everything okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly, reaching for Elena's arm to comfort.

"Yes." Elena pulled away making Bonnie flinch.

"What's with the school hall looking like _March of the Penguins?"_ Caroline asked, her wide eyes scanning the area with wonder.

"Apparently people are talking about Jenna which means they are kind of talking about me too." Elena started to walk and they followed quickly after her.

"What? Why about Jenna?" Bonnie asked.

"Lola told me she was partying with Damon last night and that they might have…"

"Oh no," Bonnie cut in defensively. "Damon is a lot of things but…doing your aunt when he's in love with you? I don't believe it."

"Well he fucked me didn't he?" Caroline shrugged.

Bonnie glared at her. "Shut up, Care. That was before he realized he was in love. Elena you can't just assume Damon had sex with Jenna…I mean she's with Stefan."

"Like he cares who is with who," Elena retorted. "He'll do any girl."

"Okay…let's just say Damon did do your aunt. Does it bug you because it's Jenna or because Damon says he loves you?"

"It bothers me because people are talking about _my_ aunt and attached to her name is…_him._ How would you feel if a classmate did your aunt or uncle?"

"Like crap but still….I'm sure it's more than that when it comes to you."

"When are you going to get it through your damn head that I don't like Damon and I never will! So sorry to ruin your wedding plans but seriously shut the hell up already!" Elena regretted the words that had come out from her mouth the second they did.

"Are you on your period or something?" Caroline asked softly.

"Bonnie I didn't—" Elena began but Bonnie stormed off before Elena could finish.

"I think there's an alien or something in your body…I watched this movie last night about aliens and they would go into human bodies at night and control them the next day. Maybe that happened to you! Why else would you be acting like a B-I-S-H."

"It's spelled b-i-t-c-h Caroline," Elena retorted. "And I'm not an alien. I don't know why I said that to Bonnie. I'm a horrible friend…"

* * *

Elena advanced Damon in front of his car. He slung his leather jacket over his shoulder coolly and pushed his sunglasses onto his face. She was glad because it was always so hard to look into his eyes. She could drown in them forever.

"Can I help you?" He asked, amusement in his voice. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Are the rumors true?" Elena felt nostalgia in the pit of her stomach.

"What rumors?" He lowered his head so he could peer at her over his Armani sunglasses.

"The ones about you and Jenna," she replied angrily but the jealousy and betrayal resonated stronger. "People have been staring at me all day and whispering about me to an obnoxious level and it turns out it's because of you. They told me about you and Jenna last night. You were partying and you ended up sleeping with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied simply, shrugging. It bothered Elena how Damon acted as if he didn't care. Of course he had done Jenna. This was Damon Salvatore we were talking about here. He loved sex more than he loved his own looks.

"Damon, how could you?" Elena choked back tears. "She's my aunt! And this whole time you were telling me you loved me…that was a lie wasn't it?"

"Okay first of all, I can do whoever the hell I want. We aren't in a relationship so you can't tell me who I can or can't do….And second… It takes two to tango, darling. Are you really going to put all the blame on me?"

"But I'm sure it was your sick idea." Elena knew her face was pale. She was walking a fine line between being stable and passing out. It was a miracle she was even standing.

"Eh sure," he said. She felt so hurt…so betrayed. She couldn't believe that for a second she had doubted her feelings about Damon…that she had thought there were redeeming qualities in him. She had to remember she hated him, always. He was worse than a plague.

"I will _never_ forgive you for this. I hope you rot in hell!" Elena turned away from him before he had the chance to see that tears were falling from her eyes uncontrollably.

* * *

Damon threw a baseball at the hard pavement of the sidewalk almost cracking it. He sighed, picked up the ball, threw it as far as he could, and watched it disappear through some trees. He had skipped school after Elena's little outburst and spent the day at the park. The familiar darkness was starting to consume him. He looked at the time on his phone and huffed when he saw it was almost nine p.m. The rumors at school had pissed him off. It pissed him off even more that they had rubbed it in Elena's face. _I should massacre that whole damn school except for maybe darling Elena, little bird, and Carebear. Everyone in that school just loves the pointless world of gossip. She's so mad at me….I know it. I mean it's her aunt….but…_

*Last night*

_He crashed his lips onto hers urgently. Her hands found themselves roaming all over his chest down to his crotch. Her thin fingers slipped into his pants and wrapped around his huge cock which wasn't even erected. She tried stroking him to get hard but he wasn't really participating. _

_"What's wrong?" She breathed, her lipstick was smeared across her lips. _

_"It's not you," Damon sighed. He zipped up and buttoned her pants for her and pulled her with him to sit on the bed. His glass of Bourbon was sitting on the nightstand. He took a swig before turning to look at Jenna. _

_"Listen Jenna you are gorgeous and I'd love to fuck your brains out…if we were in another life," Damon started, and took another sip of his Bourbon. "But truth is…I'm in love with your niece and she'd never forgive me if I slept with her aunt. I just can't take that risk."_

_"You're in love with Elena?" Jenna's mouth fell open. "I must live under a rock…Oh God I'm Patrick from SpongeBob!" _

_"I am," Damon replied. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about her."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't know…"_

_"Not your fault but mine….Can I ask you a question?" At a nod from her he continued. "…Why are you with Stefan besides his looks?" _

_"He treats me well…and he's really good at—" Her ears suddenly turned bright red. _

_"Sex?" Damon raised a brow._

_She nodded and blushed again. _

_"Look," Damon began hesitantly. "Like I said you are beautiful and my brother thinks so too but I'm sorry to say that he isn't in love with you. I know deep down you aren't in love with him either." _

_"He's not?" Jenna murmured. "I thought—"_

_"Stefan doesn't like hurting people but trust me when I tell you his heart belongs to someone else."_

_"Who?" Jenna swallowed. _

_"Little bird—I mean Bonnie," he corrected himself quickly. "He loves her so much it honestly makes me want to puke…and Little—Bonnie loves him too. She's been hurting inside so much but she didn't want to tell you anything because she cares about you."_

_"Bonnie loves Stefan…I must be the most self-centered person in the world if I didn't know that someone who I've known since she was in diapers was in love with him…" Jenna covered her face with her hands and let the tears pour out. "I didn't meant to hurt her." She sobbed and spoke some incoherent words. Damon sat there for a second unsure what to do until he pulled Jenna to him and enfolded his arms around her. _

_"It's okay…" he whispered into her ear. He held her until she calmed down. _

_"You were right, you know?" One of her hands dropped down to her lap and the other wiped another tear from her eye. _

_"About?" _

_"I really do like Stefan. I think he's an amazing guy and everything—but I'm not in love with him. It was mostly about the sex….I feel bad because now I know that Bonnie and Stefan were suffering through all of this."_

_"It's not your fault." Damon tipped her head up to meet her eyes. "Stefan should have never pushed himself into this relationship knowing he was in love with someone else….Bonnie doesn't deserve this and neither do you." _

_"I still feel bad…"_

_"Forget about him. You can dump him and move on. Why do you want to be with someone who watches Dragon Tales and the Housewives," Damon joked. "There are plenty of guys out there that would kill to be with you. Trust me." _

_Jenna smiled and let out a small laugh. "Damon…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you. You really aren't such an asshole like everyone says you are."_

_"Oh I am," Damon chuckled. "I just have my moments. I don't like seeing women crying." _

_"I don't believe it… I think it's just an act."_

_"Whatever you say," Damon replied. "How about I take you home?"_

_"Can we just talk for a little bit longer? You are making me feel better."_

_"Sure. I can tell you about my vampire tales. Would you like to hear about my 70s period?"_

_"I'd love that." _

_*_present*

_I screwed things up with her. Why didn't I just tell her it wasn't true? Why do I have to be such an asshole all of the time? So many questions but with no answers. I'll never forget that look on her face…_ Damon shut his eyes. He could feel her pain. He deserved a stake in the heart after hurting his little Elena. _She needs to know I didn't fuck Jenna_ Damon thought. _I have to make things right somehow. I need to tell her about me. _He picked himself off the grass he had been laying on. _She needs to know that I only have eyes for her and for her only. My unbeating heart will always belong to her. _He got into his black Audi that had been parked under one of the trees and sped away towards Elena's house.

* * *

_He doesn't love me. Everything he says are lies. He only wants to have sex with me. He wants to be my first. I need to prove to him that I don't want him now. _Elena rang the doorbell. _This is the worst day ever. I hurt my best friend…my—what could she even refer to Damon as? He had hurt her deeply._ She stepped back slightly when Ian opened the door. His hair was disheveled as if he had just woken up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?" He was looking at her with such disapproval it made Elena's heart break. She needed to make this day drastically better before it was over.

"Can we talk…please?" Elena begged, tears tainting the corners of her eyes.

"Come in," he said, his hard glare softening. No one is home right now." He stepped aside to let Elena in and shut the door behind them. Her eyes examined the photo frames of Ian and his happy looking family. She wanted to be a part of his beautiful life.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, folding his arms just under his chest. His blue t-shirt not only fitted his body to perfection but they brought out the beauty in his eyes. He was so gorgeous like a model.

"I'm sorry Ian," Elena told him. "I wanted to tell you that I love you. Damon is just…he means nothing to me. I don't want him to get in the way of us."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me again?"

"Maybe this will prove it," Elena said. She pushed her lips onto his and smothered him with frantic kisses. Ian returned the kiss and used his hand to press her harder against him.

"I want you to be my first," she whispered, pushing him against the wall.

"Isn't it a little too soon?" His voice croaked. She could feel him growing hard against her leg.

"Perhaps but I know you are the one. I love you Ian. Please let me prove it to you." She pressed her lips onto his again. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. His slid his smooth tongue inside of her mouth exploring her. She heard Ian gulp before he grabbed her hand and guided her upstairs to his room. He swallowed thickly again before they continued kissing. Elena knew Ian wasn't a virgin. He was the most popular guy in school, besides Damon, girls were automatically flinging themselves at him. He was a relationship kind of guy but he had been in several relationships before. It didn't matter though. She wanted him to take her virginity. In her heart she knew he was the one. Too bad the thought of Damon painfully lingered in the back of her mind. Ian pushed her gently onto the bed as they explored each other's bodies with their hands. Ian pulled off his shirt as she pulled off hers. His fingers gently traced her breasts and he placed small kisses on each of them. He could hear Elena swallow repeatedly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ian asked with concern. She could feel his dick through the thick material of his jeans. It felt big.

"Yes," she replied, with no hint of stopping. His eyes shot down to her hands as he felt her unbutton his jeans and pull them down enough to let his penis spring out. She swallowed again at seeing the length and width of his penis. It was much nicer than the freak that had tried to rape them at the club. He was at least a good eight inches. Her heart was pounding like a drum and galloping at the speed of a roadrunner. _Oh God_ Elena thought frantically. _I know I'm going to suck at this_.

* * *

Damon had gone to Elena's but nobody was home. He had gone to Bonnie's but she wasn't home either. So instead he drove to Ian's house to spy. He wanted to know if they had gotten back together. The house was entirely dark except for one room upstairs. Damon quietly closed his car door and sauntered across the street to Ian's house. He placed his hands on the window by the front door but couldn't see anything inside. _Hmm_. He decided to go around to where the light was coming from. Damon climbed one of the window's from the first floor and pushed himself to the second window. The curtains were only halfway closed so he could peer inside from the little gap available. His eyes widened when he saw his Elena….She was still clothed but Ian wasn't. _She's going to do him._ Damon felt his world shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

a/n: Please don't kill me! Review and sound off! I want to hear your opinions. Do you want Elena to lose it to Ian? I'm taking a vote so GO GO GO!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow last chapter provoked quite a response out of you my adorable readers(I'm not talking to you anon haters)! Thank you again for taking the time to review, you're beautiful. I replied to most of them but if I missed yours please let me know in your review so I can thank you personally. Thanks for supporting my story!

Shout outs to: Carillon14 for always being so darn sweet – Rosesareforever 4 being awesome – UnlockTheKeyToMyHeart- for the awesome feedback on here and on twitter – AprilViolet cuz you fucking rock!

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

And with an overwhelming vote…..

Chapter 12

Elena sucked in her breath as she hesitantly touched Ian as if he were dangerous. She was scared of having him inside of her and the concern was growing evident as it appeared across her features. Ian hovered over her and stared at her with kind eyes.

"You don't want to do this huh?" Ian asked gently. "I can tell."

"I….No I don't," Elena finally replied after a few long seconds. "This isn't me." Elena scooted up on the bed and clutched her shirt to her chest as if trying to hide her nudeness. "I'm so sorry Ian…I was so determined in proving my love for you that I got lost in the moment. I don't know the first thing about sex! If you asked me about the history of Buffy I'd know that better."

"It's okay." Ian pushed himself up on the bed so that he was sitting beside her. "The last thing I would want is for you to regret this. I appreciate the fact that you tried doing this for me but at the same time…I don't want you to ever treat your virginity lightly. Ever. Especially not to prove something to anyone. I want you to be extremely sure that it's what you want because if you aren't…you will end up hurt."

"Why are you so good to me?" Elena asked, tears lightly coating her soft brown eyes.

"You can thank my mom for that," Ian replied. "She raised me this way."

"Your mom must be a terrific woman." Elena wiped her tears away with the back of her index fingers.

Ian pulled on his pants before wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she reverberated, mumbling into his shoulder. "Look, maybe we can go to the library and you can help me find books about sex. I want to know everything and be prepared…I'm kind of—sort of—really naïve when it comes to it."

"Ok we can do that but like I said we shouldn't do it until you are completely one hundred percent ready, okay?"

"I know," Elena agreed. "Small steps."

"I also wanted to apologize," Ian said quietly.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong."

"For acting like a jealous boyfriend," Ian replied. "I want you to be able to talk to whoever you want—even Damon. I don't have to know where you are 24/7 either. I trust you and I want to show you that I trust you."

"Oh Ian…"

"Starting now I promise I'll be the perfect boyfriend."

"You already are." Elena looked up and placed a small kiss on his chin.

* * *

Stefan ambled into the living room where a messy Damon sat on the couch twirling his Bourbon in the glass bottle. His hair was disheveled, his shirt unbuttoned, and he looked wrecked.

"Do you have Prozac? I'm depressed." Damon stared at the bottle as he spoke. "So this is what it feels like to be you? It sucks, I hate it. Can you just stake me?" His fingers tore at the few buttons remaining to reveal a bare chest. "Go on. Stake me brother. I'm giving you permission."

"Did you sleep with Jenna?"

Damon moved his finger up lazily and briefly scratched his head. "Who is Jenna again?"

"Stop playing games," Stefan retorted, layers of anger echoing. "Did you or did you not?"

"I don't remember all the whores I've screwed," Damon replied, briefly closing his eyes. "She's tight, right? Or is she a loose bitch like all of your other girlfriends I fucked."

Stefan appeared before him in a flash and grabbed him by the open collars that had been resting on his shoulders. "How could you?"

A smirk spread on his face. "Do it brother. Hit me. I know you want to."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan released him by pushing him back against the couch hard.

"I may have had a tiny sip of drink." He closed his index and thumb to motion how much. "What did Jenna tell you?"

"All she said was that she wanted it to be over between us. Then at school I hear all these rumors about you having sex with her! I don't even know why I'm even surprised. You've always been a selfish dick."

"Saint Stefan says a naughty word. Color me shocked."

"Stop."

"No, how about you stop? Don't act as if inside you aren't jumping with joy now that you're a free man. You can now go after the bird. Isn't that what you were waiting for? You knew that I would somehow do your dirty work. You were just waiting for me to play the bad guy so you could walk away with your holier than thou attitude. You're welcome."

"That's not true," Stefan muttered, his stare dropping to the floor.

"Be more obvious, I dare you. Anyways, I really don't want to see your stupid brooding face in my 20/20 vision….well actually right now my vision is kind of faltering a bit. Whatever just go.. I want to be alone with my new girlfriend named depression. Go find little bird Bonnie and you fucking apologize to her for being a first class douche."

"Whatever."

"I mean it. If you don't apologize I'm going to kick your sorry ass as soon as I can stand up."

"I just have one question…was Jenna drunk when you had sex with her?"

"A girl doesn't have to be drunk to want me."

Stefan thinned his lips before shaking his head and walking away from his mess of a brother.

* * *

Damon's eyes slowly opened. His cheek was pressed against the seat of the sofa and his arm was dangling on the side holding a bottle firmly in his hand. His eyes looked up and to the side. How long had he been knocked out? He dropped the bottle and pushed himself up and off the couch. _Oh that's right_ he thought when he saw a mass of bottles scattered across the floor. _I saw the love of my life about to get down and dirty with Mr. Victoria's Secret and then I came home and got wasted. There was also an annoying Stefan conversation I somehow remember from last night. When is Stefan going to realize that as much as I act as if I hate him…I don't._ _I need a shot of blood. _He walked downstairs to get a blood bag and walked into the kitchen to pull out a can of soda. He squirted some blood into his can. After a brief moment of chugging his drink Damon threw the can against the wall. _Elena had sex with Ian….My sweet innocent Elena…_ He felt a devastating blow to his heart. _This sadness is going to be the end of me._ _I can't judge her though…not after all the people I've been with. Still….I've never felt this…heartbroken? _Damon dragged himself up the stairs and into the shower. School was almost over. He had to tell Elena the truth about Jenna.

* * *

"Hey long time no talk," Matt greeted Caroline and Elena. "How are you both?"

"Matt, you still exist?" Caroline blurted out resulting in Elena pinching her elbow. "Ouch!"

"Sorry Matt," Elena apologized on Caroline's behalf. "She just snorted a line of coke so she's a bit wonky."

"Um okay."

"How do you snort soda?" Caroline scratched her head.

"Anyways," Matt started, ignoring Caroline. "It sucks that we have no classes together and we hardly see each other at lunch or outside of school. I guess life likes to be that way sometimes. I've also been working nonstop at the Grill."

"Mopping must be such hard work," Caroline agreed. Elena pinched her again. "Ouch! I just mean…mopping and spending so much time with mops must be so scary. I'm actually scared of them…my mom made me dress up as a mop for Halloween. She said I'd be conking my fears."

"You mean conquering, Caroline…Not conking." Elena corrected her.

"That's what I said!"

"Right."

"I think I'm starting to remember why I avoid you guys," Matt joked. "Caroline sure is a breath of fresh air. By the way where's BonBon? I miss her."

"Oh," Elena sighed. "She's kind of mad at me. She's been ignoring me all day…"

"What?" Matt exclaimed. "I don't think you and Bon have ever stopped talking to each other in all your years of friendship. You can't be separated."

"Unfortunately, it's true. The sad thing is that it's over Damon."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that guy?" Matt shook his head.

"He has a huge dick to back up his personality," Caroline said giddily.

"Don't remind me," Elena muttered.

"Back to the Bonnie thing…If you want I'll invite her to a party tonight and you two can meet me there. We'll gain up on her and get her to talk to you. She'll have to forgive you."

"Thanks Matt," Elena said. "I like that plan. Text me the info later and we'll meet up. I have to get to detention now but it was nice talking to you."

"Sounds good," Matt said. "Bye Elena. Bye Caroline."

* * *

Bonnie's throat felt on fire as she followed Stefan hesitantly outside. It was hard to keep together at his presence especially since he looked like a Greek God all the time. His hair was tousled to precision and Bonnie wondered if he had a map of where every single strand of hair had to placed. His green soulful eyes looked broodier and sexier than usual under his furrowed brows. Her gaze couldn't help but drop from his eyes to his lips and to his chest that could be seen between his white v neck t shirt. She also appreciated how tightly the shirt hugged around his sculpted arms. _He's going to catch me checking him out if I don't stop!_ Bonnie thought frantically. _It's so obvious though so of course he noticed….unless he is unobservant._

"What did you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked quietly, shooting his arms another appreciative glance.

"I'm sure you've heard that Jenna broke up with me," Stefan said.

"I might have heard it somewhere."

"There's also a rumor that Damon had sex with her. I know Damon is an asshole but I didn't think he would do this to me…."

"He didn't!" Bonnie shook her head. "Damon wouldn't do that! I know his love for Elena is real so he would never screw up the only chance he has with her by sleeping with Jenna!"

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"Just trust me Stefan. He wouldn't do that to Elena and at the point he is now….I doubt he would do that to you either. Not to sound like Miley Cyrus but I'm pretty sure he's on the climb."

"Whether he did or didn't…I don't want to talk about Damon anymore," Stefan told her. "I rather talk about us."

"What—" Bonnie gulped. "—About us?"

"I remember that night you confessed to me that you loved me," Stefan began, grabbing Bonnie's hand. "I remember it every single night. I can't get it out of my head. This whole time I've been in denial…I though Jenna would be enough. I thought she could make me happy but I was lying to myself. Deep down inside I've always known it's you even before I met you. I dated girls but I felt like I hadn't met you—my soul mate—yet. When I first saw you, Bonnie, I just knew you were my missing piece. The missing piece I've been searching for over a hundred years."

"I never thought I would ever hear this from you," she said, squeezing his hand in return. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I dreamt about this."

"Well, this isn't a dream." He wiped away her tears as tenderly as a feather. "I love you Bonnie."

He lowered his head so he could slowly greet her lips with his. She stiffened at first but then gave into the emotion she was feeling. His hand instinctively held her from the back of her head as they frantically kissed each other with the desire they had been holding back for so long. Kissing Stefan was something she wanted to do forever.

* * *

"Damon, you do know there's no point in coming to school when it's already over right?" Louise asked him as he stepped out of his car. Elijah's car was parked right next to his and they were both sitting on the hood. He had her wrapped snugly in his arms. Elijah gave him a half smile as a form of greeting.

"What can I say? I've always been a rebel."

"Let me guess you are here for Elena?" April appeared suddenly. She had been sitting in the front seat and had popped her head out from the rolled down window.

"The sole purpose of my undead life."

"That's kind of cute in a weird way," she replied. "I like that she makes you less of an asshole."

"No such thing," Damon said, smirking arrogantly.

"Do you honestly believe Miss Gilbert will come around and see you more than just a peer?" Elijah asked, tossing his hair slightly.

"Listen Bieber, I'm going to stick around until the very end whether she hates my guts or not. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but now I seem to have another. Who is this Bieber you speak of?"

"I don't have time for this," Damon retorted, rolling his eyes. "I have to find Elena. Detention is about to be over."

"Good luck buddy," Louise told him warmly. Elijah pulled her head gently to his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Damon nodded and proceeded his way to entering the school. He could see her soft brown eyes and matching hair that spilled past down her shoulders. She waved bye to Mrs. Iverson and turned the corner. He used his vamp speed to reach her and tap her shoulder lightly. Elena jumped back, startled, when she turned and saw Damon behind her.

"You scared me," she breathed, her hand automatically clamping on to her chest as she tried getting her heartbeat back to normal.

"Your guilty conscience must be catching up to you," he chided.

"No." She shook her head and started sauntering to her locker. Damon followed closely behind. "Could this week be any more annoying? Bonnie is mad at me. You slept with my aunt. I'm not a good girlfriend—I mean I couldn't even have sex with him—"

"What did you say?" Damon's eyes brightened.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Forget it. Please go away."

_She didn't have sex with him_ Damon thought. An overwhelming amount of relief swept through his undead body.

"I have to tell you something."

"I don't want to hear about how your hotness can _bring all the girls to the yard_."

"I knew it. You're addicted to my looks."

"No—shut up!"

"You're giving me an ear infection."

"Hurry up and tell me what you wanted to say," Elena said. "I don't feel like talking to you." She twirled her combination lock before flinging the locker door open.

"Look at me for a sec yeah?" Damon asked softly.

"Okay…what?" She huffed angrily.

"I didn't sleep with Jenna," Damon whispered harshly.

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "You're lying—I mean I know how you are!"

"I swear to you I'm not lying," Damon said, grabbing her arm as he fiercely looked into her eyes. "You want to know the truth? I haven't been able to get it up with anyone but you for awhile." He looked down at his pants and shook his head in disappointment. "You're all I want Elena. I can't settle for anyone else…Anyways, ask your aunt. We didn't do anything with each other. I talked to her about Bonnie and Stefan—how they are in love with each other but that's it. You have to believe me Elena."

Elena stared into his eyes and could see pain behind them. She paused before replying, "You could be a good liar."

"I'm not lying."

"I—I" Elena tried stringing words together. She turned her nervous attention to her locker to avoid looking into his eyes. She noticed a carefully folded white paper was resting on one of her books. Her fingers fumbled to open the note.

"Well…" Damon asked growing impatient.

Elena stared down at the note in horror.

**_Bitch You will die soon_**

**_Watch your back_**

**_Odds are I'm watching you as you read_**

"Oh um…" Elena swallowed thickly. "I—uh believe you. I'll talk to Jenna when I see her….she left to work early this morning so I haven't had the chance to talk to her.`" She tried folding the paper up quickly so Damon couldn't read it. She knew he might react in a crazy way if he read the note.

"You do?...What's that?" Damon asked pointing at the note she was holding with a trembling hand.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "Just a note from Caroline."

Damon reached out and retrieved the note from her hand easily.

"Give that back!" Elena demanded. Damon rolled his eyes before shaking the letter open.

"So does Caroline normally write you death threats?" Damon asked furiously. "Why the fuck would you try to hide this from me?"

"Because I knew you would react all crazy like this," she said. "It's probably nothing. It's a joke or something."

"Elena you do realize how loved you are at this school right? Nobody here would write this to you. It's someone outside of this school." Damon's hands turned into a fist. "And they're obviously stalking you."

"Damon don't worry about it."

"How could you expect that from me?" He retorted heatedly. "Nobody does this to you and gets away with it. I'm going to hunt them down and make sure they choke on their own tongue."

"Look," Elena sighed. "I have to go home. If it will make you feel better you can walk me outside."

"Can I drive you home?"

"Ian is driving me home."

"Hmm. Can I at least give you a stake to have on you?" Damon asked innocently. "It could be a vampire so it's best if you're prepared. I have some in my car."

"Okay," Elena agreed. "As long as that keeps you calm."

Elena followed Damon into the empty parking lot until they reached his black Audi. He made his way to the trunk of his car and heaved it open.

"Where are the stakes?" Elena asked from the side.

"Hold on." After a few minutes Damon returned with a small white rag in his hand. He scanned the area briefly.

"What—" Elena began but Damon covered her mouth with the towel before she had the chance to scream. She passed out in his arms and he stuck her in the back seat of his car.

* * *

A/N: Clearly a Damon chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought about the chapter… So what ya think is going to happen? I'm sure many of you are pleased that Ian and Elena didn't do it! Oh and quick question: how many of you like Stefan and Bonnie together?

Btw I haven't forgotten about that "thing that happened last year." That will be coming up soon as well as awesome Delena! Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm glad most of you liked the cliffhanger I left last chapter. I've always wanted to write a kidnapping scene haha ;) Well, there's A LOT going on in this chapter…so let's get to this craziness!

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! xoxo

Chapter 13

Elena's eyes struggled to open quickly, instead they leisurely looked through her eyelashes. Her hand wanted to impulsively rub her eyes but she found something was preventing that from happening. The setting around her gradually came to view before her. She was in a spacious room complemented with large brown furniture and an immense bed she was laying on. To her horror she realized that she was tied up. _What the hell? _She panicked in her mind. _Where am I?_ She attempted to pull at the slightly painful ropes that were binding her arms and legs together but it proved useless. Obviously, she wouldn't be able to turn into the _Incredible Hulk_ or _Buffy_ and pry the restraints off.

"Mother fu—" She began but was cut short by the realization that Damon had been sitting in a darkened corner. She couldn't see his eyes that were being obscured by the shadows creeping onto his face. His room sure looked like a vampire's lair. His choice of clothing had always hinted that he liked the dark but the room confirmed it.

"Were you about to say a naughty word?" Damon asked, shutting a book he had reading closed on his lap. "Good thing you saw me and stopped before Santa heard."

"Damon, why the hell am I here AND why am I tied up to your bed like I'm your role-play blowup doll?"

"We could role-play if you'd like?" Damon smirked. "I'm sure your holes will feel better than plastic ones." He stood up, stretched for a split second, and tossed the book on the chair behind him.

"Damon," Elena breathed. "You're taking this way overboard. That note could have been nothing! What if it was a joke or something?"

"I rather not take chances," Damon replied, shrugging. He stepped vigilantly towards the bed so he could look into her anxious eyes. "I don't think you are completely aware of how much you mean to me, Elena. I can't stand the thought of anything hurting you."

"So what you're just going to keep me here like a prisoner?" Elena tried shifting her position but failed once again.

"Don't drop the soap," Damon joked. "Actually, I'd prefer it if you did."

"Stop with the sexual jokes," she said through gritted teeth. "I feel like I'm in a rapist's home."

"Oh dear Elena, how you make me laugh. If I was a rapist I would have done it a long time ago. Truth is… I'd never rape you." Damon motioned no with his finger. "The time will come where you will willingly be mine."

"Whatever," Elena hissed. "I just want to get the hell out of here! I'm supposed to meet Ian and my friends later!"

"Don't worry about them or Jenna," Damon told her. "I'll take care of it. Look Elena….you don't have to be a prisoner in this house. You can be a willing participant. There will be no hanging out with your friends unless I'm there. I'll let you go to school every day as long as you come home with me after school. I have a feeling you're a bit stubborn though."

"I'm able to take care of myself thank you very much," Elena retorted.

"Yes, because you clearly proved that when hillbilly Vampire tried to rape you at that club. If Bonnie hadn't been there…"

"I would have figured something out! Now let me go or I will call the cops on you!"

"Be my guest. Something tells me that it will prove quite difficult for you to make a call while being tied up on my bed. Unless… you've been keeping a secret from me that you're Captain America."

"Jerk," Elena muttered.

"Good one," Damon chuckled. "I'm shaking in my pants with that insult."

"I'll find a way out of this."

"Sure you will." Damon nodded. "In the meantime how about you behave and maybe _just maybe_ I'll entertain you by taking my clothes off."

"Oh please keep your clothes on," she pleaded. "I've had enough with one nightmare."

He leaned down, only an inch away from her face, and grinned. For a second Elena thought he was going to hurt her but instead he effortlessly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. His hand slithered up her leg until he reached her ass and lightly squeezed.

"Do not touch me!" She screamed, causing Damon to smile.

"But your bubble butt is so cute," he laughed, clamping his hand firmly on it.

"You are so dead as soon as I'm free!" Elena screeched. "I'm going to stake you then travel to hell and kill you again!"

"I feel so special," Damon said in a mocking tone. "You'd go through all that work just for me?"

"I hate you so much right now," she spat.

"Yeah yeah," Damon replied, rolling his eyes as he reached a room. "Write a song about it Taylor Swift." His hand that had been secured on Elena glided down to his pocket and fished out his keys. He quickly inserted it into the key hole and shook it open. "Welcome to your new room, darling. Sorry I didn't have time to decorate it with unicorns but it should be quite comfy for you." He retrieved a small knife from his back pocket and cut the ropes free.

Elena made a dash towards the door but Damon stood like a statue before her. "Get out of the way!" She pounded into his chest.

"You sure are being difficult." He shook his head and wrapped his hands around her thin fragile like wrists. He moved her to the bed and forcefully sat her down. "Stop it _now._"

"Not until you let me leave!"

"Well guess what? You aren't leaving. So with that being said…I say you start with apologizing to the room because I think you hurt it's feelings."

"I don't like this stupid room," Elena argued like a small angry girl.

"I'll pick up a night light for you at the store later," Damon chuckled. "And I'll come check on you in a bit. Don't have too much fun." She tried running to the door but he had left in a blink of an eye. She retrieved the knob and started shaking it with as much force as she could muster. She could try forever but she knew it would be a waste of time.

* * *

"Who the hell is screaming downstairs?" Stefan asked Damon, who was watching _Buffy. _"Don't tell me you're keeping girls hostage now."

"Could Angel be any more broody?" Damon stared at the screen in amusement. "Buffy had to put up with that. She deserves an award."

"Who is downstairs?" Stefan repeated.

"I borrowed a playmate from Hugh Hefner what's it to you?" Damon smiled.

"I'm being serious."

"When aren't you serious? The joker should carve a smile on your face."

"You are the joker," Stefan muttered.

"And you're Batman of course. Don't worry about who I have locked up downstairs. It's none of your business so why don't you just mosey on somewhere with the bird. Go pop her cherry or something."

"It's not right," Stefan told him. "You shouldn't have people held captive."

"Drop it Stefan. I'm doing it because I care. I'm protecting her."

"Protecting who? Elena?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner."

"Damon let her go please," Stefan begged. "She clearly doesn't want to be here."

Damon stood up and shoved Stefan into the wall hard, causing some frames to fall over. He placed his elbow on his neck to keep him in place. "Do not get involved in this….this is my responsibility. For once in your life can you just trust me? I'm doing this for her own good."

"Bringing her misery will do her no good," Stefan managed to say.

"I'm protecting her. She received a death threat," Damon told him. "And I swear if you tell anyone she is here I will kill Bonnie." He released him and watched as Stefan leaned over and grabbed at his neck.

"You wouldn't," Stefan muttered. "You care for Bonnie."

"Don't underestimate my love for Elena."

"Fine I won't," Stefan spat, and retrieved his jacket from the table. "I'll see you later."

Damon watched him storm out and slam the door behind him. He waited a few minutes before zipping downstairs into the room Elena was located in.

"Hungry?" He asked. Elena was sitting on the bed with her arms hugging around her legs. Her head was buried between her knees as she faintly rocked herself. "Come on, quit being emo. Being stuck with me is a privilege so start taking advantage."

"Screw you," she replied, not looking up.

He clicked his tongue before advancing towards her. He seized her arm fiercely to dangle her out of her position. "You need to eat so stop being such a baby. Do not piss me off Elena. If you don't get your ass off that bed, I will leave you here to starve."

She rolled her eyes before forcing herself off the bed.

"I knew you'd see things my way," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He guided her out of the room and into the dining room. Elena was surprised to see a home cooked meal displayed on the table. Her mouth fell ajar but quickly closed at the smug look Damon gave her.

"You're practically drooling," Damon joked. "You see if you were my girlfriend you'd have the whole package…good cook, big dick, great in bed, and loves you like no other. Oh and you can't forget that I'm the hottest guy in the existence of guys."

"No, but you forgot psycho who likes to kidnap people," Elena muttered, taking a seat. She wasted no time in eating. She had skipped out on her lunch earlier that day and was as hungry as a homeless person and she didn't care what looks Damon would give her. She swallowed everything on the plate like a madwoman then let out a sigh of relief. Damon stared at her with wide eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you liked the food I made you?"

"Lovely," she muttered, patting her face with a napkin.

"You look cute when you eat," Damon told her. She felt a swarm of butterflies at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she liked hearing Damon say the word 'cute.'

"Sorry you had to see my cavewoman side," Elena replied.

"You could go cavewoman on my dick if you'd like?" He teased playfully. He stood up from his own chair and sauntered around to hers and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," She said, oddly. She didn't know what he was up to but she knew she didn't trust him. He was being too nice. She had to be on alert mode. He offered his hand to her and she surprisingly accepted it by placing her hand in his. He grinned before leading her upstairs. She looked around nervously. His house was kind of creepy no matter how beautiful. _Just like it's beautiful owner_ She thought before she could stop herself. _Oh God…_

"This feels very Beauty and The Beast," Elena's voice reverberated in the hollow corridor they were located at. "Is this part of the house?"

"Sure," Damon replied. "Now just relax and follow me. I want to talk to you."

"About?" Elena asked curiously.

"Me."

He let her through a small opening. She inhaled deeply when she saw that they were at the top of the house.

"Um I don't feel too comfortable up here!" Elena panicked.

"Elena, calm down. I would _never_ let you fall." He grabbed her hand and helped her sit on the inclining roof. He had a protective arm around her as she sat and she was actually grateful.

"So." she gulped. "Why are we up here?"

"To talk. I want you to know some things."

"Okay…I'm all ears."

"You know it feels now like I've always been this way," Damon started, only slightly pausing to glance at the night sky before them. The setting made it a little easier to talk. "But I wasn't really. I wasn't always _such_ an asshole. I tried being a good guy but even as a human I failed—even when I meant to do the good thing." He let out a sad laugh. "I've been such a dick to Stefan, my only family that I have. I don't think I've ever told my brother that I care about him even when we were kids. No surprise there since our own father didn't ever tell me he cared for me. Stefan probably thinks I hate him….I dislike him sometimes, yes, but I care about my brother. You and Stefan are the only priorities I have in this meaningless life." He paused again to look at Elena in the eyes. "Anyways, with Stefan….I've always been jealous of him. He's always been the favorite since we were boys. My father was never one to smile but somehow Stefan managed to get one out of him every now and then. Do you know how many times my father smiled at me? Never, not once. Do you know how many times he ever told me he was proud of me? If you guessed never, you are completely right but enough of my father... I was in love with my brother's girlfriend back in 1864. Her name was Katherine. When Katherine came….I was so obsessed with her but of course she only had eyes for Stefan. She rejected me and ended up picking him. She only wanted me as her little toy—a toy she loved to play with when nobody else was around. I was dispensable to her. When Stefan and Katherine got together I had so much rage. I wanted to prove that I was the superior brother. I wanted to prove that my good looks and charm were far better than Stefan's. I've been tormenting him for all these years…I slept with his girlfriends and manipulated him into doing things he didn't want to. I did that to many people because it made me feel better—because I'm a selfish person. I feel happy when other people are suffering because that means that…I'm not alone."

"Oh Damon—" Elena started.

"Girls are only interested in my looks but once they get what they want—they're gone. They use me the way that I use them but at the end…they always find someone. That one person that will accept their flaws. Do you want to know why I've done all the things I've done? Because just once in my life—before I end up staked and dead—I want to feel loved. I want somebody to love me for who I am, the way everyone loves Stefan."

"Why do you like me?" Elena asked ever so softly.

"Who wouldn't like you? I was drawn to your looks at first to be honest because you look like Katherine. I wanted to fuck you so bad….but—I still do by the way—as the time passed…I've seen you as the person you are. You are so kind Elena and so smart….I love how you blush under your ears when someone pays you a compliment. I love that you call me out on my shit all the time. I love that you are a good friend to people and I love your intoxicating naive beautiful innocence. You love to read and I think that is the sexiest thing ever. I know I don't deserve you but that will never stop me from protecting you. I like to live in denial where I have false hope that you'll love me someday because that's the only thing I have left to cling to. I act on impulse—I always have. When I care for someone, I care for them hard and deeply. I'm telling you this because you deserve an explanation of my madness. Don't get me wrong, I will still joke around and act like a dick with you. That won't change." He leaned in to her and whispered in her ear, "Just like my love for you will never change." He pulled away and looked at the night sky. Elena's hand reached over and gently squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Thanks for telling me all of that," Elena told him. "A part of me always knew that you were struggling with deep personal issues and insecurities. Why do you think that—no matter how many times I tell you not to talk to me—I still talk to you? You aren't so bad, Damon. I think you just need someone who can mend your shattered heart."

"Yes, someone."

"Listen…I'll start to cooperate. I will go to school and leave with you after school. I'll willingly go to my Beauty and the Beast dungeon. I just ask that you have to let me go inside the school first so that no one knows that I came with you. Also, can you go talk to Jenna on Monday about this arrangement and pick up some of my clothes when I'm in detention? She's working nonstop this weekend and her day off is on Monday."

"Okay, fair enough. That's all I wanted. I just want to protect you."

"I know," she replied, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Damon's eyes widened at the sight of her leaning on him. He felt as if at any minute his heart would fly out of his chest. She nuzzled her cheek on his shoulder and after long minutes of looking up at the stars she fell asleep on him. Damon cautiously scooped her up in his arms and carried her all the way to her room. He lightly set her on the bed and retrieved the blankets to cover her. She looked so beautiful asleep. His fingers found themselves tenderly brushing away a few strands of hairs that had been covering half of her face. He caressed her cheek a little more and leaned down hesitantly. Would he dare? He just needed to feel a part of her. His lips softly grazed against her smooth and flawless cheek. _Goodnight my beautiful Elena._

* * *

(2 days later: Monday)

"Where has Elena been?" Louise asked Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie in front of the school's office. April and Elijah were with her. Stefan and Bonnie were holding hands and kept shooting each other love struck glances.

"She said she had an emergency this weekend and that she'll be back today," Caroline answered. "She probably went to go get a Brazilian wax or something."

"Um TMI," Louise said, shooting Caroline an odd look. Her arm looped around Elijah's arm and he bent his arm up so he could hold her hand.

"How lovely is it that we have reached this subject," Elijah articulated. "I suppose I must grow accustomed to this seeing as I will be present from now on."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. "Aren't you too old for high school? No offense."

"That is exceedingly factual," Elijah replied. "I will not be matriculating here."

"Um can you like dumb up your talking?" Caroline asked with a confused look. "I'm not understanding a single thing you're saying."

"Elijah is taking over as principal," Louise said enthusiastically. "I'm so excited! We'll be the new hot couple!" She clapped and stopped shortly at a look from Elijah.

"I do not believe we are allowed to display our affection. It is forbidden or is it not?"

"Well there might be a slight problem since he's the principal and you're a student," April said.

"Bummer." Louise scrunched up her face in disapproval. "I forgot about that."

"But," Bonnie cut in. "It doesn't mean you can't do it in secret. I'm sure you'll manage."

"That indeed," Elijah agreed. "I simply cannot keep my hands off of my dear Louise for too long."

"I can't keep my hands off of you either," Louise beamed. Elijah pulled her closer to him and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I don't mean to poop on the party," Caroline started. "But what happened to Principal Truscott?"

"We don't know," Louise said. "She called in sick awhile ago and never came back. They've been looking for her."

"That's weird."

They all turned towards the school entrance when Elena came pushing through the doors.

"Elena!" They huddled around her.

"Hi guys," She said with a smile. Elena turned to look at Bonnie who was in the corner embracing Stefan. "They're together now?"

"Yup," Caroline replied. "You know what that means? Bonnie is gonna get some soon."

"I'm happy for her," Elena said, with a sad smile. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Bonnie. "Anyways, what's going on? Why the group meeting in the hall?"

"We were just talking about how Elijah is the new school Principal!" Louise clapped like a happy seal.

"Oh my God really? That's great news," Elena responded.

"Thank you Elena," Elijah rejoined.

"Wait…if you're the new Principal does that mean I don't have detention anymore?"

"I believe so." Elijah nodded with a smile.

"Good." A light bulb clicked in Elena's head.

"Alright, April and I need to help Elijah with some office stuff," Louise said. "So we'll see you later." They waved bye and entered the school office.

"Elena!" Ian shouted. Before Elena could respond he had her in his arms.

"Where were you this weekend?" Ian breathed into her neck. "I missed you."

"Sorry….Something came up," Elena replied, her arms squeezed him affectionately.

"And that's my cue to leave," Caroline laughed. "Later."

"I need you to listen to me closely," Elena told him seriously. "I don't have detention anymore but don't tell anyone…. You have to help me escape without anyone noticing after school and I'll explain why later. I just need you to take me somewhere—anywhere."

"I was actually planning on taking you out after school so it works out perfectly," Ian said.

"Okay good. So just wait for me outside at the corner stop of Raleigh Road okay?" She said hurriedly when she noticed Damon entering the school doors. "Love you." She gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off towards Damon.

* * *

"Mrs. Iverson I need you to lie to Damon about me having detention," Elena's words came out like a frenzied scramble.

"What's the matter, dear?" She peered over her askew glasses that were sliding down her long and proud nose.

"I don't have time to explain, he'll be here in a second. Just please act as if I have detention," Elena begged. She skidded out the door Tom Cruise style and waited for Damon by the fountain as told. Innocently, she pressed the fountain and watched as water spilled out.

"You sure get entertained easily," Damon said abruptly, causing a small shock through her. She really hated his vampire speed because of how he appeared out of nowhere all horror movie-like. "I'm scared to see how you'll react when we first have sex."

"Sure," she retorted.

"I know you're warming up to me." A mischievous smile littered across his face. "In my dreams we have passionate sex."

"Oh God," she pronounced, sounding mortified.

"We'll talk about our sexual plans later… let's get you to detention." He grabbed her arm and steered her to the door. The grip around her arm wasn't rough but tender. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he could be sometimes without even knowing it.

"So…" She trailed off as they stopped at the doorway.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. I'm going to pick up some of your clothes from your house so you can shower and do whatever it is you do as a girl. Need a tampon?"

"Ew Damon!" Elena stuck out her tongue.

"What? It's blood. I like blood. If we were dating and you were on your period I'd slurp you right u—"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "You're disgusting!"

He leaned on the door frame and turned to look at Mrs. Iverson. "Hello, Mrs. Iverson. Take good care of Elena, okay? I'll be back in ten minutes."

Elena stared at Mrs. Iverson with pleading eyes. She was praying that she would cover for her.

"I sure will dear," Mrs. Iverson replied.

"Good thanks." He watched Elena take a seat before nodding and disappearing. Elena sucked in her breath before jumping out of her seat.

"I owe you Mrs. Iverson. Thank you so much!" She called behind her. She needed to get the hell out of the school before Damon came back. She didn't know how long it would take Damon to find her but having some freedom was a priority. She wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend and friends. The longer she could be free the better. She needed some valuable time with Ian. She _would _go back to Damon's house tonight and give him the "angel eyes" so he wouldn't be mad. She skidded to a stop when she stepped foot in the parking lot. Damon's car was nowhere around. Her converse helped push her feet to a galloping speed as she zipped past the school buildings. She felt like a track star as she jumped over some two foot walls and ran as if thugs were chasing her down a dark alley. She could see Ian's car up ahead. She pulled the door open and jumped into the front seat. Ian greeted her with a swift kiss.

* * *

Ian and Elena pulled into an old abandoned warehouse. Her eyes scrutinized the fading of the paint and chipping of the wall. It looked more like a creepy old church than anything. The only thing that informed her that it was in fact a warehouse was the worn down sign that was coming off its hinges.

"Where are we?" She asked, further examining the desolate building.

"This place used to be my dad's. It might not look like much but it means a lot to me. Most of my childhood was spent hanging around here with my dad."

"Oh," Elena responded awkwardly. She didn't really know what to say.

"I hope you don't think I'm weird," he said to her, worry evident on his face. "I have some stuff inside that I want to show you—I think it might be important."

"I don't think you are weird." Elena shook her head. "I'm glad you thought enough of me to take me somewhere that means a lot to you."

"Yes," Ian said with a sudden warm smile. "You mean a lot to me." He reached over and kissed her. With a flick of her finger she had the seatbelt off. They exited the car and he rushed over to her so he could hold her hand. She rested her head on him as they walked hand in hand into the building. Surprisingly enough the lights were turned on inside and it didn't look filthy. It looked clean as if it were regularly cleaned by a hundred maids.

"We're here," Ian called out, his voice echoing through the dead silent room. Elena squinted as she saw a figure emerge from one of the doors.

"I know," the voice said mockingly. "I'm not deaf."

"Sorry," he said. Elena froze at the vision before her. She was staring at….herself? The girl looked exactly like her from head to toe except she had soft ringlets of hair and dressed more hazardously. Black three inch heels made her seem taller and more intimidating than she probably was. She was wearing a black jacket and black pants. Her smile seemed sultry and dangerous.

"Who are you?" She swallowed nervously.

"You can thank your precious boyfriend for that lovely death threat in your locker," she replied.

Elena turned to look at Ian in horror. "You put—you put… the letter in my l-locker?"

"Sorry baby," Ian dropped her hand and grinned. "I had no choice."

"Of course I was the brilliant mind behind the threat," She continued. "See I kind of enjoy playing with my prey. It's all about me being happy. Quite narcissistic of me, no?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"How rude of me," She said with a faux apologetic expression. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Katherine."

* * *

A/N: Okay raise of hands HOW MANY OF YOU SAW THAT COMING? I know most of you thought April was behind this so I'm just curious to know how many of you were like "OMG!" (FYI I had this planned the moment I had Ian introduced to the story—I was waiting for you to trust him then BAM). So What'd you think of Ian and Katherine being the little devils behind this? Are you interested in finding out how this happened? Well review and let me know peeps!

Oh and what'd you think of the Delena moments? *nervous*


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, very greatly appreciated. Feedback motivates me to write so….I appreciate it so much As many of you know Louise in my story=BonGarland(an amazing friend & writer) from here and Twitter. So that one scene is special for her ;)

Shout outs to: TeamDefan for reviewing every single chapter with such amazing words.

AngelJadeO and laughingsmyfav for being sweetie pies

Carillon14 of course for being so damn awesome—words can't describe how much I adore your reviews.

Neylujulyen for that beautiful review of chapter 13

Big shout out to the anon review TRS I wish you had a FFN account so I could thank you personally for your gorgeous reviews, they make my day!

And last but not least BadBoysAreBest for being a personal inspiration to me. You are one of the reasons why I love Delena fan fics so damn much!

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo

Chapter 14

"Katherine? As in 1864 Katherine?" Elena's voice sounded calm and collected. She wasn't going to let some bitch from the slut dimension frighten her.

"No, Katherine from 32 B.C." She rolled her eyes. "What do you think, dumbass?"

"Sorry," Elena replied sarcastically. "I was having trouble telling the difference between you and this two cent whore that sells her junk downtown."

"Wow, you sure are spunky. I'll give you that. Ian why don't you shut your cock-sucking girlfriend up like now? She needs to die soon."

Ian slapped her hard across the face, drawing a trickle of blood on her lip, before forcefully turning her around and tying her up. "I was hoping that our first time would be with you playing dominatrix. I guess you'll just have to be dominated."

"I hate you," Elena spat. "I can't believe this whole time you were playing me. I trusted you."

"Sweetie, don't blame him for your lack of brain cells. I'm sure that's all _your_ fault," Katherine interrupted.

"Bitch," Elena murmured as Ian shoved her into a chair. She didn't think she had ever said so many bad things in such a short period of time but Katherine was irritating her to an incredibly annoying level and she had _just _met her. As much as she disliked cussing there were few occasions, like this one, that made the words come out naturally. The way Katherine talked kind of reminded her of Damon but at least Damon could be an adorable jerk. _Oh Damon _Elena thought sadly. _I should have stayed with you. You were right about me being in danger. You were right about a lot of things. What's wrong with me? He actually opened up to me last night and I just brushed it off so I could have a little freedom with my friends. You were so gentle…like a hurt little boy that needed love… It's funny how things hit you like a ton of bricks when you're about to die. Oh Damon I didn't even get the chance to tell you that—_

"What the hell are you thinking so hard about? You're going to get a headache and unfortunately I'm all out of Aspirin."

"Oh great. I'm going to need aspirin after hearing you go on and on like a psychotic cunt," Damon's voice filled Elena's ears. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest at the sight of him. "Guys must tape your mouth shut during sex." He turned to Elena. "It's a good thing I stayed to see if you would try to escape school. I followed you and your idiot of a boyfriend here." He started to move towards her to untie her but Katherine had him pinned against the wall before he could.

"Damon, baby, I've sure missed you," she said to him seductively, before ramming a stake hard into his stomach. Katherine moved back so he could fall on his knees. "Tie him up with the vervain soaked ropes, hurry!" She commanded Ian. She bent down to stab the stake deeper and to keep it in there. Damon grunted in pain. Ian quickly ran into a closet and came out with the rope . He knelt down to tie him up from his hands and feet.

"Please don't hurt him!" Elena pleaded. "This is my fault!"

"Well, duh." Katherine smiled cynically. "Just be grateful that he won't have to die. I can't say the same for you, unfortunately."

"Don't you dare," Damon hissed. "I will kill you by fucking you to death with a stake!"

"Is that a promise?" Katherine winked.

"How'd you get Surfer Ken to join Team Katherine?" Damon snarled. "Did you fuck him?"

"She's a great screw." Ian nodded pleased with himself.

"You're not so bad yourself," Katherine complemented him. "Why didn't you fuck him when you had the chance, Elena?"

"It didn't feel right that I was thinking of Damon while with him," Elena retorted. "Sorry Ian. You just weren't cherry popper material."

"Looks like you are rubbing off on her my dear Salvatore," Katherine told Damon. "Anyways, I recruited Ian awhile back ago. I was the one who made him throw the party and start talking to you, Elena. He may seem like a sweet little boy but I could sense evil from him a mile away. He had actually been going to clubs to meet girls then he would rape and kill them… All while being Mr. Popular Sweet Boy in your school. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Oh yes," Ian replied. "I have this darkness burning inside of me…itching for the kill. Humans disgust me, they always have. The first time I ever killed someone was when I was eight years old. There was this kid that would bully me when I was little. He would take my lunch and shove me into the pavement, you know the usual. So you know what I did? I took a hammer and bashed his head in. It was the greatest feeling ever. I needed more but I knew that the only way to get away with everything was if I had a flawless record and everyone believed I was nice."

"Well that's really sweet and all , Ted Bundy, but I'm all out of fucks to give," Damon groaned, but managed to grin magnificently.

"So I did," Ian continued, ignoring Damon. "I started doing sports and I have a perfect grade point average. I do volunteer work and I sometimes work with dad in construction—"

"Bob the Builder," Damon sneered.

"—and I go to church every Sunday. I'm a great actor. Nobody would suspect anything foul from me," he said pleased with himself. "Then I met Katherine at one of the clubs I would go to. We had a great talk. I found that she understood me. She told me that she had been watching me and that I had a true talent for killing. She promised me that she would turn me into a vampire if I would help her with her Elena problem… And that my friends was the start of a beautiful friendship. Well, more like friends with benefits since we fuck like bunnies all the time."

"And why do you want me?" Elena asked fiercely. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, let's get to that now. Shall we?" Katherine replied.

* * *

"Good afternoon sir," Louise greeted Elijah in the hallway. "Why are you still at school?"

"Well, hello Miss Garland," Elijah said with a smile begging for release. "Seeing that I am principal requires a large amount of work to be concluded."

"I think I'm work that hasn't been concluded," Louise said seductively. She turned to look from side to side and pushed Elijah into the lockers when she saw no one. "I've been a very naughty student. Care to teach me a lesson?"

"I just might, Miss Garland," Elijah replied, bending his head down to capture her lips. She bit him slightly in return. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh. Her hips pushed forward as the warm feeling of wetness grew between her legs.

"I find it really sexy that we're in such a dangerously open area. The thought that someone might just pass by and see us…really turns me on," she informed him, stretching her hand to attain his zipper. The fact that she had zipped down his zipper for a hundred years made her a pro at effortlessly sliding her hand into his pant folds. She grabbed his dick in her hand and let the sensation of its warmness fill her with happiness. Her hands found themselves stroking his throbbing cock. Elijah grunted into her mouth as he pushed her hard against the locker. The locker was hurting her back but it added to the pleasure. His hands traveled down to her pants and he had them opened in no time. He lifted her off her feet and pressed her ass to one of the locker doors. She knew her ass would be red after this but she didn't care. His hand automatically clamped onto the locker for support as he took his cock and aligned it to her opening.

"Please fuck me," she begged with a slight pant. He wasted no time in greeting her damp, tender core with his veiny dick. "Oh God!"

"How is it that after all of these years that we've been making love you are still—as someone might say—tight, my dear Louise? You initiate such pleasure."

"No clue," she replied, clenching onto his cock. Her panting and his grunting was getting louder and louder. "Just fuck me baby!"

"As you wish," he complied. He pushed into her all the way before sliding out and pushing back in. His cock was glistened in her juices. She looked down at her hovering vagina and almost lost her mind at the sight of him entering her. Her mushy mind was cut short at the sound of Bonnie and Caroline running down the call.

"I hear some weird animal sounds coming from this way!" Caroline shouted. "Hurry BonBon!"

_Oh shit! _Louise cursed in her mind. _I know I said the thought of being caught was sexy but it's actually embarrassing! That's what I get for trying to be sexy and dangerous! This isn't my thing….Oh God. Kill me now!_ Louise shut her eyes at the sound of Caroline and Bonnie's approaching footsteps stopping directly in front of them.

"What the—" Bonnie clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god Louise you're flying! How cool!" Caroline clapped.

"She's not flying dummy," Bonnie said, slapping her arm. "He's holding her up to the locker as he—oh god…."

"Well, this is rather…embarrassing, if I may say?" Elijah dropped Louise down softly. "And I still appear to be quite…stiff." He looked down at his cock.

"Um how about we finish this in the office?" Louise suggested, her face brighter than a tomato. "Sorry you had to see this." She grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him into the office. As soon as they had the door closed he began ramming into her again.

"Let's just forget about that little incident," she breathed.

"Um guys," April said awkwardly. "I don't mean to interrupt but I happen to be in here."

"Fuck!" Louise screamed. "Do you want to join us?"

"Ew," April retorted. "You are one sick S.O.B, LoLo. Laters."

"Keep going," Louise begged. Elijah obliged by roughly slamming into her, rocking her to her core. He continued thrusting into her. He would stroke within her slowly, pick up the pace, then slow down again.

"You feel astounding," Elijah murmured into her ear.

"As do you, my love! I'm close!" Her fingernails buried into his shoulders. Elijah's hands slithered down to her womanhood and he pressed his thumb into her distended clit.

"Oh lawd!" She screamed as she reached her orgasm. He smashed into her with brutal force, shooting his seed deep inside of her. His grunt and her scream became one. "We should have sex at school more often baby." She closed her eyes and smiled as the aftershocks flew through them.

* * *

"Elena Gilbert," Katherine started, a hint of bitterness lingered in her tone. "The sweet virginal girl everyone loves. People just can't help it, they gravitate towards you as if you were precious. The girl that managed to snag Damon's love."

"Is this what it's about? Damon's love?" Elena asked.

"Rule number one. The Salvatore's are mine," Katherine informed her, smugly. "I admit, back in 1864 I didn't appreciate Damon as much as I should have. Stefan is my main love, yes….but I've realized that I can't live without either of them wanting me. I've been keeping tabs on them. I knew Damon was screwing anything with a vagina to get over me and I thought it would remain that way. Then he moved here…the small pathetic town of Mystic Falls. I knew about you, Elena. I didn't care much about you though until Damon met you. When I saw Damon following you around like a lost puppy I almost lost my mind! His love for me was supposed to last an eternity! He was never supposed to find love. So I had to do something. I just couldn't stand there watching you take over _my_ man. So that's when I started _Plan: Get Rid Of Elena._ I knew that Damon and your friends would be constantly around you because everyone has to protect poor little Elena. Jesus, it seems as if you are all that matters to them in this world. I had to get someone who could match Damon's charm and looks but overpowered him in the sweetness department. He really is _very_ charming. I sensed the evil in Ian so I stalked him for a little while until I decided it was time to give him the vampire proposition. He gladly accepted. The boy wants to live an eternity tormenting people. Anyways, obviously his allure worked because you were captivated instantly. It was so easy to get you to trust him. All he had to do was shoot you the puppy eyes and you turned to pudding. I honestly thought you were going to go all the way with him that one night…. So then once he had your complete trust he lured you over here…. Now, we find ourselves in this small situation."

"Well thank you for that very amusing-not at all dull- story," Damon replied sarcastically.

"You know Stefan has moved on from you too right?" Elena said, pleased. "He found his true love. You're nothing but yesterday's used tissue."

"Ah yes the witch bitch," Katherine said, nodding. "I do not feel threatened by her. She doesn't look like me and I'm sure as soon as Stefan sees me, he will remember that I'm his love."

"You are right," Elena agreed. "You shouldn't feel threatened because you already lost. Game Over."

"You really talk way too much," Katherine replied, shooting her a cold glare. "There can't be two of me in this world and as long as you exist Damon will only have eyes for you. You die now."

"Katherine don't kill her," Damon pleaded. "Take my life for hers. Let her go and just kill me. If you kill me then you'll know that she never had the chance of having me."

"Be quiet Damon," Elena told him. "This is my fault! I should have listened to you, I'm sorry!"

"I'm going to make you watch as I rape and kill your lover." Ian stepped towards Elena, a knife held firmly in his hand. ''I'm going to fuck her and claim her in her every hole. Poor Elena. It seems like she's always in these rape scenarios." He chuckled cynically. His fingers slid under her shirt and cupped her breasts. "Mmm…you have quite a pair." He hovered over her rubbing her legs with his hardness as he fondled her.

"I'm so going to snap your fucking neck," Damon growled at Ian. "You stay away the hell from her!" Damon's growl turned deafening and harsh as he pulled at the ropes with all of his strength. He had enough of this bullshit. He wasn't going to let them hurt his love. He would die saving her if he had to. Gathering all of his strength he jerked at the ropes with brutal force until, thankfully, the ones at his wrists came loose. Ian stepped back in shock.

"I thought those were vervain soaked ropes!" Katherine hollered.

"They are," Ian gulped, stepping back. Damon threw the ropes off his wrists and quickly loosened the ones tied around his feet in record time. Katherine and Ian exchanged looks of astonishment and fear. Fury turned Damon's eyes into a frightful red color. He seized Ian by his shirt before snapping his neck with the ferocity that had assembled in his heart.

"Ian!" Katherine shouted. "What the fuck?"

Damon ignored her shouting as he effortlessly slung Elena over his shoulder. He picked up the stake that had been laying on the floor coated in his blood. He pointed at Katherine with the stake before snarling, "If you ever touch Elena I swear I will kill Stefan and then I will kill you. If you try to kill her that just means you know she's better than you. She wins. You're basically acting as if you can't take her on yourself. Pathetic. Trust me when I say that you'll lose me forever. She dies...Stefan dies...you die then I die. Simple as that."

* * *

Damon walked Elena into her room. He hadn't said a single word to her since the incident. Even when they had sat at the dinner table, he remained silent. She feared that he was mad at her for betraying him. She couldn't even imagine how he felt. Elena slid into her nightwear while Damon had his back turned. As soon as she had that done she sneaked into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her nose. Her eyes nervously peaked out to look at him. She hated to admit how sexy he looked with his silent sulking. He crossed his arms as he glared at her peeking at him from the bed like a little girl in trouble.

"On a scale of one to ten…how much do you hate me?" Elena's voice came out like a loud whisper.

"Ten," Damon replied.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I should have listened to you when you said I was in danger."

Damon shifted his gaze to the wall.

"I'm sorry," she reverberated in a desperate plea. "Like super duper extremely passionately sorry."

Damon made a small clicking sound and leisurely walked towards her. Her eyes widened at his approaching figure. What would he do? She stared in shock as Damon slid into the bed next to her and gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. She looked up at him in wonder. His blue gazed over her features before shutting closed.

"My life can't ever exist without yours," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded in understanding before snuggling closer to him and falling asleep in his safe embrace.

* * *

A/n: So what'd you think? Hope it was okay. Next chapter will be going back to the "normal" feeling of the story…the dialogue and that teen centered feeling. haha I just wanted to change it up a bit with these chapters. Okay so chapter 15 will be dealing with Elena's feelings….Chapter 16 will reveal that thing that happened last year! Can I get a woot woot? Review please so I can be motivated to update ASAP!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello there peeps of FFN world! Your reviews motivated me deeply for this chapter. Please keep them coming because you always manage to bring a smile to my face that makes me look as happy as the Joker haha. I really hope you enjoy this chapter…I'm nervous. If you don't please let me know why. Looking forward to your amazing reviews as usual!

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo

Chapter 15

Elena was aggravated. Her thoughts were traveling through her mind at a hundred miles per hour without a hint of slowing down. They had fallen asleep _together_, that had to make their situation a bit strange. She didn't know how she felt. Ian was dead…the boy she thought she was in love with but turned out to be nothing but a scum ball. She felt awful because she had felt relief when Damon killed him. Yes, Ian was the villain but death was never pretty. Especially since the villain was somebody she loved—or thought she loved. One thing was for sure, she was definitely on edge. Damon and Elena silently made their way up the school steps. People were shooting them weird glances at seeing them together. A part of her understood that it was all a little too unreal for them. After all, she was supposed to hate Damon. She didn't though. She was a little upset that he had failed to mention that Katherine was her doppelganger but the guy did save her life. That was plus one hundred in Elena's book. He also happened to watch over her better than any bodyguard ever could so she was thankful. That didn't mean that she was going to jump into a relationship with him. She still wasn't sure what she was even feeling. Everything felt like one Jumbo ass puzzle that she was too lazy to assemble at the moment. Her eyes squinted into a menacing glare at a couple of girls that were gawking at her and Damon. Elena wanted to karate chop them SpongeBob style.

"I knew she would end up fucking him," one girl said with a harsh laugh. "We all do."

"What?" Elena shouted at her, ready to slap the smug look off her face.

"Oh don't act like little miss innocent anymore," she replied. "We are all starting to realize that the saint thing was all just an act."

"Listen, slut. I don't open my legs after hanging out with the person for one minute like you. I'm sorry your STD ruined your life but you don't have to take a massive shit on everyone's parade just because you're miserable."

"Excuse me?" She retorted.

"You heard her," Damon said, cracking a wide grin. "Now leave her alone." He guided her away from the annoying girls.

An uncomfortable silence filled their bubble as they leisurely walked through the familiar school halls overflowing with the customary chatter of teens. Elena wanted to speak to him. She wanted to ask about the Katherine situation and a tiny part of her wanted to talk about what was going on between _them_. Her ability to speak, though, seemed ineffectual at the moment. All her words were wedged inside of her throat, refusing to cooperate. _Tell him something_ Elena thought hysterically. _Talk about the weather or something…Ugh, lame._ She pursed her lips together in defeat.

"You okay there?" Damon asked, hoisting a brow. "Don't worry about who is going to win _Dancing with the Stars_."

_Of course he has to joke around completely oblivious to how I'm feeling_ Elena thought. She shook her head and sighed. In unanimity they both turned their heads at the sound of Caroline screeching. Elena noticed Caroline's hand wrapped firmly around Tyler's.

"Did I just step into a freaky Martian world?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "Is it true you two arrived to school together?"

"Well, you aren't being overdramatic at all," Damon said, in a sardonic tone. "We just got here. How did word spread so fast? This stupid school only cares about gossip."

"So you and Tyler are together now?" Elena pointed out.

"We've been having sex every night, yes!" Caroline nodded proudly. "He's pretty good in the sack and it doesn't hurt like it did with Damon and his massive big di—"

"You don't have to finish that sentence," Elena pleaded, cutting her off.

Damon flashed a grin at her. "Don't worry babe, I won't be rocking your world again anytime soon. You see, my massive big dick only wants one particular girl that shows me the affection she would show to a fly. Lucky me."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm happy for you and your new boyfriend—or friend with benefits. I hope it works out."

"Oh yeah," Tyler replied. "It will work out just fine. She has the most incredible pussy, you guys should totally check it out."

"Been there done that, never going back," Damon chuckled. "But thanks for the invitation—as if I even needed it."

"Let's go," Elena muttered to him, clearly irritated. She moved away from Caroline and Tyler. Damon speedily followed close behind. "Did I strike a nerve? You weren't jealous were you?"

"Oh please," Elena retorted. "Get over yourself. I'm glad that Caroline was all it took for you to start talking."

"For someone that says they aren't jealous, you sure look it." Damon watched her expression intently.

"Whatever," Elena murmured. Her eyes darted to the sight of Stefan and Bonnie beside one of the school's restrooms. Bonnie's hands were wrapped around his neck as they kissed between laughs. They looked so happy that it made Elena feel a little envious. _Why can't I have that_ she thought sadly. _Well…you could have that if you wanted…._ The sound of Damon's voice prevented her from reaching potentially dangerous thoughts. He had been saying something but her focus was only able to catch the end of it.

"….seen jealous people for over a hundred years. I think I would know when someone is jealous."

"Please change the subject or let's just go back to awkward silence," Elena requested. Her gaze was practically burning a hole through Stefan and Bonnie. She was jealous of their love and she wanted to talk to Bonnie so badly. It was unfair. _She can't be mad at me forever, right?_

"Alright, I'm going to class now. Can I trust you to not do anything suicidal?" Damon cocked his head. "It sucks that I don't have Mr. Murphy with you anymore."

"I will be on my best behavior today, unfortunately." Her gaze now dropped to Damon's lips. How was it possible that she hadn't stared at them before? They were so perfectly sculpted that the sudden thought of kissing him lingered in her mind. _Traitor_ she told her mind.

"What are you staring at?" Damon asked smugly.

"Damon, stop."

"Whatever you say. Anyways, how do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't," Elena replied honestly. "There really isn't a way to know that I'm one hundred percent telling you the truth. You're just going to have to give me your blind trust. I'm telling you….after yesterday's traumatic evening….I won't be trying anything stupid. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay then." Damon nodded. He stared at her for any faltering expressions than proceeded to leave to his class.

* * *

"You don't have to babysit me just because Damon told you to," Elena told Louise and April at the lunch table . "He likes to be a drama King."

"We don't mind at all," Louise replied. "We like you Elena and it feels like we haven't spent enough quality time."

"Yeah, what's been going on with you?" April added. "Damon didn't really want to get into it."

"Well…" Elena's eyes narrowed. "You remember my boyfriend—um ex-boyfriend Ian, right?"

"Pretty boy. How could we forget?" April answered. "What happened? Don't tell me he dumped you? LoLo will buy the knife and I'll cut off his balls! We could make bracelets?"

"Oh no—well kind of—I think. It was more along the lines of him being a psycho killer partnered with Damon's old psychotic obsession."

"Katherine," Louise said, her features slowly softening.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"Wait, pretty boy turned out to be a murderer? Of course there had to be _something_ wrong! He was way to perfect!" April said, shaking her head in disappointment. "All the hot ones are evil."

"Katherine and Ian tried to turn me into human-soup but Damon saved me in the end," Elena continued. "He also—um killed Ian."

"That's the Damon way," Louise uttered. "What happened to Katherine?"

"He didn't kill her. He threatened her to stay away from me."

"I don't think Damon can fully take her on just yet," Louise said. "She's way too strong. I'm surprised she let you both walk away."

"Damon was pretty scary with his threat," Elena declared. "I hope she listens to him."

"You should have your own reality show," April told her. "Your drama is so much better than most of the reality crap being shoved down people's throats."

"April," Louise said delicately. "I don't think she cares for a show. She was almost killed by her ex boyfriend. That must be pretty damn traumatic. I'd be in a straight jacket if Elijah ever tried that on me."

"Um I think seeing you and Elijah do the dirty in the office was pretty damn traumatic so I understand Elena's pain," April stated.

"What?" Elena's jaw dropped. "Do you always get caught?" Elena couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh God!" Louise buried her face in her hands before looking up. "Caroline and Bonnie saw me too! I swear my choice of _where to have sex_ sucks!"

"Of course it's always your idea," April laughed. "I bet you raped him. Elijah is way too uptight to suggest getting down and dirty in the school hall and office."

"It didn't take much to get him up," Louise retorted. "and I think you meant to say he's elegant."

"Sure I did." April grinned.

Elena fell into another fit of giggles. "You two are hilarious."

"Is there something you are trying to say about my Elijah?"

"Oh no." April shook her head. "He's….chill." Her bright green eyes lit up in amusement.

"If you weren't so pretty, I'd be stabbing your face right now." Louise shot her a disapproving glare.

"Meow." April scratched the air.

"Please excuse the rude bitch," Louise apologized. "She's just bitter that she has no one because she thinks she's too good for everyone."

"Not true," April rejoined. "I just don't like to settle. I need to know that we have a connection."

"You've dated, right?" Elena asked curiously.

"Oh sure," April countered. "I've had plenty of boyfriends but I didn't have sex with any of them."

"So you're a virgin?" Elena blurted out lamely.

"Just like you."

"Okay non-virgin here is starting to feel left out ." Louise raised her hand.

"Sorry playboy bunny," April joked. "Let's change the subject before moody granny gets all rowdy."

"You and Damon would be such great friends if you could both put your egos aside," Elena told her.

"Speaking of Damon," Louise started. "How is it going between you two?"

"Fine, I guess." She shrugged and nervously dabbed some ketchup on her fry.

"Just fine?" Louise asked suspiciously. "I'm seeing some serious friction between you two."

"I hate to admit it," April started. "But he's so cute with his puppy love for you. Have you noticed the way he looks at you? I feel like I'm watching Titanic. You jump, he jumps."

"Yup," Louise agreed. "His eyes are practically begging for you to love him."

"Damon is..." Elena sighed. "I don't know what I feel for him. He aggravates me with his enormous ego but under the layers of crap…he can be sweet."

"How sweet?" April raised a brow suggestively. "You've tasted him?"

"Ew no!" Elena said horrified. "I don't do that. I just mean that he's had his vulnerable moments."

"Just be careful with him Elena," Louise told her. "Damon is an awesome guy but he also reacts on impulse a lot. I know he loves you more than anything in the world but he is so unpredictable."

"Why do you sound like I'm about to date him or something? I'm not. I want to be friends with Damon but that's it."

"You two would look so cute together," April said with a smile.

"Of course they would," Louise concurred. "But she needs to be careful around him. Don't do anything unless you are sure about it. I don't mean to be a killjoy but Damon has possibly screwed ninety percent of the female population. Elena is just a virgin. People can be really harsh and judgmental especially teens. I don't want them to harass Elena."

"Even though Damon and I will never happen…thanks for always giving me such wonderful advice." Elena smiled warmly. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," she replied. "Now with that being said. The world might be against it but I hope you and Damon will someday be together."

"Same here," April said cheerily.

Elena sighed. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Damon was inclining carelessly on the wall when Elena exited her last class. Her lips, partly opened in yearning, stayed divided at the spectacle that was Damon Salvatore. _Did he change his outfit?_ Elena's thoughts nervously scattered through her mind. Her eyes dropped to his beautiful dark jeans that left you fantasizing about what was lurking underneath them(a beautiful treat no doubt). The desire she was feeling, unfortunately, that was burning her insides was real. She couldn't believe how much it was consuming her. She wanted it gone. Damon flaunted an enchanting smile that was not helping Elena's current predicament. There was no way around it, Damon was intoxicating.

"Hello, Elena," he said, the words almost a seductive purr—or maybe it just sounded like that to her. She was very unstable at the moment. She was waiting for the dancing pink elephants to appear.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are either thinking of a thousand ways to kill me or you're checking me out."

Elena frowned. "Definitely choice A."

"Right," Damon remarked.

"Where were you at lunch?"

"I went to go buy a new jacket. You like?" He smirked. "Wait, of course you do. Why even ask?"

_Ah ha! He did change! _Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Also," Damon continued. "The reason I didn't join you at lunch was so you could have some time without me. I know we'll be spending a good amount of time together so I thought you'd like some time with your own gender."

"Thank you," Elena mumbled softly.

Damon pressed his lips together and nodded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not quite…I need to go to the library to do my homework."

"Are you sure this isn't another plan to try to escape?" Damon hoisted a brow.

"No," Elena told him honestly. "I already told you that I don't want to find myself in another death situation. I really just want some alone time to study and do my homework. You can wait for me here on the bench until I'm done."

"If you say so," Damon replied. "Good thing I brought a book." He took a seat on the bench and flipped to the bookmarked page.

"Thank you," Elena told him.

He nodded without looking up from the page.

* * *

Elena sat in the library with her books sprawled across the table. She had to focus on her homework and nothing more. She feared her mind. It was acting very dangerous lately—almost as if it was living its own personal shark week. Grabbing each book, she neatly piled them together and pushed them to the far end of the table. She only wanted the book she needed, her notes, and her pen near her. She tried reading the text printed on the pages but it all looked like a boring blur of nothing. Who had invented homework? Someone who clearly hated students apparently. Her eyes strained to focus on the words but it was like trying to make yourself jump off a fifty floor building. _Let Zeus's lightning bolts hit me right in the head _she pleaded in her mind._. _She dropped the pen, huffed, and leaned forward on the desk to place her head on it. _I'm just not in the mood for homework or reading. This always happens when my mind is on high alert…This sucks. _She tapped her fingers and let out a long sigh that had been suppressed inside. Her hand reached inside of her backpack for her iPod and she popped in her headphones. She let the music play as her thoughts finally were given the opportunity to process. _Let's face it, you can't concentrate on school work because all you want to do is analyze your feelings for Damon_ she thought solemnly. _Two years ago I swore to myself that I would never fall for a guy like him….an arrogant jerk that held the Guinness world record for the number of women he has slept with…but he stopped having sex with girls for me. That's a big deal, he is Damon after all. He said he can't be intimate with anyone because all his heart wants is me. He's done both selfish and selfless things for me these past two years though. Things he didn't have to do at all. He's cared for me in his own way…. He stuck around despite the cold demeanor I carried around him. How could I forget how he opened up to me on the roof of the house? He was so sincere—so fragile. He was like an evil black care bear with a broken heart…and fangs… that just wants to feel loved. That's enough to melt some ice off of the Wicked Witch's heart. When Katherine and Ian were going to kill me he offered to take my place. He wanted to die for me. How many guys in this world would actually do that? But what will people think? They'll say horrible things about me, I'm sure. All those people looking at me with judgmental eyes…and what will my friends think? Bonnie has been campaigning for Damon nonstop…She'd rub it in if I told her I do have feelings for him. Oh—_Elena stopped thinking when she realized what song was playing. "Finally Falling" by Victoria Justice.

_Suddenly, my choice is clear_

_I knew when only you and I were standing here. _

_Well that money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it._

_True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it_

_Your friends are doing all the same things _

_And my friends are, look at what you're wasting_

_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling, falling (falling)_

_**Finally**__ falling, falling (falling)_

_I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm falling….__**Finally**__ Falling _The words echoed in Elena's mind. That was all it took for her to leap out of her seat and run out of the library.

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling, falling (falling)_

_**Finally**__ falling, falling (falling)_

Her legs pushed as fast as they could through the school hall and she could see Damon sitting on the bench up ahead.

"Damon!" Elena called. He looked up from the book he was reading and stood up confused. She gazed up at him in awe. He was so gorgeous that it broke her into a tiny pieces. His flawless features harmonized entirely with his dazzling blue eyes. His black disheveled hair spilled carelessly across his forehead making him look as gorgeous as ever. How had she not seen how beautiful he was both inside and out? _Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm falling, finally falling _continued to echo in her ears.

"Done already?" He asked, the confusion etched across his face.

"Why did you want to give up my life for yours yesterday?" Elena breathed.

"Because…I didn't want you to die a virgin. I was hoping we would both escape so I could break your pelvis with my sizzling hot NC-17 sex."

"Damon…seriously."

"Because…I love you more than anything in the entire world. I don't want an undead life if you aren't in it and—"

"Stop talking," Elena told him, before tiptoeing forward and trapping his lips for a thrilling kiss. He was startled and it took a second before he wrapped his arms around her avidly. His hands pushed her to him as closely as he could. His hands naturally ran down her back as he returned the kiss with an overwhelming amount of passion. They wanted nothing more than to blend into each other letting everything swarm out… How long had they been wanting this? He kissed her madly—passionately—drawing in her scent as his hands caressed her—as the electric kiss consumed them. The feel of the intensity left a prickle along their skins. They gave themselves to each other completely letting the desire connect them as one. Finally falling….

* * *

A/N: Soooooooooo I hope you peeps are happy DELENA IS FINALLY HERE! If you're not at least tell me why….but PLEASE review. You should **totally** check out the song Finally Falling, I think it's so fucking amazing! :') Ironically enough Victoria Justice freakishly looks like Nina Dobrev. Anyways, I'm dying to know what you think about this chapter! Chapter 16= revelations.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey peeps! Finally updated…Sorry if it felt like too long but I've been so busy with schoolwork. I've been dying to update but homework would always pop up and taunt me. Am I the only one that wishes it was summer vaca again? I want school to be OVER already. Oh well, I have to suck it up. Anyways, enough of my whining haha. Here's the chapter! Please review, my sweets.

Shout out to BloodyBad23 for insisting I update, this chapter was updated today thanks to you! :D

Chapter 16

A stunning and satisfied smile touched Damon's freshly kissed lips. He was staring at Elena with delightful curiosity as he digested what had happened. He wondered what the implications of the kiss would be. Would Elena change her mind and run away? Would she remember what a monster Damon was? He knew it was selfish of him to want Elena but he didn't care. If he could have Elena, he wouldn't hesitate for a second. She was his key to happiness. If Damon was happy, he would refrain from making others miserable. Stefan would be living in Vampire Disneyland.

"So…what did I do to deserve a kiss from the exquisite Elena?" Damon asked melodiously, recovering from the sweet bliss she had gifted him with. "Did you finally realize that you aren't going to find a guy hotter or better than me in the world?"

"Don't make me regret this," Elena retorted, with a cold glare. "And you can thank Victoria Justice."

"If I ever meet her, I sure will." Their eyes locked and Damon had to resist the urge of pressing her to the wall and lavishing her with kisses. _Wait, why am I resisting? She clearly wants to make pucker face . _He laughed in his head.

"I think I'm going a little mental—" Elena started but Damon cut her off with his lips. He easily wrapped his hands around her wrists as he drove her into the wall. Elena's powerful stance instantly went weak as she hungrily kissed him back. He loved the tiny whimpering sounds she was making as he smothered her with priceless Damon kisses. He pulled away from her face, closed his eyes, and let out small separated chuckles.

"You've never enjoyed kissing someone this much, huh?" Damon asked smugly, wiggling his brow. "If my kisses are this great, I can only image how much you'll scream when I fuck—"

"Shut up!" Elena told him, raising her hand in gesture. "I don't want to talk about—about…" She trailed off.

"Sex. You can say the word, Elena. Even an _I can read _child can say it."

"Shut up…"

"You're so cute and innocent," he told her, touching her cheek tenderly. "I know you're in the chastity club and all but please tell me you'll at least give me a hand job soon."

"Oh my god, Damon!" Elena blushed intensely. "One kiss and you're practically planning our wedding."

"Two kisses," Damon corrected her, again with a haughty tone. "Two kisses you extremely enjoyed—if I might add. You kind of looked like a fish out of water—all desperate and cute…and I was the water that brought you excessive pleasure ."

Elena rolled her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Before Damon could reply, the sound of footsteps made them look back. It was Bonnie and Stefan walking hand in hand. Bonnie's eyes stared at them inquisitively. Stefan was expressionless.

"Brother. Bird." Damon greeted them.

"Everything all right…Elena?" Stefan asked suspiciously, searching Elena's expression for something more.

"Um yes," Elena answered. "Can I talk to you for a sec, Bonnie?"

Bonnie's lips parted before answering a hesitant, "Yes."

Elena nodded at Damon and Stefan before pulling her away to the outside of the school. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Well—" Bonnie started.

"Please don't be," Elena said in desperation. "I really miss you. I'm sorry I was mean to you. My mind wasn't in the right place…but please Bonnie…so much has happened and I need my best friend."

"I don't like _not talking_ to each other," Bonnie finally said, giving in. She pulled Elena in for a warm hug. "Let's not fight ever again. I hate it."

"I hate it more than those annoying tampon commercials with that obnoxiously happy girl," Elena said in return.

"So what has happened?" Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"Do you have a century?" Elena answered, shaking her head. "Can you and Caroline go over to the Salvatore house tonight?"

"Why there?" She asked warily.

"I'll explain everything when you are there, okay?"

"If you say so," Bonnie agreed.

"Thanks," Elena replied. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Damon didn't know how long he had to wait before kissing Elena again. It was making his skin itch in anticipation and his mind tingle in desperation. She was like a drug, he just wanted more and more. The hunger was growing inside of him painfully—so painfully that he wanted to stake himself and put himself out of his misery. He had a powerful yearning to manipulate her into having sex. He could easily compel her into doing it. Damon was growing hard just thinking about it. _I have issues. I'm acting obsessive…I'm going to put an end to whatever this is before it even begins. Maybe they should just ship me off to Shutter Island already._ Yes, Damon was having crazy thoughts but he would _never _do that to his beloved. She was the most precious thing he had in his undead life. He would do all he could to keep her and not fuck up the progress they were finally making. _So keep your idiotic thoughts locked up in a cage and make sure you make a lion swallow the key._ _The time will come when Elena will want to take things more seriously._ He looked up and noticed his reflection in the bathroom mirror. _Fuck, I'm gorgeous_ he thought arrogantly as he admired the flawless features he had been gifted with. _No wonder girls are so obsessed with me. _He patted his hair, making sure every strand was in place, before smirking. Damon exited the bathroom and raised a surprised brow at seeing Elena sitting on his bed in thought.

"You look extremely happy," Damon said sarcastically, shooting her a luminous and dawdling smile. "So happy that it's starting to scare me."

Elena didn't smile as her fingers traced small circles on her leg.

"Okay, what's wrong darling?" Damon asked, clear as day concern lacing his words. He sat next to her and with a single motion pushed her hair gently behind her shoulders. "Are you…starting to regret kissing me? Are you regretting what is happening between us?" He hated that his voice sounded what a wounded puppy might sound like if it could talk.

"It's not that," Elena drawled with obvious uncertainty.

"Could have fooled me," he replied softly. He was trying his hardest to conceal the sadness and worry that was running through his body but it was clenching so hard at his heart it was impossible. Was he already going to have his heart broken so soon?

"It's not you," Elena remarked, expressionlessly. "You've been…well—you've been Damon. Exactly what I expected…I'm just thinking about other things…"

"Do you mind not speaking in puzzles? Vague really isn't my forte."

"Being with you is starting to remind me of things that happened—specifically last year," Elena revealed, shifting away from him.

"I promised you that I wouldn't talk about it or tell anyone," Damon responded, quietly.

"I know and I thank you," Elena told him. "I just…I think about it and it makes me feel embarrassed. I don't deal well with embarrassment."

"Elena," Damon said delicately, shifting so he could directly look at her. "That was in the past. It's not even a big deal. You're just…" His mind frantically searched for a word that wouldn't offend. "sensitive?"

"I have every right to be!" Elena said, causing Damon to wince at the sudden loudness of her voice. "I'm a good girl…Everything I do—I—take seriously. My mind is a very complex and very strange thing... even something small like forgetting to turn in a book messes with my brain. You'll learn that I have a guilty conscience which is why I have to block a lot of my thoughts."

"Maybe it's time you confront your past and overcome it."

* * *

***Last Year***

A blissful smile formed on Elena's lips as she sank further down the chair. People were wasted and dancing all around Susan McCoy's house. Beer cans and crumbs were littered all across the living room floor and Elena swore she saw a mouse scurry and pick a crumb up. Her eyes must have looked scary because she had never felt so free of worry. Her eyes were always too full of stress and concern. Elena Gilbert aka the good girl that happened to love partying. _The good girl with a book far up her ass _she added in her thoughts. She had never in her life drank before tonight. _I really am an uptight person_ she thought before letting a fit of giggles loose. Homework and readings lingered in the back of her mind but with every second that passed they were pushed further and further back. Nothing could bother her now, not even the fact that Damon Salvatore was staring at her as if she were prey and he the hunter. A wicked smile touched his lips. Even buzzed she could notice how the sharp blue in his eyes were marvelously delicate against the light tone of his skin. She took a massive swig of her drink before giggling yet again. She loved how it made her brain feel a mushy fuzzy sensation. _What, am I three? I'm acting like Lizzie McGuire drunk._ She wasn't wasted, she didn't think, just tipsy…happy. She didn't really know alcohol lingo. _Smashed? Shagged? Haha definitely not shagged. _

"What is this?" Elena asked Caroline. She had been flirting with Alex Hartley all night. Elena openly checked him out. He had a herd of curly brown unkempt hair but his bright hazel eyes is what really stole the show. His eyes were what made him…shag-able?

"Long Island Iced Tea," Caroline replied. "Maybe we shouldn't have given her any…We could have given her a Red bull and fooled her." Caroline looked at Alex worriedly.

"She's a big girl," Alex replied. "She can handle it. Right, Elena?"

"Yup," Elena said, letting out a small burp. "Sure can. Hey, where's my lime?" She frowned at her glass cup.

"You threw it at Zach Paley when he was passing by," Caroline replied, pressing her lips together.

"You hit him straight in the eye," Alex snorted. "You have really great aim."

"Ah damn," Elena said with faux sympathy.

"Damn is right." Caroline nodded. "Zach is so hot." Caroline turned to Alex. "She's probably still mad because he dumped her in middle school. Her first boyfriend. She had to settle for Matt after."

"What are you two drinking?" Elena eyed Caroline and Alex.

"Gin and Tonic," Alex replied casually.

"Caroline is smarter when she drinks," Elena laughed, almost falling off the chair.

"I think you should stop drinking," Caroline told her.

"I think you should shush the fuck up," Elena snapped. "Shush? No wait—I mean—fuck the up shut. That's not right either, is it?"

"I thought this Elena would be fun," Caroline started. "But she's scary."

"She's always so uptight," Alex said. "This is a good thing. She should have fun every now and then."

"I'll be right back," Elena told them suddenly. "I have to pee."

"I should go with you," Caroline declared.

"No!" Elena protested. "You stay here with your fuck buddy!"

"Elena!" Caroline called after her.

"Stay away," Elena ordered her, making a gun shape with her hands. "Don't make me use this!"

"And I thought I was the airhead," Caroline responded.

"She'll be fine," Alex told her, pulling Caroline to him and kissing her.

* * *

Damon's eyes carefully watched Elena giggling as she sloppily went up the stairs. Her drink was clenched firmly in her hand somehow. His head was cocked to the side as he observed her curiously. He felt pity for her. He hadn't felt this bad for something since he had seen _Finding Nemo_. Actually, Elena reminded him of lost little nemo right now…except without the stupid fin…and the small orange body.

"What do you want?" Elena asked when she reached him. She poked his face playfully and snickered. He instantly wanted to protect her. A flurry of giggles consumed her. She was more dangerous than a preschooler with vodka.

"Come here," Damon told her, grabbing her by her arm and shoving her into a nearby bedroom. He locked the door behind him. He had seen her walking aimlessly around all night, vulnerable, like a little mouse stuck in a maze. _How could her -shit for brains- friends leave her like this when all sorts of guys want to get into Elena's pants _he thought furiously. _Including me_…. His imagination started to get the best of him as he watched this defenseless Elena place her glass cup on the dresser by the bed. She almost missed the bed when she sat down.

"A whole new world!" She began to sing at the top of her lungs. "A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming!"

"What—"

"A whole new world!" She continued. "A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear now that I'm in a whole new world with you!"

"That was—" Damon paused. "—Interesting."

"I must have drank too much kool-aid."

"Yes, I'm sure kool-aid is what you were drinking," Damon replied. His eyes dropped from her face to the curves of her body. She really was a flawless little thing. He had to shake his head and think of Shrek and Fiona having sex to keep himself from growing hard.

Elena closed her eyes briefly before opening them wide. "So, what we gonna do?" She blurted.

"Did you have something in mind?" Damon raised a brow.

She stood up, in a wobbly posture, before unsteadily approaching him. A crooked finger ran down his chest and stopped right at his belt. "Go."

"Go?" Damon asked, confused.

"Mmm hmm," she giggled once again. Her hands rubbed against his crotch and it took every single ounce of effort not to nail her onto the bed and fuck her senseless. The feel of her innocent little hand against his manhood was too much to endure. He really wanted her to wrap her little hand around his super long dick and stroke him hard. The thought of fucking her tight little holes made him shiver. Oh, how he craved her. It really was unhealthy. His mind was on the verge of danger.

"Elena, stop." He grabbed her hands carefully and shook his head. How he managed to muster that inner strength was a mystery to him.

She pouted. "I thought you wanted me."

"Oh, I do...believe me but…not like this."

"I wanna fuck!" She hollered.

"Do the world a favor and don't ever drink again," Damon told her. "You're like a horny nine year old child."

"Damon," she wined, pounding against his chest.

He pushed her away semi-roughly. "You seriously need to back away before I do something you'll feel like crap about later."

"Want a blow pop?" Elena asked, sneering. She motioned as if she were sucking a dick.

"It's called a blowjob and no."

"You're no fun," Elena moped. "A kiss?" She puckered her lips and tried catching Damon's lips but he narrowly missed her. He rolled his eyes before grabbing Elena and sitting her forcefully on the bed. "I know something you can't resist." She raised a lazy finger and grabbed her drink from the dresser. She emptied the drink in her mouth and without warning threw the cup on the floor. They both watched the glass shatter into tiny pieces.

"What the—" Damon looked from the glass pieces, to her, and back to the broken glass. She grinned and bent over to pick up one of the glass pieces in her determined hand. With the sharp edge of the glass she cut at her delicate wrist without much effort. The glass was so sharp that it didn't need much strength from her. Damon's eyes watched as the blood spilled from her wrist in messy rapid drops. His eyes darkened at seeing what he craved with such desire. The blood of Elena Gilbert.

"Got blood?" She giggled again and offered her wrist in the air. Damon swallowed, looking away slightly. The hunger for her blood was like nothing he had ever felt. In his hundred plus years of life he had never wanted someone's blood so badly. It was torture. What was wrong with him? Damon usually had such control over his blood thirst but this time he needed it. In a blink of an eye he was in front of Elena, her wrist already in his hands. His long upper canines came forth as he bent his head down. He licked at it gently at first before penetrating his fangs deep into her wrist. Elena fell back onto the bed as Damon drank greedily from her. _I probably should stop this_ He thought to himself. He couldn't though and a part of him didn't even care. He slurped away at the precious thing that was Elena Gilbert.

* * *

*Present*

"I still can't believe how I acted," Elena murmured, shutting her eyes. "It was disgusting."

"It wasn't under your control…and you already know how sorry I am for drinking from you like that. I was being selfish."

"That wasn't your fault," Elena replied. "That was all on me. I shouldn't have taunted you like that."

"That was all in the past," Damon started. "I don't see why it would affect our relationship now…"

"I don't like how I act around you," Elena said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Again not your fault but I really don't like it. What if I ended up sleeping with you out of an unstable state of mind?"

Damon grinned. "That wouldn't be so bad—"

"No jokes," Elena pleaded. "I just….I don't think I can do _this…_" She trailed off.

"Of course," Damon murmured. "I knew this would happen. I just knew you were going to play with my heart and drag it around your bipolar carnival. I really wish you would have thought of this before you kissed me so passionately—before you gave me this hope….You gave me happiness then you snatched it back."

"I'm sorry Damon," Elena sighed. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did," Damon retorted, standing up at the sound of the doorbell. "Oh great, visitors. Perfect fucking timing. Go to the living room."

Damon used his vamp speed to open the door. He was greeted by Caroline and Bonnie.

"I brought brownies!" Caroline said excitedly, before adding, "Drug-free. Sorry."

"Thank you," Damon replied, taking the container filled with brownies from her hand. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Bonnie's cheek. "Hey there, bird."

"Hello, Damon." She scanned the area as soon as they were inside. "Where's Elena?"

"Over here," he told them, leading the way to the living room. Elena who had been sitting on the couch quickly jumped up to embrace her friends.

"I'm so glad you're here." Elena smiled. "I've missed you both so much."

"Yeah us too," Caroline agreed. "Now get to the juicy news! What did you want to tell us? Are you pregnant?"

"And who would I be impregnated by?" Elena scoffed.

"Ian," Caroline responded. "Who else?"

"Oh yeah…about Ian." Elena's eyes darted from Damon to the floor. "He kinda…died."

"Kind of died?" Bonnie asked, confused. "So he's a zombie?"

"Ian turned out to be the bad guy. He tried to kill me so Damon killed him."

"What?" Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed in unison.

"And he was Mystic Fall's very own Ted Bundy," Elena added.

"He raped and killed people?" Bonnie's mouth fell open. "I can't believe—oh my God. He seemed so nice and so….normal. This is really sad."

"Tell me about it," Elena inhaled a sharp breath. "It was heartbreaking."

"Aw sorry Elena," Caroline murmured. Caroline and Bonnie gave her another somber hug. They stood awkwardly for a moment of silence.

"I don't want to talk about Ian anymore—ever—so let's just forget about him."

"Fine by us," Bonnie concurred, rubbing her hand up Elena's arm in comfort. "Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

Elena's mouth parted in response but no words came out.

Damon instead took the opportunity to talk. "That's pretty much it now." Damon wanted to tell them about everything that had happened between him and Elena but there was no use. Elena didn't want to be with him. He clenched his jaw at the frustration rising through him. It was making him so miserable. He sat down on the couch, sulking.

"Wait…why are you here?" Bonnie asked, frown lines creasing on her forehead. "You said you were going to explain that too…and why are you and Damon suddenly on an okay level?"

"Because," Elena said, moving towards Damon and sitting on his lap. He looked up at her in surprise. Her hands wrapped around his as she mouthed a quiet apology and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "He's my boyfriend."

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think about the flashback, the present, and everything? Again, I'm sorry it took awhile to update! I will try my best to get the next one up soon. Pretty please review! I'm dying to know your precious thoughts!


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hello! First of all, as usual, I'd like to thank my lovely readers who reviewed. Thanks a hoot! Secondly, pay attention to how this chapter starts and let me know if you like it. Please. For future reference. Also, ha-ha….I know most of you have dirty little minds but there are some people that aren't into a lot of sex talk…Well, with that being said this is a rated M story so that should be a HUGE warning already that ANYTHING GOES….So, yes there is a lot of sex talk in this chapter. You're welcome and I'm sorry. ;)_

_As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo_

_**2 Months Later**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it has been two whole months that Damon Salvatore has been my boyfriend. Yes, I never thought the words Damon and boyfriend would ever be in the same sentence. It's crazy to think that I started off mostly hating him—ok really hating him. I hated him more than the devil. I mean back then when the words Damon Salvatore were echoed in my mind the words DANGER, KEEP AWAY came in response. The other shocking thing is that things have been going pretty well. There has been no sign of Katherine anywhere, thank God. Maybe she did take his warning seriously. Damon is still that same arrogant jokester but with every day that passes I uncover more and more of him. I've found out that under those layers of jackass is a wounded soul. When we are alone there are hints of softness that really make my skin tingle in excitement. He's sweet to me in his own twisted way. I know he cares and I know he would do anything for me. He is quite the charmer, I must admit. I find myself going weak in the knees anytime he looks at me with those beautiful icy blue eyes of his. The temptation for our eyes to connect is one I can never resist. If you think his eyes make me go weak you should see how his kisses leave me. Every time he kisses me I feel like dying. My body heats up and I get Goosebumps trickling all over. When he pulls away my heart breaks a little but then he tapes it back up with another kiss. He really is a fantastic kisser. No guy has ever made me feel tingly in between my legs either…Oh God I can't believe I just wrote that! It's so embarrassing…I'm not a sex kind of girl. I'm the type that likes to sit at Barnes & Noble reading a play by Shakespeare while other teens are reading smut. There are times when I'm reading Shakespeare I picture Damon talking to me like that and sometimes I even dream about it. This is also quite embarrassing but I awoke one morning fondling my…girls OKAY BREASTS! THERE I SAID IT! I don't know what is going on with me but it is scaring me. I've never touched myself like that. I know it was just the boobs but what if next time…it's that little unmentionable between my legs. I've never caressed myself there….ever. I wash myself, of course, duh but never play with it or anything…Okay I'm blushing again at this diary entry. I know Damon wants more from me but I'm really scared. I'm a virgin and he sure as hell isn't. He's had so much experience and when I say experience I mean his little black book would actually be volumes of text in a library. I think I want him to be my first, I'm just not sure when. Beneath the zipper of his pants something big and scary lurks there like that one shark…Jaws. Whenever we make out on his bed or mine he grows…hard. Yes, the word you are looking for is GULP! I swear it feels like a colossal pole. He always asks why I blush and I just want to scream to him BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER FUCKING DICK JUST SLAPPED AND BRUISED MY LEG…I think I may have diary turrets. I just wrote the F word. Great. _

Elena stabbed the diary page with her pen one last time before shutting it closed. Wasting no time, she shoved the diary under the mattress of her bed and sighed in relief. She would literally die if anyone ever read that. Elena's lips thinned as she examined her long brown hair that spilled past her shoulders. She ran a careful hand through it making sure it had no hidden tangles. A strange smile curled her lips. Jenna was calling for her downstairs. Grasping her messenger bag, she heaved the strap across her chest letting the bag fall to her side. Jenna and Jeremy were eating breakfast on the kitchen table. Jeremy didn't even look up to acknowledge her. As far as he was concerned, she didn't exist. Jenna pushed an envelope towards Elena's side of the table.

"Oh." Elena said, startled, when she saw her name printed boldly in the center of the envelope in sharpie. She studied it briefly. There was no return address, which she found odd. She stuffed the envelope into her bag, she would read it later. She peeled a banana and started taking measured bites.

"How is Damon?" Jenna asked casually. She scooped a forkful of coffee cake into her mouth and took a quick sip of her coffee.

"I heard them having sex in her room last night," Jeremy declared. "Her screams wouldn't let me sleep. It was too bad you were working late, Jenna. Maybe you could have put a stop to it."

Elena clenched her fists. "You lying little sh—"

"That's enough." Jenna glared at Jeremy. "If you aren't going to be nice just stick to not acknowledging each other."

"Fine by me," Elena muttered. She felt a tightening in her chest and at last a sigh of relief when she heard Bonnie's car pull up to the driveway. She threw the banana peel into the trash. "I'll see you later, Jenna."

"Have a good day at school," Jenna called after her.

"You too," Elena replied before exiting the front door. She jumped into the passenger's seat and stuffed her bag under her shoes.

"Good morning," Bonnie said, her tone perky. Elena greeted her in return. Bonnie's aura was easy to detect. It was perfectly content and becoming contagious with each second that ticked. Elena knew it was because Bonnie was now a woman. She and Stefan had done the dirty over the weekend and Bonnie's ecstasy was transmitting like irrepressible waves. She was happy for her friend. Bonnie deserved all the happiness in the world. It took a couple of minutes for them to pull up into Caroline's driveway. Caroline, of course, couldn't control her animation as soon as she was in the car.

"So how was it?" Caroline's piercing cheerfulness buzzed in their ears. "Tell me everything! Our little BonBon is now a woman!"

"Caroline," Bonnie winced. "I knew you were going to be all over this."

"Well duh!" Caroline retorted. "How could I not? Now spill!"

"It was really nice," Bonnie started, a pleased smile forming on her lips. "At first it wasn't, obviously. It hurt like a bitch but then the bitch turned into pleasure. He's a skilled boy."

"How big is he?" Caroline giggled.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Elena exclaimed in harmony.

"Oh come on!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He was big…" Bonnie trailed off. "Not that I've seen a dick before but I heard the average is around five inches or something. He's way bigger than that."

"This is awkward," Elena muttered.

"Yeah, I heard Stefan is big." Caroline nodded. "But his snake is nothing compared to Damon's…" At a look from Elena, Caroline said quickly, "And I'm shutting up now."

"So what was your first thought when he first entered you?" Caroline asked.

"Um…'Holy shit' I think," Bonnie replied. "He was staring deep in my eyes as he…you know."

"Jesus," Caroline gasped. "I'm horny as fuck now. Bonnie can I borrow your dildo and name it Stefan?"

"Oh God Caroline!" Elena covered her face. The three of them burst out laughing and laughed all the way on the drive to school.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie instantly coupled up when they arrived and walked to class together or so they said they were going to class. Elena had a feeling that they were going to sneak a quickie first. Bonnie looked way too flustered. Caroline on the other hand went straight to Tyler and they started groping against the lockers. There was so much sexual frustration that Elena felt as if she were in a jungle. Elena's eyes scanned the area for her Damon. Standing next to Louise, she met a pair of amused eyes staring back at her. He was standing by his locker, flashing an immediately enchanting smile. She admired the beauty of his face instantly. There was no way around the fact that Damon was too gorgeous for words. A shy smile moved across her face as he extended his arms out for her. She wasted no time in running into his warm embrace.

"Darling," he whispered in her ear, before pulling away and staring deep in her eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Elena asked playfully.

"Has there been a role reversal?" He chided. He bent down and greeted her lips with his. Elena felt that odd sensation lurking again.

"Did you have naughty dreams about me last night?" He asked, a grin creeping below the surface. "Wait…of course you did."

"Hi Louise," Elena said quickly, trying to prevent the shade of red on her face from becoming deeper.

"Hi," Louise said back, awkwardly. "Well, you two sure don't scream sensuality."

"Is someone bitter that they haven't gotten any from their original vampire?" Damon asked.

"Shut up," Louise muttered, shooting Damon a displeased look. "Ass."

"Your vibrator run out of batteries again?" He teased.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Elena scolded. "This is usually the banter I hear between April and Damon. What gives?"

"Like I mentioned earlier," Damon replied. "Louise hasn't gotten any so she's taking her sexual frustrations out on me."

"Stop," Elena told him, glaring. At a pout from Damon, she scooted up to kiss him.

"He's right," Louise admitted with a sigh. "I'm sorry I've been a crabby cake. Elijah and I—we haven't—umm."

"Had sex." Damon finished for her.

"Oh," Elena said uncomfortably. "I'm…sorry?"

"Louise is just being overdramatic as usual," Damon said. "I haven't had any sex with Elena and you don't see me barking at people. Toughen up your ovaries, nymphomaniac. Obviously, Mr. Original, has been spending…quality time with himself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Louise gasped. "He's cheating on me with himself?"

"Most likely." Damon nodded. "Most guys go through that mini phase."

"Please explain because I do not understand the brain of a man," Louise pleaded.

"It means," Damon started, rolling his eyes. "That he's most likely having sexy time with himself…as in the stroke of midnight."

"He's jerking off?" Louise exclaimed.

"A little louder," Damon told her. "I don't think the New York Times had enough time to type it up."

"Are you serious?" She asked in a harsh whisper. "but why? Am I not good enough anymore?"

"Or maybe just not tight enough," Damon sneered. "Joke. Look don't take it personally. A guy needs a change of scenery every now and then. You guys have been together for a hundred plus years. Let him live out his _small_ adventure—no pun intended—and I'm sure he'll come back to you horny as hell."

"Are you sure?" Her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, yes." Damon nodded. "He'll throw you on the mattress and fuck you senseless."

"Alright…" Elena clicked her tongue. "I'm going to class now. You can continue this very bizarre conversation if you want."

Damon grabbed her quickly, pulling her body close to his. "Where do you think you're going without a kiss goodbye?"

"I was getting to that," she replied. She drew in a sharp breath before slowly reaching up to kiss him. She let the feel of his lips bring small shivers to her body.

"I can't wait until you're ready for more," he replied. He held her in an embrace for a couple more seconds before letting her leave.

"Bye guys." She waved and they waved in return.

"You two are so cute," Louise told him. "Who knew you could be a decent boyfriend."

"I'm still an asshole," he informed her. "She's the only one I'll ever treat that way."

"I know," Louise agreed. "It's so adorable."

"Don't make me kill you," he replied. "We've been friend for so long."

"Sorry," Louise laughed. "I won't pay you anymore compliments. So…truthfully on a scale of one to ten how close are you two at doing the deed?"

"That would be a one," he responded, glaring.

"One?" Louise's mouth fell open. "Just a one? How come?"

"You do realize that Elena blushes immensely at just the word sex," Damon retorted. "The other night we were watching a movie and this sex scene came out...She made me fast-forward it. She was that uncomfortable. And when we go to the movies and there is a sex scene she practically dunks her head in the popcorn."

"Poor thing," Louise said.

"She's so sexually naïve that it's kind of adorable," Damon admitted. "It will just make sex that much better."

"Don't pressure her though." Louise slapped his arm. "She has a fragile little mind."

"I'm ready when she is."

"You do know that if you two do it she'll receive more heat from her peers?"

"It's not like I'm planning to post a flyer telling everyone when I pop her cherry," Damon scoffed.

"But people will find out and they will be mean. They already say all kinds of things just because you two are dating."

"I'll rip their throats out." Damon clenched his fists.

"Damon," Louise said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "Just be really careful with her, okay?"

Damon said nothing in response..

* * *

Elena let out a long yawn as her hand fumbled to get the door open. Damon's hand reached over to open it for her.

"Thanks," she told Damon. "I've been kind of tired."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can just take you back home if you want." He raised a brow.

"I'm sure," Elena replied. "I do feel like eating and going to the movies."

"Okay." Damon nodded. "But if you change your mind just say the word and we'll be making out in your bed until you fall asleep."

"I won't." She rolled her eyes as she maneuvered her way through the restaurant. Elena could see Bonnie and Stefan in the corner of the restaurant cuddling up next to each other.

"Hey guys," Elena greeted them. They greeted her in return. Damon and Elena took their seats in the opposite side of the booth.

"You should take a shower more often," Damon teased Stefan. "You actually look decent, brother. You really look unrecognizable."

Stefan shook his head and pulled Bonnie close to him. "Very funny."

"But of course you don't look as hot as me," Damon chuckled. "You're like Jack Black next to Zac Efron."

"Stop," Elena told him, nudging him. "Be nice."

"Why do you have to be such a buzz kill?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I'm with you again?"

"Mmm," Elena pondered. "It could be the fact that you followed me around like a sad little lost puppy."

"Yeah, that never happened." Damon shook his head. "You wanna hear the real story? I know little bird does."

"Sure," Bonnie laughed.

"Okay," Damon started, his tone of voice sounded as if he was going to tell a ghost story. "It was a dark stormy night…lightning flashed through the sky and rain pelted the windows of the kingdom. There was a princess named Elena who spent her days and nights in a tower crying her soul out, wishing she had someone to save her from isolation. She is growing tired of having to live in fear every night it thunders. She wishes for a handsome prince on a white stallion to save her. Little does she know that a dark knight lurks nearby, hearing her cries. The prince, you see, was too occupied with doing one of his housemaids. The dashing dark knight decides he must take action. He is tired of hearing her in pain. He must save his soon to be beloved. The dark knight quickly jumps on his black horse, a sword sheathed just in case, and rides away through the stormy night. He doesn't care if he dies trying, he will give it his all. As soon as he reaches the tower he is confronted by gargoyles who try to end his life. The dark knight gives it his all and somehow comes out victorious. Of course his clothes are a bloody mess, his hair a tangled nest, and his face obscured by dirt and blood. He summons up all the strength he can, climbs up the tower, and sure enough his beautiful princess Elena is there. Elena looks up at him in disgust and demands for her prince. Hurt and broken the dark knight lets the prince and the princess unite. Happily ever after with her prince doesn't turn out to be so happy after all. She learns that he is a killer and is having an affair with the housemaid, let's call her Katherine. They try to kill her but of course, the dark knight who had never stopped watching over her, steps in and saves the day. She is gifted with new eyes when she sees who her dark knight is. She apologizes and kisses him with all the passion she can muster. The dark knight and the princess live darkly ever after."

"I can see that being the Hollywood version of your story," Bonnie laughed.

"Oh no," Damon disagreed. "If they were to make this into a movie it would end up with a Jersey guy playing me and a fake breasted blonde playing Elena. Caroline would be played by Snooki, Tyra Banks would play you, and a Jonas Brother would play Stefan—purity ring and all."

Elena shook her head before she responded sarcastically, "That's exactly how it happened."

"I'm just really glad that you two are together finally," Bonnie said pleasantly, looking at each of them in the eyes.

"Surprisingly enough, I am too," Elena said in a teasing voice, leaning into Damon and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"How did the dinner and movie double date go?" Jenna asked Damon and Elena as soon as they had entered the door.

"It was—" Elena began but Damon finished for her.

"The worst movie I've ever seen in my hundred plus years of my undead life."

"It was pretty bad," Elena concurred softly.

"That is an enormous understatement," Damon scoffed.

"What movie was it?" Jenna asked in amusement.

"Love and Lettuce," he replied, shrugging off his leather jacket.

"Love and Lettuce?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "It was about this girl named Susan who was torn between her lover and a piece of lettuce. A love triangle if you could believe it. The whole movie she is enamored with this lettuce she unfortunately found in a supermarket. She said she had never seen a lettuce in that shape in her life. So, she takes it home and becomes obsessed with it, even thinking of the lettuce while she makes love to her boyfriend. The whole thing was quite disturbing. I think under the rating it should have said _this movie will make you cringe and want your money back_."

"What he said," Elena laughed, nodding.

"Let me guess," Jenna laughed. "Stefan's choice."

"Of course. He said that it was supposedly about some girl realizing her love for the farm life and he was insistent in watching it. I wanted to watch _A Thousand Ways to Kill Someone_ but no, Elena and Bonnie had to go along with Stefan's best Edward Cullen pout face."

"Come on Damon," Elena told him, sneering. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him upstairs.

"Be on your best behavior," Jenna called to them.

"I'm always on my best behavior," Damon said in reply.

As soon as they were in her room Elena let out a yelp when she felt Damon's hands grab her and pull her into a darkened corner. He pressed his body against hers and placed small kisses along her cheek and neck. Her lofty dresser was besides them and poking annoyingly into Elena's side.

"Damon what—"

"I can't go too long without kissing you," he managed to breathe out. His voice sounded full of lust and his eyes had darkened in desire.

"Can we wait—" she began to say but Damon cut her off with his lips. She moved her hands up to protest but as soon as the feel of his soft lips processed she shivered uncontrollably. She didn't know what it was about his intense kisses that made her want to die. Perhaps it was the fact that her heartbeat sped up to a scary irrepressible level that it felt like literally pounding out of her chest. His lips were carved at just the right places and when he kissed her she felt as if she were floating on a cloud through Paris at midnight. _I wonder if Damon had a heartbeat…would his heart beat as uncontrollably as mine? _Damon's hands caressed her cheeks as he lavished her with kisses. His tongue crept through the opening of her mouth and he explored the inside. Little whiney sounds escaped her mouth that made her cheeks flush and her throat burn with need. If she could, she would want to kiss him forever but she needed to stop before the area between her legs became tingly. She pulled away slightly, placing her hand on his chest and catching her breath. Their intense kisses always left her gasping. In the corner of her eye she spotted the envelope from earlier laying neatly in front of her mirror. Without warning she sauntered over to it and examined it.

"You get distracted by an envelope?" Damon scrunched up his lips in disapproval. "That's a jab to the ego."

Elena didn't reply as she tore the envelope open and pulled out a picture that was inside. She gasped before handing the picture over to Damon. Damon's mouth fell ajar at the revelation.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please review if you liked it.

Oh and just wondering how many of you liked Elena's diary entry in the beginning? Like I said, for future reference. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Aww the reviews for last chapter really made me smile. I'm glad you liked the diary entry and the Delena moments. Someone reviewed that they want Elena and Damon to do it already um, Elena is really –uptight and innocent- in my story so please be patient my loves ;) But…ah never mind. You'll see for yourself. Oh and sorry the chapter is a little shorter than usual. I've been having a lot of writing assignments for my classes in UNI and its starting to wear me out. You'll probably be able to tell in some parts, sorry. But next chapter will be back to its regular length—like a dick getting long again. Nasty joke? Okay sorry. I'm a dirty little girl haha.

Special shout out to these two reviewers who have literally cemented my face into a smile when I read your reviews carillon14 and AprilViolet. I'm sending you cyber hugs . Thank you!

Chapter 18

"This…just can't be real," Elena murmured. She looked up at Damon despondently, who was gawking at the picture in disbelief. His eyes couldn't move away from the picture. His jaw was clenched so hard that Elena feared he would break it.

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Damon, wait. We don't know if this is recent. It could be an old picture." Elena took the picture from Damon's hand and examined it carefully. She couldn't believe it but every time she would see the evidence, it would break her heart a little more and more. Stefan was kissing Katherine in the photo. She was pressed all up on him as they kissed.

"Of course it's recent," Damon told her. "The last time Stefan and Katherine were like that was in 1864. In this picture he has his best impression of Edward hair and Katherine looks like a Las Vegas showgirl."

"But what if this was taken a year ago or something?" Elena asked, trying to hang on to a string of hope. She needed the faith…for Bonnie.

"Why would she or whoever sent it, barely send it now?"

"To mess with Bonnie and Stefan's relationship!" Elena argued. "I mean you have to remember Stefan is Katherine's true love. I'm sure she's not just sitting in a corner in Vegas, sipping on a Bonnie-free Smirnoff , getting over it."

"Yes," Damon replied. "Which means she is trying to ruin their relationship. There is no way this was last year. Stefan and I have been on the Salvatore road show together. I would have known. This has to be recent because I haven't seen him much lately. Stefan is such a dumbass. How could he do that to the bird? I'm going to make him drown in his own vomit." Damon clenched his fists tightly.

Tears were now traveling down Elena's soft cheeks. How would she show this to Bonnie? She knew her best friend would be absolutely heartbroken—so devastated. How long had she waited for her Stefan in the first place? With him, she had finally reached perfect happiness. How could Elena just tear that away from her?

"Hey," Damon said softly. His arms enveloped around her shaking body and his hands caressed her hair soothingly. "I'll make Stefan pay, don't worry. He's going to wake up with a stake so far up his ass that not even Dr. Spectacular will be able to remove it. As for Bonnie…we'll be there for her. Somehow we'll make it easier."

"I just don't know how to even tell her," Elena murmured into his chest.

"I'll tell her if you want," Damon offered quietly.

"No." Elena pulled away to look Damon in the eyes. "I have to do it. She's my best friend…"

* * *

Damon didn't have the opportunity to kill Stefan because he had spent the night with Bonnie. But boy did he have plans. He had stayed up watching _1000 Ways To Die_ for inspiration. He could have just taken off his ring and watched him burn but that seemed too noble. Plus, Damon appreciated creativity. He stormed through the school hall, his eyes frantically searching for the sight of Prince Cheater. Up ahead he could see Stefan sitting in front of a window, the light breeze of the morning making his hair dance. A notebook was placed on his lap and he was tapping a pen against his cheek in thought.

"Sorry to interrupt your _Dear Diary _in Barbie's Magical Journal but come at me, bro," Damon told him, a slight mock polluting his voice. "Now."

"What?" Stefan asked, confusion imprinted on his face. His green eyes were soft with curiosity. He situated the notebook to the side and warily stood up.

"Come on, let's go. I don't have all day. They are showing a documentary on dinosaurs in class. It's can't miss T.V." He raised his arms and clenched his fists in a fighting stance.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan arched a brow.

"I'm doing my best Mortal Kombat impression," Damon replied sarcastically. "What do you think, Bob?"

"I think you're trying to start a fight with me," Stefan retorted. He shook his head, sighing. "I thought we were over this phase?"

"We were until you decided to play _Last Tango In Paris_ with Katherine," Damon replied, his fists still clenched in the air. "How could you do that to Bonnie? I mean the girl let you of all people be her first between the sheets. That's doing you a favor."

"Damon, stop being ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm ridiculous?" Damon scoffed, reaching in his pocket for the picture. He shoved it into Stefan's hands. Concern soon became apparent on his face and apprehension now hardened his eyes.

"How do you even know if this is recent? What if it happened two years ago or something?"

"Why did you just turn into Casper if it was recent? Also, in this picture your hair corresponds with the map you recently made for where every strand goes."

"I can explain," Stefan started to say but stopped when he felt Elijah's hands pat his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting?" Elijah asked.

"No, sir." Stefan shook his head.

"That would be a monumental yes, Mr. Classy Pants." Damon glared at him.

"Excellent," Elijah replied, ignoring Damon. "Will you both be attending the school's social gathering tonight?"

"An orgy?" Damon raised a brow.

"Bonnie and I were planning on coming," Stefan said softly. He turned to Damon. "The school is having a camp out here tonight for the senior class. We're supposed to bring tents and build campfires and stuff."

"I am afraid that proposal belongs to Louise alone," Elijah joined. "She insisted we host an event for the school. For some anomalous reason she was animated by the idea of smores—I believe they are referred as. Nevertheless, do not mind me. Continue your exchange of words." He stepped away from them.

Damon was about to choke Stefan _Darth Vader style_ when Bonnie and Elena approached them. Damon forced a smile out of irritation.

"Stefan, I need to talk to you," Bonnie told him, grabbing his hand. She nodded at Damon in greeting and pulled Stefan away.

"For someone that's supposed to be heartbroken she sure looks peppy," Damon noted.

"I haven't told her yet," Elena swallowed. "I couldn't. She was going on and on about how excited she was about the camp party tonight…I couldn't just burst her bubble. I'll tell her after. She deserves to have some fun before getting her heart shattered, no?"

"I agree," Damon replied.

"What did you tell Stefan?"

"Well, I was about to choke him before Classy Fabio showed up and then you two _Happy Feet_ came prancing about."

"Did he tell you anything? Deny it?" Elena swallowed. "Please tell me it's a yes…"

"If I answer yes…does that earn me a blow job?" He asked.

"Damon." Elena crossed her arms.

"Okay, a hand job let's not be stingy now." Damon smirked. Elena shook her head. His voice pinched to almost a wounded whisper. "…a kiss?"

"That I can do," Elena said, reaching up to greet his lips with hers.

* * *

Damon was strolling around without purpose around the fresh outdoors of the school. A smile was stretched wide on his face as he observed the seniors setting up their tents, roasting hotdogs plus other food, and goofing around. Despite the inevitable sadness that would come their way with Stefan and Bonnie, he wanted tonight to be fun.

"Hi Damon," Heather Woodson greeted him. Her arms were being weighed down by a couple of heavy camping bags and a marshmallow on a stick. Damon knew he should do the chivalrous thing and help but Damon was not a gentleman—at all. Okay maybe _a teeny tiny little bit_ with Elena. "Would you mind helping me please?" Her squeaky voice rattled in Damon's ears.

"Sure," he replied. Heather's eyes brightened until Damon grabbed _only_ the marshmallow on a stick and took a bite.

"You're welcome and take care," he told her, amused. He took another bite of the marshmallow before throwing the leftover stick on top of her bag, grinning, and sauntering away. _I'm such a dick._

"Damon." Elena's voice came from somewhere behind him. _Damn it. _He winced before turning back around and coming face to face with a fiery dragon breath Elena.

"I guess I'll help her," he muttered, pouting. He took a deep breath and loaded the bags from Heather's arms on his shoulders.

"Thank you," she said softly to Elena. "And thank you Damon."

"He has to be of some use," Elena joked, high fiving Heather. Damon rolled his eyes and took the bags to Heather's tent. He threw the bags inside and quickly steered Elena away. "Glad to be your human U-Haul. Bye-bye now."

"Stop being mean."

"You're evil," he murmured, shooting her a look of severe disapproval. "An evil girlfriend. I bet your baby number was 666."

"Stop being such a baby," Elena told him. She wrapped her hand around his and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked through the camping area. Bonnie and Stefan were sitting on a log, waiting for them.

"Marshmallows?" Bonnie offered. Elena gladly accepted one. "Don't give one to Damon. He already stole one from Heather."

Damon frowned. "She wasn't even eating it. You don't leave a delicious marshmallow like that unattended."

"What?" Bonnie laughed.

"It's called marshmallow cruelty," Damon replied with faux seriousness.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Stefan asked. "I thought you were just snatching things that aren't yours like plain old Damon."

"I wouldn't want you to get the wrong _picture_," Damon replied. Stefan shifted uncomfortably at the word picture.

"Are you two mad at each other or something?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "I'm just tired of Stefan _kissing_ up to everyone all the time."

"Maybe you two should go get us some hotdogs," Elena suggested, clearing her throat.

"I rather get staked in the face," Damon muttered.

"Damon…please?" Elena asked softly.

"Fine, whatever."

"I admire how subtle you can be," Stefan hissed at Damon. "Thanks."

"Sorry brother. I'm proudly waving my _Team Bird_ flag on this one," Damon uttered. "How could you?"

"It was an accident."

"You accidently fell and smothered her lips?"

"No," Stefan continued. "I think Katherine put something in my drink. I don't even remember what happened that night."

"Very convenient story, brother, but what were you doing with her in the first place?"

"She told me to meet her or she'd hurt Bonnie."

"And then?"

"She offered me a drink," Stefan admitted.

"And of course your lack of brain cells made you accept it."

"Yes." Stefan nodded. "Then I don't know what happened after."

"What does the bitch want now? Just you?" Damon hoisted a brow. He retrieved a couple of hotdogs and started roasting them.

"I remember her telling me that we belong together and that we should run away to Italy."

"Did you fuck her?" He straightened up and wrenched his attention to a couple of girls who were giggling while watching a video on their phone.

"I don't know," Stefan garbled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Damon scoffed. "It's simple…were you inside of her or not?"

"I already told you," Stefan started, his voice threatening. "I don't know."

"Well, Elena is going to tell Bonnie after this whole camp thing is over," Damon stated.

"No, I'll tell her!" Stefan pleaded.

"Sorry brother. You should have told her the moment it happened. Now there's a chance you could lose the bird forever unless she believes your little story."

* * *

"You're not supposed to be in here," Elena whispered, as Damon slipped inside of her tent.

Damon shrugged. "So?" He pushed Elena down gently and crawled on top of her.

"We're going to get in trouble," she spoke softly. "Damon I—" She stopped talking when she felt Damon's lips trail kisses from her cheek to her neck. He pressed his hardness against her and grinned at her low moan. That was a pleasant surprise. Usually when she felt his wicked boner she would freak out and move. She was breathing heavily now as Damon rubbed against her jean covered middle and kissed her intensely.

"Still care about the tent police or can I continue dry humping you?" Damon murmured. She closed her eyes and nodded—reveling at the sensations Damon was causing. "Feeling tingly in that little middle of yours?"

"Shut up," she breathed, her hips trying to press closer against his.

Damon stopped abruptly, wiggling his brow. "Not until you say I make you horny."

"Are you serious?" Elena slapped her hands against his chest.

Damon shrugged and rolled off of her.

"….Damon, you've been such a good boyfriend to me, I know shocker, that I want to show you my appreciation."

"How so?"

"Well," Elena began, her face flushing. "I'm not ready for sex just yet but…I know there are _other_ things to do."

"Whoa what?" Damon's mouth fell open. "Have you been reading _Sex For Dummies?_"

"I was thinking of giving you a-a-a" she stuttered.

"A-a-a?" Damon joked.

"Stop," Elena frowned. "This is hard for me."

"Oh, believe me…I'm hard too." He looked down at his crotch.

"I was thinking….of giving you a hand job! There!" She buried her face in her hands. "Oh God kill me."

"Shhh Elena calm down, it's okay." Damon cooed. "What can I do to make this easier?"

"You can give me a gun," Elena whined. "And shoot me right between the eyes." She was so red that it tugged at Damon's heartstrings.

"Elena, don't be embarrassed," Damon told her. "You should never be embarrassed—not with me—ever. I think it's so fucking sexy how innocent you are. If you're not comfortable with giving me a hand job yet don't worry about it. I can wait."

"Why are you so good to me?" Elena asked, reaching over to kiss him.

He smiled against her lips. "What do you mean? I'm a horrible asshole."

"I love you," she whispered, her soft eyes staring up at him.

"Not half as much as I love you." He smothered her with kisses. Their kisses became more intense and passionate as the minutes ticked by. His tongue was swirling around her mouth—exploring what she had to offer. His eyes widened when he felt her hand slither down to his belt. _Oh shit! She's really gonna do it! _He cursed himself for feeling like a thirteen year old being touched for the very first time. _Like a virgin, touched for the very first time_ echoed through his brain. _Shut the fuck up Madonna! _He tried clearing his throat. _Except I sure as hell am not a _virgin, _pull it together…_ He started to think of old women naked playing checkers and SpongeBob jerking off to keep himself from jizzing his pants. _Hallelujah! _The feel of Elena's hand so close to his dick was making his mind accelerate. Her small fragile hand unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the zipper slowly. _Fuckity fucken fuck shit _he thought closing his eyes as the feel of Elena's hand gently touching his cock processed. _HER HAND IS ON MY DICK! ALERT THE DAMON MEDIA! _She was hesitantly poking at it as if she were discovering a dick for the very first time, which she was. _I'm going to cum all over her hand and she's going to freak. She'll probably run out of the tent screaming "Iceberg just hit Titanic!" _He heard her take a sharp breath as her hand finally tried wrapping around his cock. She couldn't close her hand around it because it was so wide.

"You're so…big," She whispered, clearly scared shitless.

"Don't worry about the size right now," He whispered back, his voice slightly shaky. His hand clamped on top of hers as he slowly showed her how to go up and down his long thick shaft. "Just like this, baby."

He guided her a couple more times and finally let her do it herself. He shut his eyes and kissed her as she continued to move her hand up and down his cock. It was becoming hard for him to kiss her. He would pause every now and then to get lost in the feel of her jerking him off. Her hand went up and down and would explore the tip. He could hear her repeatedly swallow thickly. He shut his eyes and just enjoyed the eager caresses she was giving him. After a good fifteen minutes of stroking he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck," He whispered harshly, knowing he couldn't yell because of the people outside. His cum sprang out of his dick like a big water gun spraying out….the pump kind.

"What the fuck?" Elena stared at her hand in horror which was now covered with semen. Damon had never heard Elena say fuck so it made him catatonic. "I-I-I." She tried saying.

_The return of the Stutter _Damon thought.

"What do I do with it?" she asked horrified.

"You can lick it off your hand like they do in porno videos," Damon finally collected his voice, joking.

"Are you serious?" Elena gasped, staring at the white abomination in horror.

"Sure, if you want." Damon shrugged.

"Um…" She bent down and barely stuck out her tongue. She cautiously touched a spot of cum with the tip of her tongue. She reminded him of a baby kitten drinking milk.

"Okay, I was joking." Damon reached for a shirt from his bag and wiped the jizz off her hand. "Well, this shirt is now trash." He tossed it to the side.

"That was a little scary," Elena breathed.

"You did good," Damon complimented her. He zipped and buttoned his pants before pulling her to him and holding her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," She told him back. Before they could start making out all over again, Caroline's head popped inside of the tent. Elena was instantly worried at seeing how pale and scared Caroline was.

"Come quick!"

* * *

A/N: Gah what did you think of that brief Delena smut? It was supposed to come off as humorous BUT also serious since Elena was literally scared out of her fucking mind. And what were your thoughts on the chapter in general?

Please review xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry I took so long, school has been a nightmare with assignments. Anyone want to help me outlaw homework? Thought so. Okay, first of all I just want to make something perfectly clear to you even though I've told you this before….This story is extremely bipolar. There will be a lot of different emotions and shifts in this particular chapter. Funny & dark is hard to do but I tried my best… Just go along with this rollercoaster of a story. Anyways, thanks for the reviews as usual! I hope you like this one particular scene… ;)

Oh and I NEVER get tired of giving this amazing reader/reviewer a shout out Carillon14 DARLING, YOU ARE AMAZING!

_As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo_

Chapter 19

"Caroline, what's going on?" Elena paused, bending over slightly, to take a breath. They had followed her, running like little ostriches, all the way into the woods. Vast trees formed creepily around the perimeter in a maze-like manner looking like green flames from some hellish dimension.

"Are you trying to relive preschool?" Damon uttered. "I'm not in the mood to play tag."

"It's Bonnie," Caroline breathed, her eyes frenetically seeking something through the consuming darkness. "She's in trouble!"

"What?" Elena staggered through the horde of trees that were prickling harshly against her delicate skin. "What do you mean Bonnie is in trouble?"

"There he is!" Caroline's words came swiftly. Kneeling defenseless on a cluster of dirt, rocks, and twigs was Stefan. He was completely inert except for the glint in his somber eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Damon asked, worry uncontrollably escaping his voice. "Stefan?" Damon's hands fell onto Stefan's shoulders as he shook him roughly. "Caroline, what the fuck happened?"

"K-Katherine," Caroline replied, gasping for breath. "She gave Stefan something and h-he froze just like that… and took Bonnie!"

"Where? To Narnia? Be more damn specific," Damon bellowed. "Now!"

"Damon, calm down," Elena told him softly. "It's not her fault."

"Do you realize my brother might have to be a mime for the rest of his life unless we figure out what the hell is wrong with him?" Damon shouted. "And for all we know Bonnie could be dead."

"Don't say that!" Elena matched the loudness of his tone.

"Would you rather me sugarcoat everything with sprinkled fairies and unicorns where everything is fa-la-la? I'm sorry, I'm not that guy. I'm not Stefan."

"We'll do something," Elena swallowed, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands.

"Like buy Stefan black and white striped clothes and some white makeup?" Damon muttered. "Isn't that the first step in Mime Academy?"

"Could you not joke around for once in your life? Your brother and Bonnie need us! Stop acting like a donkey!"

"Bickering like a nursing home couple playing bingo is not going to do anything for Bonnie or Stefan!" Caroline shouted, breaking the tension abruptly.

"Why didn't Katherine do anything to you?" Damon turned his head slowly to look at Caroline.

"She said I had to deliver the message to you," Caroline replied, shaking.

"Okay, human voicemail, what is it?" Damon snapped. Caroline reached into her back pocket, pulled out a crumbled white paper, and handed it to Damon. Damon quickly opened and scanned it briefly. "It's an address. Does she want us to ship vibrators to her in exchange for Bonnie?"

Elena took the paper from his hand and stared at the letters written in calligraphy. Elena had to give credit to Katherine for taking her sweet time in writing. "It's at Macaster…where the mansions are."

Damon groaned. "Typical Katherine. She can't resist a mansion with gargoyles. Caroline?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Take Elena and enjoy the rest of the night with the others. I'll go look for Katherine."

"I want to go," Elena countered, raising her voice. Her arms folded just underneath her chest as she glared at Damon with fierce determination.

"It's too dangerous, Elena." He shook his head. "Just please go with Caroline."

"Damon," Elena pressed, her voice an urgent demand. "She has my best friend. I'm _going_." Her words sounded so deadly and threatening that Damon had to blink several times to make sure it was Elena.

"Whatever. Caroline get out of here, okay? I'm not taking no for an answer from you."

* * *

Large iron gates sealed the mansion Katherine was residing at. Damon huffed and adjusted his unconscious brother who was slung over his shoulder. He felt like a hiker that had to carry a large boulder on his back.

"How are we going to get inside? You're not invited." Elena asked and stopped shortly when they noticed the silhouette of a man approaching.

"There's no need to worry about that," the man spoke suddenly. "I invite you into my home. Come, Katherine is waiting."

"How polite of her." Damon quipped, rolling his eyes. "Just when I was about to use my Spiderman powers."

The gargantuan iron gates came to a frightening open. It felt almost as if they were playing a scary videogame with the spine-chilling atmosphere suffocating them. Unfortunately, it wasn't a game. Elena shuddered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Worry about your woman later," the man ordered. "Katherine wants to speak to you now."

"How about you shut the fuck up before I rip out your tongue? Is that grotesque enough for you?" Damon snapped. The man shrugged and continued leading them through the vast ground. The small light that illuminated the entrance revealed the man had wide shoulders to a small frame. He almost looked like a cartoon character with large facial features and peculiar stringy brown hair twirled at the top.

"I must say." Damon clicked his tongue. "Katherine sure is downgrading with the people she is sleeping with."

"You fool," the man barked. "Katherine and I are not involved intimately. I am simply her servant."

"Her servant?" Damon managed to laugh, even with Stefan's body pressing against the side of his neck.

"Do not make me kill your lady friend." The man stopped to face them, tilting his head to the point where it looked as if it would fall off.

"Touch her and your face will be coming out of your ass."

"Did I offend?" The man taunted. "She is your soft spot?"

"How about you just keep walking, GPS?"

"Just ignore him, Damon," Elena murmured, softly. "He isn't worth getting angry over. We'll save that for Katherine."

The man opened the door to a corridor. "Go straight through here until you reach the end. Then go inside of the room."

"Those directions are so complicated that I might need a map," Damon retorted. He turned and stared resignedly into the darkened corridor. Damon hated drama. It hung around him like an anchor, dragging him and his mood farther and farther down. His customarily astute icy blue eyes appeared foggy and flat. He staggered through the long corridor with Elena following closely behind.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to have fun tonight," Damon told Elena quietly.

"We did have fun before this. Did you forget about what happened in the tent?" Elena replied, solemnly.

"King Kong could be stomping us to death and I wouldn't forget," Damon said. "Best moment of my undead existence so far. As soon as this shit is over I'll be needing your hand wrapped around my dick again."

"Damon…" Elena trailed off when they reached the door.

"Ready?" Damon enveloped the knob with his hand and shook it open. His eyes hastily landed on the sight of Katherine sitting, in a sexy position, on an overly exaggerated majestic chair. Damon lowered Stefan off of his shoulder and placed him carefully on the floor.

"Glad you could make it." Katherine smiled widely. "I was beginning to worry that Elena's airhead friend wouldn't deliver the message. That girl sincerely reminds me of Karen from _Mean Girls_. Dibs on Regina George. Elena you can be Gretchen. You seem to really like wieners especially in tents."

"Excuse me?" Elena scoffed.

"I had a peeping tom keep an eye on you. Congratulations! You finally know what a cock looks and feels like. To be honest, I didn't even think you knew what a penis was. I'm surprised. Won't be long until you know how one feels inside of you."

"Stop," Elena told her, gritting her teeth.

"Just ignore her," Damon told her. "The bitch is bitter because her pussy is so loose, it flaps."

"Always so crude," Katherine laughed.

"The chair is a bit much, no?" Damon raised a brow. "Wouldn't a stripper cage be better suited for you."

"Unfortunately, they were all rented out." Katherine's eyes flickered.

"I'd love to stay here all night and exchange forced banter but we have things to do. Where is Bonnie?"

"Bonnie? The name doesn't ring a bell."

"It should be blazing an alarm," Damon rejoined, unamused.

"Oh, right." Katherine nodded. "Now I remember. Stefan's little witch bitch. I think I rather keep her for awhile longer."

"How about you just skip to the end and tell us what you want," Damon pressed. "Before I lose my patience."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look incredibly hot angry?" Katherine glanced playfully at him.

"Katherine, please just tell us already." Elena thinned her lips and looked away in annoyance.

"Whoa kitten," Katherine sneered. "Sorry for checking out your delicious boyfriend."

Elena crossed her arms. "Where is Bonnie?"

"Oh, right." Katherine snapped her fingers, still gazing right at Damon and Elena. A large brawny man dragged Bonnie into the room and set her beside Katherine's stiletto covered feet. Bonnie was tied from her hands and feet, unconscious. "Now…I need you to pay close attention."

"Tick fucking tock," Damon muttered, crossing his arms.

"Your little friend has a poison called Xristic running through her blood. It's an old recipe conjured up by gypsies to put the supernatural down. Luckily, I'm friends with a very sweet one. Approach me or try something stupid and ding dong the witch is dead. Comprende? Or do I need to speak in virgin?" Katherine smirked at Elena.

"Go on." Elena flared her nostrils.

Katherine's _bodyguard_ dragged in a sobbing girl. She was so scared she couldn't form words. "This is Shelly. Isn't she pretty?" Katherine sneered, pulling out a small crystal from her bra. "And this is Shelly's life crystal from the Xristic in her body. All I have to do is—" She snapped the stone in half and Shelly fell limp onto the floor…dead. "And that's exactly what will happen to your witch if I break her crystal."

"What is it that you want?" Elena cried out.

"Stefan," Katherine replied without hesitation. "I've always wanted Stefan. Bon-on-A-Stick has unfortunately been in my way but I've had enough. I'm here to collect what is rightfully mine. I'll let you and the little vixen walk away as long as you obey my orders."

"And what orders are you talking about?" Damon raised a brow.

"I want him to willingly leave with me…far away from this pathetic town."

"Oh, so you have a geographic purpose," Damon said. "Sorry, but there is no way he is willingly going to want to leave with you."

"When I saw willingly I mean that he won't try to escape. I also mean as in forever."

"Your bat shit crazy," Damon scoffed. "You're not taking my brother."

"If your brother doesn't leave with me then I kill Bonnie and I'll leave him frozen. It's up to you."

"Why didn't you just kidnap him and take him? Why do you need us to sign the permission slip?"

"Because he would try to escape from me. I also needed to show you two this so you wouldn't conspire against me as well."

"Okay…why didn't you just keep him in his comatose state and wake him up when he behaves and freeze him when he doesn't? I'm not understanding your ludicrous plan."

"Because if he has it in his body for too long he will die. So let him know about this little arrangement. I don't work well with sob stories."

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"You have an imagination." She snapped her fingers and motioned for the man to take Bonnie out of the room. "Otherwise you might want to start making funeral arrangements for the witch and your brother. If I can't have him no one will." She walked over to Stefan's limp body, bent over, and whispered something in his ear. She stood up and smiled at them. "Make it quick. He only has a couple of minutes before he falls into his coma state. Say your goodbyes. We'll be right back." She grabbed Elena by the arm and pulled her out of the room. Damon slid down on the wall and waited for his brother to regain consciousness. Stefan's eyes shot open and he started panting heavily.

"W-what happened? Where's Bonnie?" He demanded.

"Oh, brother." Damon sighed. "Bonnie will be in her deathbed soon if we don't do something."

"Katherine," Stefan breathed. "She took her and—"

"Yes." Damon nodded sadly. "I need you to listen to me. You need to leave with Katherine far away. Pretend you love her and eat breakfast in bed every morning."

"What? No!" Stefan countered.

"You have to," Damon uttered. "Or she'll kill you and the bird. I'll try to figure out a way to get you back but we have no other choice right now. There is a poison running in Bonnie's veins that can be triggered when Katherine chooses. Do this for her…"

Stefan stared at the floor, expressionless. "I'm going to lose everything."

"Is Bonnie not worth it?" Damon asked.

"She's worth this and more," Stefan replied, the melancholy in voice chilling Damon. He stood up, patting the dust off of his jeans. Damon stood as well and looked at him.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything." Damon nodded.

"Take care of her for me. Don't let some jackass into her life either."

"Of course."

"And…take care as well, brother."

"I might actually miss you," Damon told him with a sad half smile. "But at least you'll be having nonstop sex. You know how Katherine is."

"I want you to break Bonnie's heart tomorrow. Tell her that my heart really belonged to Katherine. She needs to move on."

"I can't do that."

"I know it's a lie but…I need you to do it. Please. She won't be able to move on if she thinks there is a chance."

Damon nodded slowly.

* * *

Elena threw her camping bag, filled with her clothes and stuff, on the floor angrily. She gritted her teeth and stormed to her bed where she sat and sulked. Soft sobs escaped her lips as the tears streamed down her face leaving a trail on her cheek.

"Elena…" Damon said softly. "I'm upset too."

"It's just not fair." Elena somehow uttered coherently. "Stefan and Bonnie don't deserve this. They are good people." Damon slid towards her crying small frame and enveloped her in his arms in a simple motion. Elena cried against his chest as he gently ran his fingers through her velvety hair soothingly.

"As long as we're together, everything will be okay."

Elena pulled back looking at Damon's exhausted worry-tainted eyes and sighed. She felt a sudden surge of shame. "I'm sorry, Damon. I know you lost your brother…"

"Stefan will be okay," Damon replied, clenching his jaw. "He will find a way out of the situation and if not…I'll hunt them down and do it myself. For now, though, I need to let Katherine think she has won."

"I know you will." Elena reached up to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"I don't want cheek action right now," Damon told her. "I need your lips. There is still time to make this night better." He grabbed her hands. "Let's forget about this awful night for now or I might lose my mind."

Elena nodded slowly, cupping his face and running her thumb softly across his bottom lip. She reached up to brush her lips slowly against his. He returned the kiss but with more fire. He pushed her onto the bed, nailing her wrists to the bed. Elena helplessly squirmed underneath him as she kissed him back with equal craving. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. Damon pulled away from her face unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"You know what you did earlier tonight…in the tent?" Damon raised a brow.

"Yes," Elena replied. "You want to do that again?"

"No—well yes—but this time…maybe I can return the favor?" He stared deep into her eyes.

"W-what?" Elena pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of her.

"What?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," Elena swallowed, her nervousness making her voice quiver. "I've never had anything inside of there, not even a tampon!"

"Good to know that is no longer an unsolved mystery," Damon replied, arching a brow. "Elena, I just want to touch you. My skin itches with desire to be intimate with you. In all of my years of roaming this world no girl has ever made me feel this way."

"You don't understand," Elena murmured. "I'm scared."

Damon cupped her face, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "I do understand but like I said you don't have to be scared with me. This sex thing takes steps, I know. Anyways, if you're really not ready it's okay. I'll wait, darling."

She took a deep breath before moving her hands to Damon's chest. "Do it."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. "We can wait, really."

"No." Elena shook her head. "I want to try this. I trust you Damon and I want to show you that I really do."

He growled before pouncing on her and capturing her lips with his. His fingers brushed through her long silky hair as he darted his tongue inside of her mouth. She felt weak underneath him, letting his tongue twirl with hers and become one like two ropes tied together. Her hands were caressing and forming a rhythm on his sides and her knees were buckling with anticipation. She was a virgin but Damon made her eager for him. Her breasts were being pressed by his muscled chest and she could swear that he was literally setting her body on fire. Every time there was contact with his body she felt a sizzle against her frail skin. His hands were roaming underneath her shirt now, cupping and teasing her breast while he was lavishing her lips…her cheeks…her neck. Little whimpers were escaping her mouth and the little unmentionable between her legs started to tingle with desperation. She wanted to know how something would feel in there. Before Damon she had never wondered how it would feel but he was making her need it now. They moaned into each other's mouths when Damon's fingers trailed down to her unmentionable, toying with the zipper of her jeans. With his fingers playing with her center and his large erection hitting her leg her mind turned to mush. All the sounds were amplified in her ear as she heard him unzip her zipper and flick the button of her jeans open. She writhed below him, her breathing sounding as if she had just run several laps around the track field.

"I was almost expecting granny panties or Cabbage patch kids underwear," Damon chuckled quietly as he looked down between their bodies.

"Shush," she spat, slapping against his chest. She could feel her cheeks flush deeply.

"This is much sexier, baby." He grinned, tracing his fingers in a twirl pattern on her panties. She swallowed loudly and writhed against him. His smirk was permanent as he shrugged down her jeans and gripped his fingers at the top of her lace. With a dawdling pace—almost slow motion—he pushed down the material to fully expose her heated center. He sucked in a sharp breath and froze at seeing her bare. Elena's cheeks flushed once again—but definitely a deeper shade of burning red. She wanted nothing more than to hear his thoughts. Was he let down? Was his want of seeing her uncovered sex just an overrated thought? Her thoughts were driving her insane.

"You're even more beautiful than I thought," he said huskily. "…so beautiful…" She was surprised at how his forever-composed voice had shuddered faintly. He took a deep breath before he ever so gently touched her…there. _OH JESUS ALMIGHTY! _She screamed in her mind. _HE'S TOUCHING ME! HE'S TOUCHING ME! HE'S TOUCHING MY MOTHER FUCKING VAGINA! _

"Are you sure you want to feel this?" Damon asked, for reassurance. "Tell me now, please, before I soak my black pants in my semen."

She nodded heavily because she was unable to speak. She just knew she wanted to feel his fingers. Her heart started beating like the energizer bunny pounding away when his fingers found their way at her entrance. He was so close yet felt so far. She panted violently, closing her fists in irritation at how horny she was feeling. She grabbed his hand suddenly and his eyes widened in shock.

"If you don't fucking enter me, I'm going to cut a bitch!" Elena hissed.

"It's always the innocent ones that turn into demons behind closed doors and blow the roof off of smut house," Damon replied, in shock. "I know a girl named Keri who is so sweet but I know she is a kinky monster—"

"Damon, I swear to God I will stake you myself if you don't finger me rig—"

"I'm going." Damon covered her mouth with his free hand. "Be quiet, you're going to wake up Jenna." He removed his hand and barely pushed a finger into her.

"Why does your finger feel big?" Elena gasped, shutting her eyes.

"Because you're tight as hell," Damon swallowed. "The tightest I've ever felt and believe me I've been with plenty of virgins."

"I don't want to know about those bitches," Elena replied angrily. She shut her eyes quickly and leaned her head towards his shoulder as his hands worked her below.

"Shhhh…." Damon cooed. With much difficulty he was gradually moving inside of her sheathe—hardly—but moving nonetheless. She dug her own fingers into his hair and lightly yanked at it. Damon reached over and kissed away a throaty breath from her, continuing his painfully slow pace within her. He inserted another finger causing her to bite his lip.

"Ouch," he said against her lips. His hands started forcibly moving in and out, his fingers starting to get slick from her juices. Her head abruptly hurled back into her pillow and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out. He found her clit and nipped at it. She started thrashing on the soft cluster of sheets covering her bed. Elena started shaking uncontrollably and her eyes widened in surprise. _What the hell is happening? _She thought frantically. _Is there an earthquake? _

"Damon!" She said breathlessly. "W-why am I s-s-shaking?"

"Did you not pay attention to health class at all? You're close to your climax. You know…Cumming? " Damon uttered quietly, continuing his relentless attack inside of her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed out violently before she could cover her mouth. _I do have tourettes! _Elena thought in revealing terror. She convulsed on her bed as an overwhelming feeling of pleasure flooded her body from head to toe.

"Darling!" Damon hissed. A sudden knock on the door echoed in their ears.

"Elena! Honey! Are you getting killed in there?" Jenna's voice came from the other side of the door. "Come here and open the door!"

"I'm cumming-gggggggggg!" Elena screamed right before her long mind-blowing climax came to an end.

"Hurry up!" Jenna told her.

Damon slid off of Elena's bed and quickly hid inside of her closet. Elena shoved her panties and jeans back on in record time before jumping off the bed. She caught her reflection in the corner of her eye and gasped in horror. _I look like the scary bitch from The Exorcist! Oh God, Oh God! _She swiftly ran her brush through her long locks of hair, doing the best she could.

"Elena?" Jenna pounded on the door again. She tossed the brush on the floor and sprang the door open.

"Yes?" Elena blinked innocently.

"What the hell is going on in there? It sounded like you were getting murdered by Jason!" Jenna placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh um…" Elena tried grasping words. "I was um…watching Jersey Shore again. They slapped Snooki with a hammer. I wasn't the one that was screaming."

"Uh-huh…" Jenna squinted at her. "Well, keep it down okay. Weren't you supposed to be at that campfire thing at school?"

"Yes," Elena replied. "But I got bored. Goodnight Jenna."

"Goodnight."

Elena shut, locked the door, and let out a horde of giggles. "That was close."

"Tell me about it," Damon told her, appearing behind her. He gripped her hips and spun her around. "Ready to sleep?"

"Where else would I want to sleep besides your arms?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please click the little review button below and let me know your thoughts. By the way, I have a little question/poll. Do you AND how soon do you want Delena to have sex? And what point of view would you like it from if it happens? Damon's POV would definitely be dirtier… Anyways, Go go go!


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: _Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews as usual and for being so awesome to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, it is back to the teeny feel. I apologize for the story's mood swings haha but thanks for sticking with me.

_As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo_

* * *

_We interrupt this program to bring you Danger, Keep Away Chapter 20_

_It has only been a week but….why does it feel like it has been a year? _Bonnie's thoughts echoed in her mind, solemnly. _Oh, Stefan._ A sharp edge of sunlight wedged between the shutters making her wince. Her head mechanically turned to her right when she felt a sleeping body buzzing besides her. She sighed heavily and gawked at the ceiling in a trance._ Did I meet this guy at…? I remember going to The Grill with Caroline and then….there was a lot of booze involved. There was so much booze that all the guys started to look attractive when they really weren't. Hell, Jack Black would have looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch model…I do, however, remember one particularly attractive guy… _She scooted herself up on the bed and pulled the covers up to hide her nude body in shame. _What the hell is his name? _She froze when she sensed him stir beneath the sheets. From the corner of her eye she could see that his clothes were crushed into an untidy pile near her closet door. _Speaking of clothes_ _I better change before he wakes up._ She moved her legs so they could dangle over the side of the bed but a hand clamped onto her wrist before she could move.

"Hey there," a groggy voice acknowledged her. "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh, hey…" She joined awkwardly. "Um…who are you?" Her eyes quickly scanned his facial features for any familiarity but drew a blank. She did however notice how extremely gorgeous he was.

"That's not what you said last night," he chuckled. "You knew my name perfectly. You could even sing it impeccably without auto-tune."

"Seriously," she whispered, callously. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, yes. I can tell you're moody." He rubbed his chest before letting out a long exhausted sigh. "Damn, I'm tired. You really know how to please a man sexually. You should be proud."

"I need to get to school," Bonnie retorted. "I'm late."

"At least you won't be late for your period," he replied. "I always wear a raincoat."

"We've only been talking for a few minutes and you're already annoying me." Bonnie clutched a sheet firmly to her chest as she approached her closet for some clothes.

"Why do girls always try to preserve their dignity after a one night stand? Babe, we've already seen all that you have to offer and then some."

"Doesn't mean I'll resort to continue giving you a peep show," Bonnie snapped, pulling a towel out from an assembly of garments on her chair. "You can leave my house now. I need to take a shower and head to school."

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you in there? They say I'm really good at soaping up women's breasts."

"Get out!" Bonnie pointed at the door, breathing heavily.

"Okay, geez." He rose up his hands in defeat before climbing out of bed. "If I hadn't seen your pussy with my own eyes I would have thought you were on your period." He dressed himself quickly. "Bye-bye, pretty girl." He smirked before covering his head with a black cap.

* * *

Elena's slender arm hooked around Damon's muscled one as they walked through the school hall together. She couldn't help but feel guilty for being so happy when Bonnie was heartbroken beyond repair. She knew that deep down a gloomy aura hung around Damon's heart. He missed his brother. Elena tried shaking away the thoughts. She realized that the hall was pretty empty considering it was lunch hour. Elena located where most of the students were. A herd of girls were flocked by a flight of stairs encircling someone. Elena squinted trying to get a more detailed view but all she could see were a flurry of heads. _What the heck is going on? _ A girl moved away from the crowd to stand at a nearby doorway where Damon and Elena had been hovering.

"Hey, what's going on?" Damon asked her, intrigued. "Please tell me there's a new hot girl in school."

Elena pinched his arm suddenly. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Damon replied quickly, directing his focus back to the girl.

She placed her hand on the door-frame. "Not a new girl but a new guy. Girls are going crazy."

Damon rolled his eyes. "So, I'm guessing my cousin has arrived."

"Of course he's your cousin," the girl replied. "Hotness runs in the family."

"He's here already?" Elena looked over to Damon.

Elena's eyes shifted to a guy who had squeezed out of the crowd. Her mouth fell open slightly. He definitely looked like an angel that modeled as a career in heaven. Glow in the dark blue eyes lingered beneath frail black eyebrows. He had black disheveled hair and fully carved faultless lips that had formed into a supercilious grin. He looked angelic but had a devilish twinkle in his eye that could be spotted from Mount Everest. He wore a navy blue suit with a sky-blue collar shirt and black Italian shoes. A silver watch hung around his wrist to add that touch of polished charm. She could also smell a rich odor of cologne…Armani perhaps?

"Well, if it isn't Gaspard." Damon crossed his arms. "Long time no see. Come to bring your clothing line to Mystic Falls?"

"I'm here for school," he corrected dryly. A very faint French accent was attached to his words but could only be picked up if you shifted all your attention to your hearing. Otherwise, his accent could have passed as American.

"Um," Elena murmured hesitantly. "How is it possible that you are cousins?"

"It's rather simple really," he replied, his voice chilling her to her core. "Giuseppe, Damon's father, had a brother, who was my father, and he hooked up with my French Mother. You know what happens when two naked bodies are smushed together, right?"

"So you're a vampire." Elena quickly tried to get that image out of her head.

"Bingo, what prize would you like?"

"Funny." _He kind of talks like Damon_ Elena noted.

"Who on earth is that?" Gaspard asked suddenly. Elena and Damon turned to look at who he had spotted. April, Louise, and Elijah were laughing by April's locker.

"Which one?" Damon raised a brow.

"Not the pretty little one holding Shampoo Commercial Man's hand. The beautiful blonde with the jade eyes…who is she?"

"Her name is April," Elena replied.

"Like the month?" Gaspard raised a brow. "I like that. It happens to be my favorite month since I am an Aries."

"We'll be sure to mark that in our calendar," Damon retorted. "And I wouldn't be too hung up on April if I were you. She has a tendency of being very picky—like the kind that stay to examine every apple in the batch until they find a flawless one—literally. She doesn't date. She's those people with the Facebook status _in a relationship with my dildo_ kind."

"I'm sure I can change that," Gaspard retorted. "Who could resist me?"

"I can, actually." Elena stated. "But only because I'm taken."

Damon glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't like that very much, did you?" Elena smiled, pleased with herself. At a pout from Damon, she ran her finger along his bottom lip.

"Are you good friends with them?" Gaspard asked suddenly.

"Yes. We sit with April and Louise at lunch sometimes." Elena nodded.

"You must introduce us," he told them.

"Sure sure," Damon agreed. "We'll play D_uck Duck Goose_ and everything."

"I'm being serious. We must meet." Gaspard clenched his jaw.

"Heads up seven up then?" Damon raised a brow, amused. "This is a very late question, by the way, but why are you even here?"

"Are you aware that your school's football team sucks? Say hello to the new starting quarterback. Oh, and I heard about boy Stefan being gone and everyone knows how psycho you start acting when he's not around. I'm here to keep you in check just in case you start transforming into a Looney-toon again."

"What do you mean he turns psycho?" Elena asked, concerned.

"Tasmanian devil like." Gaspard tilted his head to the side, smirked, and sauntered away.

"Don't listen to him, Elena. I won't." He rubbed his hands on her arms for assurance. She needed to trust in their love.

* * *

Elena's fry was being lobbed with ketchup when she heard a squelch of footsteps and there stood Bonnie with her tray glued to her hands in a frozen position.

"Oh God." Her bottom lip compressed against her upper.

Elena swapped expressions with Bonnie. "What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Why is _he_ sitting with us?" She pushed off the burden of the tray onto the table and stared at Gaspard with a dreadful expression.

"Rude much?" Gaspard smiled into her eyes.

"Wait…you know him?" Caroline asked confused.

"Oh, she knows me alright." Gaspard chucked a fry arrogantly into his mouth. "Every inch of my sizzling hot body."

"Scandalous," Caroline gasped, making wide eyes.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Why do I feel like that is your response to everything?" Gaspard rolled his eyes before speaking slowly as if she were stupid. "I fucked your friend. As in my penis…" He pointed at his crotch "Entered her vagina." He pointed at Bonnie's center. "Comprende?"

"What?" Her mouth fell open.

"See what I mean?"

Elena pushed away the hair that was flooding her shoulders before whispering harshly to Bonnie, "Is this true?"

Bonnie let out a sharp breath of air. "Okay, yes!" She sat down angrily on her chair. "I was drinking last night at that party with Caroline and I guess I ended up fooling around with him."

"She really has a talent between the sheets," Gaspard pointed out. "I don't think I've ever been blown that well."

"Oh god," Bonnie murmured horrified, covering her face.

"Okay…I guess we just walked into an awkward situation," Damon said. He had brought April with him. "Louise couldn't come. She's too busy sucking Elijah off in the office as dessert."

"Who is he?" April asked, her mouth hanging slightly ajar as she stared at Gaspard with dreamy eyes.

Gaspard stood up and offered his hand to her. "Gaspard Salvatore. It is a pleasure to meet you." She gave him her hand and he gently pressed his lips on it.

"I'm April," she replied, with a slightly shaky voice. "Um…" She composed herself in record time. "I've never seen you around foreign model."

"I just transferred here today actually," he replied. They stood staring at each other heavily for several seconds, practically burning a hole into each other, before finally taking a seat.

"Aww look at how cute they are," Damon said sarcastically before kissing Elena on the cheek. "I hope I'll get to be best man in your wedding."

"Very funny, dick." April rolled her eyes.

"And Mufasa roars once again," Damon retorted.

"You would be Scar," April hissed.

He shrugged and pulled Elena so she could sit on him.

"Damon," Elena muttered, embarrassed.

"Relax, baby." He pecked her once again. "Anyone says anything, I'll eat them."

"So…are you two like going to hook up?" Caroline addressed the elephant in the room without vacillation. She was practically feeding it peanuts.

"Excuse me?" April choked out.

Elena pressed her palm to her face, shaking her head.

"You think we don't notice the lingering stares and I don't think I've felt this much sexual tension since these two." Caroline pointed at Elena and Damon.

"Kill me," Elena murmured into Damon's shoulder.

"Would you have a problem if we did?" Gaspard asked curiously.

"Not really. I like April now." Caroline nodded proudly.

"You didn't before?" April scoffed. "Why?"

"Because you might be one of the prettiest girls in the world," Caroline replied bitterly. "And yes I'm the one that started that rumor about you washing your dildo in the kitchen sink so you could taste your juices when you ate from the plate…"

"What?" April exclaimed. "You're the one that was telling people that? People kept coming up to me asking if I wanted to lick their cum napkins."

"Well, if you would stop standing in the _corner.._." Damon chuckled.

She hurled a fry at him. "Shut it."

"I'm sorry, April." Caroline placed her hand on hers. "I won't do it again."

"Let's backtrack a sec," Gaspard said suddenly. "April and I have sexual tension like Damon and Elena used to have or still have?"

"It's still there," Caroline murmured, backing her body towards Bonnie so Elena couldn't reach her hair to pull it.

"No way!" Gaspard's eyes widened. "You two haven't done the naked tango yet?"

"Make them stop," Elena begged, keeping her head buried into Damon's shoulder.

"I mean you seem like you're pretty serious," he continued. "And I know my cousin…There is nothing he loves more than sex. His black book is longer than the entire Harry Potter series put together."

"Thank you," Elena hissed. "Because I really wanted to be reminded of that."

"Sorry beautiful, but your boyfriend was a filthy man-whore," Gaspard stated. "Nothing will change that fact."

Caroline waved her hand in the air. "He even had sex with me."

"You're shitting me," Gaspard laughed. "Did he do you too?" He looked over at Bonnie who had been silently eating her lunch.

"As if," Bonnie scoffed. "I…was with his brother."

"Oh fuck." He covered his face suddenly. "You are Stefan's girl? I should have known. I'm going to have to buy him the box set of _How I Met Your Mother_ as an apology for doing his girl."

"I'm not _his_ girl anymore," Bonnie muttered. "We broke up and he left. He's with Katherine now."

"I still feel bad though." He shrugged.

"Well, don't do it again," April told him suddenly. "Bonnie is off limits."

"I know that now." Gaspard stared into her eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Not you," April laughed. "But maybe we can hang out?"

"They grow up so fast," Damon said, wiping an invisible tear away.

April glared. "_Go away." _

"How many of you are going to the Greg's party tomorrow?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"Are we going?" Damon raised a brow at Elena.

"I am." Elena nodded. "So that means you are too."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course, _honey."_

"Great. We should all go together," Gaspard suggested, with a mischievous smile.

"Oh vey," Bonnie muttered.

* * *

_I blame Damon Salvatore. I blame him for the new unholy vocabulary I've acquired…A vocabulary that I wouldn't utter at school much less at a church. Yet, here I am cussing like a sailor. Sadly, it's not being censored by those dolphin sounds like in SpongeBob. Nope, my shame is being amplified and ricocheted off the walls. Why do I sound as if I'm giving a documentary special on Discovery Channel? I sound as if Mr. Rogers is narrating Sex and The City because I'm trying to think of anything besides the intense pleasure I'm receiving by a certain blue eyed vampire. You got a friend in me….You got a friend in me. _Elena's thoughts trailed off at the swirl of his tongue inside of her unmentionable.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She was gripping the sheets of her bed so tightly that she feared it would permanently stick to her hands like things did with Spidey's. Damon lapped up the juices that came pouring from her tight walls, a chuckle lingering in his throat no doubt. _Who knew I had juices? Where does it even come from or how does it form? _She wondered if there was a juice machine pumping away and released when pleasure was detected in her v-word. _Or maybe there is a horny juice water gun built in inside of me and it squirts to coat my…uh walls. Awkward…. Let's go back to my Mr. Rogers Sex in the City Documentary on Discovery Channel. Why do doctors use the term positive to describe something that is clearly negative? Let's say you go get tested for an STD or some illness. Why would they say "The tests came out positive Mr. Squirrel?" THERE'S NOTHING POSITIVE ABOUT THAT, ASS! You see what I mean? Damon has tweaked the vocabulary files in my mind and added a bunch of profanity…at least in my conscience…and whenever we get kinky. This is all borderline NC-17 don't you think? Oh God I'm starting to sound like him too!_ She looked down to see his loveable head between her legs but quickly disintegrated back into her pillows as the feeling of his tongue along her folds processed. _I'm going to hell! _Elena shut her eyes and bit her lip. _I'm going to hell for ditching first period to come get eaten out by my boyfriend! That's the term he used right? Eaten out? Whatever, save me a fiery seat next to you Satan. _His tongue continued to mock her core and she was starting to sound as if she were in labor. _He's just too good _Elena thought bitterly. _And I don't want to know where he received the practice from…_ The tempo his tongue had been dancing inside of her increased on her clit making her squeeze her legs around his head. She tightened her legs around him, practically choking him, as the flood of her climax overcame her trembling body.

"Damon!" She shrieked as if she had just gotten stabbed by Michael Myers. "Oh Damon! Damon! Damon!"

"Elena," Damon hissed. "If my air supply was vital, I would be dead."

"Oh, sorry!" Elena apologized, quickly releasing her leg grip on his head. She lay on the bed panting brutally, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Damon moved his shoulders forward then back and touched at the back of his neck as if trying to alleviate it. "That actually kind of hurt, Miss Olympics."

"Sorry," she breathed. "But it is _your fault."_

"Right, I guess I should apologize to myself for my own strangulation."

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her lacy underwear and jeans back on. "Big baby."

"This would have been even more pleasurable for me if you were on your period." He licked his lips, a twinkle of hunger in his eye.

"Ew, Damon! Gross!" Elena replied, mortified. "I would never!"

"You also said you would never be with me but look at where we are now. My name can be heard screamed from you in Australia." He smiled arrogantly. "Tell me, baby. Do your friends know about your ability to swear?"

She clenched her jaw and glared at him with deadly fiery eyes. "Shut up." Her arms impulsively folded beneath her chest. A wide knowing grin spread across his face as he approached her irritated cute little figure. Without ambivalence his arms crept and enfolded her.

"Jerk," she murmured, resting her head against him.

"Who is being the big baby now?" His arms tightened slightly around her. "You know I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured happily.

"Elena…" Damon frowned, sighing suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Fuck…I can't do this anymore," he swallowed. "I can't pretend that everything is merry and I'm okay. With you I do feel better but…"

"What is it?" Elena stared at him with worry.

He parted his lips to respond.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of the chapter peeps? Any ideas of what Mr. Salvatore is going to say? What did you think of Gaspard? In case any of you are wondering his looks and name are based off of Gaspard Ulliel who is so fucking gorgeous *-* Please review :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry I didn't get to reply to your reviews but I wanted to update quickly for you peeps cause I love you Again, thanks so much for reviewing and I will get to the reviews for this chapter, *DKA Damon's voice* Scout's Honor. Hopefully by Monday. Oh and I also saw that I reached 209 alerts for this story SO AWESOME! Thanks so much for reading and a special thanks to those who review :) You rock big time!

Shout out to DKA's very own pretty little thing Louise aka BonGarland. You bring out the comedian in me.

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo

Chapter 21

"What is it Damon?" Elena cupped his face, concern pouring into her eyes.

Damon's eyes narrowed. "It's Stefan…"

"You miss him." Elena nodded lightly, running her finger along the bottom of his lip.

"More than I thought I would," Damon muttered. "I feel like I didn't even try to keep him here."

"You know that's not true," Elena replied. "There was nothing we could do."

"That doesn't mean I don't feel guilty." He moved to sit on her bed. "I miss my brother….I miss him." He stared blankly.

Elena sighed sadly before approaching him. She rested her hands on his shoulders lightly. "I'm sorry you're feeling like this, Damon."

Damon leaned his head into her chest, resting it gently. "You're the only thing stopping me from losing my cool."

Her hands softly caressed his hair. "We'll get through this. I feel like Stefan is watching over us somehow…"

"I'm not going to sulk about it." Damon clenched his jaw. "I just need to be distracted. I have to make jokes and keep steady."

"I can think of ways to keep us distracted," Elena murmured.

"I'm sorry for being such a buzz-kill after eating you out," Damon said, with an apologetic smile. "I sure know when to pick the perfect times to open up."

Elena blushed. "I umm…"

Damon stood up and ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Despite your naughty vocabulary and being Elena the sex explorer…you're still so innocent. I love seeing you blush at just my words."

"I still feel tongue-tied about it…This is all just so awkward. I can't believe I've done those things with you…"

"We still haven't done the real thing," Damon replied. "And who can blame you for having some kinky time? Have you seen how hot your boyfriend is?"

"So hot," Elena laughed tenderly. "But on a more serious note…Find distractions. Whatever you need. I'm one of the strongest distractions." She gave him a sly smile.

"I can't wait to see how you will do your part."

"By the way we're not going to the party tonight. We have to go to the senior dinner hosted by Elijah."

"Oh, I'm giddy at the thought," he groaned.

* * *

"Louise," Damon crooned. "How come we don't talk as much as we used to? That hurts me." He placed a hand over his heart. "We were like peas in a pod."

"I guess your homicidal tendencies made us drift apart." Louise shrugged with a small smile.

"I haven't killed anyone in way too long. We're talking since the day I took my driving test on a dinosaur."

"Congratulations. Your rehab sponsor must be proud." Louise tossed a book into the cart. She moved back to the shelf, running her finger along the spines of the books, searching for the ones she needed.

"Are those books more important than me?" Damon frowned. "A little attention wouldn't kill you, you know?"

"I have a test that I need to study for," Louise replied, pulling out another book and tossing it in the cart. "I don't have time to go down memory lane. Sorry, Damon."

"Test my ass. Unless it's for CockSucking101 why study when you're a pro?"

Louise glared. "Jerk."

"Okay," Damon sighed. "Tell me why you're so pooped? You're never a snarky little thing with me. That's April's job."

"Nothing." She tried sounding serious. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Louise, your growing nose just slapped and gave me a black eye. You'll never be a real life girl if you keep lying."

Louise let out a long miserable sigh. "It's Elijah."

"Right." Damon nodded. "Every time you say his name, you break another record."

"Guess I'll be famous now."

"Anyways." Damon crossed his arms. "He still not filling up your garage with his car?"

"Of course you have to speak in smutty connotations."

"I thought you guys were getting down and dirty in his office at lunch." Damon scratched the side of his cheek.

"I was planning to but he doesn't feel like doing...me. I just ended up walking around in circles in his office like a little lost nemo."

"You mean you were walking around his office and he didn't end up shoving you on his desk with his dick? What the hell is wrong with this guy? I know he's having fun taking up his career as a Masturbator but…Are you sure you don't know what's wrong?"

"I have no idea why."

"He's an odd fellow."

"I'm getting really fucking tired of him using me as a hand job machine or him stealing jerk off time before I get home. I'm a good girlfriend! I role-play with him for crying out loud! Do you know how sexually awkward I am? And a million years of dating and he still hasn't put a ring on it!"

"Your demonic features are distorting your body." Damon's eyes widened, backing away slightly. "Why don't you go home play some baby making music and see what happens?"

"I already tried that. I had candles and everything." Louise frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "I even dressed up as a kinky librarian."

"And you still got shot down?"

"He wanted a hand job," Louise muttered.

"Asshole. Too bad you're not Edward Scissorhands. _Snip Snip_."

"What if he thinks I'm not pretty anymore?" Louise's lower lip began to quiver.

"Then he's Helen Keller." Damon shrugged. "Listen Louise, you're a pretty little thing. If I wasn't madly in love with Elena I'd hit that." He pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Thanks Damon," Louise told him when they pulled apart. "I like these brief cute moments you have."

"Too bad I'll always be an asshole." Damon winked. "This is the plan…Go home, relax, then get drunk and fuck someone."

"Damon!" Louise shrieked, slapping his arm.

"I know old guys are what turn you on so you should probably scope out the nearby nursing homes."

"Damon!" She reverberated.

"Or how about you just have a threesome with April and Gaspard. Keeping it in the group."

"I wish," Louise giggled. "April and Gaspard are equally hot. I don't know who I'd be all over more."

"Switch teams then." Damon chuckled. "And record your sexual explorations, Dora."

"Very funny." Louise smiled.

"I have to go," Damon said suddenly, walking away. "Elena is going all psycho about the senior dinner tonight. It was nice talking to you."

"I'll see you there and thanks again Damon."

* * *

Damon stopped shortly and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and I was serious about before. This drifting apart thing sucks."

"Did we really have to come to this dinner thing?" Damon groaned, straightening his tie. "We could have stayed home and you could have gone down on me this time."

"Damon," Elena whispered, mortified. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Please don't talk about _that_ right now. I don't feel like looking like an apple at the table."

"Okay." Damon rolled his eyes. "I'll _try _to be on my best behavior but if my hands wander when we're eating dinner…."

"They better not," she muttered. "Keep your hands on your lap, okay?"

"It's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off you." His eyes narrowed. "At least you can contain yourself."

"Damon," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "It takes every ounce of effort for me to keep my hands to myself. Just being around you makes me want to lose control."

"Then do it," Damon told her. "There is nothing stopping you."

"I can't." Elena shook her head. "One of us has to be the responsible one. Remember there is going to be adults for this Senior dinner."

"Yeah." Damon huffed. "This is still annoying."

"Do me a favor and look for Bonnie," Elena told him, shooting an apprehensive glance over her shoulder to the dinner tables. There were a lot of students chattering but Bonnie wasn't at their table yet. "Go look on the second floor. I have to meet Matt out front."

"Okay," Damon agreed. "I'll be right back."

He exited the room and wandered down the elegantly tiled floor. He took a discreet sniff of the air, trying to detect Bonnie's scent. She usually smelled like raspberries. Yes, the vampire sniffing thing could be creepy. He flew up a flight of stairs, looking left and right, for the missing BonBon. _Come out come out wherever you are…_He walked along the hall until he found large glass sliding doors covering the entrance of a balcony. He stepped through and sure enough there she was. He body was bent slightly on a bench, her hair spilling around her face.

"There you are _Waldo_." Damon stared at her. He could hear soft sobs escaping her lips. A fresh breeze of air swept through his unkempt hair. He sank besides her on the bench as she hurled a small rock, she had been gripping, over the balcony. He reached for her, barely touching her trembling shoulders. "Bonnie…."

"Why is the world so cruel?" She blurted suddenly.

"I blame global warming…" Damon replied softly. "No reason to let tears stream down your face little bird."

"I miss him Damon." Bonnie's voice shook. "So much that I feel broken beyond repair."

"I know," Damon replied delicately. "Trust me, I know."

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She closed her hands into a tight grip, stabbing her nails into the palms of her hands. "I slept with a random guy—your cousin of all people. That's not me…I'm not that one night stand type of girl. I saved myself for Stefan." She broken into sobs. "It was always supposed to be Stefan."

Damon pulled out a tissue he had stuffed into the pocket of his suit. He gently pried her grip apart and wiped at the blood she had drawn out from clenching so tightly. "I miss him too Bonnie. I feel like we're the only ones dealing with this. I miss my baby brother." He placed the bloodstained tissue besides him, ignoring the hunger it had caused him.

"I'm not alone?" Bonnie's lip quivered. "I thought you were okay with it…you seem so happy."

"I laugh, I smile, and I live because of Elena. She has been my anchor through this…otherwise…" Damon sighed. "I'd probably be murdering a whole town. I'm already kind of a mess inside."

"I'm sorry Damon," Bonnie whispered, heartbroken. "I should have known you were dealing with this too."

He pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Bonnie, you're my best friend. Whenever you are feeling like this close your eyes and take deep breaths. If that doesn't work…come see me. I'll guide you little bird."

"Thank you Damon," Bonnie replied, quietly.

He pulled out another tissue and gently wiped at her tears. "No need to thank me. What are friends for? What you can say thank you for are my looks. You're lucky you have such a hot best friend."

Bonnie laughed lightly. "How is that you can make anyone feel better just like that? You have a gift for making people smile."

"It's my charm," Damon told her with fake seriousness. "Deep stuff."

"Duh," Bonnie said, playfully.

"Come on. We have to go to the most fantastic dinner on earth," he told her sarcastically, offering her his hand. "Apparently Elena says that the food is so good, it's what Jesus eats in heaven." She took his hand to pull herself up, smiling.

"She so did not say that," Bonnie laughed.

"I might have tweaked her words a bit," Damon admitted. "I didn't want to be accused of plagiarism."

"How noble of you," Bonnie replied. They walked down the steps and walked into the grand room. Elena was chatting with Matt about something.

"Remember," Damon told her cautiously. "Deep breaths."

Bonnie nodded and mouthed a quiet, "Thank you."

Damon took his seat between Elena and Matt. Matt shot him an ugly look before returning his glare to the table.

"Something wrong, _Mutt_?" Damon raised a brow.

"Don't call me that," Matt retorted.

Before Damon had the chance to call him Mutt again, Elijah tapped his glass cup lightly.

"Good evening everyone," Elijah spoke carefully. "I am very pleased that the majority of you were able to be present tonight. I recognize that there is a large amount of your matriculation here but I advice you take benefit from minor festivities such as this. With that articulated, I am optimistic that you will take pleasure in this dinner."

"And let's hope you fuck Louise after," Damon muttered.

"Mr. Salvatore, is there something you would like to share?"

"Can we toast with…tea?" Damon grabbed his glass, mocking the content of the cup. He stood up. "I just wanted to tell you thanks for being such a great principal and _master_." Damon smiled and whispered so only he could hear. "Bator." He was sure that Elijah could hear it since he was a vampire though. "I wish you the best. Cheers." He smirked at a cowering Louise before sitting down.

"What was that for?" Elena whispered harshly.

"I just wanted to show him how much I appreciate him, baby." He took another gulp of his iced tea.

"You mean you just wanted to act like your jackass self," Matt garbled.

"Guys…don't." Elena pleaded.

"How did you ever date this guy? Were you heavily sedated?"

"Nice one, prick." Matt scrunched up his lips. "It probably kills you knowing that I was her first boyfriend."

"Hardly," Damon retorted. "I know she never fucked you and now I know why."

"Dude," Matt rejoined.

"Did I ride the elephant in the room? My apologies."

"Oh God," Elena breathed, covering her face with her hand.

"Screw you," Matt grumbled.

"Good evening," the waiter greeted them diffidently. "What would you like to order?"

Elena and Matt told them their orders while Damon stared ahead in thought.

"And what would you like sir?"

"Oh, me?" Damon's voice was laced with amusement. "I'll have a….Krabby Patty."

"Excuse me?" The waiter blinked quickly. "A what?"

"Damon," Elena hissed.

"Shush," he told her before turning back to the waiter. "A Krabby Patty."

"What?"

"You know like in SpongeBob."

"We do not have that, sir."

"Fuck, your menu sucks. Just give me a steak then."

The waiter nodded and quickly walked away.

"A Krabby Patty, seriously Damon?" Elena looked fiercely at him.

"Am I not allowed to want a Krabby Patty?" Damon shrugged.

"Why are you so childish?" Matt asked, irritated.

"You have the most annoying voice in the world." Damon gritted his teeth. "And I'm saying this having met Jennifer Tilly."

"I'm going to go sit by Bonnie," Matt said, suddenly standing up. "Later Elena." He walked to the other side of the table.

"Did you have to make him mad?" Elena sighed.

"Did you not hear the stupid crap he was telling me? What a douche."

"You shouldn't have even said anything about a Krabby Patty."

"You're so uptight, baby." Damon shook his head. "You need to loosen up."

Elena glowered, clenching her small jaw.

"You're mad at me?" Damon asked innocently. She remained silent. He looked around him, noticing that everyone was busy chatting away. A sly smile corrupted his face as an idea came to him.

"It's too bad there is nothing I can do," Damon said with faux sadness. His fingers reached from under the table for her lap, moving under her dress. They traced up her leg with taunting steps.

"Damon," she swallowed thickly. "Don't you dare."

"What?" He raised a brow. His fingers slid further up stopping at panties.

"Crap," She whispered. He tugged his fingers inside of her panties and touched her entrance, teasing her.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me." He smirked and slid a finger into her wet passage. Elena shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. He looked around innocently, penetrating deep. His fingers picked up its pace.

"Are you still mad at me?" He looked at her with a pleased expression.

"I…" She couldn't form words. His talented fingers were making her feel as if she were floating on a cloud in perfect bliss. "Please…Damon." She whispered ever so softly.

"Yes baby?" He smirked, grabbing her hand and sliding it to his crotch. He was surprised that nobody could notice what was going on. Luckily, the table was high enough for them to be secretive. She tugged the zipper of his pants down and pushed her hand in, wrapping her hand around his enormous shaft. Damon clenched his jaw as she barely slid up and down his length. Matt was now staring at them in shock and he couldn't help but grin. _That's what you get, dickhead. Does it kill you? _Bonnie turned to look at them and she knew immediately, by Elena's blissful face, what they were doing. She made a shocked face before grabbing Matt's attention away. _Thanks bird._ He pushed his finger suddenly roughly into her.

"Oh God!" She said loudly. Everyone at the table turned to look at her. "I um forgot my phone in the bathroom! I'll be right back!" She slapped Damon's hand away and took her own hand back and ran out of the room. _So much for behaving tonight_ Damon thought shooting everyone at the table the most innocent smile he could assemble.

A/N: Sooooooo what did you think? I hope you liked that Bonnie and Damon scene. I know some of you don't like her on the show but I hope you're open-minded enough to accept her in this story. I ship Bonnie and Damon's **friendship** hard in this. The Bonnie in this story is a mix of Book Bonnie and show Bonnie. I wanted this chapter to show his bond not only with Bonnie but also briefly with Louise. You see Damon can have friends! Anyways, what did you thing about the chapter in general? The Delena moments, the dinner(*Dies* He fingered her right there), and everything! Any lines you liked in particular? Damon really shouldn't go to anymore school dinners huh? xD Please review xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello beautiful people! Thanks for the reviews and for continuing to support this story. Damon kisses to all. I smile like a dork reading your reviews and sweet PMs. This chapter features all the main characters at least once… which are Damon, Elena (DUH) Caroline, Bonnie, April, and Louise. It felt nice. I like when it's more character driven than anything. Plus, you get to see yet another side of Damon I hope you like it!

Oh and for those of you who celebrate Halloween HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN! Be Safe...pun intended :)

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo

Chapter 22

"You have to choose, Elena." Bonnie's hand touched her arm lightly. "There's no other way. You need to make your choice."

"Hurry Elena!" Caroline urged frantically. "We don't have much time!"

"This isn't a decision I can just run into," Elena said severely. "It's life or death. What if I make the wrong choice? I'm screwed. This is what happens when we wait until the last day to pick."

"Whatever you pick…we're her for you one hundred percent. We're your best friends. We'll love you no matter what."

"Yes," Caroline agreed, nodding heavily. "We'll support you."

"Okay," Elena took a deep breath. "I think I'll go with…the Buffy costume."

"Yes!" Bonnie clapped happily.

"Crap!" Caroline spat. "Why not the bumblebee costume? It's so cute!"

"Buffy is an icon," Bonnie told her sternly. "Besides it will go perfectly with my witch costume."

"What Bonnie said," Elena agreed. "Buffy is my hero. How could I not go with that one?"

"Fine whatever." Caroline gave in. "It's all good under the hood."

"What hood?" Elena raised a brow. "Robin Hood?"

"I don't know." Caroline shrugged. "My gym trainer always says that."

"It's just an expression," Bonnie told them, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh…like 'tomorrow we'll all die said the gator to the fly'?" Caroline asked brightly.

"Sure…" Bonnie gave her an odd face.

"Do you think Damon will like it?" Elena asked anxiously, picking up the costume package. She smiled slightly at the stake poking out of the bag.

"Elena," Bonnie laughed. "Damon would like you in a Chewbacca costume. You know that."

"Eww Big Foot? He would not." Caroline stuck her tongue out.

"_I find your lack of faith disturbing."_ Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What's Damon going to be?" Caroline grabbed a candy from one of the bowls.

"I have no idea," Elena replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up naked."

"Oooh I don't think any of us would mind," Caroline said.

"Caroline." Elena frowned. "Easy…"

"Aww you get jealous?" Bonnie poked her playfully. "That's so adorable."

"Oh, shush."

* * *

"You're so cute," Gaspard told her, grinning like a blissful child.

"No, you're so cute," April told her, poking the top of his nose. "Look at those precious eyes, lips, and cheekbones."

"What about your beautiful green eyes, luscious blonde hair, and killer smile?" Gaspard poked her back.

"Oh my God, you're both gorgeous as fuck so shut up already!" Louise rolled her eyes. "I'm about to puke from cuteness overload. I'd like to keep those delicious tacos I ate earlier in my stomach."

"Are you on your period LoLo? You've been so moody. Just get a straw and feed Elijah. Problem solved." April rolled her glowing jade eyes.

"Eww." Louise gagged. "Look, I'm sorry. You both should be a little more sensitive considering what I'm about to do."

"Sorry." April and Gaspard apologized in unison.

"It's okay," Louise sighed. "The sooner this is over, the better."

"Speaking of…" April motioned her head to the side. "He's right there."

Louise turned to see Elijah locking up his office. "Wish me luck."

"Remember. Dignity."

"I know." Louise nodded before moving away from them.

"You are here prematurely," Elijah noted. "The party does not initiate for another…" He glanced at his watch. "…hour."

"We need to talk," Louise told Elijah who picked up his briefcase off the floor.

"Louise, dear, could you make this quick. I have a very busy night planned," Elijah told her.

"Okay," she agreed. "We're done."

"Pardon me?" He asked, running a swift hand through his hair.

"What are you deaf?"

"No…just severely perplexed. What are you trying to imply?"

"That you and I are over. I'm dumping you—you're dumped. Dump-e."

"What has brought these preposterous ideas?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe because it's about time for me to pick up my dignity off the floor and slap you with it."

"That is…fairly impolite."

"Not as rude as you choking the chicken and ignoring my sexual attempts. Not as rude as the fact that you hardly look at me anymore or kiss me. I've been working my ass off for you just to get some teeny tiny attention. All you've done is made me feel insecure."

"I kiss you…"

"Cheek action doesn't count and it's starting to feel like it has been years. I don't even know how your touch feels against my skin. Have you seen my rack and cute butt? Guys would kill to hit this….so Damon says."

"I…apologize?"

"An apology should be a statement not a question. Have a good life, Elijah. I'm sure you'll spend it ironing suits. It was great while it lasted."

"You are acting like a two hundred year old toddler vampire, Louise."

"Better than acting like you," she said over her shoulder, leaving him speechless. She sauntered back over to Gaspard and April, squeezing in the middle and hooking her arms around theirs.

"Dignity."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Elena told Damon as soon as she opened the door to greet him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Damon raised a brow. "This can't be good."

"My aunt dumped my little cousin here because she had to run some errands," Elena huffed. "….Jenna is working tonight and Jeremy is M.I.A as usual."

"So…no party?" Damon asked, looking around for the little body that had ruined their plans.

"No," Elena murmured. "That's not it though…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Damon scrunched up his lips. "Go on.."

"There's an emergency with Bonnie. Caroline and I have to go run to her. So…"

"You want me to take care of the little rugrat?" Damon exclaimed. "No way, Elena. Take her with you. I'm not a kid person."

"Please Damon. She's a very sweet little girl, I promise. She just has some issues opening up thanks to her mom. She doesn't smile too often. I think she'd love it if you take her trick or treating. If anyone can bring a smile out of her it's you. Please….I'll be back as soon as I can and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"That's an understatement." Damon rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. "Where is she?"

"Thank you!" She moved to press her lips to his quickly. I promise you'll get a…reward if you know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah." Damon nodded.

"Gigi," Elena called. There was a flurry of small footsteps before a small body appeared at the doorframe.

Damon's icy heart melted the instant he saw her. She looked like a mini seven year old Elena. Innocent doe eyes stared up at him.

"Hey, Chucky." Damon smirked, composing himself.

Elena slapped his arm. "Be nice. I mean it. Gigi is precious." Elena bent to give her a kiss. "Gigi this is my boyfriend, Damon. He's going to take you trick or treating. I promise he'll keep you safe."

"Go already," Damon told her. Elena glared at him before kissing him goodbye and walking out the door. "Be back soon."

Damon closed the door and turned back to look at Gigi. "So what are you? A reindeer?"

"I'm a lion's cub," she corrected, shooting him the same snarky look Elena would make. _She is so precious._ He had to resist the urge of picking up her small little body and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, _s-o-r-r-y_ little snark. Next time pick a costume that doesn't look like it's about to pull Santa's sleigh." _Of course I'm acting like a dick. Such a Damon thing to do. _

"You're mean," she replied, her expression turning to one of hurt. "My teacher made it for me since my mommy didn't want to buy me one."

"Hey," he murmured softly, bending down and patting the top of her head. "Don't listen to half the shi—um _stuff_ I say. I'm just a big jerk. You look precious." He flicked her nose playfully.

"Really?" Gigi asked softly.

"Scout's honor," he replied, nodding. "Now are you ready to get some candy to fill up that tummy of yours?"

"Yes," she replied. "My mommy said I can only eat one tonight."

"Well, how about we don't tell your mommy and I let you eat a handful?" He smirked. "It'll be our little secret."

"Now I know why 'Lena is with you. You are cool."

"I am cool huh?" Damon smiled arrogantly before standing back up. He reached for her hand and held hers with his. "Alright, let's go." He grabbed the keys from the hook and locked the door behind them.

"Which house are we going to go to first?" Gigi asked innocently.

"Hmm…" Damon pondered, scanning the area. "We can start at Mrs. Richardson's. I heard a little rumor that she gives a little bag of chocolate."

"I like chocolate," she told him.

"Me too," Damon agreed. "So you better share."

"Okay." Gigi nodded.

"If they give you a mint make sure you throw it back at their face and run."

"What?"  
"Oh, nothing." Damon smiled down at her innocently. "Just my alter ego speaking."

He steered her across the street to Mrs. Richardson's house. "Alright go." He tapped her back lightly and watched her run to the front of her house. _How did I get stuck with babysitting duty? Never thought this would ever happen…I'm surprised that I don't really mind…_

"Go Samantha," a woman told her daughter, who also ran up to the same house. She flustered a little at noticing Damon. "Is your costume being a hot guy?"

"Precisely," Damon replied. "Finally somebody gets it."

"It's a great costume. I'd love to see what's…underneath."

"I was originally planning on being SpongeBob," Damon told her, brushing away her comment.

"SpongeBob?" She arched a brow.

"Mmmhmm. SpongeBob is a national hero, don't you know?"

"Right…" The lady replied with a judgmental stare. Samantha and Gigi came running back towards them, flashing their candy bag proudly in their small fists.

"Let's go Samantha," the lady told her, quickly navigating her away.

"You see that lady, Gigi?" Damon pointed at the woman who had rushed away. At a nod Damon continued, "You don't want to grow up to be like her. She doesn't like people who are different. Those people are called bitter bitches."

"Bitter bitches?" Gigi scratched her head.

"Umm…do me a favor and don't repeat those words. Especially not around Elena." Damon's eyes widened. _Shit…_Damon cursed in his brain. _I have no fucking filter to what I say sometimes._ "Let's go to some more houses."

…._Before I tell you to repeat what you hear in a porno…_

* * *

"Who is that?" Louise licked her lips. Gaspard shook his head and laughed . Louise was burning a hole through a guy who was wearing a Prince costume.

"Glad to see you're already moving on," April laughed. "That was faster than I thought."

"April." Louise placed her hands on her hips. "Do you realize I haven't ever played the field…not once in my life. Okay, maybe I was fingered once back in the day when I was drunk but I've never had sex with anyone other than Elijah. I'm mortified to say that even after hundreds of years of having sex I'm still sexually awkward. I'm like Dora with a vibrator."

"Nice imagery LoLo." April placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry about it too much. I've never had sex and I'm fine." She shot Gaspard an apprehensive look before returning her gaze to Louise's small dark eyes.

"Do you want me to introduce you to your Prince Charming?" Gaspard raised a brow. "He's the only guy that talks to me aka the new boy."

"What's his name?" Louise asked, going weak in the knees at the sight of him.

"Alex," Gaspard replied. "It might not be obvious but he's kind of a dork…a very cool one. He's a hardcore _Lord of The Rings_ fan."

Louise sighed dreamily.

"She loves Lord of The Rings," April informed him knowingly.

"Okay, let's go then." Gaspard adjusted his Captain America costume.

"No! I can't! I'm too nervous," Louise said, shaking.

"Louise you look very pretty in your Gypsy costume," April told her truthfully. "And you look like Jenny from Buffy. Don't be nervous. I'd tap that."

"Come on." Gaspard grabbed her hand. "You'll knock it out of the park." He led a trembling Louise to Alex who was sipping on a soda.

"Hey man," Alex greeted him. "Having fun?"

"Sure am," Gaspard replied.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Alex asked with a smile.

"This is Louise. Louise this is Alex. How about you both chat, have an epic conversation, fuck, and end up together. Yeah? Okay cool. See you later." He sauntered back to April.

"Aren't you dating the principal?" Alex raised a brow. "I don't want to get detention or anything."

"I'm…n-not with him anymore…"

"Hey," Alex said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I promise I don't bite."

"Yeah, but I do," Louise replied.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," She said quickly. "So you like _Lord of the Rings_?"

"How'd you know that?" He asked curiously. "But yes I do."

"Gaspard mentioned it," Louise replied awkwardly.

"You're so cute." Alex grinned widely.

"No, I'm not." She shook her head. "I'm awkward and weird."

"Who said that's a bad thing?" Alex looked into her eyes. "I happen to be a fan of awkward and weird. I'm not into superficial girls who think they're the shit."

"So I guess you wouldn't like April," Louise laughed. "Not that she's superficial….she just _knows _that she is the shit."

"She's hot," he replied. "And she is pretty cool so she has a right to act that way I guess you could say."

"Why not go for a girl like that?" she asked quietly.

"Because that simply isn't my type. I like girls who respond awkwardly to a compliment and don't realize how cute they are." Alex took another sip of his soda, not taking his eyes off Louise.

* * *

"My bag is filled with candy!" Gigi said excitedly. Damon was so proud of the fact that she was actually smiling. They had had great conversations about things she liked along the way.

"I can see," Damon said with a smile. "It looks like you're carrying a sack of gifts. Alright, one last house and then let's head back to Elena's. Okay?"

"Okay," Gigi agreed. They stopped in front of a white two story house coated in glow in the dark web and skeleton shapes on the window. There was a line of kids standing in front of the door as they waited for the owners to bring the candy out.

"Um…can we go to another house?" Gigi pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"I don't like those boys. They make fun of me at school."

"Gigi," Damon spoke sternly. "Don't let a bunch of mini D-Bags stop you from having fun. You have as much right to get candy from here as anyone else. Go on."

"O-kay…" Gigi decided hesitantly before walking up the driveway. Damon crossed his arms as he waited patiently.

"Hey, look it's the weirdo." One of the boys told another. "What is your costume supposed to be? A butt face?"

Damon had to resist the urge of snapping their tiny heads off. _They're just kids…They like to taunt._

"Leave me alone," Gigi said weakly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" one of the boys snapped at her. He used his hands to shove her into the cement, hard. She tried standing up but another boy shoved her hard into the cement again, her face skidding against the roughness.

"Hey!" Damon roared, approaching them suddenly. "What the fuck? Where are you stupid parents?" He lifted Gigi off the floor and scooped her crying body into his arms.

They shrugged.

"Listen you little assholes," Damon hissed at them. "As soon as you're old enough I will track you down and beat your little raisin balls with a hammer. Do _not_ touch her again."

They nodded, scared out of their minds. Damon bent down again to pick up Gigi's Halloween bag. He shot them one more disapproving glare before storming off.

"I'm sorry, Gigi," Damon whispered. Her head was laying on his shoulder, silent whimpers escaping her small mouth.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Damon bent down to stroke Gigi's little cheek. She nodded and nibbled on one of her candies on the couch. "You tell me if those idiots bother you again in school? I'll hunt them down."

She smiled weakly which made Damon's insides melt. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled in return.

"Careful Damon, your feelings are showing," Louise told him suddenly from the living room's doorframe. Elena was standing right besides her.

He stood up quickly, looking at Louise. "What are you doing here?"

"I left the party early with Alex. I'm here to take Gigi home. Her mom can't pick her up because her car broke down. Elena was going to take her but I volunteered because I live close to her."

"Okay." He turned back to Gigi. "You ready to go?"

"No," Gigi told him. "I don't want to leave. Can I stay with you forever Damon?"

It took every ounce of his effort to not just give her a hug and prevent her from leaving. He didn't know if the resemblance to Elena is what made him so protective of her but something surely did.

"I'm sorry darling," Damon told her softly. "But you have to go."

"But…" Gigi's eyes watered. "I've never felt more safe than when I'm with you." Gigi jumped suddenly into his arms. Damon shut his eyes and returned the hug gently.

"Aww," Elena said softly.

He scooped her up into his arms. "I'll take her to the car."

Elena bent her head to kiss Gigi's cheek. "I'll be visiting you soon so we can spend time together."

"Bring Damon," Gigi told her. "You have the best boyfriend ever."

"I know," Elena replied. Damon carried her out the door and into the backseat of Louise's car.

"Don't be scared to kick those guys in the balls," Damon uttered to her. He pecked her cheek lightly with his lips. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Promise?" Her lip quivered.

"Scout's honor."

* * *

"Is everything okay with Bonnie?" Damon moved to lay on the bed.

"Yes," Elena said. "How did it go with Gigi?" She sat next to him.

"It was okay." Damon shrugged. "Nothing special."

"I know you don't mean that." Elena rested her head on the pillow. "I saw how cute you were acting with her. She seems to really love you too."

"I guess," Damon replied, with a lingering smile.

"Why won't you just admit it?" Elena asked, straddling him suddenly.

"You can try to make me," he suggested, with a sly smile.

"Oh, I will." She bent over to press her lips softly onto his. He returned the kiss with much more eagerness, running his hands down her back. Her tongue slipped into the opening of his mouth, exploring what he had to offer. Before he could twirl his tongue with hers, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Thank you," Elena told him.

"It was nothing," he murmured softly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd really love to tongue you exorcist style."

"In a second." Her eyes stared deep into his.

"You're scaring me…"

"You've been such a good boyfriend to me. The best I've ever had. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do," she said tenderly. "You touch me and my body still wants more. You smile and my heart starts to beat louder than a drum. You awaken a part of me that I didn't even know existed…"

"You're very welcome." Damon smiled playfully.

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" He asked, confused.

"Tomorrow," she whispered. "I want you to take my virginity. I want you to be my first."

* * *

A/N: The more important question is: Are YOU ready for De sex? Click the button below and tell me if you are!

Sorry if any of you liked Louise and Elijah together. I hope you're digging Alex and Louise though. Maybe they can go on triple dates with Gaspard/April and Damon/Elena haha. So what'd you think of the chapter? Anything you liked in particular? Oh and what about the Damon and Gigi scenes? Please review

Again Happy Early Halloween my friends.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys I'm here…haha after the reviews from last chapter I was really nervous to write this…I hope I won't let you down. Thank you so much for the support and reviews. When I feel like giving up on this story I look at what you say to me and I'm motivated to keep going. You motivate me to fall in love with writing all over again so thank you. Can you believe we're at Chapter 23 already? Crazy! Feels like just yesterday that I started writing this. So….. *deep breath* Here's the chapter. I'm praying you like it.

Chapter 23

Her skin tingled in anticipation, in fear, in every emotion you could possibly summon into a body at once. _Tick Tick Tick_ the sound reverberated in her thoughts. The arrow of the clock was taunting her with every second, making her mind race. There was an uneasy feeling spreading through her, flooding the blood running through her veins. The insides of her stomach was a heavy knotted rope and her conscience a maze she was trying to escape. Anxiety was an impression Elena did not exclusively trust. She knew all the precautions were taken. Jenna would be working until late at night and Jeremy was staying over at a pal's house. A frail air whipped through the open window causing the curtains to dance slightly and form a trail of Goosebumps up her arms. Her eyes scrambled to the sight of Damon sitting on the chair of her desk, his hands perfectly folded on his lap. His icy eyes were ironically burning a hole through the empty air. He seemed catatonic, frozen into a beautiful structure. Elena shifted fretfully against the wall, her heart picking up its pace with every second. _Is this what a heartattack feels like?_

"Damon," Elena murmured softly. "Talk to me…" A deafening silence surrounded them, her gulp augmented. "Please Damon…."

Long seconds passed and he finally moved by straightening up and sighing deeply.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You've been like this since we got home from school. It's been hours." A small gasp escaped her lips when his eyes snapped to look at her suddenly, with darkening desire.

"You're scaring me, Damon." Her feeble hand reached up to clasp on to her chest.

He stood up abruptly, his boots clanking loud against the wood of the floor. "I'm sorry." His voice was a whisper. He raised his hand so it could rest against her cheek. "This has been driving me insane since you mentioned it last night."

"Why?" She moved her own hands so they could rest on his which was still on her cheek.

"Because the thought of taking your virginity is something I've been dying for but…"

"But?" She stared at him innocently, making his heart melt. He clenched his jaw. She was so innocent…so fragile…How could he take it all away?

"You do realize I've slept with three entire continents worth of women?" He hissed harshly.

"I…." She trailed off softly, unable to shape words due to the lump that had formed in her throat. Her eyes looked into his with evident pain.

"Oh, Elena." He shook his head, regretting his choice of words and harshness instantly.

"I know you have," she responded weakly. "I didn't want to be reminded."

"Have you given thought to how much pain you'll be in? I won't be easy to take in…"

"I know…"

"No, you don't." Damon moved to cross his arms.

"Damon," She begged. "Stop. This is supposed to be an amazing night. Since I woke up…it's all I've thought about. Since I fell in love with you it's all I've dreamed about."

"I've thought about this since the day we met," Damon replied. "This is crude but the thought of filling up that virgin pussy was a conquest I had to have. But now….I just….It's about _us_. It's about our relationship and finally becoming one with you. I need you to be one hundred percent sure because you regretting it later would shatter my heart and soul. The thought of you being upset…regretful…I don't want to ever see you unhappy. I die inside. A fragile heart living inside such an evil home."

"Listen to me," Elena told him sternly, courage being gained with every word uttered. She cupped his face. "We're both ready for this. We've waited long enough. We deserve this. We deserve to feel beyond what we already do—that perfect bliss we will achieve after the pain is gone. I want you to be my first and my only. I want to spend my life with you. I want to spend my life with the person that ignites my skin with a single touch. The person that is my matching puzzle piece. My heart only wants you, only beats for you. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

"Elena…" Damon's voice was a soft velvet coated with so much emotion that is was the only thing he had to say for her to know how much he loved her.

"No more hesitations," Elena scolded. "Be your charming loving and cocky self and take me. Make me yours forever."

"Oh, I will." Damon nodded. "That…" He pointed at her center. "Is mine only."

"Forever yours." They kicked off their shoes, she grabbed his hand, and led him to the bed. Her body scooted up so her head could lay against the pillow at the top of her bed. Damon did the same. They turned their heads so they could gaze into each other's eyes. His hand reached over to caress her cheek. He didn't have to tell her that she was beautiful, his eyes did all the talking. His fingers felt the softness of her cheek, the delicacy that was the love of his life. How had he gotten to this? He had spent almost his entire life having and playing with random girls. They were all just fun, conquest, or boredom. But…This wasn't just a random girl. This was _his_ sweet innocent virgin Elena. He was going to have the sweet sensation of knowing how he would feel inside of her. He shut his eyes when he felt her reach over to press her lips against his. It was a slow kiss, the kind of kiss a couple would do if they wanted to experience every inch of their lips. Their soft kisses carried on as his hands moved up and down her arm unhurriedly—enjoying how just touching her would shatter every ounce of self-control. His lips picked up its pace on hers, the kisses becoming more eager—appearing to be glued together. Their lips brushed and locked, their hands touching each other's skin. The kiss was anything but undemanding, it was a palpable taste. He inched nearer to her and leisurely darted his tongue into her mouth so he could savor everything that precious mouth of hers had to offer. Her tongue swirled around his, dancing and looping around each others. They could both hear her heart beating loudly, he placed his hands over her breasts so he could feel it as well. He welcomed her tongue in so they could entangle and bop to their tango. Her eager response was making him sing with joy in his mind. She finally wanted him as much as he wanted her. The thought made his heart flutter. He cautiously angled his body above hers, letting the intensity between them increase into a devastating consciousness of ardor. His self-control was left outside of his body, like a ghost lingering in the air. _Screw the restrictions…we need this _he thought. The yearning they felt for each other was out in the open and there was no going back. They both knew that. Their skin was searing and left little red prints at their grasping. They continued grabbing at each other, uncontrollably now, as if they'd die without touching.

She could feel her breasts pressing against his hard muscled chest. She wanted to feel them but without their clothes on. _I want you…I want you so bad_ Elena thought, her cheeks blushing and becoming warmer than they already were. His lips were moving from her lips to her cheeks to the sensitive skin behind her ear and back down to her neck. He tilted her head slightly up so he could nibble on the center of her neck ever so softly. She shut her eyes at the implausible feelings wandering through her body. Her own hands were now tentatively touching his body because the sensations he was causing weren't allowing her to function accurately. How was it possible that someone could make you feel so good? Not just anyone though….Damon Salvatore. Every touch felt sinful yet it felt as if he were made to touch her—driving her wild with passion. Her hands finally managed to roam around his pants. She could feel his evident desire straining for release.

"Elena…" He said huskily. He couldn't form anymore words. She crashed her lips against his again letting his tongue bring all her forbidden emotions flooding back in. Her fingers moved up and nudged into his hair, letting the silky black softness rub against her skin. They continued exploring each other's mouths wildly as they sat up on the bed to remove each other's clothes. She scraped up his V-neck black shirt up and off his body before pitching it aside like a baseball. She couldn't help but steal a secretive glance at his delicious abs. She flushed at the thought. When was she one to check people's bodies out? With a boyfriend like Damon though, how could you not?

"This is covering too much," Damon muttered, sounding slightly pissed off at her shirt. He ripped off the material clean from her body and tossed it over his shoulder. "Much better." His fingers adroitly trailed up her skin to push the straps of her bra down and then trailed to her back to unhook it. She wrapped her arms around her chest after the bra fell limp on the bed.

"Elena, baby." He shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm embarrassed to be so….revealed."

"Come on now….I've seen beneath your panties."

"Shush." She scrunched up her lips, angry he pointed it out. He rolled his eyes before grabbing her arms and gently prying them apart. She blushed at seeing him lick his lips in content.

"Flawless baby….I've never seen such a perfect…pair."

"Oh God…" Before she could protest anymore, his hands found themselves touching and circling at her breasts. Her scowl quickly turned into one of sheer pleasure as he massaged and tweaked at her nipples. His lips captured hers again and he continued to touch her exposed skin, taunting what was to come. His hands gradually moved down past her belly button and played with the material of her jeans. Before she knew it, he had her jeans open and he stopped kissing her to push them down past her thighs. Her swallow sounded amplified in the silence. _Why didn't we put on some baby making music? _She thought embarrassed. _I can only imagine the sounds to come…._ He continued pushing her jeans until they were completely off. With a swat from the back of his hand they went hurdling off the bed.

The smile that tugged at his lips was one of pure excitement and anticipation. He looked like a naughty little boy that was about to get away with what he wanted. His hands gently pushed at her chest until she was laying completely flat on the bed. His tongue trailed down and up her chest and finally circled and lapped around her breasts. Her eyes shut close and soft whispers of pleasure escaped her parted lips. He tongued her nipples, enjoying the immense amount of pleasure that was obvious from her cries. Her hands were buried in his hair again, pulling and tugging at it desperately. _Ouch_ he thought with an inner chuckle. _First step in becoming a masochist. _He trailed his tongue up her chest and neck until he found the precious opening of her mouth again. He used the sharp edge of his fang to nip at her tongue making drops of blood came spurting out. Before she could react he sucked on her tongue, avariciously. He kissed her eagerly again and this time his fangs grazed against her lower lip drawing blood once more. She cried underneath him as he sucked the blood again. His mind turned to mush at feeling her delicious blood go down his throat. His talented hands went to tug at her panties. He pulled them past her legs and watched them travel below her ankles and off her feet. He twirled them around his finger before placing them on the bed.

_He's so cute_ Elena thought. Her hands reached to cup his jaw to bring his lips to hers. She savored the taste of his lips and his tongue that was pushing its way into her mouth recklessly. She could feel his hardness stab at her thigh. She tried not thinking about the size because it always scared her. It was no use though with it stabbing against her. It was too big to try to ignore. _If it feels like it's going to bruise my leg I can't even….just how much will it hurt when he….._She didn't want to finish that thought.

"It's not fair," she murmured against his lips.

"What's not fair?" He groaned into her mouth, grabbing at her.

"You still have your pants on while I'm completely naked."

"Oh…." A soft chuckle reverberated through the air. "I guess I could take care of that little problem. But remember you asked for it." With a smirk he moved off the bed so he could stand. She looked away when his hand traveled down to the belt of his pants. She was too embarrassed to stare.

"Elena," he crooned, taunt blemishing his voice. "You know you want to look."

She cringed as she heard the zipper unzip loudly.

"Look or I'm stopping here." She could practically hear a smile forming on his pretty face.

Her head turned slowly to acknowledge her gorgeous half naked boyfriend. At a look from her eyes, he had the pants open and his long thick cock sprang out. _Too big too big_ her mind chanted nervously. _He's going to split me in half…._ His pants glided down his legs and he heedlessly stepped out of them and kicked them away. The small dim lamp on the dresser illuminated his frightening size. _When was it that big? This can't be real…._

"Elena, you look like a deer in headlights. You've seen my dick before…."

"I've felt it in my hand yes….but I've never taken the time to stop and study it…" She blushed profoundly as soon as she uttered the word study. _What the heck did I just say?_

"I'll teach the class. You'll be able to experience it and everything through demonstration."

"Damon…"

"What?" He chuckled. "It's just a penis, darling. Your pussy was going to come in contact with it sooner or later. What happened to no hesitations?"

"I'm not hesitating." She shook her head, swallowing. "But I'm allowed to be scared aren't I?"

"Hopefully with time you'll be able to stare it right in the eye without fear."

She nodded, trembling slightly. "I know…"

He moved back on the bed and touched her shoulder lightly. "Good thing we get to go through this together."

"Yes. I'm glad it's with you and only with you."

He crawled on top of her and placed kisses on her cheek while his hand slid to find her clit. She moaned loudly at feeling his fingers. His fingers nipped at her little core of nerves and smiled proudly at the faces she was making. His fingers pushed but it was hard due to how incredibly tight she was. Even the lubrication her walls were providing still made it difficult to push in without effort.

"You're so tight…" It was his turn to swallow. _I hope I don't hurt her too much…._ The little purrs she was making wasn't letting him focus correctly. She sounded too damn cute.

His hand grabbed his colossal cock and moved it to her entrance. She stared up at him with her beautiful doe eyes. He was about to take Elena Gilbert's virginity. The asshole who had spent years of having meaningless sex finally found his meaning. The excitement was too much to bear because he felt guilty knowing he would hurt her. It definitely wasn't his first time taking a virgin's innocence but this was the first time it actually mattered to him. They had been victories. It was like sticking your flag on land and claiming it as yours. But this time…He actually cared with all his heart and soul. He nudged in only the head and stopped. He was going to hurt his beloved and it broke him knowing that.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, his eyes evident with apprehension.

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I'm ready Damon. I've been ready for you to be my first. Take me. I want to know how you feel…." She wrapped her hands around his neck and nodded heavily. He pushed forward as slowly as he possibly could watching her wince as her entrance began to stretch painfully. Even if he wanted to go faster he couldn't. She was way too tight and it felt like a battle. He stopped hesitantly at feeling the barrier of her maidenhead. She writhed under him knowing that this was it.

Even just the tip felt incredibly huge to her and it was hurting her. It was bringing an ache between her legs and he hadn't even broken through. _I want this though. It's always been Damon…He's all I want. Goodbye, virginity. It was nice having you while it lasted. This is it…._

_This is it…. _Damon thought. _This is what I've been waiting for….A dream come true. I get the honor of taking this beautiful girl's virginity. _He swallowed before finally fighting his way into her until he tore through her treasured innocence—breaking through the maidenhead. _Pop goes the cherry_ He thought. He thanked himself silently for not saying that aloud. He couldn't believe it. He had popped her cherry. The thought made him emotional.

Elena let out a long dreadful cry that echoed in the room. She was in so much pain. She had never felt pain like this in her life. She smacked her hands against his chest as the tears spilled from her eyes in streams. She knew he was too big. It felt like a sword making its way inside of her.

"Elena…baby….You're not okay at all…" Damon looked down at her. He was thankful that he didn't have a heartbeat or he would have died from a heartattack.

"Stop stop stop," she pleaded hysterically, her palms hitting his muscled chest forcefully.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No," she whimpered, more tears polluting her face. "Just…p-put up with my p-protests."

_Every teardrop is a waterfall…._ He thought sadly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she hissed, squirming as she tried adjusting to the strange feeling of having a penis inside of her.

"Baby," he said to her softly, moving his hand to caress her face. "You'll be okay. Just take deep breaths…I love you."

She nodded and started with shallow breaths before gradually progressing to profound ones. He continued to stroke her cheeks soothingly to add comfort. After a couple of frightful long minutes she managed to smile weakly. His fingers moved from her cheeks to her eyes to wipe the tears away as tenderly as he had ever done in his existence. Her tears were tiny treasures that would not be taken lightly.

"I love you," he repeated, frozen inside of her. He didn't dare to move even a centimeter.

"I love you too." She reiterated back softly. "You can move now. I can take it."

"Baby?" He looked at her questionably.

"Please," she begged now. "I want to feel the pleasure I know you can bring."

"Okay." He moved slightly feeling her walls stretch more and accommodating him further. He heard a soft whimper come from her. The feeling of her tightness against his cock was finally starting to process through his mind. The whimper turned into a faint moan, her hands on his hips urging him to move. It had been really hard not to just thrust into her hard and fast until she fainted so it didn't take much to get him to start moving. Not even half of his dick was inside of her and he was almost to her end. He slid out slowly and hovered above her for a few seconds and then pushed back in with less effort than before. Her juices were now starting to coat his cock perfectly with every single time he entered her.

Her back arched against the bed and she pushed up to meet him, desperately craving him inside of her. Elena cried out at the loss as Damon once again drew almost completely out of her but shortly she was crammed entirely. Elena reveled at the feel of him buried inside her, sending shivers of bliss with each plunge. They were joined as one, just the way they were always meant to be. She massaged his back as he continued to thrust musically, trying to avoid digging her nails into his back.

Damon couldn't wrap his mind around how amazing it felt being inside of her. He couldn't help but feel like a dog in heat that had been gifted with the opportunity of fucking the most incredible pussy ever imagined. He drove into her vehemently and was surprised at the loud moans coming from Elena now. _To think she had been crying in severe pain before._

Her mouth opened to try to say something but she couldn't form words. She pushed her hips to meet him eagerly but his undeniable talent was making it hard to keep up. The pleasure that was flooding her center was unbelievable. Would there ever be a pleasure like this? As long as she had Damon, she knew it would be a feeling that would never get old. His hand entwined with hers as his hovering body entered her repeatedly—each thrust bringing a more impacting force than the last. She never knew sex would be so amazing. It was like the adrenaline rush you felt on a rollercoaster but _**much **_better and more…passionate obviously. She moved her legs further apart to grant him even deeper access. She felt the head of his penis hit the end of her. She gasped loudly as she briefly looked down. He had reached the end of her yet so much of his length was still outside. His fingers pumped their way to her clit as his cock relentlessly pounded into her. She thrashed against the fabrics of the bed. It still hurt a little but the overwhelming delight was serving to make up for it. Her hands bunched the sheets into a tight fist as she felt an odd sensation building inside of her. It was even more pleasurable than before.

_She's close. Thank God. I'm surprised I haven't just emptied myself into her already_. Damon let out a discreet sigh of relief. He deserved a trophy for not Cumming after a mere couple of minutes from doing a virgin. His thrusts smashed relentlessly into her. He had needed this so bad.

"Go ahead," he grunted loudly, trying not to lose his head at hearing the sound his cock and her heated center made every time they came in contact. _.GOOD._ _I want to fuck this girl for eternity and then some. _Her eyes became wide as her trembling started to get out of control.

"Oh God! Oh God!" She panted frenetically.

"Fuck," he grunted, feeling her spasm around his wide extensive cock.

A deep long cry shot across the room as she reached her peak. "Damon!"

"So….so..." He couldn't speak. His hips propelled into her a few more times before he stilled uncontrollably, letting his cum shoot from his dick straight into her. They both panted wildly unable to move. His body was crushed above hers, while still embedded inside of her. He rested on her a couple of minutes before pulling out and wincing at the insufferably sweet loss. He rolled to the side of her and placed his hand over his chest.

"You okay?" He asked turning his head, suddenly alarmed.

"I'm sore," she replied truthfully, turning her head on the pillow to look into his eyes. "But it was so worth it."

"I know, baby." His hands trailed below to stroke lightly at her center. She swallowed at feeling him touch her there. She wanted instantly to feel him in her again. She bucked against him, practically humping his hand.

"We can't…" Damon muttered. "Not right now. You're too weak and sore, baby. Believe me…I want to fuck you again so badly…but we have to wait okay? You need some rest."

"Okay." She frowned, crossing her arms. She was so new at sex that she wanted to explore so badly.

"I love you." He said with a cute mischievous smile. He moved closer to her so they could cuddle.

"I love you too." She pressed her lips to his softly. "I'm so glad you were my first. Things are finally starting to feel good."

* * *

A black boot casually stepped on the still burning cigarette until it burned out. He patted at his black leather pants before nonchalantly retrieving another one sticking out from his pocket, welding it onto his lip, and motioning her to light it up.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to get cancer for smoking so much." She flicked the lighter on and lit it.

He chuckled before a long puff of smoke escaped the nice curves of his mouth. "Good thing we're already dead."

"I'm bored," came another voice, belonging to Jade. Her boots carefully stepped on the dirt. "Are we waiting for the red carpet to welcome us into town or what?"

"So impatient Jade." Katherine shook her head. "This town is too much of a one pony town to welcome us with in a spectacular manner."

Stefan blew another puff of smoke before playfully running his fingers through Jade's silky black hair. Her light brown eyes with a splash of green darted to his fingers. "Don't touch me when you're smoking. Gross."

"You're so cute when you're pouty." Tommy came from behind and wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"Tommy, Stefan, Jade," Katherine's voice came suddenly, looking directly at the city from the top of the hill. "Welcome home to Mystic Falls."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Okay so what'd you think? I'm really hoping that I didn't let you down…What did you think of that heart to heart Delena had, the sex, just everything? Hope the wait was worth it. I was a nervous wreck. Give it to me. Review review review pretty please with Elena's ex-cherry on top!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello! I was very happy to see that I got very nice reviews in the last chapter. Thanks so much, my loves. You are all too nice to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! Are you peeps ready for the aftermath and for the Vampire Gang in town? I hope you are wahaha. Anyways after much thought…I finally decided I'm only going to write two more chapters of this story. So yes, chapter 26 will be the last. Hope that's okay? Anyways, it's time for some shenanigans.

I know this is a Rated M story but again I feel I have to warn you about this chapter…There is strong sexual content that may or may not be consensual. Skip over it if you have to.

As always hope you enjoy the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and hug someone! Xoxo

Chapter 24

Damon and Elena's bodies were a tangled mess under the sheets. His arm was wrapped around her stomach and his face was snuggled close to hers. _This is ecstasy_ Damon thought happily. He wanted to wake up next to his naked girlfriend for the rest of his life…forever. He had never known or felt such perfect bliss. He wanted to take her all over again but school beckoned.

"Elena, baby." He purred softly into her ear.

"That is the sexiest thing ever," she murmured softly, her eyes still closed.

"What is?" Damon grinned.

"Your cute little purr." She opened her eyes and turned her head to look into his eyes. "Good morning, naked boyfriend."

"Good morning, beautiful girlfriend." He pecked her cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"I had amazing dreams…" She nodded lightly.

"But your body? Is it sore?" Damon asked, concern blemishing his eyes.

"Yes," Elena admitted truthfully. "But I'll be okay, I promise. Don't worry. The pleasure I felt last night after the pain…was unbelievable and so worth it."

"Hopefully, that pain will be permanently gone quickly." Damon's fingers trailed to her cheek to caress it softly. "I need my girlfriend to be ready to take round two and three…and four and five…."

"Quite the schedule we have planned." Elena laughed softly.

"Oh, yes." Damon smirked. "You have awoken the animal within."

"Uh-oh." Elena blushed.

"Why are you so perfect?" Damon gazed at her with a loving stare.

"I'm not but thank you."

"I say you're perfect so that means it is true." Damon moved to incline over her. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"About half as much as I love you."

"Not possible." Damon shook his head and bent toward her. "I love you this much." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "And this much." He placed another on her other cheek. "And this much." He placed a kiss on her lips. "And this much…."

Elena blushed again. "You make me feel so loved."

"Good." Damon smiled widely. "Now about last night…what were your thoughts?"

"It was amazing. It was perfect."

"Perfect how?" Damon raised a brow. "You don't regret gifting me with the treasure of being your first?"

"Never." Elena shook her head. "You are the only guy I ever want to do this with. You were amazingly tender at all the right moments and a little rough when needed."

"Is that so?" He chuckled like a naughty little boy and scooped down to press his lips on her neck seductively.

"Damon we can't….we need to get ready."

"Too bad I've always been a rebel." He nibbled on her neck suddenly causing a small moan to escape from her lips.

* * *

"So why are we going to school exactly?" Tommy whined, snaking an arm around Jade's waist as soon as they stepped on the school's grounds. "There is nothing I remember liking about high school except for Homecoming."

"Because I said so and as the gang's leader you must listen to me," Stefan replied. The cigarette in his mouth was glued firmly to his lip.

"Since when was this official exactly?" Tommy scoffed, using his free hand to pet at the top of his head.

"It has been for a while. We signed a contract and everything," he replied sarcastically, pushing his Armani sunglasses up his nose. "Now stop whining. It gives you wrinkles and I'm all out of cream."

"Where is _Miss Spreads a lot_ anyway?" Jade asked suddenly, clutching on to Tommy tightly like a koala bear.

"She has a meeting with her hookup," Stefan said, adjusting his leather jacket to a straight precision. "We're only going to be in town for a couple days. Relax. Take a siesta or something."

"So why did she say 'welcome home' as in long term?" Jade rolled her eyes. "For special effect?"

"Exactly," Stefan said, quickly stepping to a stop in front of Jade and Tommy. "Katherine has always loved being a drama queen. She is the Miss Congeniality of Vampire World." He moved his hand to caress Jade's cheek but Tommy quickly slapped it away as if it were an irritating little fly.

"Easy," Stefan chuckled, amused. "Your jealousy is showing, Rugrat." He made a sexy biting motion in the air at Jade before continuing his decent to the school steps.

"He was so shy when we met him," Tommy retorted, steering Jade to follow him into the school.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Elijah stepped out of his office and closed the door behind him. "I thought you transferred."

"Transferred back." Stefan shrugged. "Now can we just pretend you're compelled and you let me carry on my merry way?"

"There is no smoking in school, Mr. Salvatore." Elijah stared intently at the cigarette tainting his mouth.

"Loosen up those uptight pants and pretend it's one of those chocolate flavored ones. Either that or I stake Louise."

Elijah opened his mouth to respond but instead shook his head and walked away.

"Just look at Gaspard and April suck face," Damon told Elena, his mouth ajar. "They remind me of us."

"I'm sure," Elena laughed quietly, stuffing her books into the locker. She closed the locker door and jumped back, startled, at seeing Stefan leaning casually on the lockers.

"Hello, Elena. Hello, Damon. Fancy seeing you here." Stefan motioned a salute at them.

"Stefan." Damon's face quickly revealed shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for school, silly." He turned his head to look at Tommy and Jade. "These are my gang peeps Jade and Tommy."

"How did you all register coming out of nowhere?" Damon raised a brow, wrapping a protective arm around Elena.

"Same way you did, brother. I made my best Dracula eyes."

"Let me rephrase then," Damon replied. "What the hell are you doing here? And what's with the Barbie Girl attitude?"

"I thought you would be glad to see me, bro." Stefan cocked his head. "I was going to recommend that we could go to a Rodeo like in the old days. My cowboy hat is ready."

"What happened to you?" Elena asked suddenly.

"I got a personality transplant," Stefan told her with furrowed brows. "I now know what fun means."

"This isn't you," Elena replied softly.

"Oh, Elena." Stefan shook his head in disapproval. "Always the fun police." He scanned the vicinity quickly. "Anyone have a dildo for this girl or at least a maxi pad?"

Before Stefan could laugh, Damon's fist was in his face. "Do not talk to her that way."

"Roar," Tommy laughed.

"Ouch." Stefan grabbed at his face, laughing uncontrollably. "Your punches sure do hurt, bro."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Let's go Elena."

"Yeah, you take the nun and keep her safe," Stefan hollered after them. "I hope he squirts his cum all over your face tonight."

* * *

"That's a nice way of putting it," Bonnie said, giggling cutely. "I never would have thought of it that way."

"That's why you have me," Matt told her. "I'm there to show the way. I'm like a wilderness explorer."

"I'm glad I have you," Bonnie replied. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "I've been going through a rough time but with you around…it doesn't seem as bad."

"I'm glad I could be of some assistance." Matt smiled softly. "I have to go but call me again tonight."

"Of course." Bonnie nodded.

"Oh, she definitely wants it in the butt." Stefan leaned casually on the doorframe of the locker entrance.

"Stefan?" Bonnie and Matt said in unison.

"Beat it, jock. I need to talk to her." Stefan ran a hand through his tousled hair with an arrogant smile.

"Do you want me to stay?" Matt asked Bonnie, concerned.

"No, it's okay." Bonnie swallowed and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" Matt stared at Stefan. "But text me if you need anything."

"I know thanks." Bonnie pressed her lips together.

"Bye-bye now." Stefan waved at him mockingly.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie cursed herself for letting her eyes get watery, but she had missed him so much it hurt.

"I wanted to see my favorite witch bitch, duh." Stefan shrugged. "You still look at hot as ever. Makes me want to fuck you against one of the lockers."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Should I dance and pop a rabbit out of hat instead?"

"You're so different…" Bonnie swallowed thickly.

"I have to agree there." Stefan grinned. "I'm not boring anymore. I started hanging out with Santa and we even text now."

"You're not Stefan." Bonnie's features hardened rapidly. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." She commenced to walk away but Stefan's hand wrapped around her wrist roughly. "I wouldn't

do that if I were you."

"Let me go," Bonnie threatened. "Now."

Stefan clenched his jaw and looked around before breaking the knob off a nearby closet and roughly shoving Bonnie into it. His hands wrapped around the switch to flick it on.

"Stefan, seriously." Bonnie pounded her fists into his chest.

"I am being serious. You want me." Stefan played with the button of her jeans.

"Not like this!" Bonnie said frantically.

Stefan slapped her hard before grabbing her chin roughly and gazing into her eyes. "You will not scream and you are not allowed to move."

Bonnie instantly froze, small shivers going through her body.

"Much better. For me at least…This would have been a lot more enjoyable if you had just given in." His fingers toyed with her jeans until they were open. He pushed her panties down tauntingly. "I can't tell you how much I missed this hot little pussy. It's sickening really how obsessed I am with you."

"Please…" Bonnie begged.

"Are you saying you want me to bang you now? I'm getting there." Stefan chuckled and reached into his pants to bring his cock out. "It's just as hard as ever for you…harder even." He aligned himself to her entrance. "I really did miss this." He pushed into her crudely without preparation. "Fuck, you're tight. Not even wet."

He pushed into her roughly as tears streamed down her face like a river of pain. His thrusts picked up its pace as he pounded into her relentlessly almost as if he wanted to break her pelvis.

* * *

"Have you seen Bonnie?" Elena asked, sliding her tray onto the table. "She was supposed to meet me at her locker…"

"Nope." Caroline shook her head and took a bite from her hamburger.

"Hmm." Elena furrowed her brows slightly. "Bonnie is never one to not show up."

"Maybe she stayed to talk to the teacher or something." Damon placed a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder when she took her seat. "Or she is getting some from Matt on the football bleachers."

"Damon," Elena muttered. "Not funny."

"I was only half joking," Damon responded. "She has been spending a lot of time with the floppy grinned gnome."

"You think?" Elena looked from Damon to Caroline.

"They're boning." Caroline nodded knowingly. "He's crushing hard."

"Yes but Bonnie still loves Stefan." Elena took a sip of her soda.

"Speaking of." Caroline tilted her head to the direction of a table. Stefan, Jade, and Tommy were all sitting together staring at the students like hunters would to their prey. The students were all shooting a cautious gaze towards them.

"What are they the Cullens now?" Damon scoffed. "Or are they just taking tips from _Stalking For Dummies._"

"That girl reminds me of that one evil one from Victorious," Caroline told Elena.

"Jade from Victorious? Yeah." Elena agreed. "Ironic that both of their names are Jade."

"Tommy and Jade. The new it couple." Damon rolled his eyes. "And my brother…the leader of the pack."

"What happened to him?" Elena asked softly. "He's so different now. I wonder what Katherine did."

"Who knows?" Damon narrowed his eyes. "But that's not my brother."

"Sure I am," Stefan said suddenly from behind them. "We're brothers for life. You can't change that."

"Go away." Damon glared.

"How is little Bonbon by the way? I hope she isn't too sore."

"Excuse me?" Damon and Elena turned to look at him fiercely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Stefan shrugged with a lazy smirk. "Laters."

Jade moved past them and Caroline called after her. "What did Stefan mean? Can you tell him to come back please?"

"I'm a vampire, bitch. Not the post office. Tell him yourself." Jade rolled her eyes. Tommy reached to grab their hand and they followed after Stefan.

* * *

"I compelled her to forget what happened," Damon informed Elena. "She has been through so much…she doesn't deserve to remember that crap. She is doing much better right now. She's with Matt actually and she has the biggest smile on her face."

"I can't believe he…raped her."

"It's not Stefan." Damon clenched his jaw. "He would never do that."

"I know," Elena replied gently. "It's still a lot to take in though."

"Yeah." Damon swallowed and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Elena moved to sit on his lap to wrap a gentle arm around his neck. "The more important thing is…how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not." Elena's voice came out with sad worry. She leaned her head against his. "What can I do to make this better?"

"Distract me." Damon shut his eyes. "Distract me from the nightmare thought that is my brother."

"Okay." Elena used her other hand to steer his so they could look into each other's eyes. His blue eyes looked sad and that cut her into a million pieces. She wanted the love of her life to be happy. "There is something I wanted to try anyways…it's a little out there for me but I'm willing to do anything with you."

"What is it?" Damon raised a brow.

A/N: So what did you think? Any thoughts on asshole Stefan? Any predictions on what will happen in the next two chapters? Happy or sad that the end is near? Give me your thoughts on the chapter please by reviewing.


End file.
